Pokemons of War: Dark Days
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: ¿De donde vienen? Del subsuelo. ¿Por que nos atacan? Nadie lo sabe. ¿Por que ahora? Otra interrogante. ¿La solucion? Posiblemente las motosierras de un grupo de Gears, liderados por un sargento con un pasado oscuro, sean la ultima esperanza de sobrevivir para el mundo Pokemon. "ANOCHECER: EXCAVADORES"
1. PROLOGO: BASE DE DATOS DE LA CGO

Soy **Sombra de Maldad**. Antes que nada, buenos dias/tardes/o noches a quien este comenzado a leer este fic. En esta ocacion, presentare un Crossover de "pokemon" y "Gears of War", cosa que anuncie hace dos semana, en la que además solicite un buen titulo, y como pueden apreciar, "**Pokemons of War**" fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio.

En esto, quisiera agradecer a los lectores de Mexico, Chile, Guatemala, Estados unidos, y Reino Unido que leyeron el anuncio y no comentaron ni un comino (¿detectan el sarcasmo?) y una mayor agradecimiento a **starfireyrobin** quien fue la unica quien comento. Y aprovecho para disculparme con ella por no elegir su titulo, pese a que "**Codicia**" se oye magnifico, no describe por completo lo que va a tratar el fic.

Si alquien cree que Codicia es un buen titulo, o se les ocurre alguno mejor, hagamelo saber por favor, y es lo mismo con el summary.

Y aquellos que leyeron "**GUERRAS DIMENSIONALES: LEYENDA DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD**" les informo que este fic sera publicado mientras termino de actualizarme para poder escribir su continuacion "**GENERALES POKEMON**", por lo que les pido pasiencia. Si quieren que este fic llegue más lejos, dependera de sus reviews.

Sin más que decir, que disfruten del fic, y espero con ansias sus reviews.

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGO<em>

_"BASE DE DATOS DE LA CGO"_

* * *

><p><em>ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE LOS COBIERNO ORDENADOS.<em>

_...  
><em>

_ACCESO A "DATOS HISTORICOS"… CONCEDIDO._

_...  
><em>

_ACCESO A "ANTECEDENTES DE LAS GUERRAS DEL PENDULO"… CONCEDIDO._

27 de junio de 2011.

Durante la construcción de un tren subterráneo en ciudad Caoba, se encontró una extraña sustancia brillante de forma liquida. La inhalación directa de los vapores despedidos de ese químico causo una grave oxidación en los pulmones de los trabajadores. 2 días después el gobierno de Johto ordeno la investigación de la sustancia.

/

14 de septiembre de 2011.

Se ha encontrado más minas repletas de esa extraña sustancia en las demás regiones alrededor del globo. Esto tuvo como consecuencia la integración de laboratorios científicos de todas las regiones en la investigación del nuevo químico.

/

3 de octubre del 2011.

La sustancia, denominada "Imulsión", ha demostrado ser una fuente de energía aun más poderosa que la producida en plantas nucleares, y tan limpia como la solar. Unas cuantas empresas comienzan a dar donaciones para su investigación e implementación en la vida cotidiana.

/

27 de diciembre de 2011.

Compañías petroleras y nucleares han comenzado a enviar en secreto equipos de mercenarios para sabotear las investigaciones de la Imulsión, y a atacar a las compañías que invierten en ellas.

/

14 de enero de 2012.

El gobierno ha autorizado el auxilio de las investigaciones de la Imulsión y las empresas patrocinadoras con el envió de Rangers para combatir a los mercenarios.

/

16 de febrero de 2012.

Los mercenarios han dejado de usar al pokemón para cumplir su trabajo, a lo mucho llevan consigo a solo uno por cabeza. Comienza a haber uso de armas de fuego en los asaltos. Poco después los Rangers usan la misma táctica para evitar demasiadas bajas pokemón.

/

28 de febrero de 2012.

Los gobiernos de países cuyo principal producto de exportación es el petróleo, se dan cuenta que la sustitución de este componente por la Imulsión, causaría un cambio negativo a la demanda del producto Por lo que deciden unirse a las compañías petroleras en secreto para la aniquilación del proyecto.

PRINCIPALES GOBIERNOS UNIDOS: Johto, Sinnoh, y Unova.

/

3 de marzo de 2012.

Los gobiernos interesados en la Imulsión descubren la participación de otros gobiernos en la abolición del proyecto "Imulsión", llevando a su igual participación secreta en su defensa. PRINCIPALES GONIERNOS UNIDOS: Kanto, Hoenn, y Archipiélago Naranja.

/

13 de Marzo de 2012.

La disputa por la Imulsión se ha vuelto pública debido a la prensa. Se inicia el reclutamiento de voluntarios y entrenadores aptos para la batalla armada por ambos bandos. Ha empezado una guerra por ella. El favoritismo de la batalla pasa de un bando a otro constantemente. Oficialmente comienzan "Las guerras del Péndulo".

...

_SALIENDO DE "ANTECEDENTES DE LAS GUERRAS DEL PENDULO"._

_...  
><em>

_ACCESO A "LAS GUERRAS DEL PENDULO"… CONCEDIDO._

5 de junio de 2012.

Comienzan las investigaciones para poder darle un uso militar a la Imulsión.

/

7 de enero de 2013.

Comienza la operación "Salvavidas" por ambas partes de la guerra. Operaciones que consistían en el rescate de población civil de los combates, obteniendo al menos 1 recluta por grupo rescatado, garantizando el bienestar de sus familiares a cambio de su servicio militar.

/

15 de marzo de 2013.

Un gran golpe para el ejército de Hoenn ocurrió durante el asalto en ciudad Rocavelo cuando todas sus unidades de la zona fueron erradicadas por el bombardeo de la Fuerza Aérea de Sinnoh, que tuvo como efectos colaterales grandes destrozos en la ciudad y un gran numero de bajas civiles. Esto causo gran malestar en la población de la región, quienes comienzan a manifestarse en contra de la guerra y a oponer resistencia de la operación Salvavidas.

/

29 de marzo de 2013.

El ejército de Johto al intentar dominar el Pueblo Paleta de Kanto fue brutalmente repelado por las fuerzas militares del mismo.

/

9 de abril de 2013.

Kanto venga a Hoenn en el avance y toma de Ciudad Jubileo, en la que cayeron los puestos de avanzada de Pueblo Arena y Pueblo Hojas Gemelas.

/

30 de junio de 2016.

Se encuentra una enorme mina de Imulsión en lo profundo del monte Plateado, quizás la más grande que se haya encontrado. Las tropas de ambos bandos son enviados para el sitia miento del monte.

/

21 de julio de 2016.

Tras 3 semanas de enfrentamiento, las fuerzas "Pro Imulsión" consiguen la victoria y el monte Plateado, gracias a los valientes esfuerzos de un teniente, al conseguir capturar al oficial al mando de las fuerzas "En contra la Imulsión" con la ayuda de la primera arma a base de Imulsión: "El Martillo del Alba".

/

9 de febrero de 2018.

La presencia de pokemón tipo tierra, roca y que habitan en lugares oscuros, en el exterior ha ido aumentando gradualmente de forma misteriosa. Algunos han mostrados graves heridas, que no fueron causados por un combate pokemón. Los pokemón Rangers disponibles investigan sobre la razón de esto.

/

8 de octubre de 2018.

Los gobiernos del mundo toman conciencia de los desastres producido por las guerras, por lo que ordenan la retirada de sus fuerzas militares de la guerra, mientras se busca una solución pacifica. Sin embargo, divisiones de ambos bando continúan la batalla por intereses propios.

/

15 de febrero de 2019.

Los gobiernos del mundo se han unido, creando la "Coalición de Gobiernos Ordenados". Este nuevo partido político y cuerpo militar, conformada por los soldados Gears, comienzan su lucha para diezmar las fuerzas que quieren tener el control absoluto del control.

/

24 de mayo de 2019 La Coalición de Gobiernos Ordenados consigue el triunfo definitivo sobre todos los que querían privatizar la Imulsión. Con esta victoria dan fin a las Guerras del Péndulo.

...

_SALIENDO DE "LAS GUERRAS DEL PENDULO"_

_...  
><em>

_ACCESO A "ANTECEDENTES DE "GUERRA HUMANO-LARVA"… CONCEDIDO._

27 de mayo de 2019.

La Coalición de Gobiernos Ordenados (CGO) empieza a trabajar en la solución para la crisis energética causada por 8 años de guerra. La CGO prácticamente rige el mundo.

/

3 de julio de 2019.

Masivas cantidades de pokemón emigran a zonas de todo el mundo cuyo suelo esta conformado por su mayor parte de roca solida.

/

17 de octubre de 2019.

La CGO consigue regularizar en su totalidad la compra-venta de la Imulsión, solucionando la crisis energética. La reconstrucción de las regiones esta casi completada.

..._  
><em>

_SALIENDO DE "ANTECEDENTES DE "GUERRA HUMANO-LARVA"._

_...  
><em>

_ACCESO A "GUERRA HUMANO-LARVA"… CONCEDIDO._

1° de enero de 2020.

Después de las festividades de "Año nuevo", en ciudad Férrica, en el centro de la ciudad inexplicablemente se abre un enorme agujero, del cual surgen unas extrañas criaturas blancas con armamento militar, que atacan repentinamente a la población civil. Pese a la intervención de la policía, y de los Pokemón Rangers, la ciudad fue destruida por esos nuevos seres.

FECHA RECONOCIDA COMO: "Día E".

/

2 de enero de 2020.

Las nuevas criaturas, aun sin saberse si son pokemón o no, comienzan a atacar en más partes del mundo, sin lógica estratégica aparente. Atacan ciudades y pueblos al azar. La CGO ha decidido responder el ataque hostil con tropas de Gears, y un pokemón por cada uno, a la defensa de la población.

/

16 de enero de 2020.

Se ha confirmado que los seres hostiles no son pokemón, y se auto llaman como la especie "locust". Y se esta casi seguro de que son los responsables del auto exilio que se impusieron los pokemón de las cavernas y el subsuelo.

/

17 de febrero de 2020.

Los locust comienzan a tomar las principales minas de Imulsión propiedad de la CGO, esto provoca la segunda crisis energética después de las Guerras del Péndulo.

/

20 de abril de 2020.

Se reinicia la operación "Salvavidas" para seguir obteniendo más soldados.

/

9 de mayo de 2020.

Debido al enorme avance que ha habido por parte de los locust, se ha comenzado a crear refugios en zonas en las que se ha confirmado que los locust no pueden cavar. Y ahí son enviados cualquier persona que quieran escapar de la guerra… y que pueda pagarlo.

REFUGIO MÁS IMPORTANTE: Monte Coronet.

/

29 de junio de 2020.

Debido al gran número de bajas de Gears en la guerra, el presidente de la CGO ha autorizado el proyecto "Cuervo Negro": la investigación de la creación de "súper soldados", a partir de modificaciones fisiológicas en el cuerpo humano. Se aceptaron cualquier voluntario, y se recluto a personal civil capaz de soportar las consecuencias psicológicas que este proyecto podría causar.

/

8 de septiembre de 2020.

La población civil comienza a manifestarse en contra de la política de la CGO impuesta por el presidente Prescott. Además de querer defenderse por su propia cuenta de los locust, con el propósito de no ser reclutados a la guerra con el pretexto "No iremos al infierno". La población que combate a los locust por su cuenta es reconocida con el nombre de "Sobrevivientes".

/

29 de diciembre de 2020.

De los 5´493 soldados que ingresaron al proyecto "Cuervo Negro", solo menos de 500 lograron sobrevivir el periodo de prueba. Debido al enorme numero perdido de soldados, y la fortuna que se perdió con ellos, el proyecto se cancelo. Sin embargo, los soldados sobrevivientes serán enviados a la batalla con el nombre clave de las fuerzas especiales "Black Crows".

/

1° de enero de 2021.

Sucedió lo que no se esperaba: el refugio civil del Monte Coronet fue destruido por el ataque de bestias voladoras, y enormes monstruos domados por los locust. Sin mencionar que por medio de explosivos en el interior del monte, consiguieron que este se hundiera en la tierra. Se ha dado a los refugiados por perdidos.

/

14 de febrero de 2021.

En un asalto locust en Pueblo Paleta, se perdió un enorme número de soldados Gears, pokemón y armamento de la CGO, debido al abandono de su deber de un teniente. Pese a ello, se descubrió la identidad del, posiblemente, líder militar de los locust.

/

14 de marzo de 2021.

Un mes después de la caida de pueblo Paleta, el teniente A. Ketchum fue sentenciado a 50 años de cárcel bajo los cargos de Cobardía máxima, y Abandono del Deber, en lugar de la pena máxima de muerte.

/

7 de septiembre de 2021.

Los pokemón legendario de todo el mundo comienzan a salir de sus escondites para combatir la amenaza locust.

/

26 de octubre de 2021.

Ha caído Ho-Oh, el último de los pokemón legendarios que lucho contra los locust. Solo quedan aquellos que habitan fuera de este mundo.

/

16 de abril de 2027.

Se han encontrado una comunidad de sobrevivientes que son capaces de enfrentar legiones enteras de locust, aun siendo muy pocos. Psicólogos empiezan a analizar la razón de esas habilidades.

/

30 de agosto 2027.

Se descubrió que estos sobrevivientes han vivido debajo de la tierra, y han estudiado el comportamiento de los locust muy de cerca: prácticamente, ellos convivieron con los locust en la "Hondonada". Estos sobrevivientes fueron reclutados por la CGO, y se integraron como la 2° unidad de fuerzas especiales "Red Eagles".

/

15 de noviembre de 2027.

Se ha autorizado el perdón de todo preso capaz de luchar, y que acceda a ello.

/

5 de marzo de 2028.

El presidente Prescott ha ordenado la formación de un tercer equipo de fuerzas especiales, integrado por soldados Gears sobresalientes, soldados excepcionales, esta nueva unidad será reconocida como los "Blue Falcons".

...

_SALIENDO DE "GUERRA HUMANO-LARVA"._

_...  
><em>

_SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS._


	2. PROLOGO: 9 AÑOS DESPUES DEL DIA E

La unica Guerra que se le puede permitir a la Raza humana, es la guerra por su supervivencia.

**¿?**

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGO<em>

_9 AÑOS DESPUES DEL DIA E_

* * *

><p><em>12 de julio de 2029. Ciudad azulona, Región Kanto.<em>

En una vieja fábrica completamente deteriorada y cuyo techo de vidrio se encontraba roto por completo, ubicada en el parque industrial de los restos de ciudad azulona, el cielo se encontraba completamente nublado. Nubes oscuras, producto de tantos disparos explosiones, obstruían el paso de los rayos del sol, evitando que tres personas sintieran su calor… pero, en esos instantes… era lo que menos les importaba.

Estas personas, quienes eran tres soldados, corrían con todo lo que podían en el interior de esa instalación. Dos de ellos llevaban una armadura azul y gris de tono oscuro, cascos perfectamente sellados en las armaduras que cubrían todo sus rostros, y dos óvalos azul brillante en donde corresponden los ojos es lo único que les posibilitaba la vista, en el peto de la armadura llevaba pintado un engranaje blanco con una calavera de mismo color en el interior, y en el hombro derecho la imagen de un halcón de color azul oscuro. Mientras que el tercero llevaba solamente llevaba las piernas, el torso y el hombro derecho de la armadura, dejando mostrar la camiseta naranja que llevaba debajo de ella. Y al no llevar casco, revelaba que era un sujeto de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos apenas abiertos. Los tres soldados llevaba un extraño rifle con luces azules en el, y lo que parecía ser una moto sierra debajo del cañón, una pistola de cañón corto en su funda, y en la cintura 4 peculiares granadas y una pokebola cada uno.

Al llegar al centro del edificio, se detuvieron de golpe al comenzar a escuchar unos gruñidos a su alrededor. Comenzaron a apuntar por todas partes, en busca de los responsables de los gruñidos, hasta que de las puertas comenzaron a salir un total de 15 monstruos blancos de tamaño semejante al de un humano normal, armados de rifles de asalto que disparaban tres tiros, y vestían pantalones y botas negras y chalecos grises. Todos ellos atacaban a los soldados sin consideración alguna. Estos no perdieron tiempo y se fueron a refugiar detrás de unas viejas maquinarias de la fábrica.

SOLDADO: ¡Cabo! ¡Señor! ¡Los locust nos han acorralado!- alerto, temeroso, uno de los dos soldados con armadura completa, reconociendo a sus atacantes, al de la armadura incompleta.

CABO: ¿en serio rojas? No me di cuenta.- le responde sarcásticamente el individuo sin casco.- Pérez, ¿Cuánta munición te queda?- le pregunta su otro compañero que no a hablado.

PEREZ: La suficiente, señor.

CABO: ¿y tu Rojas?

ROJAS: igual, señor.

CABO: Yo saldré y matare a todos los locust que estén en mi mira. Ustedes protéjanme y maten a cuanto desgraciado puedan. ¿Entendido?

ROJAS/PEREZ: Señor. Si, señor.

E inmediatamente el cabo sale de su refugio con su rifle en mano hacia la batalla. Al ver que uno de los enemigos ya se estaba acercando a la cobertura de sus compañeros, el cabo enciende la moto sierra de su arma, y antes de que su victima se diera cuenta, lo parte a la mitad, empapándose de su sangre. El resto de los atacantes dejan de acercarse a los otros dos soldados, y dirigen todo su fuego a cabo. Este solamente esquiva los disparos y contraatacaba sin mucho logro. Pero al ver que uno de ellos paro su fuego debido a que debía recargar, corrió hacia el y con un solo disparo de su pistola recién desenfundada, le atraviesa la cabeza. El cabo logra agarrarlo de la quijada y ponerse detrás de el, deteniendo su caída al suelo, para poder usarlo de escudo contra el resto de los disparos de los locust restantes. Pero ahora que tenia "algo" con que protegerse, podía estar un poco quieto, facilitándole el apuntar a sus enemigos y acabarlos. Y con la ayuda de sus compañeros, acabo con todos en poco tiempo. Y para finalizar, el cabo le tuerce el cuello a lo que quedo de su "escudo" por tanto disparo.

Los soldados refugiados, al no ver más peligro, salen de su escondite hacia su aparente superior.

ROJAS: buen trabajo, señor.- felicito al cabo.

CABO: igualmente, soldados. Pero ya les hemos dicho que no nos llamen por señor, o por nuestro rango. En especial conmigo. Los tres tenemos el mismo rango, aunque yo sea un grado mayor que ustedes. Solo llámenme…- antes de que pudiera terminar, los tres escucharon un tenebroso rugido agudo resonando por todos lados. Cosa que los asusto.

PEREZ: señor… no me diga que "esa" cosa esta aquí.- su voz se encontraba temerosa.

CABO: parece que si, Pérez…- le responde con una firmeza difícil de mantener.

ROJAS: ¡O Dios mío! ¡Vamos a morir!- grita despavorido, cosa que al cabo no le gusto.

CABO: Rojas, cállate… no le digas donde estamos…- le ordena con un susurro. Desgraciadamente por el temor, no lo escucho.

ROJAS: ¡No podremos con esto! ¡Necesitamos al sargento!- sigue gritando, mientras caminaba de espaldas, deteniéndose al chocar con una de las paredes del sitio.

Entonces escucharon nuevamente el grito, pero más fuerte, y aun no reconocían de donde provenía. Rojas seguía temblando mientras estaba recargado en la pared y miraba por todos lados, a la vez que los otros dos caminaban lentamente hacia el centro de la sala. El cabo le hizo un ademan a Rojas de ir con ellos, pero este seguía ignorándolo por el miedo que pasaba. Hasta que de pronto, la pared en la que se recargaba rojas se derrumba, enterrándolo en los escombros a la vez que el gritaba aterrado. Pérez y el cabo miraron el agujero que se produjo, mientras aun escuchaban unos leves gemidos provenientes de los escombros. Y lograron observar que otro monstruo blanco salía del agujero, pero era diferente a los otros que los habían atacado antes. Este, era aun más grande que ellos, estaba completamente desnudo, aparentemente repleto de músculos, enormes manos y pies, y con unos filosos colmillos apenas visibles en sus mandíbulas.

Este nuevo monstruo dio unos pasos hacia adelante, parándose sobre los escombros, y dando fin a los gemidos. Al verlo, Pérez inmediatamente comienza a dispararle con todo el parque que tenia.

CABO: Idiota. Deja de disparar.- le advierte nervioso, pero como paso con Rojas, Pérez lo ignoro por el miedo. El cabo volteo a ver al monstruo, para comprobar que las balas de su amigo no le hacían nada. Sin embargo, esto hizo que la abominación comenzara a correr a toda prisa hacia ellos. - ¡Quítate!- le ordena a Pérez, teniendo a la bestia muy cerca.

El cabo si se hace a un lado, pero Pérez no lo hace y sigue disparando. Esto hizo que el monstruo chocara contra el, aventándolo por los aires, a la vez que se escucho un fuerte crujido proveniente de todo su cuerpo. Al caer al suelo, su atacante se vuelve a acercar a el, para comenzar a golpearlo con gran furia y fuerza, sin que el pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. El cabo solamente pudo ver como su compañero era, literalmente, destrozado por aquella bestia a golpes. En esta cuanto termino su tarea, la criatura empieza a ver por todas partes, a la vez que olía el aire, como si no pudiera ver al último soldado. Este solamente empezó a caminar muy lentamente de espaldas, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Por desgracia, al dar un paso, rompió un vidrio proveniente del techo destruido. El crujido producido, hizo que la bestia fijara su vista en el, y se lanzara a toda velocidad a acabarlo. El soldado se aparta de su camino antes de que pudiera atropellarlo, y rápidamente le adhiere una de sus granadas en la espalda. En cuanto esta explota, el monstruo se detiene de golpe, gritando de dolor, sin embargo, la explosión no daño en lo absoluto, ni siquiera lo derribo. Así que la bestia dio la vuelta y volvió a correr con dirección al cabo, mientras que este se preparaba para volver a esquivarlo.

De pronto, un potente rayo eléctrico da directamente a la abominación, parándolo antes del impacto. El cabo primero ve que el rayo seguía dando a la bestia, manteniéndola paralizada, y luego ve de donde provenía el ataque. Al ubicar su origen, visualiza a un ratón amarillo, con cola en forma de rayo, orejas puntiagudas con negro en las puntas, franjas rojas en la espalda y círculos de mismo color en las mejillas, pero la derecha tenía una cicatriz atravesándola. Este pequeño era el responsable de salvarlo. Y al lado de el se encontraba otro soldado, quien traía toda la armadura igual al de los soldados muertos, pero no poseía el casco, revelando que era otro hombre de piel morena, ojos café y marcas en forma de zeta en las mejillas, llevaba puesto una gorra roja y negra con la imagen azul de una pokebola en el frente que ocultaba la mayor parte de su cabello azabache, y amarrado en el brazo izquierdo, una pañoleta roja con la imagen de una pokebola blanca, y en el otro, debajo del halcón, llevaba tres franjas en forma de flecha, mostrando su rango de sargento.

Este individuo al ver al enemigo paralizado por la descarga eléctrica del ratón, saca una especie de cañón, del cual solamente disparo una luz roja directo al monstruo. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, unas luces amarillas llegan desde el cielo, las cuales empiezan a juntarse en un mismo punto, encima de la bestia. El cabo solo da un salto hacia atrás, justo antes de que en donde se reunieron las luces, llega de golpe un poderoso rayo brillante que comienza a quemar la piel del enemigo. Al ver que la descarga del cielo le dio, el ser amarillo suspende su ataque. En cuanto el rayo proveniente del cielo también se suspende, el cabo aprovecha para ir a la criatura, quien aun estaba aturdida por los ataques se lanza hacia ella, y le implanta otras dos granadas. Y en cuanto estas explotaron, la abominación solo da un último grito, antes de caer al suelo, completamente muerta.

Al verla derrotada, el cabo se sienta de golpe, con un tremendo alivio llenándolo. El nuevo soldado junto a pequeño amarillo bajan por unas escaleras, y se acercan al cabo. Este al verlos, solo dice unas cuantas palabras dirigidas al tipo de la gorra.

CABO: Maldito loco… ¡¿Por qué diablos apenas llegas?- le reclamo con obvio enojo.

¿?: Perdón Brock.- se disculpa, mencionando su nombre.- Me había topado con…

BROCK: si, si. Ya se. Con más locust que los que habría por donde íbamos.- le menciona mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.- siempre es lo mismo contigo, Ash.- vuelve a regañarlo, también revelando su nombre.

ASH: y por cierto. ¿Donde están los novatos?- le pregunta, notando la ausencia de otros dos terceros. Brock primero le señala un montón de escombros, y luego unos restos destrozados.- lastima.- comenta con indiferencia.

BROCK: Ash. Yo también tengo mis razones para matar a los locust. Pero no por eso abandono a todo el equipo durante una misión. Ya tienes suficientes problemas con el coronel, para que sigas perdiendo a más novatos.

ASH: ¿yo?- le pregunta haciéndose la victima.- tu estabas con ellos.

BROCK: pero tu eres el sargento aquí.

ASH: ah, como sea.- termina la discusión, dándole la espalda, y activando un pequeño comunicador que llevaba en el oído.- ¿control? Aquí el pelotón Sigma. ¿Me recibe?- de inmediato, apareció de repente un pequeño robot flotando enfrente de el, el cual desplego un pequeño monitor. Cuando este se encendió, mostro a una mujer de cabello azul y ojos de mismo color, y piel color durazno. Quien vestía un uniforme militar gris. Ash una vez visualizada, le habla.- Dawn, ya terminamos la misión.

_DAWN: excelente, Ash. ¿Cómo esta pikachu?-_ Brock se hace a un lado, para que ella pudiera ver al pequeño ratón.

ASH: pikachu esta bien. Ah, y Brock y yo también. Gracias por preguntar.

_DAWN: perdón, Ash. Pero ya sabes que a lopunny le preocupa mucho pikachu._

ASH: si, si. Lo se perfectamente.

_DAWN: por cierto, ¿Dónde están Rojas y Pérez?_

BROCK: la misma historia, Dawn.- ante tal respuesta, suelta su respuesta con voz de fastidio.

_DAWN: ¡¿otra vez? Ash. ¿Volviste a perseguir a los locust de nuevo, cierto?_

ASH: para que te digo que no.

_DAWN: en serio, Ash. El coronel Hoffman aun busca pretextos para volverte a encerrar. Y precisamente el viene a recogerlos con los sobrevivientes._

ASH: ¿Hoffman? … Carajo.-exclama completamente enojado.

BROCK: bueno. ¿Cuánto va a tardar?

_DAWN: llegara en su posición en 15 minutos._

ASH: entendido. Gracias por el aviso. Sigma, fuera.- en seguida la mujer desaparece del monitor, y este es guardado dentro del robot, quien vuelve a desaparecer de la vista.

BROCK: vayamos por los sobrevivientes.

ASH: bien amigo.

Entonces los dos fueron hacia los cuerpos de sus amigos, y como pudieron tomaron unos collares de identificación que tenían, y con ellos en las manos, y pikachu a lado, se fueron del sitio.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, ellos tres, junto a una gran cantidad de personas de vestimentas gastadas y viejas se encontraban en el frente de la fábrica, viendo como de repente llegó un escuadrón de helicópteros blindados en el cielo, y una caravana de camiones de transporte militar en las calles. Una vez que los camiones se detuvieron, de ellos salieron algunos soldados con armadura idéntica a la de Rojas y Pérez, con las diferencias de que son completamente grises y no tienen el halcón azul.<p>

Esta tropa comenzó a meter a las personas en los camiones. En cuanto los helicópteros bajaron, en el primero de ellos bajo otro soldado con la misma armadura que levaba Ash, pero tenía la insignia de mayor en el brazo, e igual que el, no tenía el casco, con lo que se vio que era un hombre de 45 años, calvo de piel pálida quien llevaba una gorra verde militar. Este tipo al bajar del helicóptero busco con la mirada a Ash, y al encontrarlo, mostro un rostro furioso, a la vez que se le acercaba al par. Ash y Brock al verlo, lo reconocen al instante.

ASH: Coronel Hoffman… - el mencionado solo se paro en seco, mirando directamente a Ash, conservando su mirada.

HOFFMAN: Sargento Ketchum. Debo suponer que sus nuevos reclutas cayeron en combate.

BROCK: fue una berserker, señor.- al terminar el coronel lo mira reprobatoriamente.

HOFFMAN: No le hable a usted, cabo.- una vez dicho eso, vuelve su vista al sargento.

ASH: Brock tiene razón, coronel.

HOFFMAN: ¿y usted donde diablos estaba?

ASH: había un batallón de locust en la zona comercial…

HOFFMAN: la cual estaba fuera de su zona de misión. – Le interrumpe aun iracundo.- su Misión, era rescatar a los sobrevivientes de este parque industrial. Y Evitar cualquier enfrentamiento innecesario con los locust. Y ESO, fue innecesario, Ketchum. Le costo otros dos reclutas. Es la quinta pareja del mes.

ASH: ya llevamos "Cinco" y no nos felicita.- comenta burlonamente.

HOFFMAN: Sabe que ansió ordenar que lo encierren de nuevo. Pero como siempre rescata al cabo Stone, no puedo hacerlo. No me interesa su estúpida venganza, sargento. Solo quiero que cumpla a pie de la letra sus misiones.- al mencionar las palabras "Su" y "Venganza", hizo que el rostro del sargento se volviera frío.

ASH: si, señor.- con eso, Hoffman se da la vuelta y se va, mientras que Ash lleva una mano a la pañoleta para apretarla. Esto lo nota su amigo, preocupándose por el.

BROCK: tranquilo amigo.- trato de serenarlo, con un poco de éxito. Y de repente vuelven a escuchar al coronel llamándolos desde los helicópteros.

HOFFMAN: ¡Suban a los Ravens! ¡Tenemos que regresar a la Meseta añil! ¡El presidente tiene un anuncio importante que hacer!

Al escucharlo, los dos se miran entre si, y abordan juntos a un helicóptero ajeno al que Hoffman abordo. Y con ello, todos los vehículos se van del lugar, con dirección al lugar mencionado: la Meseta añil.

Ignorando que alguien oculto entre las sombras, los estaba observando irse.

* * *

><p>ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNO ORDENADOS.<p>

...

ACCESO A DATOS DE "UNIDADES"… CONCEDIDO.

...

ACCESO A DATOS DE "BLUE FALCONS"… CONCEDIDO.

Los Blue Falcons son la 3° unidad de fuerzas especiales de la CGO. Compuesta por soldados de capacidades sobresalientes, producto del entrenamiento, y experiencia en el combate. Ya sea por la guerra contra los locust, o por las Guerras del Péndulo. La mayoría de ellos son de rangos bajos, debido a que son mejores luchando que dirigiendo, muy pocos son de alto rango. La armadura Blue Falcon consiste en la armadura regular de los soldados Gears, de colores grises, con variaciones azul metálico para mejor diferencia miento. Al igual que las demás unidades, tiene permitido llevar solo un pokemón de su elección. Combaten en pelotones de 4 miembros. Su estatus militar es superior al de los soldados Gears, pero inferior a los "Red Eagles" y los "Black Crows".

Ha habido problemas entre los Blue Falcons, junto los Gears, y los Red Eagles debido a la desconfianza que le tienen los dos primeros a los segundos, causado por la creencia de que los Red Eagles trabajan en secreto para los locust, por la razón de su vivencia en la Hondonada, cosa que no se ha confirmado.

PRINCIPAL LIDER BLUE FALCON: Coronel Víctor Hoffman.

SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS.


	3. PROLOGO: CAMBIOS INESPERADOS

La unica Guerra que se le puede permitir a la Raza humana, es la guerra por su supervivencia.

**¿?**

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGO<em>

_CAMBIOS INESPERADOS_

* * *

><p><em>12 de julio de 2029. Mando de la CGO. Meseta Añil. Región Kanto.<em>

_14:34 horas._

En el centro de la Meseta Añil, donde hace años solía estar el coliseo donde se celebraba el torneo pokemón de la región Kanto… se convirtió en la principal cede de la CGO, el coliseo se derribo para volverlo una base de operaciones, equipada con helipuertos a los lados, torretas defensivas en las torres y en las partes altas, y barricadas a los alrededores. En este lugar había una gran cantidad de soldados moviéndose por todos lados, muy pocos eran los que caminaban sin tener algo que hacer. La mayoría poseían armaduras completamente grises, y otra cantidad mucho menor también llevaban partes azul metálico en ellas, pero no por eso no se trataba de un basto numero de individuos.

En poco tiempo, se vieron llegar a lo lejos un escuadrón de helicópteros, los cuales a nadie le dio importancia. Cuando estos aterrizaron por completos, de uno de ellos bajaron Ash, Brock y pikachu, quienes se encaminaron hacia el interior del edificio.

BROCK: ¿Qué crees que el presidente va a decirnos?- le pregunta su amigo.

ASH: no lo se, amigo. Pero seguro que no será nada bueno.- pero antes que entraran, vieron llegar a más Ravens, de los cuales al tocar tierra firme, vieron bajar más soldados, pero a diferencia de ellos, en vez de llevar partes azules con las gises, eran de color rojo metálico, y en vez de tener la imagen de un halcón en el hombro, era de un águila. A los dos soldados más el pokemón, todos los que los vieron, les sorprendió la presencia de estos nuevos uniformados.

BROCK: ¿Qué hacen los "Red Eagles" aquí?- antes de que su compañero negara esa información, una voz femenina contesto.

¿?: No tengo ni la menor idea.- los tres, contando a pikachu, voltearon a ver la responsable de la respuesta, viendo a la misma mujer que vieron a través del robot.

BROCK: Dawn. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos en persona.- saludo a su vieja amiga de viajes. Cosa que Ash no hizo.

ASH: ¿Cómo que no sabes? Se supone que eres la teniente de comunicaciones, ¿no?

DAWN: así es. Pero a mi también me sorprendió que ellos vinieran. Apenas hace media hora que me entere. Parece ser que tiene que ver con el anuncio que dará el presidente Prescott.

ASH: ¿por cierto, que haces aquí?-a Dawn ya no le molestaba el comportamiento sarcástico y grosero que desarrollo su "maestro", pues aun recordaba que desde "Esos días" ya no era el mismo.

DAWN: vine representando a los Gears para el anuncio del presidente, además que tengo que hacerle unas actualizaciones a Jack.

ASH: ya veo… Jack. Aparece.- menciona en el aire el sargento, y en poco tiempo vuelve a aparecer a la vista el robot antes visto. Quien mira a Ash cuando le vuelve a hablar.- Jack, acompaña a Dawn. Te dará tus actualizaciones.- pareciendo que el robot asiente, se dirige al lado de la peli azul.

BROCK: por cierto, Dawn… de casualidad…- no termina puesto que su amiga le responde, sabiendo que iba a preguntarle.

DAWN: perdón, Brock. Aun no hay nada.- esa respuesta hizo que se deprimiera un poco el moreno. Así que Ash cambia el tema de conversación.

ASH: dijiste que representarías a los Gears en el anuncio. Eso significa que Hoffman nos representara a nuestra unidad, puesto que vino con nosotros, ¿cierto?

DAWN: así es. Y será mejor que ya se vayan. La reunión será en 20 minutos. Yo iré a iniciar la actualización de Jack.

BROCK: ok. Hasta luego Dawn… y gracias…

Con esto dan fin a la plática, haciendo que Ash, Brock y pikachu entren al edificio, mientras que Dawn se va por otro lado, acompañado del robot flotante.

* * *

><p>Una vez cumplido el lapso dicho por Dawn, Ash, Brock, pikachu, junto a más soldados Blue Falcons se encontraban en un enorme auditorio, no tan bien cuidado, puesto que estaban más pendientes con la guerra que la limpieza del sitio. Se escuchaban muchos murmureos de los soldados, unos peguntando a otros si tenían idea de lo que su líder máximo les diría, otros trataban de adivinar que iba a ser. De pronto, vieron a alguien entrar al lugar, con un uniforme militar de alto rango, con varias medallas y condecoraciones colgando de él, piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello de igual color, y una mirada firme en el rostro: Era el presidente Richard Prescott, líder de la CGO, y de la humanidad.<p>

Seguidos de él, entraron Dawn, el coronel Hoffman, y otros tres soldados, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver. Dos de ellos, eran como los soldados de gris y rojo que vieron llegar, uno de ellos caminaba firmemente, con los brazos en la espalda, con unas extrañas barras en la cintura, al parecer adheridas, quien tenía escrito en letras blancas en el peto "M-1", y el otro, que venia detrás de el, tenía a la mano uno de los rifles con moto sierra, al parecer una katana corta en la espalda, y tenía igualmente escrito en el peto "J-16": se trataban de dos Red Eagles. Al verlos, los soldados con azul llevaron sus manos a los mangos de sus armas. Y al final, otro soldado, pero a diferencia de todos los soldados, el color de su armadura era completamente negra, e igualmente que los dos anteriores, en su peto venía escrito en blanco "CS-374", y llevaba la imagen de un cuervo negro, con contornos blancos para poder verlo: era un Black Crow.

ASH: si vino el… seguro que esto será malo.- dijo reconociendo al soldado negro.

Estas seis personas subieron al estrado, el presidente parándose en el centro, Dawn y Hoffman a su izquierda, y los tres restantes a la derecha. Una vez sucedido esto, todos guardaron silencio, pues sabían que el misterio del día seria revelado. El presidente aclaro un poco la garganta, antes de comenzar a hablar por un micrófono.

PRESIDENTE: Blue Falcons. Yo, el presidente Prescott, los he reunido aquí, en la Meseta Añil, nuestro más grande bastión, porque he tomado una importante decisión, que podría afectar nuestra guerra, y nuestro futuro. Para bien, o para mal…

ASH: no podríamos estar peor…- comenta en voz baja a su amigo, quien suelta una leve risa inaudible.

PRESIDENTE: como todos ustedes sabrán. Los años que pasan de la guerra, se llevan consigo a muchos soldados, amigos, hermanos, muertos por culpa de los locust. Y los Blue Falcons no son la excepción. – Cuando dijo eso, Ash pudo percibir que Hoffman lo miro acusatoriamente.- Y como muchos sabrán, los Red Eagles son una de las más fuertes unidades que poseemos. Sin embargo, son muy escasos. Y es por eso, que he tomado esta decisión: A partir de este día, todos los pelotones posibles tendrán a dos Blue Falcons y dos Red Eagles por cada uno. – esta noticia metió en shock a todos los Falcons. Pero no tomo mucho para que comenzaran a protestar sobre esta decisión, a excepción de Ash y Brock.

FALCON 1: ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!- Exclama uno.

FALCON 2: ¡NOS MATARAN APENAS NADIE NOS VEA!- apoya otro.

FALCON 3: ¡NO LOS QUEREMOS!- aporto este. Este, y otros más fueron los comentarios que lanzaron. Ante tal incertidumbre, su líder de unidad no dudo en intervenir.

HOFFMAN: ¡SILENCIO!- esa orden fue obedecida por todos los que hablaron al instante. Al verlos tranquilos, el presidente continua.

PRESIDENTE: conozco perfectamente todo acerca de la desconfianza que le tienen los Falcons de los Eagles, y las diferencias que tienen entre si. Y es por eso que tome esa decisión. ¿A caso olvidan como solíamos mostrar nuestro respeto y amistad con las personas? ¿Olvidaron las batallas pokemón por estas guerras? Pues yo no. Aun recuerdo, como jóvenes viajaban por el mundo, buscando aventuras, y capturando pokemón. Diferentes pokemón, de diferentes formas, tamaños y tipos. Y en varias ocasiones, capturaban a pokemón que eran enemigos naturales. Pero pese a eso, conseguían aprender a trabajar juntos, ignorando esas diferencias, y aprovechándolas para cubrir las debilidades del otro, haciendo un equipo perfecto. ¿Lo recuerdan?

SOLDADOS: Si señor- responden, comenzados a ser motivados por las palabras de su líder que les recordaba aquellos tiempos de paz y felicidad.

PRESIDENTE: Y eso mismo, puede ser aplicado con los humanos. Usaremos la experiencia de los Falcons, con las habilidades de los Eagles, para volvernos más fuertes. A partir de este día, los nuevos pelotones, serán equipos capaces de erradicar a los locust. ¡Y salvar a las personas que tanto apreciamos! ¡¿Cierto?

SOLDADOS: ¡Si, señor!

PRESIDENTE: ¡A partir de este día! ¡Lucharemos como solíamos hacerlo antes de los locust! ¡Antes de las Guerras del Péndulo! ¡Como un equipo! ¡Diverso! ¡Y poderoso! ¡Ya nada de enfocarnos en un solo tipo de soldados! ¡Es hora de luchar como un verdadero "UNO"! ¡Partes diferentes unidas con un solo fin! ¡TERMINAR ESTA GUERRA! ¡¿ENTENDIDO, SOLDADOS?

SOLDADOS: ¡SI, SEÑOR!- y de inmediato, ellos comienzan a gritar nuevamente, pero esta vez, llenos de esperanza y valor. Al verlos así, el presidente da una reverencia, y se retira acompañado del soldado de negro, y de Dawn. Mientras que Hoffman se dirige al micrófono a hablar nuevamente.

HOFFMAN: Bien, bien. Ya basta de festejar antes que sea el cumpleaños.- nuevamente obedecen la orden de guardar silencio rápido, por lo que no tardo en dar la siguiente orden.- Todos los Blue Falcons, repórtense al patio para que se les asigne los nuevos equipos. Retírense.

SOLDADOS: ¡Si, señor!

Inmediatamente ellos se levantan de sus lugares y se retiran ordenadamente del sitio, con dirección a la zona de reunión establecida. Mientras que Hoffman se quedo, junto con los otros dos soldados, al parecer hablando de algo.

* * *

><p>Ya todos los Falcons se encontraban en el patio, acompañados por varios capitanes, y los soldados de gris y rojo. Los capitanes poseían listas en las que indicaban a los nuevos equipos, y los anunciaban disolviendo a los viejos y reuniendo a los nuevos. Los Falcons a pesar que aun dudaban, iban con sus nuevos compañeros. En una parte, se encontraban Ash, Brock y pikachu, esperando a que los mencionaran, mientras platicaban sobre lo ocurrido.<p>

ASH: es impresionante como ese sujeto cuando habla, hace que olvidemos que seremos nosotros quienes mandan al matadero.- comenta irónicamente.

BROCK: supongo que por eso lo eligieron. – responde apoyando la moción de su amigo. Y luego de mirar que el número de soldados azules superaba a los rojos no dudo en comentar.- parece ser que más la mitad de los pelotones seguirá siendo de solo Blue Falcons.

ASH: y que a nosotros no nos toca Eagles.- Hubieran seguido con su plática, de no ser por la aparición del coronel Hoffman, quien llamo su atención.

HOFFMAN: Ketchum, Stone. Quiero que vengan conmigo.- ordena firmemente.

ASH: ¿Qué sucede coronel? ¿A caso formaremos equipo con usted? ¿O nos dejara solitos?- esta falta de respeto solo hizo que les soltara un gruñido antes de continuar.

HOFFMAN: Vengo a indicarles quienes serán sus compañeros. Siguen en el edificio.

BROCK: entendido. Vamos, Ash.

ASH: ya que.- menciona de mala gana antes de seguir a su superior.

Así ellos entraron de regreso a la base, mientras el resto de sus compañeros seguían esperando a que les indicaran a los nuevos que tendrían. Después de caminar un poco, llegaron a una oficina del primer piso, en la que se encontraban los dos Red Eagles que acompañaron al presidente en el discurso. Al verlos, se sorprenden un poco, y no tardo el coronel en explicarles.

HOFFMAN: Sargento. Ellos son los Red Eagles que serán sus nuevos compañeros.- apenas los presenta, Ash se acerca más a sus nuevos compañeros, y les sonríe arrogantemente.

ASH: ¿así que ustedes serán mis nuevos reclutas, no? Bien. Espero que puedan sobrevivir al menos una misión.-les dice de forma superior, cosa que no al parecer no le gusto a quien tenía M-1 en su armadura, para luego hablar.

M-1: No estoy de acuerdo con que seamos "sus subordinados", Sargento.- tanto Ash como Brock, les sorprendió al escuchar su voz, pues pese que se notaba que tenía un distorsionador en el casco, era voz de mujer.

BROCK: No es "el". Es "Ella".- remarco los pronombres al decirlos con sorpresa. Con aquella respuesta, el que llevaba J-16 en su traje menciona.

J-16: Se lo han dicho muy a menudo al coronel.- a diferencia de su compañera, su voz si era de hombre.

BROCK: ¿Coronel?- le sorprendió escuchar eso último.

HOFFMAN: Si. Ella es la Teniente Coronel M-1. Y el es el Comandante J-16. Es decir "Sus superiores".

BROCK: un momento… ¿Teniente Coronel M-1?... ¡¿La líder de los Red Eagles?- su reacción de sorpresa fue contagiada al instante a su amigo.

ASH: ¡¿La líder?

HOFFMAN: Efectivamente, soldados. Y a partir de hoy, M-1 será la oficial al mando del pelotón Sigma. –eso ultimo no fue del agrado del sargento presente.

ASH: ¿Qué? Pero si yo he liderado este equipo desde que me asignaron a el.

HOFFMAN: ¿y cuantos soldados has perdido desde entonces? A diferencia de ti, M-1 se concentra en la misión, sea cual sea, y la cumple. No ha perdido ningún soldado, ya sea Gear u otro Eagle, en ninguna misión. Pero deberías sentirte afortunado por este honor, y sobretodo seguro.

BROCK: Si es la líder de una de las unidades, ¿Por qué la envían con nosotros? ¿No debería quedarse en el mando con usted, coronel?

HOFFMAN: Si, pero ella prefiere luchar directamente en el campo de batalla, a estar sin hacer nada. Así son todos los Eagles. Además, en la formación de los equipos, se tomo en cuenta la eficacia de los soldados para formar equipos fuertes. Aunque deteste admitirlo, el Sargento Ketchum es uno de mis mejores soldados, al igual que usted, cabo. – ahora que vio que no había nada que decir del tema, decidió cambiar a otro.- Bien. Me retiro, mañana se les asignara su primera misión como equipo a las 07:00 horas, así que descansen.- dejando eso claro, se retira de la oficina, dejando al nuevo equipo solo. El silencio no duro mucho para volverse incomodo, gracias a que M-1 volvió a hablar.

M-1: Sargento Ketchum. Tengo entendido que cuenta con una Unidad Robótica de Asistencia. ¿Esa unidad es eficaz?

ASH: ¿Quién? ¿Jack? Así es. En estos mismos instantes se esta actualizando.

M-1: ¿Estará listo para mañana?

BROCK: seguro. La teniente Dean siempre es rápida en eso. Supongo que ya debió haber terminado.

M-1: entonces vayan a recogerlo. Iré a obtener algo de información con el comandante.

ASH: como diga… "jefe".- lo ultimo lo dice burlonamente, recordando como se había confundido antes. Sin embargo M-1 no le dio importancia en absoluto y se va dándole la espalda, acompañado de su compañero Eagle.

BROCK: oye, Ash. Creo que deberías tener cuidado. Ya sabes que dicen que los Eagles y los Crows matan a los soldados que no los obedecen.- advierte vanamente a su amigo.

ASH: ah, son solo rumores. No creo que sean capaces de eso. Vamos por Jack.- menciona el sargento completamente confiado, mientras se iba por el robot.

BROCK: si tú lo dices.- responde no tan seguro su subordinado, siguiéndolo a la misma velocidad.

Mientras tanto, los dos soldados rojos seguían su andar, mientras otros soldados Gears se hacían un lado para dejarlos pasar, mirándolos con nerviosismo, que es fácilmente ignorado por ellos. Y finalmente el comandante habla.

J-16: coronel, ¿Qué piensa hacer?-cuestiona con algo de curiosidad a su superior.

M-1: Investigare los antecedentes del cabo Stone y el sargento Ketchum. El Coronel Hoffman me alerto de sus comportamientos. Tengo que saber con que clase de obstinaciones debo tratar.

* * *

><p>El sargento y sus dos mejores amigos ahora se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de las oficinas principales, buscando con la vista a su amiga de Sinnoh. Uno que otro soldado Gear o Falcon que se encontraban en esa zona los saludaban, más específicamente a Ash, sin embargo no les tomaba importancia y continuaba la búsqueda.<p>

ASH: Dawn no estaba en comunicaciones, ¿Dónde estará?- se pregunto en voz alta, ignorando otro saludo.

BROCK: ¿Dónde más, Ash?- menciona con un tono que lo hacia parecer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- apuesto que esta con su "amiguito".- lo ultimo menciona con picardía. Y casi al instante, se paro en seco y señalo un rincón.

Ash al voltear observa que señalaba. Se encontraba la mujer de azul recargada en la pared y con la mirada ligeramente baja, platicando que con nada más que el soldado de negro que acompaño al presidente en la reunión, y a su lado estaba flotando Jack, observando su plática. Los tres amigos, contando a pikachu, se les acercan para saludarlos.

ASH: miren que tenemos aquí…- comenta con humor, teniendo como respuesta a Dawn volteándolo a ver con algo de nerviosismo, y sus acompañantes, y con duda si el otro soldado tuvo la misma reacción debido a su armadura.

DAWN: eh… Ash, hola.- saludo rápido aun con nervios.

ASH: nosotros esperándote en comunicaciones… y tu, platicando con…- voltea rápido para leer el peto del soldado negro.-… "CS-347".

CS-347: Debo pensar que esa actitud suya es debido a que ya no es el líder de su pelotón.-comenta con una voz firme y fría por medio de un distorsionador de su casco.

ASH: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

BROCK: Ash, creo que siendo un Teniente General, Líder de los Black Crows, la mano derecha del presidente, y tu reputación, debe saber eso.-le recuerda con algo de pesadez.

CS-347: Sargento Ketchum, debe cuidar ese comportamiento suyo. Ahora tratara con una líder de unidad. Y ella no es tan bondadosa como el Coronel Hoffman.

ASH: no te molestes en asustarme. Yo también he oído los rumores, y también se que son falsos.-responde con confianza.

CS-347: Sera mejor que me retire. Tengo papeleo que terminar. Teniente, Jack, hasta pronto.- se despide con educación de Dawn y el robot.- Sargento, Cabo.- en esta ocasión lo hace con más firmeza. Y sin más, da la media vuelta y comienza su marcha, que detiene en un momento, y vuelve a hablar.- por cierto, Sargento. Con respecto a esos "rumores", recuerde algo… Yo soy un Black Crow…-y con eso, se va definitivamente de ahí. Esas palabras misteriosas fueron olvidadas rápidamente por el moreno.

BROCK: Dawn, ¿Cuándo nos dirás que hay entre ustedes dos?-cuestiona con curiosidad.

DAWN: A ustedes que les interesan, ¿no que venían por Jack?- exclama con enojo.

ASH: Jack, ven.-el robot obedece y se va a su lado.- tenemos que hablarte de los nuevos jefes.- el robot se mueve de forma que parecía que se sorprendió por la noticia.- lo se, yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

BROCK: será mejor que nos vayamos. Hasta luego, Dawn.- se despide gentilmente de la teniente, a la vez que pikachu también lo hacia.

DAWN: hasta luego, chicos.

ASH: adiós.- también dice, con ligera cortesía, mientras se retiraban los cuatro a sus barricadas. Y una vez que estaban lo suficientemente retirados, el cabo se va a referir a la maquina.

BROCK: Jack, luego nos muestras el video de su charla.- y apenas el robot asintió…

DAWN: ¡JACK! ¡NO LES ENSEÑES NADA!- advierte como si los hubiera escuchado. Y con esa orden el mencionado niega a sus amigos su petición.

BROCK: ¿pero por que?- dice con decepción.

ASH: lo siento amigo. Hasta que tú sepas actualizarlo, Dawn es su jefa.

Y con ese comentario se van a su destino.

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029. Mando de la CGO; Comunicaciones. Región Kanto.<em>

_08:34 horas._

Un grupo de soldados vestidos de uniforme formal, se encontraban en una gran sala repleta de computadoras, mapas, archiveros, radares, y demás equipo. Algunos se encontraban hablando a través de comunicadores, otros se mantenían observando los monitores, o haciendo anotaciones. En un momento, entro Dawn por la entrada automática de la sala, llevando dos tazas de café en las manos y una cara algo adormilada. Una vez dentro, se dirige a un lugar vacio entre los varios que había frente las consolas, que estaba a lado de una mujer pelirroja con mismo uniforme que ella. Ya sentada, le da una de las tazas a la pelirroja.

DAWN: aquí tienes, Fiona.- dice antes de tomar un sorbo del café.

FIONA: gracias, Dawn.- agradece a la vez que recibe su bebida.

DAWN: ¿algún mensaje mientras no estaba?

FIONA: ninguno…- y apenas lo dice, se enciende la alarma de llamada entrante en el radio de Dawn.- parece que llegas a tiempo.-tan rápido como puede contesta la llamada.

DAWN: aquí control. Hemos recibido su llamada. Identifíquese, por favor.- en cuanto guardo silencio para recibir respuesta, alcanzo escuchar varios disparos, explosiones, y gritos que sabia que pertenecían a los locust. Pronto, por fin alguien habla.

STROUD: ¡Aquí el Soldado Stroud! ¡Del pelotón Alfa! ¡Mi equipo y yo estamos en Ciudad Milenio! ¡Encargados de ejecutar el primer paso de la operación "La gran Bomba"! ¡Los locust nos tienen acorralado! ¡Mi equipo se replegó! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Necesitamos ay!...- de pronto se corto la comunicación, alarmando a Dawn.

DAWN: Soldado Stroud, responda. ¡Responda! ¡¿Me recibe?- al dar por hecho que perdió la comunicación, volteo aun preocupada a su compañera, quien adivino que algo malo sucedía.

FIONA: creo que debes informarle al capitán…

* * *

><p><em>ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE COGIERNOS ORDENADOS.<em>

_…_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "UNIDADES"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "RED EAGLES"… CONCEDIDO._

Los Red Eagles son la 2° unidad de fuerzas especiales de la CGO. Conformada por una comunidad entera de sobrevivientes compuesta de 216 personas. Son fuertes, precisos, fríos, y conocen a los locust mucho mejor que la misma CGO. Pese a su corto tiempo de servicio, la mayor parte logro alcanzar altos rangos en la CGO por sus increíbles habilidades de combate y comando, capaces de auto dirigirse si es necesario.

La armadura regular de los Red Eagle es la armadura de los soldados Gears, de colores grises con partes rojas, para su mejor diferencia miento, hecho de materiales más fuertes y livianos para permitir un mejor movimiento. Ellos llevan consigo una pokebola como el resto de las unidades. Cada uno lleva consigo armas filosas simples como espadas y cuchillas, aparte del armamento reglamentario, que llevan desde antes de su reclutamiento. Se rumorea que esas armas fueron hechas con los restos perdidos de Registeel, y metales obtenidos de arons y sus evoluciones.

No existe ni un solo registro completo de algún Eagle que no sea de su servicio militar, ni un solo nombre. No se sabe del pasado de ninguno de ellos, debido a que ellos decidieron suprimir por completo su historia. Nadie comprende el significado de los nombres claves con los que se llaman. Algunos creen que la letra representa la inicial de sus verdaderos nombres. Y para mantener su anonimato, nunca se quitan su armadura frente a otro soldado que no sea Eagle.

Cuando se analizo la psicología de ellos antes de su reclutamiento, se descubrieron rastros de traumas relacionados con los locust, claustrofobia, entre otros, que dan la teoría de que ellos vivieron en la Hondonada por alguna razón, la cual aun no se sabe.

A pesar de la gravedad que la guerra, los Red Eagles se niegan a dar información de los locust que se desconozca. Solo dan explicaciones cuando se descubre esa información. Factor que ha promovido a la creencia de que en realidad son traidores que trabajan para los locust, infundida entre Gears y Falcons.

Su estatus militar es superior a los Gears y los Falcons, pero inferior a los Crow, con quienes ha tenido buena relación debido a las habilidades de combate y comando que ambos tienen, teniéndose un respeto mutuo. Y al igual que ellos, tienen el deber secreto de matar a cualquier soldado insubordinado que salga durante una misión, sea cual sea.

PRINCPAL LIDER RED EAGLE: Teniente Coronel M-1.

_SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS._


	4. CENIZAS: OTRO DIA DE TRABAJO

La unica Guerra que se le puede permitir a la Raza humana, es la guerra por su supervivencia.

**¿?**

* * *

><p><em>CENIZAS<em>

_OTRO DIA DE TRABAJO_

* * *

><p><strong>ASH P.O.V. (Punto De Vista [Point Of View])<strong>

"_Con cada paso que daba, podía escuchar los disparos con más fuerza. Sabía que me estaba arriesgando dirigiéndome hacia el centro del refugio, donde esos bastardos ya consiguieron llegar en poco tiempo. Incluso el comandante Hoffman intento evitar que me dirigiera ahí, diciendo que solo me mataría. Pero si con ellos lograba sacarla, valdría la pena. Aun no puedo creer que consiguieran llegar hasta aquí, y menos aun de que hubiera locust más feos que los Drones que conocemos. "_

"_Esos insectos voladores y dinosaurios fueron suficientes para que los locust por fin consiguieran entrar a esta montaña supuestamente impenetrable. Y ahora estábamos intentando desesperadamente sacar a todos los civiles posibles, antes de que ya no sea posible sacar a nadie. Bueno… eso era lo que intentaban mis compañeros, pero a mi solo me importaba una persona en todo esa montaña, aquella que me ha ayudado a olvidar toda esa sangre derramada durante las guerras del péndulo… aquella que me dio una gran alegría, cuando acepto ser mi prometida. _

_Corría desesperadamente por las calles de esta pequeña ciudad, si se podría decir ciudad a algo construido en solo 3 meses, intentando llegar a su "departamento". "_

"_Conforme me adentraba, veía cada vez más daño causado por aquel asalto. De vez en cuanto me topaba con algunos locust que me disparaban apenas me veían, y como no tenía tiempo para jugar con ellos, los mataba sin siquiera preocuparme de tener cobertura, y sin detenerme ni para descansar. Pronto, la veo a ella, junto a unas pocas personas que vestían de forma elegante, seguramente eran más de los pocos ricachones cobardes que pudieron pagar su lugar en el monte Coronet. Aun faltándome unos cuantos metros para llegar con ella no evite llamarla."_

"_ASH: ¡Cariño! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Los sacare de aquí!- ella me escuchó, y volteo a verme. "_

"_¿?: ¡Ash! ¡Que bueno que viniste!- me dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas suyas. Temí el no poder volverla a ver."_

"_Sin embargo, cuando ella quiso correr hacia mi, junto a las personas con las que estaba, vi que en lo alto paso volando uno de esos malditos insectos locust, el cual disparo un misil que impacto justo en medio de nosotros. Salí volando por los aires, chocando con un hidrante, y perdí algo de conocimiento. Cuando lo recupere, observe una pañoleta roja con la imagen de una pokebola blanca a un lado mío, y también vi tirados restos de personas, producto de la explosión, y con terror la busque por todas partes. Sentí un gran alivio al verla de pie, con algo de sangre en la frente, delante de un pequeño edificio departamental el cual tenía su puerta rota."_

"_Desgraciadamente, vi a una tropa locust acercarse a nosotros, ansiosos de sangre, tanto la mía como la de los demás. Uno de ellos la vio, indefensa, y sonrió malvadamente al hacerlo. Aun no se que demonios paso conmigo, pero no pude moverme en lo absoluto, con lo que solo pude ver como ella al ver a esa larva acercársele, corrió al interior del edificio y aquel infeliz la siguió. A los pocos segundos pude levantarme… pero ya era demasiado tarde… pues escuche unos disparos en el edificio, con lo que supe que fue lo que paso."_

"_No me importo que los locust se me estuvieran acercando cuando solté un fuerte grito de dolor, uno que jamás había hecho en toda mi vida. Era cierto lo que me dijo el comandante una vez: "No podrás salvar siempre a los que más quieres". Pero aun así quise ir al edificio a intentar hacer algo, aunque no sabía que hacer. Sin embargo, alguien me lo impidió, alguien que me sujeto por la espalda, a la vez que vi Gears llegar a mis lados y luchaban contra los locust. Intente zafarme, pero no podía, voltee a ver quien me impedía irme, y vi que se trataba de mi amigo Brock."_

"_ASH: ¡Suéltame, Brock! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!- le ordenaba completamente furioso, pero el no obedecía."_

"_BROCK: ¡Ash, cálmate!- me decía, pero yo lo ignoraba. Como podría calmarme si había perdido a la mujer que amaba, a mí razón de sobrevivir a las guerra… a mi amada May.- ¡Ash! ¡Despierta!... ¡Despierta!...- no entendía a que se refería con eso. Y de pronto, empecé a ver todo borroso, hasta que ya no veía nada…"_

**FIN POV.**

* * *

><p>BROCK: despierta, amigo…- llamaba el moreno al sargento con una voz suave. Los dos, más pikachu, se encontraban en un dormitorio en el mando de la CGO de Kanto. Pronto, Ash empieza a abrir los ojos, mostrando que por fin despertaba. Cuando lo hizo, se levanto bruscamente de su cama, sorprendiendo a Brock, sosteniendo una respiración entrecortada.<p>

ASH: ¿Brock, que paso?- pregunto aun con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

BROCK: tuviste una pesadilla ¿Fue la misma, amigo?- el aludido solamente asintió levemente.- ¿estas bien?

ASH: Si, lo estoy.- dijo mientras llevaba su mano a "su pañoleta" que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche a lado de su litera, y la apretaba. Pronto, saca sus piernas de la cama, y adquiere una sonrisa arrogante.- ¿que sucede, Brock? ¿Por qué viniste? No creo que sea solo para abrazarme y decirme "Ya paso, nene".- al ver que su amigo recupero su humor de siempre, sonrió.

BROCK: tienes razón. Es hora de levantarse. Hoy es nuestro primer día con la coronel. Hay que reportarnos.- al oírlo, el sargento vuelve a acostarse en su cama.

ASH: cinco minutos más…- al ver esta respuesta, Brock solo atina a decir…

BROCK: pikachu…- y apenas el pokemón amarillo preparaba su impactrueno…

ASH: esta bien. Ya entendí.- dijo cuando se levanto definitivamente de su litera, y se iba a poner su armadura, siendo vigilado por sus amigos.

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029. Mando de la CGO. Meseta Añil. Región Kanto.<em>

_06:58 horas._

A pesar de esta temprana hora del día, se puede apreciar en la base como aun había actividad de cada soldado antes. Todos en constante movimiento, con muy escasos instantes de descanso. Cada individuo tenía algo que hacer, aun que claro, hay sus excepciones. Se puede escuchar un largo bostezo que transmitía fatiga en el. Este bostezo provino del helipuerto del mando, cerca de uno de los Ravens, producto de un adormilado sargento, que era acompañado por un cabo moreno y un pikachu con una cicatriz.

ASH: detesto despertar temprano.- comento quejumbroso después de bostezar.- ¿Por qué me obligaste llegar antes de la hora?

BROCK: no quiero tener una mala imagen de la Coronel solo por que querías dormir "5 minutos más". – le menciona represoramente su amigo.

ASH: a veces haces que piense que tu eres el sargento aquí, ¿sabias?

BROCK: si. Y hasta yo también lo pienso.- poco después dicho esto, ven llegar a sus nuevos compañeros y superiores de pelotón Red Eagles.

M-1: veo que se reportan temprano, soldados.- comenta una vez que ella y su comandante estaban frente a ellos.

BROCK: si, señora. ¿Ahora que hacemos?

J-16: solo tenemos que esperar al capitán para que nos informe la misión, Cabo Stone.

Con esto aclarado, todos se mantuvieron callados por unos momentos, aburridos para el sargento, en espera de que llegara el mencionado capitán, y los pilotos del Raven. Pronto llegan los aludidos, los pilotos entran sin decir nada a preparar el helicóptero mientras que el restante se dirige a la teniente coronel.

CAPITAN: Capitán de infantería Nichols reportándose, Coronel. Disculpe la tardanza.

M-1: Descuide, pero que no vuelva a suceder. Informe de la misión.

CAPITAN: Bueno. El mando solamente les asigno la escolta de partes de una Bomba de Masa Ligera a un laboratorio en Ciudad Eterna para su ensambla miento, coronel.

M-1: comprendo. ¿Viajaremos en el Raven a Ciudad Carmín sin escalas, cierto capitán?

CAPITAN: afirmativo. Pero el profesor Oak y el profesor Sketchit los esperaran en el puerto.

CORONEL: entendido. Partimos de inmediato.

Y al finalizar esta conversación, se marcha junto su compañero rojo al Raven que recién encendió los motores. El resto del nuevo pelotón simplemente se dirige igualmente al vehículo volador, en poco tiempo el helicóptero empieza a ascender y a marcharse de ahí una vez tenida la altura necesaria.

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029. Entrada de Ruta 06. Limites sur de Ciudad Azafrán. Región Kanto<em>

_8:14 horas._

En la salida de los restos de lo que solía ser una gran y activa ciudad, se veía sobrevolándola un helicóptero que se dirigía al puerto de ciudad Carmín. Dentro de el, se encontraban obviamente los pilotos, acompañados de la Teniente Coronel, quien observaba el frente sin decir nada. Y en la cabina de pasajeros estaban Ash, Brock, pikachu y J-16. Los cuatro se mantenían en un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera sobre la misión. Para los Falcons, este silencio era incomodo, incluso para Ash, pues era la primera vez que compartían sitio con un Eagle. Tenían experiencia con un Crow, pero esto era diferente. No había ninguna amiga que podría ayudarlos si el soldado de rojo comenzaba a molestarse con ellos. Por fin, Brock decide romper ese hielo glaciar que se había formado.

BROCK: entonces… ¿solo escoltaremos partes de una bomba?

J-16: Afirmativo, cabo.

BROCK: ¿pero para que querrá la CGO armar una bomba, cuando sabemos que los locust viven bajo tierra?

J-16: eso no debe importarnos, cabo. Ordenes son ordenes.

ASH: esperaba que teniendo a una de los líderes de unidad tendríamos misiones más importantes.

J-16: La Coronel y yo siempre las tenemos. Son pocas las veces que nos quedamos en la oficina trabajando. Pero como tenemos que trabajar con un cambio radical en la formación de nuestro equipo, debemos empezar con realizar misiones simples mientras nos adaptamos.

ASH: no veo por que. Si no lo sabe, comandante. Nosotros siempre trabajamos con nuevos soldados en cada misión que nos asignan.

J-16: es exactamente por eso que la Coronel solicito una misión simple como la primera que tendríamos, Sargento. Por su incompetencia en proteger a sus hombres.- ambos comprendieron perfectamente de que hablaba, pero les extrañaba que lo supiera.

BROCK: ¿Cómo sabe eso, señor?

J-16: Mi Coronel investigo sus antecedentes. El de los dos. Sabemos todo sobre ustedes.

ASH: no te creo.- contesto completamente escéptico, con lo que el comandante respondió…

J-16: Ash Ketchum, Sargento Blue Falcon. Miembro del pelotón Sigma. Reclutado después del asalto de Pueblo Paleta del Marzo de 2013 por la operación "Salvavidas". Famoso por sus hazañas en el Monte Plateado. Condecorado en muchas ocasiones por su valor y liderazgo. Anteriormente conocido como "El Santo". Fue de los primero en ser reclutados por la CGO en su creación… Responsable de la caída de Pueblo Paleta en Febrero de 2021. Sentenciado a 50 años de prisión. Castigo suspendido 6 años después de su encierro. Integrado al cuerpo de Blue Falcons 6 meses después de su liberación. Reconocido además por ser el oficial de pelotón que ha perdido más hombres durante su servicio desde su reintegración.

ASH: bueno, bueno. Te creo un poco.

J-16: Brock Stone, Cabo Blue Falcon. Miembro del pelotón Sigma. Reclutado por voluntad propia durante el enlista miento de los lideres de gimnasio en todas las regiones a finales del 2012, aceptando la responsabilidad en lugar del autentico líder de ciudad Plateada. Excelente Soldado que siempre acompañó a Ketchum durante su servicio. Medico pokemón. También condecorado por su valor y compañerismo. También de los primero en ser reclutado por la CGO. La única influencia que ayudo a Ketchum a salvarse de la pena máxima por su gran error. Reclutado en los Blue Falcons en mayo del 2028.

ASH: Ok, Ok. Ya entendí. Ustedes lo saben todo.- dice molesto al sentirse derrotado.

BROCK: disculpe por cambiar el tema, comandante. Pero sabe con que nave nos transportaran a Sinnoh.

J-16: viajaremos en la corbeta ARA "Espejismo".

BROCK: ¿El Espejismo? Eso significa…

ASH: si, Brock. La veremos…

Y a partir de ese momento, el silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre el equipo, pero la incomodidad desapareció para darle paso a las ansias de llegar pronto al puerto, y volverse a encontrar con una persona conocida.

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029. Ciudad Carmín. Astilleros de la Ciudad. Región Kanto<em>

_8:34 horas._

Aquí, en los astilleros de Ciudad Carmín, se puede ver a un enorme número de Gears moviéndose en el sitio. Llevando cargamento ya sea con las manos o con maquinaria. Encallados en el astillero, se hallaban un gran número y diversidad de naves. Algunos esperaban la orden para zarpar, y otros se encontraban en reparación. Pronto llegaron del norte un Raven, del cual bajo el pelotón Sigma una vez que aterrizo a tierra firme. En pocos segundos vieron a dos sujetos vestidos de bata, uno castaño y otro de cabello negro, que llevaba un portafolio plateado y una mochila militar, siendo acompañados por dos Gears, esperándolos un tanto alejados del helipuerto. Una vez que los vieron, se les acercaron para hablarles. Ash los reconoció al instante, así que les hablo antes que nadie.

ASH: Gary. Tiempo sin vernos.- saluda al castaño lo más gentilmente que le fue posible.

GARY: hola, Ash. Igualmente ha pasado mucho.

BROCK: Tracey. Hola, amigo.- igualmente saluda al pelinegro que acompañaba a Gary.

TRACET: Hola, Brock. Veo que volverán a salir de la región, ¿me equivoco?

ASH: en lo absoluto. ¿Sabes si tu novia va a estar a cargo del "Espejismo" otra vez?- cuestiona al pelinegro.

TRACEY: Claro. En estos momentos debe de estar cargando lo último del cargamento.- le responde casi al instante con una pequeña sonrisa.

M-1: veo que se conocen, sargento.- interfiere con un poco de malhumor, pues habían empezado una charla fuera de la situación.

GARY: usted es la Teniente Coronel M-1, ¿Cierto?

M-1: Afirmativo. ¿Y ustedes son los profesores que nos citaron aquí, verdad?

TRACEY: así es. El es el profesor Gary Oak.- señalo al castaño.- y yo soy el profesor Tracey Sketchit. Miembros del equipo de desarrollo de Equipamiento "Gear-Pokemón".

M-1: para que nos llamaron.

GARY: los necesitábamos para entregarles esto.- con una pequeña señal, Tracey levanta el portafolio, y lo abre revelando su contenido. Unas especies de brazaletes con una especie de macana eléctrica incorporadas.

TRACEY: les presentamos el "Pulso de Regeneración de Emergencia". O PRE para abreviar.

GARY: Este dispositivo, por medio de un pulso eléctrico, estimula las células de los tejidos, haciendo que reaccione a mayor velocidad a la presencia de tejidos dañados, permitiendo que las células pertenecientes efectúen la mitosis a mayor velocidad, con lo que…

ASH: Gary, hablamos español. No "chino-mandarín".

J-16: lo que el profesor Oak dice, es que esas maquinas no curaran más rápido si sufrimos una herida, ¿cierto?- contesta rápidamente, demostrando que comprendió lo dicho por el castaño.

GARY: así es. Lo hace casi al instante. Y lo mejor es que pueden usarlo con sus pokemón. Pero eso si, no repararan sus cabezas o reconstruirán sus miembros si los pierden por una explosión o un disparo de francotirador. Así que no se expongan demasiado.

BROCK: ¿y que hay de las balas que queden dentro de nosotros si nos disparan? No creo que puedan curarnos por completo si aun tenemos plomo en los huesos.- cuestiona inevitablemente.

TRACEY: eso ya esta previsto. Por eso creamos esto.- a continuación, saco del mismo maletín una jeringa con una sustancia plateada en su interior.

ASH: lo siento, amigos. Pero ya me vacune contra el tétanos.

GARY: no es eso Ash. En esta jeringa, se encuentran más de 50 millones de nano maquinas. Diseñadas para descomponer cualquier exceso de compuestos inorgánico del cuerpo, y compuestos que no deberían estar. Como metralla, plomo, hierro, etcétera. Si no debe estar, estos pequeños se desharán de ellos. Y como fluirán en su corriente sanguíneo, lo hará muy rápido, permitiendo al PRE hacer su trabajo sin contratiempo.

M-1: solo es cuestión de inyectarnos con las nano-máquinas y podremos usar el PRE, ¿correcto?

GARY: Si. Pero también tengo que advertirles que aunque se recuperen pronto, eso no repondrá la perdida de sangre que puedan tener mientras no lo usen. Así que les vuelvo a decir que no se expongan demasiado, y cúrense lo más pronto posible.

ASH: entonces, Doc. Comience a hacer su trabajo.- dice a la vez que extiende su brazo.

Gary toma la jeringa, y la prepara mientras Tracey desinfectaba la zona a la que iba a enterrar la aguja. Una vez hecho eso, el castaño introduce la aguja, y aplica parte de su contenido. Ash sintió como algo denso empezaba a circular por su brazo, y conforme se iba extendiendo al resto de su cuerpo, la sensación fue reduciéndose hasta ya no sentirla. Pronto realizan el mismo procedimiento con Brock y pikachu, quienes sintieron lo mismo que su amigo. Una vez terminados con ellos, le entregan a Ash y a Brock dos de esos brazaletes, quienes se los ponen sin dudar. Finalmente se dirigen al coronel nuevamente.

GARY: disculpe, señora. Sabemos como ustedes no les gusta quitarse sus armaduras, por lo que deben acompañarnos para darle un aditamento a sus armaduras, para que puedan usar el PRE sin que tengan que quitarse alguna parte de su armadura. De paso los inyectaremos. Además nos informaron de sus pokemón, y queremos analizarlos.

M-1: entiendo, profesor. Sargento, Cabo. Adelántense a la corbeta y aborden. El comandante y yo los alcanzaremos después.

ASH: como diga, jefe.- pero antes de que se fueran, Tracey le lanza la mochila a Brock, quien la atrapa en el aire.

TRACEY: toma, Brock. Hay dentro hay otras cinco PRE y 11 inyecciones de nano-maquinas, por si algo pasa. Y será mejor que inyectes a tu Croagunk antes que algo le dispare.

BROCK: gracias.- agradece mientras se pone la mochila en la espalda.- Hasta luego.

Concluido esto, Gary se retira junto con Tracey, siendo seguidos por M-1, acompañada de J-16, con dirección aparente a algún almacén del astillero. Mientras que Ash y los restantes se dirigen al puerto, buscando a aquella corbeta que respondiera el nombre de "Espejismo".

* * *

><p>Minutos más tardes, se puede ver cerca de un pequeño barco de guerra a una gran cantidad de soldados transportando cajas al barco. Algunas de ellas eran llevadas con sus propias manos, y otras le eran necesarias que las transportaran con montacargas o grúas fijas. A ese barco se dirigían Ash, Brock y pikachu observando a los soldados realizando sus deberes. A algunos se les notaba un notable nerviosismo.<p>

ASH: si. Definitivamente esta a cargo.-comento al ver a los hombres en las condiciones mencionadas.

Conforme se acercaban a la nave, empezaban a escuchar la voz de una mujer que aumentaba con forme se acercaban. Pronto identifican que esa voz estaba transmitiendo órdenes con firmeza a los Gears, al parecer bajo el mando de su dueña. En poco tiempo, al estar a unos metros de llegar al barco, ven al origen de las órdenes. Se trataba de una mujer alta de piel clara, cabello anaranjado amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta el cuello, y ojos color azul verdoso. Vestía la armadura de los Gears, solo que no tenía la protección de los brazos y parte de la pierna izquierda, mostrando esas partes al aire libre. Además llevaba puestos unos nudillos con picos oxidados en las manos. Al verla, los soldados de Sigma, sonríen levemente y se le acercan mientras seguían escuchando sus órdenes.

MUJER: ¡Lleva eso al barco! ¡Tu! ¡Más rápido! ¡Tu! ¡Menos rápido! ¡No lees que dice "Frágil"! ¡¿Y donde demonios esta mi café?- pronto un soldado llega a su lado, y le extiende una taza con la bebida solicitada.- Bien. Ahora sigue con tu trabajo.

SOLDADO: Si, Señora. – se retira rápidamente del lugar.

Y apenas esa mujer voltea para ver que otra indicación debe dar, logra visualizar a la mitad de Sigma yendo hacia ella. Al verlos, esboza una sonrisa ajena a la actitud que tuvo hace poco, y se les acerca con paso rápido.

MUJER: ¡Ash! ¡Brock! ¡Hola, Amigos!- saluda alegremente a sus viejos amigos.

BROCK: hola, Misty.- saluda a la peli naranja con la misma felicidad.

MISTY: veo que ustedes serán los soldados que llevare a Sinnoh.

ASH: así es. Pero no seremos solo nosotros.

MISTY: ya veo. ¿Entonces quienes son las próximas presas de los locust?- cuestiona con burla antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida, conociendo el destino que sufrían todos los nuevos miembros de su pelotón.

BROCK: La líder de los Red Eagles, y su segundo al mando.- apenas lo dijo, Misty no evita escupir el café que aun estaba en su boca por la sorpresa.

MISTY: ¡QUE! ¡¿Cómo que la líder de una de las unidades especiales de la CGO esta en su equipo?

ASH: y si fuera poco, la teniente coronel es la nueva oficial al mando de Sigma.- informa con malhumor, recordando esa frustración. Ante tal comentario, Misty pierde gran parte de su sorpresa, siendo remplazada por gracia.

MISTY: bueno. Ya me extrañaba que Hoffman no te sustituyera.

ASH: ¡¿Qué dices?- dice enojado por su comentario. Esto provoco unas risas en sus amigos.

BROCK: ¿y como te ha ido, Misty?- pregunta una vez pasada la risa.

MISTY: bueno, sigo entera.- dice con algo de humor.- aunque a veces me aburre estar en la marina.

ASH: bueno. No es el campo militar con más acción en esta guerra, que digamos.- comenta con burla de su profesión.

BROCK: ¿y cuanto zarpamos, capitana?- pregunta, llamándola por parte de su rango.

MISTY: a las 09:00 horas.

ASH: entonces ya nos metemos al barco. Vamos, amigos.

BROCK: haya voy. – responde obediente, siendo seguido por el roedor amarillo.

Entonces los tres de Sigma se dirigen a la rampa que conectaba el barco con el muelle para su ingreso al primero. Sin embargo, de pronto escucharon una sirena de alarma proveniente de algunos altavoces cercanos. Y de los otros, se escucho una voz que anuncio:

_ALTAVOZ: ¡Alerta! ¡Contacto locust confirmada! ¡Se acercan a los astilleros a pie! ¡Todas las unidades disponibles al frente del astillero para su defensa! ¡Esto no es un Simulacro! ¡Repito! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Todas las unidades disponibles al frente del astillero para su defensa! _– esta advertencia, en vez de infundir preocupación, infundio entusiasmo en Sigma y en la peli naranja.

MISTY: parece que por fin tendré algo de acción.- se comenta a si misma, a la vez que sus amigos regresan a ella.

ASH: iremos a cazar unas larvas. Misty, ¿te nos unes?- le pregunta, mientras tomaba su rifle con moto sierra.

MISTY: por supuesto, amigo.- responde alegre, antes de hablarle a sus subordinados, quienes se apresuraron a subir la carga a la nave.- ¡Quiero que todos los holgazanes que no estén haciendo nada, vayan a divertirse un rato con esos monstruos! ¡Que el resto termine de meter la carga! ¡Y se prepare para cualquier ataque!- ordena firmemente, recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de algunos.

SOLDADOS: ¡Si, señora!

Misty se dirige hacia una de las cajas que se encontraban en el sitio, y detrás de ella saca una escopeta, y un revolver con su funda, la cual se amarra en la cintura.

ASH: veamos si "La sirena huracán" aun recuerda como jalar el gatillo.

MISTY: solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.- contesta a la vez que cargaba su arma grande.

Y sin espera alguna, Ash, pikachu, Brock, Misty, y algunos Gears más corren con dirección hacia donde se avisaron los enemigos. Pronto ya se encontraban cerca de la entrada del astillero, la cual se cerró para retrasar la entrada de los locust. Pronto, Ash recibe una llamada de su comunicador. Rápidamente la responde, y reconoce que es su nueva líder quien le llamaba.

_M-1: Aquí Sigma 1. Informe de situación, cambio._

ASH: Aquí Sigma 2. Respondimos a la orden de presentarnos a la defensa del astillero. Estamos esperando la llegada enemiga para contra fuego. ¿Dónde se encuentra, jefe?

_M-1: El comandante y yo estamos escoltando a los profesores Oak y Sketchit a un barco para su extracción segura de la instalación. Iremos a su auxilio una vez que se realice._

ASH: no se preocupe. Para cuando llegue, solo habrá que tirar sus sesos a la basura.

_M-1: mantendremos contacto por cualquier problema, sargento. Sigma 1, fuera_.- finaliza la comunicación.

De repente, se vio como en medio de la puerta, empezaron a brotar chispas, mostrando que la estaban forzando. Señal que indico a todos los Gears que se cubrieran por donde pudieran. Ash logra ver que había una pila de cajas recargada en la pared de uno de los almacenes que estaba cerca del lugar, lo que dio una idea.

ASH: pikachu, sube a ese almacén y espera ahí, hasta que te diga que ataques, ¿entiendes?- le explica a su pequeño amigo, quien asiente de haber comprendido, empezando a hacer lo indicado.

Apenas el ratón llega a la cima, se escucha una risa malvada detrás de la puerta, una vez que las chispas desaparecieron. Y de golpe, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una multitud de los locust corriendo, con armas preparadas para disparar. Varios Gears pensaron que este seria otro simple día de trabajo…

* * *

><p><em>ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNO ORDENADOS.<em>

_..._

_ACCESO A "DATOS HISTORICOS"… CONCEDIDO._

_..._

_ACCESO A "LAS GUERRAS DEL PÉNDULO"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

18 de diciembre de 2012.

Los gobiernos involucrados en las Guerras del péndulo, tanto en ambos bandos, ven necesario el reclutamiento de entrenadores excepcionales para formar parte de las filas en sus ejércitos y así acabar con la guerra lo antes posible, denominando a la orden como "Protocolo Elite". Empezando con los líderes de gimnasio, los cuales dependiendo de su edad y habilidad serian integrados a una sección ideal.

A varios de edad infantil fueron llevados a la academia para una formación más adecuada. Edad adolescente dependiendo de sus talentos serian también llevados a la academia o directamente al campo de batalla. Adultos y edad avanzada al frente de la guerra, o en un alto rango si sus habilidades en la estrategia lo meritaban.

Hubo pocas excepciones en el reclutamiento de líderes, en las que un pariente o un anterior líder tomaban el lugar del líder de ese entonces, como con el líder de ciudad plateada, que fue sustituido por su hermano mayor y ante penúltimo líder del gimnasio.

A comienzos del enero del 2013 se recluto a los respectivos "Alto mandos" de cada región. Pese a su inicial oposición a la guerra, los gobiernos los presionaron lo suficiente para aceptar sus alistamientos…

_SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS._


	5. CENIZAS: PROBANDO EL EQUIPO

La unica Guerra que se le puede permitir a la Raza humana, es la guerra por su supervivencia.

**¿?**

* * *

><p><em>CENIZAS<em>

_"PROBANDO EL EQUIPO"_

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029. Ciudad Carmín. Astilleros de la Ciudad. Región Kanto<em>

_08:52 horas._

Apenas el ratón llega a la cima, se escucha una risa malvada detrás de la puerta, una vez que las chispas desaparecieron. Y de golpe, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una multitud de los locust corriendo, con armas preparadas para disparar. Varios Gears pensaron que este seria otro simple día de trabajo.

ASH: ¡Drones!- Anuncia la llegada de los enemigos, quienes vestían el mismo uniforme que los locust con los que se topo Brock el día pasado.

Apenas estaban en rango, todos los Gears se asoman de sus escondites, y abren el fuego, derribando a la primera línea enemiga. Los que no fueron derribados, se apresuraron a buscar cobertura, para poder responder el fuego. Una vez que lo consiguieron empezaron el contraataque, logrando derribar a algunos que se expusieron demasiado. El resto tomaron más precaución para no sufrir el mismo destino. Pero aun así aumentaron la potencia de fuego.

Sin embargo, logran ver como sus enemigos empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos, aun continuando con el ataque. Esto presiono a los Gears, al ver que pierden terreno, ellos deciden retroceder como pudieran, a la vez que más compañeros suyos caían como moscas. El sargento pudo apreciar como la multitud enemiga avanzaba a través de la estrecha ruta entre los almacenes, dándole una buena idea.

ASH: ¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno! ¡Ahora!- El pokemón capta la orden, y la ejecuta, dando a todos los que iban pasando por el pasillo.- ¡Ahora! ¡Disparen a discreción!- ordena a sus compañeros.

Ellos al ver como "paralizo" a los locust, sin dudar obedecen, descargando toda la munición que tenían. Pronto, logran matar a todos los que habían caído en la trampa. Sin embargo, los otros que se encontraban en la formación trasera no quedaron atrapados en el ataque, se dispersaron a los lados, buscando otra ruta para ingresar.

MISTY: ¡Se están dispersando!- anuncia al ver la táctica enemiga. Al instante se dirige a un Gear cercano.- Teniente, llévate la mitad de los hombres e intercepten a los locust de la izquierda.

TENIENTE: Si, señora. ¡Muévanse!- dice antes de correr hacia la posible posición enemiga.

Al irse, la aparente mitad de soldados que había lo siguieron sin pensar.

MISTY: parece que el resto se dirige a los depósitos de combustible. ¡Que 12 hombres se queden por si llegan refuerzos locust! ¡El resto sígame!- ordena a la vez que se lanzaba a la persecución.

ASH: ¡Pikachu! ¡Quédate y darles cobertura!- el pokemón nuevamente asiente a la petición.

Sin perder tiempo, todos corren con prisa para atrapar a los monstruos, pues ellos, más 10 depósitos de 20 toneladas de combustible, no eran una buena mezcla. Por suerte, logran ver a los locust, quienes aun les faltaba para llegar a su destino. Así que reemprenden el fuego, para frenar su avance. Esto logra su cometido, obligándolos nuevamente a refugiarse donde les fuera posible. Pronto el tiroteo comienza, teniendo ventaja los Gears, pues en la parte enemiga, no había mucho sitio donde cubrirse. Pronto, uno de los locust lanza una granada hacia una de las cajas en donde se cubrían los soldados. Por desgracia, quienes estaban ahí no vieron por estar recargando, así que no se apartan cuando esta explota. Sobreviven, pero aun así se hallaban heridos.

Algunos Gears dejan de disparar para sacar del tiroteo a sus compañeros heridos.

ASH: ¡Ahora si que estoy furioso!- grita iracundo, a la vez que salía de su cobertura y mato a todos los locust que pudo en 5 segundos.

De pronto, Brock ve como un drone se acercaba hacia ellos, esquivando todos los disparos, y en cuanto estaba a punto de llegar, el moreno saca su revolver y le dispara en la cabeza, deteniéndolo de golpe.

BROCK: perdona… ¿ese era tu cráneo?- dice burlón, antes de volver a cubrirse.

Así continuaron por un tiempo más, hasta que por fin acabaron con todos. Causando un gran alivio en los uniformados.

MISTY: eso fue divertido… hay que hacerlo más a menudo.-por desgracia, la felicidad no duro mucho. Pues pronto recibieron una llamada aparente de control. Así que Ash la responde antes que nadie.

_CONTROL: aquí control. Se les informa que vinieron más refuerzos locust. Aplastaron la defensa que había en la entrada del astillero, y se dirigen a los barcos encallados. Afortunadamente los "King Ravens" están en camino para su auxilio._

ASH: entendido. Iremos a interceptarlos en lo que llegan.- cuelga la llamada, pero antes de explicarle a sus compañeros sobre la situación, recibe otra llamada de M-1.

_M-1: Sigma 2, el comandante y yo terminamos con la evacuación de los profesores. Nos dirigimos a su posición._

ASH: mejor diríjase al muelle 8. Iremos ahí para defender nuestra nave de un posible ataque locust.

M-1: Recibido. Llegaremos lo más pronto posible. Sigma 1, fuera.- una vez cortada la transmisión, les informa a los demás lo comunicado por control.

MISTY: dijo que se dirigían a los puertos.- inmediatamente el sargento asiente.- ¡Esos bastardos van por mi barco!

ASH: entonces vayamos pronto. ¡A la carga!

Sin perder tiempo, vuelven a correr de regreso al Espejismo. Sin embargo, apenas volvían a adentrarse en los almacenes del muelle, uno de sus compañeros repentinamente cae al suelo como si se hubiera resbalado. Al verlo, ven unos agujeros en su casco. Y pronto, otros dos se sacuden a la vez que reciben varios disparos en el pecho antes de sucumbir. Brock voltea hacia arriba, y logra ver a varios locust encima de los almacenes.

BROCK: ¡Locust! ¡Haya arriba!- advierte antes que los enemigos vuelvan a disparar hacia ellos.

Los Gears se dieron prisa para volver a cubrirse, a la vez que disparaban para intentar derribarlos. Sin embargo, la posición en la que se establecieron les hacia difíciles de atinar. Una vez que encontraron cobertura, aprovecharon para recargar. En lo que lo hacían, el sargento ve como unos locust le disparaban a su pikachu, mientras que este los evadía con dificultad. Así que Ash les dispara a ellos para ayudar a su amigo. Este aprovecho el auxilio y se fue hacia donde su amigo.

ASH: tuviste problemas, ¿no, amigo?- le dice mientras el roedor se detuvo a recuperar el aliento.

BROCK: con este tiroteo no podremos acabarlos. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un pokemón tipo acero?- pregunta a los otros Gears.

SOLDADO 1: ¡Yo tengo un skarmory!

SOLDADO 2: ¡Yo un metagross!

BROCK: servirán. Los tipo acero son los únicos pokemón que resisten este calibre. ¡Que salgan y los distraigan!- esta orden fue aceptada por los soldados quienes asienten a la vez que toman sus pokebolas.

SOLDADO 2: ¡Metagross! ¡Sal, ahora!-menciona a la vez que lanzaba la pokebola al aire.

SOLDADO 1: ¡Skarmory! ¡Párteles la cabeza!- imita a su compañero. Una vez que estos pokemón salen, sus entrenadores les dan la indicación de salir y dirigirse al enemigo.

Los locust no dudan en concentrar toda su atención en los dos pokemón, sin embargo, el impacto de las balas solamente eran minúsculos golpes para ellos. Estos continuaron su avance hasta estar frente a ellos. Ya teniéndolos frente a ellos, la ave metálica los ataca usando ala de acero. Este ataque logro derribar a varios locust, quienes cayeron irremediablemente del techo. Mientras que el metagross uso confusión con el resto de los adversarios, inmovilizándolos y elevándolos en el aire.

ASH: ¿alguien necesita practicar su puntería?- menciona a sus compañeros, viendo lo que parecía ser una nueva versión de los juegos de tiro al blanco de las ferias.

El resto también lo vio, y con algunas risas de emoción, comenzaron a dispararles a los locust, quienes no podían hacer más que sufrir por las balas. Y para darle más diversión, el metagross los movía un poco, dificultándoles algo a los Gears en atinarles, pero eso los divirtió más, causando muchas risas de diversión en los Gears. Una vez que todos los Drones murieron, el pokemón acero los sueltan, cayendo de golpe, completamente inmóviles.

Al verlos caer, ven como otros locust se dirigían a ellos. Pero notaron que les costaba mantenerse de pie, y aun más caminar. Al instante supusieron que eran los que el skarmory derribo. Así que reemprenden el fuego. Los locust no pudieron esquivar los disparos por sus posibles fracturas. Pronto solo quedaba uno al que Ash iba a dispararle, pero es detenida por su amiga.

MISTY: ¡Ash! ¡Alto! ¡Ese es mío!

Y de inmediato corre directo al drone. Este al verla, se prepara para dispararle, de pronto, Misty le lanza su escopeta al locust. Este para atraparla suelta su rifle, y mira el arma atrapada con curiosidad, en vez de usarla. Esto permitió a la peli naranja taclear a la larva, una vez en el suelo, Misty saca un cuchillo de su armadura, lo entierra y retuerce en el pecho de su enemigo. Este no hace más que gritar de dolor, sin oportunidad que quitarse a la Gear de encima. Y para finalizar, al levantarse Misty de su posición, reclama su arma de las manos de drone, quien no se opuso a ello, y sosteniendo la escopeta del cañón como un garrote, golpea con gran fuerza la cabeza del locust, lo que provoco un fuerte crujido proveniente de su cráneo, y su muerte instantánea. Ya terminado eso, saca el cuchillo del ahora cadáver, y lo limpia ligeramente con su armadura.

MISTY: ¿Quién dice que no te diviertes con los locust?- comenta satisfecha por su trabajo.

ASH: Misty, no quiero ser aguafiestas. Pero aun hay locust yendo a los muelles.

MISTY: ¿y que esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Nuevamente, todos los que sobrevivieron a ese ataque volvieron a dirigirse al muelle a toda marcha. Conforme avanzaban, se encontraban con más locust, así que al verlos les disparaban sin detenerse, imposibilitándoles la oportunidad de un contraataque. Así se mantuvieron hasta que cuando les faltaba poco para llegar, el sargento Ketchum recibió una llamada de su superior, a quien contesta tan pronto como puede.

ASH: Aquí Sigma 2. ¿Ocurre algo jefe?

_M-1: Sargento, nos encontramos en los depósitos Este de combustible, y hay un fuerte ataque locust en la zona. No podremos llegar con ustedes, sargento. Pero le enviare a mi pokemón para auxiliarlos._

ASH: ¿y como sabré cual es su pokemón, jefe?

_M-1: lo sabrá cuando lo vea, sargento. _

ASH: entendido. Me asegurare de recibirlo con un hermoso collar de flores. Sigma 2, fuera.

Una vez esta platica cortada, todos vuelven a correr a todo lo que podían a su destino: El Espejismo. En cuanto llegaron, ven a los Gears que había dejado Misty en el lugar defendiendo la corbeta, de una gran multitud de locust que los tenían arrinconados. Tirados en todo el suelo, había cuerpos de soldados de ambos bandos tirados por todas partes, aun sangrantes e inertes. Fue cuestión de segundos para que uno de los Drones se fijara en la presencia de los recién llegados.

DRONE: ¡Homínidos!- alerto a sus compañeros.

Al instante, algunos de los locust redirigieron sus disparos hacia el refuerzo Gear. Apenas reaccionaron, se lanzaron al suelo para esquivar la primera oleada de balas, y luego se arrastraron a cubrirse detrás de algunas cajas que aun quedaban en el suelo. Ahora que estaban protegidos, se mantuvieron agachados, esperando el momento para atacar. Ese momento llego cuando a algunos se les acabo la munición y por eso tuvieron que meter parque. Y durante ese lapso, contestan el fuego enemigo pendiente. Sin embargo, aun había bastantes locust cubriendo a los que reponían munición, con lo que también consiguieron dar a algunos Gears.

ASH: ¡Si querían arruinarme la mañana…! ¡Lo consiguieron!- grita cuando comenzó a desesperarse por su situación.

Así que deja a un lado su rifle, y toma dos granadas que tenía. Lanza la primera hacia la pared de un almacén del lado enemigo, con lo que rebota y termina cayendo donde habían unos locust escondidos detrás de otras cajas. La sorpresa del explosivo les imposibilito el huir del sitio, con lo que una vez detonado, sus partes se esparcen a los lados, además que redujo el numero de cobertura enemiga, destruyendo los contenedores. Y repite la misma táctica con la otra, obteniendo un mejor resultado que la primera vez.

El éxito de esta táctica lleno de confianza al sargento mientras volvía a tomar su lancer (El rifle con moto sierra, para quienes no han jugado "Gears of War"), con lo que no noto que un drone, de alguna forma, logro colarse hasta llegar detrás de ellos, y se dirigía directamente a el. Misty en cuanto recarga munición para su escopeta, logra visualizar esto, así que apenas termina su labor, corre hacia donde su amigo.

MISTY: ¡Ash! ¡Cuidado!- advierte al sargento, quien aun no se percataba que su posible ejecutor se acercaba a el.

Sin embargo, Ash estaba tan concentrado en el combate al frente que no le presto atención. Y como la peli naranja grito, alerto al locust de su aproximación. Con lo que en vez de atacar a Ash, ataca a ella disparándola tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para intentar defenderse. Al escuchar los disparos detrás de él por fin Ash voltea, viendo como su amiga era balaceada en el pecho por el drone. Así que tan rápido como puede, le dispara al locust en la cabeza, haciéndolo ceder el fuego. Entonces, Misty empieza a caer de espalda lentamente al suelo, mancándolo de sangre gradualmente. El sargento, junto su pikachu, se acercaron a ella, preocupados por su condición. Brock también vio el ataque que sufrió su amiga, sin embargo, prefirió seguir luchando al ver que algunos locust intentaban acercárseles directamente.

ASH: Misty, ¿estas bien?- pregunta, viendo que aun respiraba con algo de dificultad una vez estando en su lado.

MISTY: me acaban de disparar… ¿tu que crees?- responde no muy feliz.

ASH: tenemos que curarte, rápido.

MISTY: ¿y como diablos piensas hacer eso rápido, genio?- al instante, Ash recuerda los nuevos artefacto que sus amigos les dieron hace poco. Rápidamente, voltea a su compañero, Brock, quien aun seguía combatiendo.- ¡Brock! ¡Las Nano-maquinas y el PRE! ¡Ahora!

BROCK: ¡Enseguida!

Deja de disparar para sacar tanto el PRE, como la inyección plateada, de la mochila, y se lo lanza a Ash. Este lo atrapa en el aire, y sin perder tiempo, inyecta el contenido en el brazo de su amiga, sin importarle la expresión de dolor que esta adquirió una vez hecho eso.

MISTY: ¿Qué diablos me metiste?- pregunta, preocupada por el contenido de aquella jeringa.

ASH: el nuevo invento de Tracey…- contesta cortante, mientras esperaba un tiempo, considerándolo necesario.

Ya al pasar otros segundos, decide que era hora de probar el aparato. Así que presiona el único botón que tenia el PRE, lo que hace que aparezcan unas chispas de el. A Misty le preocupo eso. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada por su condición para evitar el contacto de la maquina con su brazo. Una vez sucedido esto, la mujer siente la descarga en todo su cuerpo, no tan fuerte como aquellos impactrueno que hace años lanzaba ocasionalmente el pokemón de Ketchum, y en menos de un segundo, siente que el dolor que hace pocos instantes sufría por sus heridas, desapareció al instante.

Una vez calmada la sensación, sintió como de pronto dejo de sangrar, y para estar segura, introdujo uno de sus dedos en los agujeros recién hechos de su armadura, notando que su cuerpo ya no los tenía.

MISTY: ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta aun sorprendida.

ASH: te presento el PRE. Creo que debes hacerte una idea de lo que hace.- y en seguida, le entrega el brazalete medico- Ten. Por si a Brock y a mi también nos agujerean.

Sin dudar ahora, Misty se pone el artefacto en la muñeca, y vuelve a tomar su arma para regresar a luchar. Una vez ellos de vuelta a la acción, ven como la batalla seguía manteniéndose reñida, aunque con un poco de dominio impuesto por los locust, quienes comenzaban a avanzar lentamente hacia el barco. Quienes lo defendían frente de el no podían hacer mucho para detener la marcha.

BROCK: ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Esos desgraciados no dejan de avanzar! ¡¿Qué la coronel no va a venir?- pregunta desesperado a su sargento.

ASH: ¡El jefe dijo que se estaba divirtiendo en otra parte! ¡Pero nos enviaría a su pokemón!- contesta a la vez que derribaba a otro enemigo.

MISTY: ¡¿y que no debió de haber llegado…?

No consigue terminar su pregunta, debido a que alcanzo a escuchar un poderoso grito a lo lejos. Este grito no fue ignorado por ningún Gear o locust, quienes suspendieron su ataque, buscando el origen del rugido. De pronto, un drone es derribado por la espalda por una extraña criatura, quien se mantenía parado sobre el. Cuando se dan cuenta de esto, ven que se trata de un blaziken, pero, no se trataba de ninguno normal. Este no tenía el brazo izquierdo ni la pierna derecha. En lugar de eso, llevaba prótesis mecánicas, que despedían una pequeña cantidad de vapor cada cierto tiempo. Con garras afiladas en la mano, y lo que parecía ser una moto sierra a lo largo de la pierna. También carecía un ojo derecho, que era sustituido por un especie de monocular tecnológico implantado en la cuenca. Se veía colérico y extremadamente violento.

Esto se confirma pronto cuando, con su mano mecánica hecho puño, le destruye la cabeza de un solo golpe al drone sobre donde estaba parado. Y luego, de un salto se acerca a otro, y estando frente de el, levanta su pierna metálica lo más alto que pudo, la sierra incorporada empieza a arrancar, y rebana al adversario, quien no hace más que gritar de dolor, hasta que por fin lo parte en dos literalmente. El resto de la horda comenzó a temblar levemente mientras no dejaban de ver al pokemón.

DRONE: ¡DEMONIO!

Exclamo a la vez que junto a sus compañeros comenzaron a dispararle. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, el blaziken puso su brazo de metal frente de el, y de el apareció una especie de escudo metálico que repelaba todos los disparos. Con esta defensa, comenzó a acercarse a la multitud de larvas, para golpearlos ferozmente apenas los tuviera cerca, y quemándolos con su lanzallamas si se conseguía la oportunidad. Mientras que los Gears, aun no daban crédito a la ayuda que recibieron.

BROCK: ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta aun paralizado de la sorpresa.

ASH: No se… Pero si los golpea a ellos y no a mí, es mi mejor amigo.- y pronto da soporte al pokemón gallo mientras seguía su lucha.

El resto de sus compañeros al verlo, salen del shock y reemprenden el fuego, teniendo ahora una gran ventaja. Fue cuestión de minutos para que consiguieran llevar a los locust hacia otra parte del muelle, en acorralándolos en el muelle mismo, dejándolos con el mar abierto tras ellos. Al contemplar esta desventaja en los enemigos, Misty soltó una pequeña sonrisa, y justo después da un fuerte silbido que se escucho a lo lejos, cosa que fue ignorado por todos. Sin embargo, pronto, del agua surge un enorme Gyarados que causo gran susto en los locust. Y teniéndolos cerca de la orilla, el pokemón marino agarro a dos con sus enormes quijadas, y de inmediato se mete al mar antes de que empezaran a dispararle, sin mencionar que ahogaría a sus victimas.

Así se mantuvieron por un tiempo más, teniendo ahora la ayuda del Gyarados que los atacaba por la espalda en cualquier momento. En una ocasión, Brock lanza una granada hacia el grupo enemigo. Aunque algunos se apartaron a tiempo para escapar de la explosión, eso no evito que unos cuantos volaran en pedazos, y otros simplemente volaran directo al agua. Al verlo, Ash y Brock se mueven a un lugar seguro de los disparos, para ver como los Drones estaban pataleando desesperadamente, intentando salir del agua, y a los pocos segundos, se hunden al fondo como rocas.

BROCK: ¡Oh Si! ¡Te dije que los locust no sabían nadar! ¡DAME MIS 10 DOLARES!- dice completamente festivo.

ASH: cóbratelo de los 30 que aun no me has pagado.- reclama antes de que ambos volvieran a la acción.

Ya viendo que no tenían posibilidad de ganar el asalto, como pudieron, los locust se fueron corriendo de regreso a los almacenes aparentemente para la retirada. Obviamente los Gears no dejaron de dispararles mientras huían, con la esperanza de al menos dispararle a dos cada uno. Pero de pronto, apenas iban a dar la vuelta, un poderoso lanzallamas los golpeó de frente, quemándolos al instante. Los soldados saben que provino de otro pokemón, pues el blaziken se hallaba golpeando a otro locust un tanto apartado del acontecimiento. Entonces ven como los locust caminaban lentamente de reversa, permitiéndole avanzar a un charizard que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. Vieron con sorpresa que este poseía un par de alas hechas de metal con dos misiles cada una, y una turbina en la espalda. Y detrás de este pokemón, llegaban los Red Eagles M-1 y J-16.

Estos últimos rápidamente se dirigen a los locust: J-16 saco y sujeto su katana con una mano, y con la otra sujeto firmemente su lancer, y M-1 solamente tenía dos pistolas de cañón corto en las manos. Los locust reemprenden fuego hacia ellos, ignorando a los demás Gears, quienes no atacaron pues estaban ansiosos de ver a dos Red Eagles luchar. El charizard se protegió de los disparos con sus alas, mientras que los Eagles saltaron hacia las paredes que tenían a los lados, y ágilmente corrieron por ellos, evadiendo las balas con velocidad y disparando a la vez.

Apenas ve oportunidad, J-16 se lanza hacia un drone y le entierra su espada en la frente, atravesándole la cabeza, y una vez hecho eso, retuerce el arma aun encajada en el cráneo a la vez que disparaba al frente. Mientras que su superior descargaba toda la munición de sus pistolas hacia el enemigo, siempre acertando. Al tener un drone justo en frente salta sobre el, y dispara justo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer justo cuando ella toca el suelo. Y con la ayuda de los otros pokemón tipo fuego, logran acabar con lo que quedaba del pelotón enemigo.

Sin embargo, pronto llegan más locust desde el frente, por lo que pronto todos se preparan para darles una "Cálida bienvenida". De pronto, detrás de los recién llegados Drones aparecieron volando dos helicópteros King Ravens, los cuales empezaron a apuntar a la horda enemiga. Todos los Gears en tierra recibieron una llamada proveniente de uno de los Ravens.

_KR-13: Aquí KR-13 junto a KR-09. Disculpen la tardanza. Preparando artillería para fuego de metralla. Cúbranse._

Los soldados obedecieron la indicación justo antes de que dispararan las ametralladoras hacia los locust. Estos no pudieron hacer nada para evitar ser erradicados por las naves Gears, siendo asesinado hasta el último de ellos.

_KR-09: objetivo destruido. Esperando nuevas indicaciones._- la líder Eagle no tardo en responder el llamado.

M-1: Aquí Teniente Coronel M-1, vayan a erradicar hasta el ultimo locust que se acerque al astillero.

KR-09: Recibido. Vamos de inmediato.

Los helicópteros no tardan en dar media vuelta, y dirigirse a la entrada de la instalación. No tardaron en visualizar al resto de la invasión enemiga, la cual era muy pequeña en comparación a las oleadas anteriores. Pese a que los Drones atacaron a los Ravens, estos consiguieron aniquilar a todos, incluyendo a los que intentaron escapar. Con la fuerza enemiga diezmada, los Ravens regresan al astillero para aterrizar. Mientras que los Gears en tierra celebran otra victoria de la CGO sobre los locust. Esa instalación se mantendría en su dominio al menos un día más.

Ash, junto con sus amigos se dirigen a los Eagles junto a los pokemón tipo fuego, quienes hacían lo mismo hacia ellos.

ASH: así que ese es su pokemón, jefe.- dice mientras observaba al blaziken. Este cuando nota la mirada del sargento lo mira con una expresión furiosa.

BROCK: ¿Qué diablos le pasa?- pregunta asustado por la expresión que obtuvo el pokemón. De pronto, el puño normal de blaziken se envolvió en llamas, al parecer con intención de golpear a alguno de ellos, y cuando levanto el puño para ello, su entrenadora lo llamo.

M-1: ¡Blaziken! El sargento Ash Ketchum, y el cabo Brock Stone no son una amenaza.- al oírlo, el pokemón pareció tranquilizarse, y desvanece las llamas con las que los iba a atacar. Ash, en lugar de preguntar lo ocurrido…

ASH: Tardo bastante, jefe.- recrimina con un toque de burla en su voz.

M-1: no tengo que darle explicaciones por mi tardanza, sargento…- apenas nota la presencia de Misty, se la queda mirando unos segundos antes de dirigirle la palabra.-… ¿Quién es usted?- la cuestionada al conocer al coronel, adquiere una posición firme, y le habla de forma respetuosa.

MISTY: Capitana de corbeta Misty Reef. Oficial al mando de la Corbeta ARA "Espejismo".

M-1: ¿usted es la encargada de transportar a mi equipo y a mí a Sinnoh, correcto?

MISTY: afirmativo, señora. Pero por el ataque locust es posible que demoremos en zarpar. ¡Teniente! ¡Venga de inmediato!- esto ultimo lo grita al aire para que el mencionado llegara de donde sea que estuviese.

M-1: ¿a que hora estima que estemos listos para partir, capitana?- pronto llega un Gears que saluda a las dos mujeres, y estas responden el saludo.

MISTY: Teniente, ¿estimación de daños?

TENIENTE: menores, señora. Solo ligeros daños en el casco por balas. Estimo que tendremos un retraso de 1 hora de lo planeado.

MISTY: excelente. Vaya a coordinar las reparaciones, y a hacerme un registro de las bajas y los heridos.

TENIENTE: si, capitana.- y se va corriendo de ahí, no sin antes dar un saludo militar de despedida.

MISTY: ya oyó, coronel, saldremos a las 10:00 horas. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría ayudarnos con los heridos y los cuerpos mientras espera?

M-1: en lo absoluto.- pronto se voltea hacia el resto de Sigma, para hablarles en esta ocasión.- Escucharon a la capitana. Auxilien en todo lo posible a los Gears heridos. Quiero que regresen aquí para la partida. ¡Vamos!

Todo el equipo asiente a la orden antes de separarse corriendo del lugar, buscando en que lugares pueden requerírsele su ayuda, aunque claro, el comandante guardo su Charizard en su pokebola antes de marcharse. Sin embargo, pikachu se quedo ahí, observando al blaziken de M-1, con una expresión curiosa. Cuando blaziken se da cuenta de eso, da un fuerte pisotón con su pierna de acero lo que hizo retroceder a pikachu. Ahora asustado, pikachu prefirió ir por su dueño, no queriendo problemas con aquel pokemón modificado. La dueña del último lo vio todo, así que saco la pokebola correspondiente, y lo guardo dentro, antes de irse a trabajar.

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029. Ciudad Carmín. Astilleros de la Ciudad. Región Kanto<em>

_09:54 horas._

Las cosas por fin se tranquilizaron en toda la instalación. Los cuerpos de los Gears caídos ya son transportados por la división de sanidad del ejército, los heridos aun seguían siendo llevados a los hospitales más cercanos. Mientras que los restos de los locust eran simplemente amontonados en varias pilas, dejando que se pudrieran en el exterior. Ash, acompañado por Brock y pikachu, ya terminaron de ayudar en todo lo que se pudo y estaban regresando al muelle donde estaba encallado su barco. Cuando ya iban llegando, se encontraron con J-16 y M-1 con un Gear y unos papeles, el primero estaba sentado en unas cajas con los brazos cruzados mientras que la coronel terminaba de firmar los documentos, y se los entregaba al otro soldado para que se pudiera marchar. Cuando ella ve que sus Falcons se estaban agrupando con el comandante, presiona un botón ubicado a un lado de su casco, y empieza a hablar al aire.

M-1: bitácora de Teniente Coronel M-1. Mi equipo acaba de tener su primer enfrentamiento contra los locust desde su formación, en los muelles donde partiríamos a Sinnoh para nuestra primera misión. No hubo bajas en el, sin embargo si las hubo en el personal de las instalaciones…- mientras seguía narrando lo ocurrido, Ash, Brock y pikachu la miraban con extrañes.

BROCK: ¿Qué demonios hace la coronel halando sola?- se pregunta en voz alta el cabo. Pronto escuchan un suspiro de cansancio provenir de J-16, así que voltean a verle.

J-16: Su bitácora. Mi coronel hace un reporte audiovisual de todas las experiencias y eventos que pasamos durante las misiones, usando una cámara y un micrófono que tiene incorporado en el casco. No lo oyeron de mí, pero a veces parece obsesionada con eso.- ante tal comentario no evitan reír por lo bajo, para evitar que los oiga su superior.

ASH: parece que ya te tiene fastidiado eso, señor…

J-16: más de lo que cree, Ketchum. Y por favor, solo llámenme comandante, o J-16. Como ustedes quieran. –menciona con voz amistosa, cosa que no esperaban oír los Falcons de un Eagle.

BROCK: ¿seguro, comandante?

J-16: claro. Y perdonen mi actitud en el Raven. Me es difícil acostumbrarme el estar con alguien que no sea Eagle.- eso le recuerda a los tres sus sentimientos en el Raven que usaron para llegar al lugar, lo que les provoco un poco de gracia.

BROCK: entendemos exactamente lo que es eso…

ASH: entonces no es tan estirado como el jefe, ¿cierto?- de pronto, la voz de J-16 cambia a una completamente seria.

J-16: solo les pido que sean más respetuosos con mi coronel…- ese cambio de actitud asusto un poco a Brock, y provoco que Ash lo mirara desafiante. Pocos segundos de tensión después, vuelve a relajarse el soldado de rojo para seguir hablando.-… y si. No soy tan estirado.

Nuevamente los Falcons no evitan reír otra vez. En esta ocasión, M-1 los escucha, así que voltea a verlos, y ellos al darse cuenta de ello, voltean a los lados, silbando como si no hicieran nada más. Al ya no poder atraparlos, vuelve a lo suyo.

M-1: al parecer mi 2° al mando nuevamente tuvo facilidad para entablar una amistosa conversación con el nuevo equipo. Pero aun así me preocupa el hecho de que mi pokemón estuviera a punto de atacar a mis nuevos hombres. Aparentemente tendré que volver a trabajar con su rehabilitación…- de regreso al resto de sigma…

BROCK: por cierto, J-16… ¿Qué diablos les paso a sus pokemón?

J-16: ¿a que se refiere, Stone?- pregunto fingiendo ignorancia.

ASH: usted sabe de lo que habla. He viajado lo suficiente para saber que los charizard no tienen alas hechas de acero, o que un blaziken tenga una moto sierra en la pierna. – al verse atrapado, solo agacha su cabeza al suelo, aparentemente triste, lo que nota Brock.

BROCK: ¿acaso perdieron sus miembros peleando con los locust, comandante?- el tarda un poco para contestar, usando una voz apagada.

J-16: podría decirse que si… -

Para su suerte, antes de que pudieran continuar con las preguntas, ven un King Raven acercarse con prisa a su posición. La teniente coronel lo ve con algo de sorpresa, aunque nadie supo eso por obvias razones. No esperaba que vinieran más Ravens si ya termino el asalto enemigo.

M-1: Parece que algo va a pasar. Teniente Coronel M-1, fuera.- finalmente corta la grabación y se dirige hacia donde iba a aterrizar la aeronave, al igual que su equipo.

No se demora mucho el helicóptero en aterrizar, y cuando lo hace, baja con prisa la teniente Dawn Dean, junto al Coronel Hoffman, cosa que los sorprendió a todos, y molesto al sargento.

ASH: Hoffman dos días seguidos… esta definitivamente no es mi semana. – se queja al ver que se dirigía a ellos. Cuando por fin están cara a cara Sigma y el coronel, la oficial del primero dialoga primero.

M-1: Coronel Hoffman. ¿Qué hace aquí, señor?

HOFFMAN: Aun no parten… que suerte…- se dice en voz alta.- Coronel. Tiene nuevas órdenes. Ahora su equipo y usted deben dirigirse directamente a Ciudad Milenio, en Johto. Ya esta todo arreglado. El almirante Stevenson autorizo el cambio de destino de la corbeta.- indica con una voz de seriedad mayor a la habitual.

M-1: Entiendo todo eso, pero, aun no me responde, coronel.-pregunta aun sin entender la situación.

HOFFMAN: Coronel… la operación "La gran bomba" esta comprometida…- esto pareció sorprenderla bastante, e hizo que por fin entendiera todo con estas pocas palabras.- … al parecer Alfa esta atrapado en ciudad Milenio.

M-1: ¿y que hay de la entrega del paso 3?

HOFFMAN: ya ordene que enviaran a los pelotones "Rojo-Azul" Beta y Ni a eso. Ustedes deben ir a rescatar a Alfa. Y no informe de la misión a su equipo, hasta que nos reunamos con el pelotón Azul Delta.

M-1: afirmativo, coronel, se lo informare a mi comandante.- y mientras ellos platicaban, Dawn se reúne con sus amigos y J-16, quienes se mantuvieron al margen de la conversación de sus superiores.

ASH: Dawn. ¿Nos quieres decir que diablos hace Hoffman aquí?- pregunta con notable enojo. Pero antes de que Dawn digiera algo, observa al comandante, con lo que reflexiono su respuesta.

DAWN: perdona, Ash. Pero no tengo permiso.- eso no fue de extrañes en el Eagle.

J-16: Permiso para divulgar la información, teniente.- autorizo entendiendo a lo que se refería.

DAWN: gracias, señor. El coronel vino para acompañarnos a ciudad Milenio.

ASH: ¿acompañarnos? ¿Tu también iras?- ella solamente asiente antes de que Brock también participara en la charla.

BROCK: ¿Ciudad Milenio? Eso no esta en Sinnoh.

DAWN: así es. El presidente Prescott ordeno que a ustedes se les asignara otra misión. Una más importante.

BROCK: ¿y cual es esa misión, Dawn?

DAWN: lo siento, chicos. Pero el coronel no me permite decirles de ello, hasta que nos encontremos con el otro equipo que trabajara con ustedes. Solo puede decir que tiene que ver con una operación llamada "La gran Bomba".- al oírlo, el comandante reacciona sorprendido, cosa que no fue muy notada por sus compañeros.

J-16: es suficiente información para mi, teniente.- dice de repente, provocando una reacción de extrañes en sus compañeros. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para preguntar al respecto, pues M-1 se les unió pronto.

M-1: Sargento, Cabo, Teniente, Comandante. Suban ahora a la corbeta, falta poco para que sea hora de zarpar.

ASH: jefe. Supongo que usted no nos dirá por que ahora los locust intentaran matarnos, ¿cierto? –su superior entendió bien a que se refería.

M-1: solo hasta encontrarnos con el pelotón Blue Falcon Delta, sargento. Andando.- así que prefiriendo no tener problemas en el primer día como equipo, todos empiezan a dirigirse a la nave. Y repentinamente ven como Misty se dirigía corriendo a ellos con sorpresa en el rostro.

MISTY: ¿Chicos, oyeron de que…? Un momento... ¿Dawn? ¿Qué haces aquí?- saluda alegre a su amiga que apenas acababa de notar.

ASH: te lo explicaremos, junto al cambio de rumbo, camino a tu barco.- contesta cortante, continuando su marcha, al igual que el resto.

Sin embargo, el comandante pronto es detenido por M-1, quien lo para sujetándolo del hombro.

J-16: ¿sucede algo, Coronel?

M-1: Solo quisiera recordarle que no debe relacionarse demasiado con ellos, comandante.

J-16: ¿Por qué, señora? Si me permite saber.

M-1: Por que si lo haces, será más difícil cuando tengamos que hacer lo que debamos hacer con ellos, si el momento llega.- esto le recordó de golpe un deber que el, junto al resto de los suyos, aceptaron hacer.- Créame, es cuestión de tiempo, para que demuestren que no merecen vivir… en especial el sargento Ketchum…- esto ultimo lo menciona con un casi indetectable pesar, que solo su compañero noto. Y sin otra cosa que decir, se marcha, dejando atrás a J-16.

J-16: como digas… hermana…

Y pronto se da prisa para alcanzar al resto de su pelotón, y así todos puedan dirigirse a Johto, y quizás… a la misión más importante de sus vidas.

* * *

><p><em>ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS<em>

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "UNIDADES"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "BLUE FALCONS"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_ACCEDIENDO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"._

…

_INTRODUSCA SU ID…_

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_INTRODUSCA EL ID DEL SUJETO…_

…

_ACCESO A REGISTROS DE "ASH KETCHUM"… CONCEDIDO._

…

Ash Ketchum, actualmente ejerce el rango de Sargento Blue Falcon en las filas de la CGO. Siendo reclutado en pueblo Paleta por la "Operación Salvavidas", siendo joven, después de su participación en la liga pokemón de Teselia en 12 de Marzo de 2013.

Pese a que al principio fue llevado a la academia, fue llevado al frente de batalla debido a problemas con el oficial al mando de su compañía. Sin embargo, pronto simpatiza con el entonces capitán Víctor Hoffman, después de salvarle la vida en sus primeros días de lucha. El fue la principal influencia que tuvo para conseguir varios ascensos, sin mencionar sus habilidades de combate y de estrategia en el campo de batalla.

A comienzo de Agosto de 2013, siempre luchaba a lado de Brock Stone, actualmente cabo Blue Falcon, apoyándose mutuamente.

Desde su primer día, se negó a matar personas, aunque este estuviera a punto de hacerlo, dejándolos a lo máximo imposibilitados de seguir luchando. Razón por la que fue conocido por los soldados como "El Santo". Reputación terminada cuando salvo la vida de la hija del Capitán Norman Balance durante el asalto al fuerte Sur de Hoenn del septiembre del 2016. Su más grande triunfo fue durante la campaña de monte plateado, en la que consiguió capturar al Teniente Coronel Nicolás Harrison, con el uso del prototipo del martillo del alba.

Cuando se formo la CGO, fue de los primeros en ser enlistado, designación que acepto gustoso, y lucho para la finalización de la guerra. Y nuevamente fue llamado al deber para la defensa de los locust, pese a su retiro.

En la caída del refugio civil del Monte Coronet sufrió su primera pérdida personal, muriendo su prometida May Balance a manos de los locust. Esto causo un gran trauma para Ketchum, reduciendo su rendimiento drásticamente en los días siguientes.

Hasta que en el 14 de febrero de 2021, cuando fue el asalto a la instalación científica de la CGO, en pueblo paleta, cuando el entonces comandante Hoffman le asigno la mitad de toda su unidad para que fuera a defender el frente norte, donde se estaba realizando la infiltración enemiga, mientras que el se encargaba de la extracción del personal científico. Sin embargo, prefirió dejar a su suerte a sus hombres asignados, y siendo acompañado por el cabo Stone, fue a rescatar a su madre, Delia Ketchum, y al profesor Samuel Oak, por el mismo. Sin embargo, su misión termina en un completo fracaso, no solo por que no pudo rescatar a su madre y a Oak, sino también por que todo el pueblo cayó por los locust, al igual que todos sus hombres.

Aquel incidente causo un gran resentimiento en Hoffman hacia Ketchum, participando junto a los fiscales para intentar darle la sentencia de muerte, meta que pudo haber logrado de no ser por Stone, quien testimonio a favor de Ketchum, salvándole la vida, pero aun así con la sentencia de 50 años en la prisión de máxima seguridad de ciudad Porcelana en Teselia.

Por la decisión del presidente Prescott, fue liberado después de 6 años de encierro, a pesar de las objeciones del ya Coronel Hoffman. Desde que volvió a ser sargento, rango que por sus antecedentes será lo máximo al que pueda llegar, demostró tener una seria indiferencia a la seguridad de sus miembros de pelotón, quienes siempre terminan siendo asesinados por los locust, mientras que el aprovecha cualquier oportunidad de separarse de su pelotón para cazar a todos los locust que pueda. De no ser que siempre consigue rescatar al cabo Stone, con quien vuelve a trabajar desde el primer día, se le consideraría abandono del deber y se le volvería a encerrar. Actualmente es miembro del pelotón Rojo-Azul sigma al mando de la líder Red Eagle Teniente Coronel M-1, quien por petición del líder de los Black Crow lo estará vigilando.

…

_SALIENDO DE REGISTROS DE "ASH KETCHUM"._

_SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENDOS._


	6. CENIZAS: PRUEBA DE FUEGO

Soy **Sombra de Maldad**. Antes que nada, quisiera perdir disculpas a aquellos que siguen este fic por mi tardanza. He tenido algunos problemas, entre ellos la falta de inspiracion. Seguramente habra quienes no saben sobre la historia de** Pokemon**, y quienes no saben de la de **Gears of War**. Así que en caso de que se presenten, ire mencionando cuales son propios de **Pokemon**, cuales son de **Gears of War**, y cuales son creacion mia, mostrando los nombres en los que los presento, y lo nombres con los que los pueden encontrar en sus respectivas Wikis entre parentesis si se necesita (Exceptuando claro los pokemon, por que ya sabran que pertenecen a **Pokemon**), a continuacion:

**Pokemon:**

Ash Ketchum (Ash Ketchum)

Brock Stone (Brock)

Misty Reef (Misty)

Tracey Sketchit (Tracey Sketchit)

Gary Oak (Gary Oak)

Dawn Dean (Dawn)

May Balance (May)

Rainer Evans (Rainer)

**Gears Of War:**

Coronel Victor Hoffman

Teniente Young Mihn Kim

Jack.

Presidente Richard Prescott.

**Propios:**

M-1

J-16

Rojas

Perez

Y si se preguntan por el Black Crow CS-347, ese sera sorpresa. Bueno, sin nada más que decir que, Espero que lo anterior les ayude a entender un poco más el fic, que disfruten del capitulo, y que Espero con ansias sus **review**.

* * *

><p>La unica Guerra que se le puede permitir a la Raza humana, es la guerra por su supervivencia.<p>

**¿?**

* * *

><p><em>CENIZAS<em>

_"PRUEBA DE FUEGO"_

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029. Espacio aéreo. Ciudad Milenio. Región Johto.<em>

_14:23 horas._

Ciudad Milenio, la gran ciudad de Johto, un lugar en el que solía abundar una gran población activa, tanto de humanos como de pokemón. Enormes edificios elevándose hasta los cielos, y el cielo brillante resplandecía aun teniendo algunas nubes blancas y griseas en el. Pero ahora, el lugar parecía estar muerto, los edificios se convirtieron en escombros, y todo el cielo completamente obstruido por los humos de la guerra. No había nadie a la vista, dando la idea de que, o todos murieron, o están escondidos.

Esa era la perspectiva que tenia el pelotón Sigma, acompañados por el Coronel Hoffman y Dawn, al verlo mientras lo sobrevolaban en su Raven. No llevaban mucho de haber llegado a la ciudad, y para su suerte, el enemigo aun no los habían detectado. El pelotón Sigma llevaba como armamento una lancer, dos granadas, y una pistola de cañón cortó para cada uno con sus respectivas municiones, excepto J-16, quien en vez de llevar la lancer, llevaba en las manos una especie de ametralladora pesada y una cinta con 8 discos de munición a través de torso.

Pronto ven como otro King Raven se acercaba a ellos, y ya teniéndolo a su lado, ven que dentro había un pelotón compuesto de solo 4 Gears tipo Blue Falcon. Dos de ellos desperdiciaban su munición disparando hacia abajo, como si le estuvieran dando a algo. Otro simplemente estaba descansando. Y el último, quien no poseía caso, era un sujeto de piel blanca, calvo, ojos negros, y una apariencia de unos 35 años, quien teniéndolos cerca se comunica con ellos.

_KIM: Aquí el teniente Minh Young Kim. Somos el pelotón Azul Delta._- Ash, ya no soportando la curiosidad, por fin pregunta lo que deseaba saber.

ASH: Soy el sargento Ash Ketchum. ¿A dónde vamos?

_KIM: Vamos a la plaza Steel, frente al museo Milenio. Ahí el coronel Hoffman nos informara sobre la misión._

ASH: no puedo esperar…- menciona con claro sarcasmo.

BROCK: algo me dice que esto estará bueno…- menciona con algo de entusiasmo. Pronto, uno de los dos Falcons de Delta que estaba disparando se comunica con ellos.

_RAINER: Oye Ash, Soy yo. Rainer Evans. Mi amigo pregunta que si eres el mismo Ash Ketchum, el que lucho en el monte Plateado._- pregunta señalando a su compañero de fuego.

ASH: eh… si.

_RAINER: te lo dije._- le dice a su camarada.

_BLUE FALCON: ¡Guau! ¡De lujo!_- expresó antes de que los dos volvieran a su distracción.

ASH: Ni tanto.- se dice con un ligero pesar.

No tardan mucho en llegar a su destino antes mencionado, donde aterrizan tan pronto como pudieron, no queriendo exponerse a fuego enemigo. Una vez hecho eso, todos los soldados de campo bajan de sus respectivos vehículos. Estando en tierra, aprecian los restos del museo de la ciudad, el cual consistía de tres edificios vecinos, cada uno dedicado a una temática en específica. De izquierda a derecha: Uno de ciencias, otro, el que tenían al frente, de historia, y el restante de artes. Cada una de las puertas que tenían las tres secciones del museo en total, era automática, hechas de metal solido, pudiendo ser controladas todas desde la respectiva sala de vigilancia de cada instalación, o individualmente por el panel de control con las que todas contaban. Sin embargo, donde ellos aterrizaron fue en una calle aislada, pues a ambos lados había enormes grietas que impedian el camino directo a las entradas principales a los otros dos museos.

Cuando Hoffman bajo acompañado por M-1, camino directo al teniente de delta, sin importarle el hecho de haber golpeado el hombro de Ash con el suyo al hacerlo, cosa que molesto un poco al sargento. Ya llegado a Kim, el coronel le sonríe como si un premio hubiera ganado.

HOFFMAN: Teniente. Traigo buenas noticias. Por fin tenemos una forma para acabar con esas malditas larvas…

Al oír eso, todos ponen atención a lo que fue diciendo el coronel a Kim. A excepción de Ash, junto su fiel pokemón, quienes se dedicaron a ver a los alrededores. Recordando como hacia años que no estaban en esa ciudad, desde sus días de batallas pokemón. Ni las guerras del péndulo los llevo a esa zona jamás, donde habían celebrado una ocasión el aniversario del día en el que tanto el sargento como el roedor se habían conocido, sintiendo esos días tan lejanos. Pronto regresa a la realidad al oír la voz de su amiga Dawn, quien recién bajo del Raven en el que Sigma iba, hablando a todos los Gears del sitio a través del comunicador.

_DAWN: Señor. Los sensores indican movimiento enemigo. Y muy cerca._- cuando Delta volteo a verla, los tres Gears que aun llevaban sus casco no evitan verla de pies a cabeza.

RAINER: Que preciosidad…- al notarlo, Dawn solamente voltea su vista a otro lado con una mirada indiferente.

BROCK: si quieren seguir viviendo, será mejor que dejen de verla. Ella tiene un amigo un poco "sobreprotector".- solo Evans volteo a verlo a el, escuchando la advertencia del moreno, pero sus compañeros continuaron con su "observación".

BLUE FALCON: ¿así? ¿Y que nos va a pasar?- dijo con claro tono de desafío y confianza.

De pronto, una oleada de balas proveniente del museo llego a ellos, dando solamente a los Falcons de nombre aun no mencionado, matándolos al instante.

BROCK: ¡Contacto locust!-advierte al reconocer al enemigo, quien salía de los escombros del museo.

ASH: ¡Cúbranse todos!

Apenas ven oportunidad, Sigma, el resto de Delta y Hoffman buscan cobertura frente al museo, mientras que Dawn se dirige de regreso a su Raven. Ya seguros en parte del fuego enemigo, Hoffman, junto a M-1 empiezan a hablarle al teniente sobre la misión, mientras que los otros se encargaban del enemigo con sus armas principales.

HOFFMAN: ¡la bomba de masa ligera estará lista en tres días! ¡Acabara con esos cerdos de un solo disparo! ¡Pero no funciona sin datos del objetivo! ¡Es por eso que necesitamos el Resonador!- se ve interrumpido cuando una granada enemiga detona frente a su cobertura, que afortunadamente resistió la explosión.

M-1: Con los datos obtenidos conseguiremos acabar con los locust en la hondonada usando la bomba.- Pronto vino otra oleada de explosivos que la interrumpió. Y como respuesta, tanto Ash como J-16 salen de sus coberturas y disparan a todos los locust que pudieron en pocos segundos. El lancer del sargento solos los agujereaba, mientras que el arma pesada del comandante era tan poderosa que literalmente los destrozaba, aun siendo solo ráfagas cortas.- Se perdió contacto con Alfa Gris a las 08:36 horas. Su última transmisión provino de las cercanías del museo de artes. Debemos encontrarlos, y activar el resonador.- Continuo explicando ya con la caída de uno de los últimos.

KIM: ¡¿Tendremos apoyo aéreo!

HOFFMAN: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estas bromeando? ¡Ustedes son la ayuda, hijo!

M-1: Los nemacyst no permiten el paso de las aeronaves, así que tendremos que ir a pie.

BROCK: estamos jodidos…- se queja al escuchar lo dicho por la teniente coronel. Y de inmediato Ash nota cuantos enemigos quedaban.

ASH: ¡Solo quedan dos!- indica viendo que faltaba poco para la victoria. Así que inmediatamente sale, y con gran velocidad les dispara a ambos, matándolos finalmente.- Todo despejado.-anuncia, ya terminado el enfrentamiento.

HOFFMAN: ¡Pero la teniente Dean, aquí presente, les brindara toda la información que requieran!- señala a la peli azul, quien seguía resguardándose en el helicóptero.

_DAWN: ¡Si, señor! ¡Y lo más inteligente seria irnos!_- escuchado eso, el coronel volteo a los cuerpos de los Gears caídos antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

HOFFMAN: Bien. ¡Ustedes! ¡Háganlo ya!- ordeno mientras se retiraba de regreso al Raven, mientras que Kim y M-1 se despedían con un saludo final. Mientras que Ash, quien apenas se levantaba de su cobertura con los otros, suelta al aire satisfecho de su trabajo…

ASH: eso me gusto…- Hoffman, justo antes de abordar su vehículo, se redirige al sargento con seriedad como siempre le es típico tratándose de Ash.

HOFFMAN: Espero que se esfuerce al 110 porciento, Ketchum.- el aludido simplemente muestra un rostro de seriedad para contestarle.

ASH: Recuerde que yo no hago esto por usted.

Ya esperando esa reacción, el coronel se dirige a los cuerpos de los caídos para tomar sus placas de identificación, para finalmente abordar el Raven. Apenas el Raven empezaba a alzar el vuelo, ven como salieron de pronto otro par de Drones locust, al parecer esos se mantuvieron escondidos durante el combate. Pero antes de que ellos si quieran los apuntaran, los Ravens disparan sus ametralladoras pesadas al instante, evitando que él nuevo sigma volviera a usar su parque.

_RAVEN:_ _Esto va por la casa. Buena suerte, Sigma._ – se despide uno de los pilotos a través del comunicador, antes de dar media vuelta, y marcharse, alejándose de la vista de Sigma. Ya perdidos de vista, el teniente se dirige a su superior de misión.

KIM: Hay que subir a las escaleras, señora. Alfa esta esperando.- sugiere el teniente, antes de que Ketchum intervenga.

ASH: no es que quiera retrasar esto… pero opino que hay que darles a los nuevos el PRE, jefe.

M-1: Estoy de acuerdo, sargento.-y con una indicación con la mano, Brock se quita la mochila y saca 4 jeringas de nano maquinas, dos PRE, alcohol y algodón.

BROCK: Teniente, Rainer, saquen sus pokemón para esto.- los aludidos, aun sin entender que iban a hacer, toman sus pokebolas y las lanzan al aire.

KIM: ¡Sal, houndoom!-menciona a la vez que un pokemón doberman con cuernos de carnero y algunos detalles semejantes a hueso sale de la esfera.

RAINER: ¡Tu también, vaporeon!- al instante, el pokemón mencionado también surge de la pokebola.

Ya todo listo, el moreno le inyecta a los cuatro las nano maquinas, y les entrega a los Gears las maquinas, explicándoles su utilidad y uso. En cuanto regresaron a sus pokemón a las pokebolas, la coronel solo asiente antes de avanzar a la zona señalada por Kim anteriormente. Pronto, el resto del pelotón la sigue al verla hacia donde iba. Cuando Ash y Brock pasaron junto a los cuerpos de los últimos Drones derivados, observaron los rifles que llevaban, los dos se miran entre si, y los toman, colgándolos en sus espaldas, aun conservando las lancers en la mano. Pronto alcanzan a sus compañeros quienes ya habían llegado a la cima de las escaleras. Ya todos reunidos se adentran al vestíbulo de los restos del museo.

BROCK: bien amigo, es hora… ¿cree que estas listo?- le pregunta a su mejor amigo, sintiéndose un poco presionado por la misión que tenían.

ASH: Bueno, ya lo sabremos pronto.- Le responde con algo de emoción por otro día en la guerra.

Por indicación de la oficial al mando, se movieron a la derecha de la entrada, llegando a otra que anteriormente iba a una de las salas, pero ahora hasta carecía de antigüedades y de techo, teniendo solo restos de sus adquisiciones, y del tejado en el suelo, permitiendo un pequeño paso de luz del cielo.

De pronto ven como un pequeño grupo de tres Drones se dirigía a ellos, soltando algunas malvadas risillas. Sigma se cubre lo más rápido que pudo en los desprendimientos del techo, antes de responder el ataque con rapidez. Los locust los imitaron justo antes de que los Gears empezaran a dispararles. En esta ocasión, Ash y Brock decidieron usar sus rifles hammerburst, armas que tomaron anteriormente, para luchar en este enfrentamiento. Sus armas disparaban una ráfaga de balas cada vez que tiraban del gatillo, con tanta potencia que en pocas descargas pudieron matar a dos de ellos con facilidad.

Pero el tercero se movía con velocidad, disparando de vez en cuando y moviéndose a través de su cobertura, esquivando los disparos humanos. En poco tiempo, este drone toma una granada, la cual era diferente a la que ellos tenían, y la lanza muy cerca de donde se hallaba Sigma. Cuando explota, libera una gran cantidad de humo blanco, como un casi ensordecedor sonido. Teniéndolos "cegados", el locust sale de su protección, y corre directamente hacia donde se hallaban sus presas. Tan pronto como pudo, salta sobre el escombro que protegía al pelotón, pateando a Brock cuando lo hace. Teniéndolo en el suelo, le apunta la cabeza para que al menos consiga llevarse a uno. Pero repentinamente alguien le llega por la espalda y con la moto sierra de su rifle lo corta en dos. Ese alguien era Rainer.

RAINER: ¡Mama! ¡Puedo ver su corazón!... y sus intestinos…-bromea el soldado, ya muerto el drone.

BROCK: te debo la vida, viejo.- le agrádese mientras se levantaba.

ASH: solo dale 5 centavos y están a mano.

Recibiendo solo un gruñido del moreno, todos continúan su camino a través de la sala, topándose con otra sala, la cual tenía menos tejado que el anterior, además que había pilares que sostenían lo que quedaba de techo a su izquierda, y algunos de estos tirados en el suelo. También contemplaron que en esta sala aun se hallaban algunas piezas no tan dañadas por el tiempo. Como algunas vasijas con grabados antiguos, y un enorme esqueleto de un Tyranitar en medio del sitio. De pronto, ven a otro equipo locust acercarse a ellos, dando a entender que la batalla continuaba.

Nuevamente se van a protegerse en los escombros, mientras que la tropa enemiga lo hacia con las mesas de exposición, que parecían que podría darles buena protección en el tiroteo. Apenas empezaron con el fuego cruzado, el cabo observa que los pilares en pie llegaban hasta donde se hallaba ubicado el enemigo, dándole una idea.

BROCK: ¡Ash! ¡Franquéalos por la izquierda!- el sargento entiende al instante la petición de su amigo.

ASH: ¡Jefe! ¡Necesito cobertura! – solicita a su superior.

M-1: ¡Comandante! ¡Dásela! ¡Evans! ¡Acompáñalo!

El primer aludido asiente antes de volver a asomarse en el escombro, y disparar a cualquiera que se asomara. Viendo la oportunidad, sargento y soldado corren agachados hasta llegar a la columna, con la que ta pronto pueden, se cubren detrás de ella. Llegados ahí, rodearon las columnas, evitando que el enemigo viera su plan de franqueo, mientras el resto se encargaba de llamar su atención. De pronto, todos en el sitio sienten un leve temblor, seguido de una especie de explosión debajo de una pequeña parte del suelo detrás de los locust. Lo que genero un agujero que despedía una especie de hedor extraño, además que repentinamente salían de el más locust.

KIM: ¡Agujero de Emergencia!- alerto al equipo, reconociendo que fue lo que paso.

BROCK: ¡Ash! ¡Lanza una granada!- ordeno mientras seguía enfrentándose a más Drones que antes.

El sargento soltó un leve gruñido al oír que le habían aumentado la carga de "tareas", sin siquiera empezar la primera. Pero aun resignado, siguió caminando con sigilo detrás de los escombros. Sin embargo, faltando poco para llegar a un buen sitio para el flanqueo, una pareja de Drones aparece detrás de otra de las columnas, ya listos para atacarles. El sargento toma del hombro a su camarada, y juntos se tiran al suelo, justo a tiempo para esquivar los disparos enemigos. Y ya en el piso, Ketchum tomando sus dos rifles de asalto, dispara al mismo tiempo a los locust, arrebatándoles la oportunidad de redirigir el fuego a ellos.

Ambos soldados se levantan, y continúan su trayecto. Una vez en posición, Ash agarra una de sus granadas por su cadena incorporada, y empieza a girarla mientras calculaba mentalmente la forma del lanzamiento para que cayera dentro del agujero. Ya hecho eso, suelta la cadena, permitiendo el vuelo del explosivo, tomando una trayectoria parabólica que lo llevo hasta el borde del hoyo. Y con una gran suerte, la granada se introduce al agujero, justo cuando otro drone iba a salir de ahí. Entonces, la granada detona, lo que no solo hizo volar en pedazos al locust, sino también produjo un derrumbe que sello definitivamente el hoyo, cortando el camino para los refuerzos enemigos.

Conseguido el objetivo, la coronel con una señal de la mano, ordeno la movilización de su equipo hacia donde aun se resguardaba el enemigo, recibiendo cobertura de Ash y Rainer. Pronto el avance logra que Sigma se reúna nuevamente, y juntos continúen derribando a los enemigos que quedaban.

Cuando aparentemente consiguieron vencerlos a todos, deciden continuar su trayecto, después de recoger algunas municiones que se hallaban tiradas por los alrededores. Ya abastecidos, avanzan hasta el extremo opuesto de la sala, atentos a cualquier otro avance enemigo. Esta preocupación no los hizo esperar mucho, pues pronto se acercan a ellos otros Drones, listos para enfrentarlos. Sigma y Delta les dispara apenas los vieron, pero las larvas consiguieron esquivarlos, cubriéndose con más escombros. Los Gears imitaron esa acción por su lado, justo antes de recibir la primera oleada de disparos enemigos. M-1 asomo levemente la cabeza sobre su resto de muro, mirando el muro más cercano a los locust, y una columna. Entonces, ella saca una de sus granadas, y con gran fuerza la lanza a la columna, de forma que rebota y se dirige al muro antes visto, con lo que al impactarse se desvié directamente hacia donde se hallaban ocultos los Drones. Justo a tiempo para que la granada detonara literalmente en la cara de uno de ellos, y lanzara por los aires al otro.

M-1: muy bien. ¡Avancen!- ordena al ver como aparentemente los vencieron.

Todos obedecen la indicación, con paso firme pero lento, en caso de alguna otra emboscada. Cuando llegaron donde se resguardaban los últimos enemigos, vieron los restos en los que se volvió uno de ellos. Y justo cuando iban a buscar al otro, el comandante siente que algo sujetaba con fuerza su pierna. Al voltear ve que se trataba del otro locust, quien estaba agonizando en el suelo, y con mucho esfuerzo intentaba llevar su otra mano al revolver que tenía.

Así que sin darle oportunidad, J-16 con gran fuerza le lanza su ametralladora sobre su espalda, obligándolo a soltarlo por el dolor. Pronto se prepara para darle un rodillazo, y justo antes de lanzarlo, de su rodillera sale una especie de cuchilla, que se entierra en su cabeza cuando da su ataque. Y finalmente lo retuerce antes de sacarlo del cráneo enemigo. Inmediatamente se levanta de su posición, no sin antes tomar el revolver, remplazándolo por su otra pistola.

ASH: que lindos juguetes tienes, "J".- le comenta, admirando como la cuchilla, aun sangrante, se retraía de regreso a su armadura.

J-16: se lo agradezco, Ketchum.

M-1: ¡Hay que continuar! ¡Soldados!- ordena con fuerza, recordando la razón por la que estaban en la ciudad.

Todos asienten antes de retomar el paso a la salida de la sala. La que además era la salida del museo de historia. Se asoma con cuidado el Teniente Kim en la salida, tratando de ver si había algún enemigo cerca. Al ver que no había peligro, con una señal avisa al resto del equipo que podían salir sin temor. Pronto ellos se dirigen al puente que conectaba los dos museos, el cual estaba por encima de la calle de dos sentidos que los dividía. Estando a la mitad de el, se fijan que en una de las intersecciones se encontraba un enorme agujero en el pavimento, además de una furgoneta muy cerca del borde del abismo, y lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un Gear recargado en el. La coronel mira a Kim, y este entendió que debía realizar una llamada.

KIM: Control. Tenemos a posible Alfa a la vista. No hay señal del resonador.-informa a Dawn con su comunicador, una vez conseguido la conexión.

_DAWN: Recibido, "Delta-Sigma". Sigan buscando._- indica la teniente antes de finalizar la llamada.

El equipo sigue con su camino, con lo que pronto se topan con la puerta que permitía el acceso a la sección de Arte del museo. Esa puerta era metálica, de doble hoja, y al parecer automática, pues tenía a un lado un pequeño panel electrónico. Pero lo que le importaba a los Gears de esa entrada, es que se encontraba cerrada. El sargento le hecha un rápido vistazo a toda la puerta antes de hablar.

BROCK: No se si mi Croagunk pueda derribar la puerta…- analiza el cabo al también revisar la puerta.

ASH: No hay problema. Llamare a Jack para que la abra.-pero antes de poder cumplir su palabra, Kim lo detiene a el con una señal de su mano.

KIM: yo abriré la puerta. Tengo el código maestro de la ciudad.

El teniente se acerca al panel, para su suerte, a diferencia de los otros, aun se mantenía en funcionamiento. Con lo que presionas algunos teclados sin tardanza, y en poco tiempo, la puerta se va abriendo con cierta dificultad. Ya con el paso libre, los soldados se adentran a la sala, apreciando que las pinturas que aun se mantenía en las paredes se encontraban en condiciones deplorables, y también algunos retratos se hallaban tirados y pisoteados en el suelo. Sin mencionar que más de una cuarta parte de las columnas de soporte de la cámara se encontraban tirados en el suelo, sorprendiendo el hecho de que aun no haya habido algún derrumbe ahí. Y en medio de toda esa ruina, se encontraba descansando en el centro una hermosa estatua de una gardevoir en casi perfectas condiciones. Era iluminada por la luz que provenía de un tragaluz en el techo, resaltando su forma.

Sin embargo, su tiempo de "Apreciación Artística" duro muy poco, pues un trió de Drones se dirigía hacia ellos, rodeando, o saltando si era el caso, las columnas que se interponían en su camino. Evans fue e primero en abrir fuego, derribando a uno de los locust mientras este corría, haciendo que pareciera que se resbaló cuando muere. De pronto, todos sienten otro temblor, y ven como la estatua del pokemón se movió un poco, producto de la grieta que adquirió el suelo sobre el cual se hallaba. Finalmente se abre un agujero justo ahí, haciendo que la escultura se caiga en el, y salieran otros dos Drones más del hoyo en su lugar.

La oficial de Sigma sin perder tiempo toma otra de sus granadas y la lanza directamente hacia ahí, mientras que sus subordinados se encargaron de protegerla del fuego enemigo. Apenas logran salir otra pareja de larvas cuando el explosivo detona, sellando la entrada enemiga al campo de batalla.

M-1: ¡Agujero de Emergencia sellado!- avisa a sus compañeros antes de unirse al combate.

Para cuando cumplió su objetivo, Kim acababa de matar al cuarto drone, dejando solo tres aun de pie. J-16 al ver que el suyo se volvía a esconder detrás de una columna, decide lanzar su ametralladora hacia el, y justamente cayo sobre su adversario. Con velocidad se dirige hacia donde se resguardaba el drone, y viendo como la larva intentaba levantarse, a pesar de aun tener aquella pesada arma en su espalda, desenvaina su espada, y la entierra en su cabeza, acabando con su dolor y vida.

De pronto, otro locust se acerco a el, con intención de darle un fuerte golpe por la espalda usando su arma. El comandante lo oyó venir, así que pronto desenfunda su revolver para defenderse. Al voltearse, ve que ya no necesita usarla por el momento, pues ve como el sargento Ketchum también se acerco al drone por la espalda, y siendo más rápido, le entierra un cuchillo por el cuello. Cuando lo retira del ahora cadáver, este cae pesadamente al suelo.

ASH: para mí que ya esta muerto…- comenta mientras seguía mirando al cuerpo de su última presa. Por desgracia no se dio cuenta que el ultimo locust que quedaba se le acerco también por la retaguardia, y se preparo para disparar su cabeza. Y de pronto este es partido por la mitad desde atrás, gracias a que Brock llego para salvar su amigo. Ash al oír el corte de la moto sierra, voltea a ver a un Brock satisfecho.

BROCK: ¡Ha! ¡Eso ahorró munición!- se dice antes de mirar al sargento.- Te cubro el trasero, amigo.

Ash junto a J-16 asienten antes de reunirse con el resto de su equipo, para continuar con su trayecto para llegar a la salida de emergencia que había al otro lado de la recamara. Y de pronto, se siente otro temblor, seguido de otra fisura que se origino muy cerca de la salida. Rainer sabe que de ahí iba a crearse otro agujero. Así que sin pedir permiso, corre tan rápido como puede, a la vez que tomo una granada. Y tan pronto se abrió el hoyo, Evans ya estaba muy cerca. En cuanto ve salir la primera cabeza enemiga, le adhiere en plena frente el explosivo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

EVANS: ¡NO HAY REEMBOLSOS!- Dice a la vez que con una patada, lo lanza de regreso a su agujero. No tardo mucho para que la granada explotara y le negara la entrada a más refuerzos enemigos con otro derrumbe.

KIM: Bien hecho, Evans.- felicita a su subordinado.

RAINER: Gracias, señor.

BROCK: es increíble como este lugar, a pesar de que varias de sus columnas de soporte se hayan caído, la aparición de dos Agujeros E seguidos, y el uso de explosivos, siga en pie.- admira a la vez que da unas cuantas palmadas a la pared. Sin embargo, pronto sienten que el suelo se sacudía, a la vez que se empezaba a desprender partes del techo.

ASH: ¡Gracias por salarnos! ¡ESTE SITIO SE VENDRA ABAJO!- Alerta mientas miraba por todos lados como se caía en pedazos el lugar.

M-1: ¡TODOS! ¡CORRAN!

Nadie necesito que ella repitiera la orden para que se dirigieran disparados a la salida de emergencia. Para su suerte esa puerta ya estaba destruida desde antes, por lo que no perdieron tiempo para abrirla. Los Blue Falcons bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras que daban al pavimento de la calle, mientras que los Eagles saltaron desde ahí, llegando al asfalto de pie. Todos se cubren con autos oxidados y viejos que estaban estacionados en plena calle, protegiéndose del derrumbe de aquella sección del museo de Artes. Cuando por fin termina, todos se levantan, tosiendo un poco del polvo de escombro que llego a darles aquellos que no llevaban casco.

BROCK: eso… estuvo cerca…- suspira aliviado con algo de cansancio.

ASH: Si… como siempre…

KIM: Coronel. Debemos seguir. No se tardaran en venir por el derrumbe.- sugiere cuando termina de toser.

M-1: Estoy de acuerdo, teniente. ¡Sigan!- ordena mientras se dirigía al agujero que habían visto antes, el cual estaba a pocos metros frente a ellos.

BROCK: Espero que el de ahí no sea Reyes… su hijo cumplió 2 años hace una semana.- desea en voz alta al mirar a uno de los cuerpos.

Pronto los otros la siguen con la misma velocidad cautelosa que tenía su superior, preparados para cualquier otro ataque locust, y con el deseo de que al menos estén a un paso más de encontrar a Alfa.

* * *

><p><em>ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS<em>

_…_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "UNIDADES"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "RED EAGLES"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

_ACCEDIENDO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"._

_…_

_INTRODUZCA SU ID…_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_…_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

_INTRODUZCA EL ID DEL SUJETO…_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_…_

_ACCESO A REGISTROS DE "M-1"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

M-1, actualmente ejerce el rango de Teniente Coronel, y líder Red Eagle, en las filas de la CGO. Fue reclutada después de que el presidente Prescott viera los resultados de sus exámenes psicológicos, en el 30 de agosto de 2027.

Al igual que sus demás compañeros de unidad, se desconoce su pasado civil, al igual que su rostro. Pues a diferencia de los demás sobrevivientes que la acompañaban, quienes llevaban vestimenta gastada civil, ella llevaba puesto una armadura tipo Theron sin mangas, y un casco Ónice, que ocultaba perfectamente su cara, negándose a quitársela, aun durante los exámenes médicos. Esta única insubordinación suya siempre fue apoyada por los otros actualmente Eagles, por lo que se le permitió nunca quitársela.

Lo poco que se sabe de su pasado, es que se hacia llamar M-1, era la líder del campamento sobreviviente (o reina sobreviviente en términos informales) en su escondite en la Hondonada, y algunos rumores de que ella sola capturo a un Brumak usando solo una Mk2 lancer. Algunos creen que la misma CGO aun mantiene vivo a ese Brumak, rumor que no ha sido negado, para evitar que sospechen que en verdad es cierto.

Ella, junto a su comunidad sobreviviente, en lugar de ser rescatados, fueron quienes rescataron al pelotón Omega Black Crow, durante el primer intento de la operación "La gran bomba" en el 16 de abril de 2027, faltando poco para detonar el primer resonador, siendo algo aun sorprendente. Cuando salieron a la superficie, se les dio refugio, mientras se estudiaba la razón de sus capacidades.

Cuando se le hizo primero, se le descubrió "La Perturbación", que comparte con los demás Eagles…

_/_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "LA PERTURBACIÓN"…_

_…_

_INTRODUZCA SU ID._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_…_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "LA PERTURBACIÓN"… DENEGADO._

_¿QUIERE CONTINUAR LEYENDO "REGISTROS DE M-1"?_

_… SI_

_…_

_CONCEDIDO._

_/_

Cuando se finalizo su revisión psiquiátrica, no solo demostró tener las mejores aptitudes para luchar que los demás sobrevivientes a su cargo, también mostro tener una fobia a los locust. La más grande hasta ahora en los registros psiquiátricos disponibles… y los "no disponibles". Pese a ello, le ofrecieron la seguridad de su comunidad a cambio de su servicio. Pero aunque acepto, los demás también solicitaron su alistamiento cuando se enteraron del suyo. Factor que fue aprovechado para formar la unidad Red Eagle.

Al parecer, ella inculco a sus soldados desde antes la ideología de "Hermanos hasta el fin", siendo también su grito de guerra, que siempre hace que los Red Eagles consigan la victoria aun cuando la situación no podía estar más crítica. Sin mencionar que ella tiene un lazo muy fuerte con sus hombres Eagles, anteponiendo su seguridad a la de ella misma. Testigos afirman que varios de ellos se refieren a ella como "hermana".

Sin embargo, también ha mostrado tener una gran indiferencia a cualquier soldado que no sea Eagle, protegiéndolo solo por deber, y no por compañerismo. A excepción de él líder de los Black Crows, CS-347, con quien formo una estrecha amistad, desde que ambos participaron en la lucha para recuperar Ciudad Marina. Y hay quienes afirman que el ha sido el único que le ha visto su cara, información que ha sido negada por ambos.

A ella se le tiene estrictamente prohibido internarse a cualquier lucha en la que ella considere "demasiado para ella", no solo por su seguridad, sino más bien por la de sus hombres. Pues su fobia extrema al ser estimulada al límite, puede llegar a infundirle lo que los expertos denominan el estado "Helmintofobia".

Ella posee lo que muchos se refieren como un "Pokeborg". Un pokemón Cyborg. El cual es un Blaziken con brazo mecánico, ojo robótico, y una pierna de acero con una moto sierra incorporada. Es extremadamente agresivo y sádico, características que M-1 afirma que tenia cuando lo encontró, y que según, "El no diferencia humanos de Locust", siendo ella la única humana que acepta, o quizás tolera.

Su arma personal, es un arco explosivo Triple, que siempre lleva guardado en unas capsulas especiales, las cuales usan la tecnologia de las pokebolas para su compresion y transporte comodo. Siendo la unica arma personal de los Red Eagles, que es de fuego.

Su mano derecha es el comandante J-16, quien siempre la acompaña, tanto en el combate, como en las reuniones, incluso las secretas. Ellos dos actualmente forman parte del pelotón Rojo-Azul Sigma. Y ella es la encargada de vigilar al sargento Ash Ketchum, designado por el líder de los Black Crows.

NOMBRE CLAVE: REINA ROJA

PSEUDONOMBRE POR GEARS: LA FLECHA IMPARABLE.

…

_SALIENDO DE REGISTROS DE "M-1"._

_SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS._


	7. CENIZAS: PECES EN UN TUNEL

La unica Guerra que se le puede permitir a la Raza humana, es la guerra por su supervivencia.

**¿?**

* * *

><p><em>CENIZAS<em>

_PECES EN UN TUNEL_

* * *

><p><em>13 de junio de 2029. Cercanías del Museo Nacional de Johto. Ciudad Milenio. Región Johto<em>

_14:41 horas._

Sigma y la mitad de Delta se encontraban frente de aquel enorme abismo sin fondo, el que suponían que fue un Agujero de Emergencia gigante. Evans y Brock revisaban los alrededores, por si había algo interesante. Mientras que el resto revisaban los cuerpos. Ash, junto a pikachu, miraban muy de cerca uno de ellos, y el comandante revisaba el otro. Kim y M-1 se acercaron a Ketchum al ver que no había enemigos por el momento, también observando el cadáver que el sargento analizaba.

KIM: Bueno… podría ser Alfa.- dice al su superior al imaginarse esa posibilidad.

M-1: aunque podría ser alguien más…- el pokemón ratón al terminar de olfatear al cadáver, voltea a su entrenador y mueve su cabeza en forma de negación.

ASH: La identificación no esta…- dice con extrañeza, al interpretar a su amigo.

Kim se aleja de el, dirigiéndose ahora a Rainer, quien estando en cuclillas miraba por todos lados una pequeña esfera metálica, con algunos botones y una lente, que encontró muy cerca del hoyo.

KIM: ¿Eso es el resonador?

RAINER: No. Es un geobot. Un robot minero para guardar datos y trazar mapas.- contesta mientras seguía ojeando la maquina. Pronto el sargento se dirige a sus superiores.

ASH: ¿ahora que, jefe?

M-1: Hay que encontrar el Resonador. Teniente Kim. Llame a control y pregunte si han recibido información sobre el paradero de Alfa.

KIM: en seguida, señora.- inmediatamente se enlaza con control, usando su comunicador de oído, mientras que la teniente coronel se conectaba al mismo canal para poder participar también en la plática.

BROCK: Ash.- lo llama mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿Qué opinas?

ASH: ¿Que qué opino?... podría ser Alfa… o los locust tendiéndonos una trampa…- le menciona las primeras posibilidades que se le ocurrieron a su amigo, antes que J-1 también se les uniera.

J-16: …Podría se un poco de ambas…- cuando ve que ellos lo miran con rareza, se vuelve a acercar a uno de los cadáveres. – El suelo debajo de este cuerpo no tiene sangre, y el tampoco tiene mucha. Aunque si tiene varios agujeros por balas. Como si lo hubieran llevado cargando cuando los mataron, y se le acabara la sangre a medio camino. – Menciona mientras lo sacudía un poco, mostrando su teoría.- además hay rastros de huellas humanas ajenas a estos cuerpos.

ASH: de cualquier forma, solo hay una forma de saberlo.- sus amigos solamente asienten a su comentario. Pronto los dos líderes de pelotón se voltean hacia ellos, una vez que Control termino de informarles lo pedido.

KIM: Tenemos un próximo destino. "La Casa de los Soberanos" de Johto. Esta a unas cuantas calles de aquí.

M-1: Delta, Sigma. ¡Muévanse!

Sigma se reunió pronto con su oficial cuando ordeno la movilización. Rainer, quien aun se mantenía mirando la maquina en la misma posición, lo observa por última vez, antes de lanzarlo al enorme abismo sin fondo que tenía cerca. Poco después se levanta, y se dirige a su teniente, quien lo esperaba para que por fin se marcharan de ahí. Cuando ya todos se reunieron frente uno de los sentidos de la calle frente al museo de Arte, que era de doble sentido, dividido por una enorme barda, Evans noto algo extraño en ella.

RAINER: señor… ¿que es eso? – pregunta a Kim, mientras señalaba lo que veía.

El teniente muestra una mirada de sorpresa cuando ve lo que le indicaba su hombre. Tan pronto como lo nota, M-1 también voltea al lugar señalado, por lo que pronto vio que frente de ellos se encontraba una especie de ametralladora fija apuntándolos, y detrás de ella se encontraba un drone, que a diferencia del resto con los que se han enfrentado, portaba un casco negro en la cabeza. Y a lado de el, se hallaban otros dos Drones, quienes llevaban unas sonrisas macabras en sus rostros, aparentemente para cuidar de su camarada.

M-1: ¡Troika!- alerta a todos justo antes que los locust escolta gritaran, seguido por una poderosa ráfaga de balas dirigidas a ellos. M-1, su comandante, y Rainer se cubrieron con el museo, mientras que los demás se lanzaron a la otra calle, esperando que la barda al menos los ocultara del enemigo.

Pero al lanzarse, Ash recibió afortunadamente solo una de las balas de la ametralladora en la pierna izquierda. Sin embargo fue más que suficiente para impedir que pudiera levantarse. Su moreno amigo lo vio, así que sin perder tiempo, se agacha cerca de Ash, enciende el PRE bajo su mando, y lo dirige a su cuello.

BROCK: ¡Levántate! – Le exige mientras aplicaba "La cura" a su amigo.

El sargento pronto deja de sentir dolor el desangrado, levantándose apenas sucede. Al hacerlo, siente adormilado el pie por unos instantes. Ya pasado eso, choca puños con Brock, en señal de agradecimiento.

Con el insistente ataque de la artillería enemiga, el único pokemón libre apenas vio posibilidad, lanza un potente impactrueno a la troika. Se vio como el rayo eléctrico dio con ella, sin embargo, la larva no se vio afectada en lo absoluto.

ASH: ¡Olvídalo, Pikachu! ¡Recuerda hace mucho que los controles de esa cosa son aislantes! ¡No hay forma de que le dañes a la larva de frente! – Le recuerda a su amigo, antes que intentara atacar con lo mismo de nuevo.

Al instante mira hacia donde debería encontrarse el nido de ametralladoras enemigo, descubriendo que un poco más atrás se encontraba una parte de la barda abierta.

Mientras tanto, la otra mitad del equipo se vio forzado a responder el fuego enemigo. Sin embargo la potencia de fuego de la ya nombrada "Troika" les impedía amputar bien. Aun con las pausas que hacia para evitar el sobrecalentamiento de la torreta, la escolta que recibía por los otros dos Drones les impedía llegar a darles de forma fatal. La teniente coronel al voltear hacia donde se hallaban el oficial de Delta, y el resto de sus hombres. Al hacerlo, mira como los tres se adentran a la calle. Al suponer que ellos tenían un plan, decidió hacer su parte, manteniendo la atención enemiga en ellos.

En poco tiempo Ash y los demás llegar a aquella abertura del muro que vieron antes. Una vez ahí, se asoman levemente, viendo que justamente ahí se hallaba situada la troika, y los tres locust que estaban ahí estaban tan distraídos que aun no notaban su presencia. Con una orden de su amo, pikachu lanza un poderoso impactrueno directo al controlador de la troika, tomando a sus escoltas por sorpresa. Viendo que los Drones redirigen su vista, el grupo de M-1 sale de su escondite, y mientras avanzaban con paso veloz reemprendieron fuego sobre ellos. Los "Guardaespaldas" de la Troika al descuidarlos, no intentan hacerse a un lado de los disparos, por lo que los reciben sin resistencia alguna.

Mientras que el pokemón ratón mantenía su ataque eléctrico sobre el artillero, su entrenador corre rápidamente hacia el, arrancando la moto sierra de su lancer. Ya teniéndolo cerca, pikachu detiene su ataque, permitiendo que Ash, aprovechando que el Drone aun se hallaba paralizado por el reciente ataque lo rebana a la mitad literalmente, aun con los gritos de dolor que soltó su victima, siendo salpicado por la sangre. Una vez terminado, se talla ligeramente el ojo con uno de sus dedos.

ASH: diablos… creo que se me metió algo en el ojo... – comenta a la vez que el resto de su equipo se reunía con el.

M-1: ¡Equipo! ¡Se acercan refuerzos enemigos!

Avisa señalando hacia más adentro de la calle, de donde provenían otros seis Drones, listos para luchar. Todos se cubren en donde pueden, ya sea detrás de los autos oxidados que se encontraban ahí, o en más desprendimientos de las construcciones. Excepto Brock, quien se mantuvo observando unos instantes la troika que fue utilizada contra ellos hace pocos instantes.

Mientras tanto, el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron con el fuego hacia las larvas. Dos de ellas fuero las primeras en caer, pues no se cubrieron a tiempo, pero el resto de sus camaradas si reaccionaron y se apartaron de los disparos de los Gears. Pronto los Drones responden el ataque humano, cuyos autores al ver a las larvas contraatacar vuelven a agachar la cabeza, y aprovechan para recargar munición rápidamente. En eso, la superior de todos voltea a ver a cada soldado que tenía a lado, notando la ausencia de uno.

M-1: ¡Sargento! ¡¿Dónde esta Stone? – le pregunta, sabiendo de su amistad.

ASH: ¡Esta halla, jefe! – señala a donde se situaba la troika, la cual ahora estaba siendo manejada por el cabo faltante. Quien además se había puesto el casco del anterior artillero.

BROCK: ¡No levanten la cabeza! ¡Yo me encargo! – alerta a sus camaradas. Pues tan pronto como lo dice, presiona el gatillo de la torreta, y en pocos segundos la troika dispara su devastadora oleada de balas.

Esto por sorpresa a los locust, quienes con algo de temor redirigieron su fuego hacia el cabo. Sin embargo, ninguna bala llegaba a dar a su objetivo, quien era protegido por el poderoso blindaje que poseía la torreta. Permitiendo a Brock apuntar directamente a ellos, sin mucho temor, logrando destrozarlos por el gran calibre de la artillería. En poco tiempo consigue erradicar con lo que quedaba de la oposición enemiga. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, en espera de posibles refuerzos enemigos. Al no verlos, el cabo suelta la troika a la vez que suelta el casco y lo tira al suelo. En poco tiempo el equipo se reúne nuevamente para seguir con su camino.

Con paso lento, y atención en su alrededor, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de glorieta, con una fuente seca en medio, que conectaba a cuatro calles diferentes, entre ellas en la que ellos llegaron. Mientras que las otras se encontraban bloqueadas por derrumbes, o por barricadas hechas con costales y restos de autos y camiones. Pronto el comandante nota algo extraño en la fuente carente de agua.

J-16: Coronel. Mire ahí. – la superior voltea a ver a la fuente, y pudo observar que ahí dentro habían más cuerpos de Gears básicos. – ¿cree que son Alfa?

M-1: puede ser… ¡Andando!

Todos con paso más rápido se dirigen a aquella construcción, y una vez dentro de ella, se acercan a los cuerpos. Teniendo al frente uno, M-1 se arrodilla, presiona aparentemente un botón de su casco, y de pronto se abre un pequeño agujero en medio de el, donde debería estar la nariz. Ella se acerca más al cadáver y empieza a olerlo.

ASH: que asco… - dice en voz baja, sintiendo repulsión por lo que acababa de hacer la oficial de su equipo.

M-1: No es Alfa… - dice mientras se levantaba de su posición, y volviendo a presionar en el mismo lugar, el agujero de su casco se cierra. – Estos cuerpos llevan meses aquí. Seguramente eran Gears que intentaron defender la ciudad, y los dimos por perdidos en acción. Tomen sus identificaciones y… - se ve interrumpida al sentir una pequeña sacudida del suelo.

ASH: ¿Qué demonios...? – exclama con preocupación, también siendo interrumpido por otro temblor.

Rainer nota como frente de una de las calles bloqueadas comenzaba a levantarse una parte del pavimento. Y finalmente este se hundía, formando un agujero del que comenzaron a surgir más Drones.

RAINER: ¡Otro Agujero de Emergencia! – alerta al ver la nueva entrada del enemigo.

M-1: ¡Cúbranme mientras lanzo la granada! – ordena mientras empezaba a girar su granada recién tomada.

El resto no respondió a la orden, en vez de eso comenzaron a atacar a las larvas que ya habían salido de su agujero. En cuanto la teniente coronel ya estaba lista, lanza su granada al aire, y cae dentro del agujero, provocando un derrumbe y sellándolo, negando el paso a más refuerzos enemigos. Con esto, el equipo pensó que solo tendría que acabar con lo que quedaba de la oposición enemiga que logro salir. Sin embargo, pronto sienten otro pequeño terremoto, y Brock ve que frente a otra de las calles bloqueadas mostraba señales de que de ahí, saldría otro hoyo de las larvas.

BROCK: ¡Otro Agujero E a la derecha!

La alerta fue oída nuevamente por M-1, quien se preparaba para lanzar otra granada. Apenas se abre el agujero, suelta su explosivo dando nuevamente en el blanco. Con el tiempo que se tomo para detonar y cerrar el hoyo, solo dos pudieron salir. Estos con furia en los ojos, se prepararon para disparar a quien impidió la entrada a sus compañeros. Pero el contrafuego de Kim y J-16 se los impidieron, matándolos al instante. En poco tiempo vuelven a sentir otro pequeño sismo, que anunciaba la aparición de otro agujero. La teniente coronel se cubre del ataque de los locust que aun seguían luchando. Al buscarse otro explosivo, descubre que ya había utilizado las cuatro que tenía.

M-1: ¡Quien tenga granadas selle el próximo! – ordena mientras vuelve a tomar su lancer.

El cabo Stone respondió la orden, poniéndose a cubierto y preparando su granada, para el hoyo el cual ya vio de donde saldría: frente a la ultima calle bloqueada. Brock no espero a que se abriera, y lanza la granada a donde saldría el Agujero de Emergencia. Cuando apenas este se abre, el explosivo entra en el, y golpea en la cabeza al primero drone que iba al frente, haciéndolo caer. No tardo mucho para que la granada por fin explotara y cerrara el agujero, sin dejar que algún locust saliera.

Apenas sucedió esto, el teniente Kim ya había matado al último enemigo con un disparo en la cabeza de su lancer. Al ver finalizado esa ronda, todos pensaron que ya terminaron por el momento. Sin embargo, pronto sintieron otra sacudida del suelo, así que todos empezaron a buscar donde iba a salir el nuevo agujero. En pocos segundos escucharon que por fin se abrió el agujero, pero ellos aun no habían visto donde.

ASH: Maldita sea. ¿Ahora donde salió? – pregunta con notable frustración.

M-1: Silencio. Escuchen…

Cuando obedecieron la orden, todos consiguieron escuchar un extraño sonido. Similar a un "Tic" muy repetido. Al comandante no le tomo mucho encontrar el origen de ese ruido: Frente a un gran edificio con un enorme agujero a un lado, cuyo paso era bloqueado por la oxidada carcasa de un viejo auto. De pronto, por una explosión repentina, este despojo de vehículo salió volando por los aires, cayendo muy cerca de la fuente donde Sigma y Delta se resguardaban. Y de donde se origino la explosión aparecieron unas extrañas criaturas pequeñas como un cerdo con dientes grandes, los cuales eran los que provocaban el ruido de "Tic", y patas muy delgadas. Y en sus espaldas llevaban un tanque repleto de una sustancia amarilla brillante, con una cruz roja con picos de flecha en cada punta como escudo grabado en el. Estos nuevos enemigos se acercaban rápidamente a ellos, y el Tic aumentaba su fuerza conforme lo hacia.

J-16: ¡Coronel! ¡Tickers! – advierte a su superior al reconocer a los nuevos enemigos.

BROCK: ¡Y no vienen solos! – Grita al ver que dentro del edificio donde salieron los Tickers se encontraba el Agujero E que habían buscado, y ya habían salido 4 Drones, quienes se dirigían a ellos.

Una vez más, la situación obligo a los Gears a cubrirse con la fuente para poder defenderse del ataque hostil. Las pequeñas criaturas se acercaban rápidamente a ellos, sin preocupación alguna de tener donde esconderse, cosa que no era una grata noticia para los Gears. Así que mientras Ash, J-16 y Rainer se encargaban responder el fuego locust, los restantes se encargaban de disparar a los Tickers con sus pistolas, siempre intentando de darle a sus contenedores. Cuando llegaban a atinarles, estos pequeños explotaban con fuerza. Llegando a hacer explotar a los Tickers más cercanos, o simplemente lanzarlos por los aires medio inconscientes, pero pronto vuelven a levantarse, e intentan llegar a ellos nuevamente.

En un momento, un afortunado Ticker consigue llegar a la fuente, y tan pronto lo consiguió comienza a temblar junto a su tanque. Esto produjo preocupación a la coronel.

M-1: ¡Apártense todos! – Ordena en especial a los más cercanos a la bestia.

Apenas consiguen alejarse del sitio, el Ticker, junto su contenedor, exploto con suficiente fuerza como para volar la sección de la construcción y dañar el pavimento que se encontraba a medio metro alrededor de él. Con un visible hueco en su defensa, ambos pelotones se vieron obligados a dividirse en búsqueda de otros sitios donde cubrirse. Ash y Kim utilizaron una vieja vagoneta para cubrirse; M-1 y Brock detrás de un auto; J-16 y Rainer una barrera de concreto, que solía ser usado para desviar calles, fue lo primero que encontraron.

Pronto llego otro grupo de Tickers del edificio "base" enemigo, directo a ellos. Fue entonces cuando al soldado Evans se le ocurrió una gran idea. Tan rápido como pudo tomo su única pokebola, y la abre cerca de el, con lo que sale su vaporeon a su lado.

RAINER: Vaporeon, usa rayo de hielo en el pavimento. – ordena mientras señalaba la parte de la carretera por la que iban a pasar las bestias locust.

El pokemón no demora en usar su ataque tipo hielo. Esto hace que la zona señalada por su entrenador es recubierta por una capa de hielo. Y cuando los Tickers apenas la pisan, se resbalan inevitablemente, y comienzan a deslizarse sin control sobre el piso congelado. Algunos chocaban entre si con suficiente fuerza como para que ambos explotaran. Esta escena provoco gracia al sargento, cabo y soldado raso. Mientras que los oficiales prefirieron matar con lo que quedaba de esa manada Ticker. Al terminar con todos ellos, todos se enfocaron en el gran número de Drones que ahora había, e iba incrementando.

Era obvio que el gran número de enemigos, que parecía ser de 16 o más, complicaba las cosas para los Gears, y a ellos se les estaba agotando la munición por los constantes combates que han tenido.

BROCK: ¡Son demasiados! – grita con preocupación mientras recargaba su lancer y la cambiaba por su hammerburst.

ASH: Digo que necesitamos refuerzos, jefe. – sugiere a su superior mientras señalaba a su pokemón eléctrico.

M-1: Opino igual, sargento. ¡Todos! ¡Saquen a sus pokemón!

Apenas la oyen, los demás que no tenían a su pokemón afuera, aparte de M-1, los liberan muy cerca de ellos: Kim soltó a su houndoom; J-16 a su charizard, quien por su tamaño no era protegido por completo por la barrera, usa sus alas metálicas como escudo para desviar las balas; y Brock libero a un pokemón rana de color azul oscuro, en el abdomen tenía tres rayas: de arriba abajo una negra y dos blancas. Sus patas eran completamente negras, excepto el dedo medio de sus manos que era naranja. Mejillas naranjas que se inflaban cuando croaba, y un ojo derecho amarillo con contorno negro. El otro era oculto por un parche: era su Croagunk.

M-1: ¡Atención unidad Pokemón! ¡Estamos bajo un fuerte ataque locust! ¡Y necesitamos de su intervención! – informa de manera rápida a los nuevos participantes de la batalla, quienes la miraban atentamente. – ¡Charizard! ¡Ve al frente como escudo, y avanza poco a poco! ¡El resto ataca mientras marchan! ¡Houndoom! ¡Croagunk! ¡Usen ataque a corta distancia si pueden! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de darles fuego de cobertura!

Los pokemón asienten antes de empezar a ejecutar el plan de acción. El pokemón dragón de un salto brinca sobre la cobertura de su entrenador, manteniendo su defensa en todo momento. Los demás en cuanto ven una oportunidad se lanzan velozmente hacia charizard, cubriéndose detrás de el. Una vez hecho eso, charizard comienza a caminar lentamente, manteniendo sus alas lo más pegadas al suelo posible, mientras sus camaradas le seguían el paso a la misma velocidad, esperando el momento más oportuno para atacar. Había larvas que cambiaban de posición para encontrar un mejor ángulo de disparo. Pero gracias a la protección que daban los Gears a sus pokemón, los locust no la conseguían.

En poco tiempo, los pokemón consiguieron la posición adecuada para que pikachu lanzara un poderoso impactrueno, el houndoom un potente lanzallamas, vaporeon un rayo de hielo, y Croagunk lanzo picotazo venenoso. Cada ataque dio con un locust, con la suficiente potencia como para envenenarlos, quemarlos y electrocutarlos hasta la muerte. En el caso del rayo de hielo, este congelaba completamente a la larva, dando oportunidad a su entrenador convertirlo en pedazos a tiros. Con el avance pokemón, los locust se vieron obligados a retroceder conforme lo hacían. Y los Gears también marchaban por el territorio ganado.

En un momento, dos Drones consiguieron burlar todos los ataques de sus enemigos, con lo que pronto se dirigieron a la espalda del pokemón dragón para acabar con los otros pokemón. Con velocidad se acercaron peligrosamente a Croagunk y a pikachu, con intención de dispararles, y así observar mejor su agonía cuando lo hicieran. Sin embargo, el pokemón rana se lanzo velozmente a uno de ellos, y lo derriba con un "Karatazo". Y teniéndolo en el suelo, lo golpea varias veces con golpe venenoso en donde debería estar su corazón, y en su garganta. Pronto la enorme cantidad de veneno que recibió el Drone termina por matarlo. La otra larva, sorprendido por lo que paso, no vio que Houndoom se puso frente del pokemón amarillo, y lo ataque con un potente "Infierno". Tuvo el suficiente poder para darle una agonizante muerte a aquella larva, quien intento atacar a su compañero amarillo.

Pronto los pelotones Gears consiguen arrinconar a los locust en aquella construcción, el agujero de Emergencia estaba a la vista de todos. El teniente Kim apenas derriba a otra larva que acababa de salir del agujero cuando se le ocurre una idea. En cuanto se cubre nuevamente llama a su pokemón fuego.

KIM: ¡Houndoom! ¡Bola sombra al Agujero!

El pokemón pronto ve la oportunidad, y al dar un gran salto, lanza el ataque tipo fantasma al hoyo enemigo. El ataque produjo una gran explosión una vez que impacto contra el objetivo, con el suficiente poder para hacer que se cerrara finalmente el agujero locust. Y con la formación que tenía el pelotón, fue cuestión de poco tiempo para acabar con el último Drone que quedaba. Pese a ello, todos se mantuvieron atentos a cualquier otro agujero. Luego de varios segundos de suspenso, vieron que ya no vendrían más refuerzos enemigos, cosa que les permitió relajar sus posiciones. Al instante, todos excepto Ash claramente, regresan a sus compañeros a sus respectivas pokebolas. El sargento miro unos instantes su lancer antes de dirigirse a sus compañeros.

ASH: creo que somos buenos… recojamos munición. – inmediatamente da media vuelta, y se dirige a uno de los cuerpos de los soldados caídos, y toma algo de la munición que llevaba. El resto le imitan dirigiéndose a los demás cadáveres. Es entonces cuando Kim recuerda algo importante.

KIM: Tomen sus placas de identificación, sus familias las querrán.

Rainer y Brock a la vez que conseguían munición, buscaban las mencionadas identificaciones, y de un tirón se las arrebataban a sus dueños muertos. J-16 decidió tomar una de las lancer que se hallaban ahí con su respectivo parque, y colgaba en su espalda la pesada ametralladora sin ningún problema. El soldado Evans mientras seguía recuperando recursos estuvo pensando en algo que en verdad lo molestaba, y no tardo para compartir eso.

RAINER: ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué esos agujeros están en todas partes? – reclama por aquella táctica que acababa de causarles muchos problemas.

ASH: Si. Lo normal a esta altura, es que hubiéramos encontrado un tipo de maldita defensa. – apoya la idea de su compañero.

J-16: Si. En el mando se ha intentado todo, y nada funciona. Si quieren salir los locust… saldrán. – responde sus quejas con esta respuesta que no los complació en nada. Eso hace recordar algo al primero en hablar que lo entristecía.

RAINER: Solía tener pesadillas con esas cosas durante el primer año de la guerra…

BROCK: ¡Diablos! Yo aun las tengo… - comparte el cabo con algo de enojo y pena.

Luego de esa platica, todos guardaron silencio, y continuaron con su recolección de parque. Una vez finalizado esa labor, se reúnen nuevamente en el dañado centro de la glorieta, para pensar sobre la situación.

ASH: y bien… ¿A dónde, jefe? – pregunta, al no saber que hacer ahora.

M-1: Primer, quiero que la unidad Jack este a mis ordenes.

ASH: como digas. Jack. Aparece. – no toma mucha espera para que el robot flotante diera acto de presencia. – Como oíste, ahora el jefe será también tu jefe. ¿De acuerdo? – El robot simplemente asiente antes de voltearse a su nueva oficial.

M-1: Jack, muéstrame el mapa de la ciudad, y señala nuestra posición actual, y la localización de la casa de los Soberanos. – El robot despliega su monitor oculto tan pronto como puede, y en cuestión de segundos enseña el mapa con las indicaciones pedidas. M-1 lo mira unos instantes, y luego voltea al edificio que alojo al ultimo agujero E. – Es todo. Vuelve a ocultarte.

KIM: ¿ordenes, coronel? – pregunta mientras la maquina de asistencia se volvía invisible nuevamente.

M-1: Nuestro destino esta a solo una cuadra de aquí. La ruta más cercana es a través de aquel edificio. – explica mientras señala a la construcción con la enorme abertura.

BROCK: No lo se, señora. ¿Segura de querer ir por ahí? – Cuestiona con algo de duda.

M-1: Segura, cabo. Las otras rutas son inaccesibles. Y hay que hallar a Alfa lo más pronto posible, ¿Entendido, cabo?

BROCK: Si, coronel.

M-1: Excelente. Andando. – Ordena mientras se dirigía al edificio destino.

ASH: Pikachu, sube a mi espalda y atento si necesitas atacar. – el ratón amarillo simplemente trepa por detrás del sargento, dando a entender que obedeció la orden.

Después de eso, todo el equipo siguió a su coronel, quien encabezaba el avance hacia el edificio de gobierno. Usando el gran hoyo de la pared como puerta, se internaron a la instalación con paso cauteloso, preparados en caso de algún enfrentamiento repentino. Al estar todos dentro, vieron que se encontraban en una gran sala completamente vacía y repleta de escombros, no había nada importante en ella. Excepto que hasta el fondo, se veían dos caminos separados por una pared de concreto, que al parecer iban a la misma dirección.

KIM: Parece que tendremos que dividirnos, señora. – sugiere pensando que podría haber peligro en alguno de las rutas, sino es que las dos. El sargento vio esto como una oportunidad para ir a buscar varios locust por su parte. Pero apenas dio un paso adelante, su oficial de pelotón lo detiene del hombro, y lo mira seriamente.

M-1: Sargento. Usted, Evans y J-16 irán por la derecha. Stone, el teniente y yo por la izquierda. – dice en voz alta para ser oída por todos, en especial a quien ella detuvo.

ASH: Si, jefe. – responde con mal humor, mientras ella retiraba su mano de donde la poso.

Así, ambos pelotones se dividen como indico M-1, y se internan más al interior de la destruida construcción, por medio de los caminos correspondientes. Una vez que apenas dieron los primeros pasos en esas rutas, ocurre otro temblor diferente a los anteriores, lo que causa que haiga derrumbes que bloquearon las entradas. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Continuando su camino, en ambos pasos había escaleras que los llevaban al siguiente piso, así que comenzaron su ascenso. Cuando llegaron a la siguiente planta, el equipo de M-1 se topo con un escuadrón drone de tres de ellos replegados en lo que parecía ser una especie de oficina, habiendo dos sofás para tres: uno en la pared, y otro en el centro. Y frente a este se hallaba un escritorio bastante gastado por el tiempo, y aun conservaba algunos artículos de oficina, así como unas cuantas plumas tiradas sobre el, al igual que una lámpara rota. Y poseía pequeñas, pero alargadas ventanas cubiertas con tablas de madera que daban con los pasillos que lo rodeaban. La parte liderada por la líder Red Eagle inmediatamente abre fuego sobre las larvas, apenas estas los notan.

Mientras, que en el caso de Ash y su grupo, al estar en el siguiente piso, solamente vieron un pequeño pasillo que doblaba a su izquierda, era uno de los que rodeaban la recamara en la que se hallaba el grupo de Brock. Apenas asomaron su cabeza por ese pasillo, vieron que hasta el fondo se hallaba una puerta metálica, y frente a ella como si la defendieran, una troika con un artillero locust manejándola, acompañado por otro drone. Ellos se esconden cuando las larvas abren fuego contra ellos continuamente. Sin embargo, lograron ver que había otro pasillo justo al otro lado de la pared de donde se hallaban escondidos, además que también estaba a lado del cuarto donde estaban las larvas que amenazaban al equipo de su superior.

Pese al amplio que tenía aquella oficina en donde se hallaban el trió de Drones, no tomo mucho para que M-1 y compañía acabaran con ellos sin muchos problemas. Ya estando ahí, se quedan por unos instantes en silencio, con lo que pronto escuchan en donde se hallaba el nido de ametralladora enemigo. Con paso silencioso se acercan a la ventana en la que provenía aquel estridente ruido. Ya a escasos metro de el, se detienen con una indicación con la mano de la coronel, quedando todos en completo silencio.

M-1: ¡Abran fuego, Ahora! – Ordena mientras dispara hacia la ventana en la que creía que se hallaba el enemigo.

Brock y Kim sin dudar en sus instintos disparan al mismo lugar que ella, haciendo que las tablas se rompan fácilmente, tanto por las balas como por lo podridas que estaban. La "unidad" de Ash al oír los disparos ajenos a la troika asoma levemente sus cabezas, con lo que ven que los locust que los atacaban eran agujereados por sus compañeros. En cuanto ellos dejan de dispararles, y ya con los Drones muertos, Ash y los otros avanzan velozmente hasta llegar a la posición de la pareja asesinada. Una vez ahí, ven que al final de aquel corredor se encontraba una extraña puerta de metal.

Pero antes que ellos la abrieran, escuchan un grito de guerra, que pertenecía a las larvas, proveniente de su retaguardia. Instintivamente, Ash se dirigió a la troika con intención de manejarla, a la vez que pikachu bajo de el, y se puso en frente de la torreta. Así, cuando vieron que otros cuatro Drones, los cuales no saben como llegaron ahí, se dirigían a ellos, el sargento abrió fuego a discreción, simultáneamente su pokemón eléctrico lanzaba descargas eléctricas para inmovilizarlos. Y con el gran calibre que poseía aquella artillería, literalmente los deshizo a pedazos, proeza parecida a la que hizo su amigo cabo hace unos minutos. Una vez terminada la labor, los cuatro se dirigen a la puerta, a la vez que pikachu volvió a subir a la espalda de su entrenador. Y al ver que se hallaba atorada, la abren de una patada.

Cuando el equipo pasa por aquella puerta, miran a su izquierda, viendo que ahí había otra puerta, solo que estaba hecha de madera. Suponían que conectaba con la oficina en la que el equipo de Brock estuvo al franquear al enemigo. Esta idea se vio correcta al ver que cuando se abre aquella puerta, sale el último mencionado con el resto de su grupo.

Ya todos nuevamente juntos, ven que ahora estaban en otra oficina semejante a la que estuvo la sección del cabo Stone, solo que solo había una ventana sin nada cubriéndola en el muro que tenían frente a ellos, y en el mismo una abertura que parecía ser en donde antes había una puerta. Al enfocar la vista más lejos, ven que otra troika controlada por otro drone se hallaba hasta el fondo de una enorme sala repleta de basura y desprendimientos de la instalación, la cual aparentemente protegía una puerta metálica que tenía detrás. Y a la derecha de los Gears se hallaba una especie de torre de un piso fortificada con materiales simples, como laminas y madera, en la que se en lo más alto se hallaba refugiado otro drone, pero a diferencia de los demás, poseía un casco el cual poseía una placa que cubría sus ojos, y en ella estaban en forma circular seis lentes, y ninguno de ellos coincidía con algún ojo.

Ambos pelotones se desplegaron en busca de diferentes objetos que sirvieran como protección de la artillería locust. M-1 fue a lo que parecía ser una columna, Kim, pikachu y Ash detrás de una carcasa de auto que por alguna razón estaba ahí, y el resto usaron los restos de una pared que lo máximo que llegaba a medir era 1 metro.

M-1: ¡Tenemos otra Troika al frente! – Avisa a sus compañeros mientras el artillero enemigo abrió fuego por donde ella se hallaba.

ASH: ¡Con un Localizador a la derecha! – Aporta reconociendo al tipo de soldado que se hallaba en aquella torre improvisada.

KIM: ¡Hay que acabar primero con el!

Ante esta orden, los Gears de menor rango que el se dedicaron a obligar al artillero a abrir fuego sobre ellos, esperando el instante en el que su arma se sobrecalentara, y así no pudiera atacarlos por algunos segundos. Cuando ese momento llego, el comandante se lanza velozmente hacia la torre, mientras su superior llamaba la atención de Localizador disparándole con fallo intencional. Una vez que J-16 llego a su destino, busco alguna puerta que lo adentrara a aquella fortificación. Por fortuna la encuentra en seguida, y sin perder tiempo la abre de una patada. Una vez dentro, asciende por las escaleras que hallo a un lado suyo, logrando estar en el mismo nivel que aquel vigilante que revelaba la ubicación de sus camaradas al artillero. Entonces, sin reparo de ser descubierto, enciende el motor de su moto sierra, y con gran velocidad se acerca a la desdichada larva. Esta se da cuenta de la presencia del Eagle, justo cuando siente su carne siendo cortada desde su espalda por aquella sádica arma.

Con el localizador muerto, el drone artillero había perdido "sus ojos", con lo que ahora le costaba saber en donde se ubicaban sus tan ansiadas victimas. Aprovechando esa perdida, los Gears empiezan a avanzar por la amplia sala, aprovechando cualquier chatarra o desprendimiento para refugiarse del fuego pesado. Ya con la suficiente distancia, el teniente Kim dispara a la troika, dando mayoritariamente a la torreta misma, eso hizo que su manipulador redirigiera el fuego a el. Y ya ocurrido eso, la teniente coronel aprovecha una pequeña fisura en la defensa de la larva, y le dispara a la pierna. Esto provoca que el drone suelte la troika y caiga al suelo por el daño recibido. Ya derribado, ella sale de su escondite y se acerca a la larva, viendo que se estaba arrastrando tratando de huir. Entonces ella de una patada lo voltea quedando boca arriba, y al encender su moto sierra, lo entierra en el cuello del drone, degollándolo sin problemas.

Sin embargo, apenas comienza a limpiar su casco de la sangre que le salpico cuando hizo su ejecución, todos vuelven a sentir otro temblor, seguido de la aparición de un nuevo Agujero E justo frente a las dos puertas en las que ellos entraron al campo de batalla. Eso provoco que Ash y los demás fueran ahí para repeler la llegada del refuerzo enemigo, excepto el soldado Evans, quien prefirió manejar la troika, y así apoyar a su equipo a distancia.

M-1: ¡Todos! ¡Divídanse y cúbranse! – Inmediatamente, todos, incluyendo al pokemón eléctrico, se separan desplegándose por la sala, conservando la vista en el Agujero locust.

Ya estando cerca de la entrada locust, salen tres Drones como primera ronda, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, dos de ellos no llevaban la hammerburst. En vez de eso, solo en esa primera oleada portaban una lancer igual a la de ellos. Estos dos últimos fueron los primeros en ponerse en pie, y disparar hacia el cabo de Sigma, quien se tiro al suelo para evitar las balas enemigas. El sargento se acerco peligrosamente a uno de ellos, y en el camino arranca el motor de su peligrosa motosierra, con intensión de rebanar a otra larva. Sin embargo, su drone objetivo lo ve, con lo que el también prepara el aditamento de su lancer para encararlo. Y mientras el resto de sus camaradas locust eran entretenidos con el resto de los pelotones Gears, el y el sargento Blue Falcon impactan ambas motosierras, batiéndose ahora en un duelo para ver quien mutila a quien. Con bastante esfuerzo, el sargento consigue obligar a su oponente a soltar su arma, dejándolo indefenso a su peligrosa sierra, con la que lo corto sin problema alguno.

Por desgracia, esta arriesgada jugada de parte de Ash por fin muestra su peligro, pues el otro drone con lancer ya estaba a un lado suyo, igualmente con el motor de su lancer a la máxima potencia, con intención de cobrar la muerte de su compañero con la misma moneda. De pronto, aparece de la nada M-1, y protege a Ash de la motosierra, usando la suya entrando en otro duelo. A ella no le tomo más de unos cuantos segundos para derribar a su oponente y enterrar la sierra en el pecho de la larva. La facilidad que tuvo para ganar en aquel duelo, claramente le molesto al sargento Ketchum.

ASH: que exhibicionista eres, jefe…

Tan pronto como lo dice, retrocede regresando con sus compañeros y se reguarda en donde puede. En un momento otro drone llega velozmente hasta donde se hallaba el comandante, con intención de dispararle para apreciar como se retorcía al dispararle de cerca. Pero no consigue tal objetivo, pues el Re Eagle lo toma del cuello con una sola mano, y empieza a ejercer presión sobre el. Esto tomo muy desprevenido a la larva, con lo que la sorpresa que le causo hizo que soltara su arma. El desafortunado drone intenta librarse del agarre con golpes a la cabeza de J-16, pero el no se veía afectado en nada. Y de pronto se escucha un fuerte crujido de la garganta del locust, evidenciando que por fin se la rompió. Esta escena fue presenciada por M-1, a lo que le trajo una idea.

M-1: ¡Comandante! ¡Entrega Especial! – grita a su compañero de unidad, antes de que soltara el ahora cadáver de su ultima victima.

El comandante entiende al instante a lo que se refería su oficial, así que aun con el cuerpo de la larva en su agarre, adhiere una de sus granadas en su cabeza a la vez que la prepara para detonar. Con la otra mano sujeta una de las piernas del drone, y con gran fuerza lo lanza por los aires, dirigiéndose hacia el Agujero de Emergencia. Justo en ese momento otra pareja apenas iba saliendo del hoyo, por lo que el cuerpo de su camarada caído los golpea haciéndolos regresar "Al sucio agujero del que provenían". No tardo mucho para que el paquete explosivo explotara, sellando el agujero. Al evitar la llegada de más tropas enemigas, el numero de estas fue reduciéndose hasta que ya no hubo ninguna. Ya con eso conseguido, todos pudieron respirar aliviados.

M-1: Bien hecho, soldados. Ahora hay que continuar. – justo cuando lo dice, se escucha un grito perteneciente a otro drone provenir de la puerta que era custodiada por la troika. Cuando se abre precipitosamente, sale el dueño del alarido, y al ver a la teniente coronel dándole la espalda, corre hacia ella, en un intento de matarla. Esto tomo por sorpresa a los Falcons. Pero faltando poco para que la larva ejecutara su plan, M-1 recarga su lancer sobre el hombro y dispara hacia atrás sin necesidad que ella voltea. El disparo le da de golpe al drone matándolo mientras caía como si se hubiera resbalado. – Andando. – y al instante da media vuelta y se dirige a la entrada ahora abierta.

KIM: Ya la oyeron, avancen. – indica mientras la seguía y era acompañado por J-16. Sin embargo, los tres restantes aun se la quedaban mirando con cierta sorpresa por la forma en la que asesino a esta última larva.

ASH: como dije… el jefe es muy exhibicionista…

Sin decir más, ellos tres también se dirigen a la entrada recién abierta. Una vez que todos pasaron por la puerta, estando en un pasillo estrecho con varios estantes repletos de basura y polvo, M-1 ordena a los últimos en llegar que bloquearan la puerta, para evitar que algún otro locust que logro escapar de los últimos enfrentamientos llegue detrás de ellos. Ash y Brock decidieron llamar a Jack para que el soldara los bordes de la puerta, haciendo casi imposible que se volviera a abrir de forma simple. Terminado eso, todos continuaron con su camino, faltando poco para llegar a la Casa de los Soberanos.

* * *

><p><em>ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS <em>

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "UNIDADES"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "BLUE FALCONS"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_ACCEDIENDO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"._

…

_INTRODUZCA SU ID_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_INTRODUZCA EL ID DEL SUJETO_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

…

_ACCESO A REGISTROS DE "BROCK STONE"… CONCEDIDO._

…

Brock Stone, actualmente ejerce el rango de Cabo Primero en las filas de la CGO. Fue reclutado en Ciudad Plateada en el 19 de diciembre del 2012. Por orden del "Protocolo Elite", su hermano Forrest debió ser enlistado al ser el líder del gimnasio de la ciudad, pero por insistencia de el, y debido a que el ya había sido el líder del Gimnasio, además que contaba ya con conocimientos de medicina, se decidió que podría tomar su lugar.

Debido a que estaba muy cerca de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, solo se le dio 3 semanas de entrenamiento básico antes de enviarlo al campo de batalla. Su primer combate termino en una masacre total, pero gracias a su participación al tratar las heridas hasta que llegara el equipo de rescate, logro sobrevivir más de la mitad de su unidad. Pero en su siguiente enfrentamiento la explosión de una granada frente de el lo dejo gravemente herido, y con posibilidades de quedar ciego permanentemente, debido a un serio daño en sus corneas.

Quedo en hospitalización mientras se buscaba un donante, cosa que tardo 5 semanas. Y durante ese tiempo conoció a la aspirante de enfermera Sofía Flores, quien se encargo de cuidarlo, y entablo amistad con ella. Estuvo en el hospital en total 8 semanas, hasta que se le dio el alta después de la cirugía y de la rehabilitación. Después de eso, continúo con su servicio militar, pero aun así mantuvo comunicación con Flores.

Apenas volvió a tomar el rifle, demostró que adquirió una increíble mejora en el combate, teniendo nulos problemas a la hora de matar, volviéndose un muy prometedor soldado, llegando a ascender a Soldado de primera clase en solo 2 meses. A comienzos de Agosto del 2013, siempre ha luchado a lado de Ash Ketchum, apoyándose mutuamente.

El fue de gran ayuda para el entonces Teniente Ketchum para que lograr su gran éxito en el Monte Plateado. Cuando se formo la CGO, el fue de los primeros en ser reclutado, designación que acepto gustoso, y lucho para finalizar la guerra. Pero antes de que participara en la última lucha de las Guerras del Péndulo, se caso por registro civil con Sofía Flores, quien llevaba 6 meses de embarazo.

Una vez que finalizo, se retiro de la milicia para vivir con su familia, dando auxilio a los afectados por las guerras para poder mantenerse.

El y su esposa, con sus primeros hijos George y Amber Stone, se instalaron en una casa en ciudad Férrica a comienzos de diciembre, por lo que el fue de los que tuvieron que vivir el "Día E" cuando sucedió. Logrando sobrevivir el y su esposa, gracias a la ayuda de Ketchum, quien lo acompaño junto con su madre y el profesor Samuel Oak en las festividades de año nuevo, al igual que la familia nuclear de Sofía Flores. Sin embargo, sus hijos y la familia Flores no corrieron con la misma suerte. Esto causo un gran odio a los locust en Stone, quien solicito su re alistamiento al día siguiente.

La perdida de sus parientes y su progenie, causo un gran trauma en Flores, sin mencionar la ausencia de su esposo por la guerra, más el ataque de los Martillos el 7 de septiembre del 2020. Todo esto la llevo a irse de su hogar sin decir nada, y huyendo con un grupo de sobrevivientes. Desde entonces, Stone a usado todo el tiempo que tiene para buscar a su esposa, e incluso ha habido quienes creen de que ha hecho tratos con algunos sobrevivientes ofreciéndoles algo a cambio de información que lo ayude en su búsqueda.

Cuando fue el juicio del teniente Ketchum, el fue el único que testimonio a su favor, argumentando con todo lo que había hecho el acusado durante las Guerras del Péndulo. Salvando a su amigo de la pena de muerte, tuvo que conformarse con la sentencia de 50 años de cárcel. Pero al haberlo ayudado, causo algo de daño en su reputación como soldado de la CGO.

El mismo fue quien saco a Ketchum cuando fue exonerado de la prisión en la que estuvo confinado por 6 años. Durante el mayo del 2028 fue integrado en las filas de los Blue Falcons, por lo que se separo de Ketchum por un mes, hasta que el también fue integrado a la unidad.

Actualmente es miembro del pelotón Azul-Rojo Sigma al mando de la Red Eagle Teniente Coronel M-1, hasta ahora no ha tenido problemas con ella.

…

_SALIENDO DE REGISTROS DE "BROCK STONE"._

_SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS._


	8. CENIZAS: TOC TOC

Soy **Sombra de Maldad**, antes que nada pido disculpas a los que siguen este fic por mi tardanza. Uso este pequeño espacio para anunciar la aparicion de un nuevo personaje que voy a ingresar al fic, siendo este uno de mis capitulos que más me emociona subir, debido a lo mismo, ya que este es uno de mis **3** personajes favoritos de "**Gears of War**". Así que dejo el nombre del personaje, para que vean de donde viene:

**Gears of war:**

-Augustus Cole "el tren Cole" (Augustus Cole)

Espero que disfruten el capitulo, y también espero con ansias sus reviews.

* * *

><p>La unica Guerra que se le puede permitir a la Raza humana, es la guerra por su supervivencia.<p>

**¿?**

* * *

><p><em>CENIZAS<em>

_TOC TOC_

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029, cercanias de la Casa de los Soberanos. Ciudad Milenio. Region Johto.<em>

_15:09 horas._

* * *

><p>Ya con aquella puerta bloqueada, con lo que se podría evitar algún ataque enemigo por la espalda, ambos pelotones caminan por aquel estrecho corredor, en forma de dos hileras hiendo al frente M-1 con J-16, seguidos por el teniente Kim y Evans, y al final Brock y Ash con el pokémon de este en su espalda. Ya faltando poco para llegar a una puerta metálica, que seguramente era para salir del edificio, la teniente Coronel enciende su comunicador.<p>

M-1: Control. Aquí los pelotones Sigma y Delta. ¿Hay informes de Alfa? – pregunta una vez enlazada con control.

_DAWN: Negativo, Sigma. Seguimos sin conseguir contacto por radio con ellos, cambio._

M-1: Recibido, control. Sigma, fuera. – Corta la llamada con algo de decepción al no recibir información útil. – Stone, Ketchum. Vayan conmigo al frente para verificar que todo este despejado. El resto quédense atrás y cúbranos en caso de ataque hostil. – Ordena a sus hombres, aun manteniendo la mirada al frente.

ASH: entendido, Jefe.

Ya estando parada delante de la puerta de salida, la cual aparentemente se encontraba trabada, la coronel lanza una patada a ella para abrirla. Una vez conseguido eso, ve que esa puerta los había llevado a lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento completamente vacío, con una caseta de peaje en la entrada para los vehículos. Y al mirar al frente, al otro lado de la calle, logra apreciar una enorme construcción que asemejaba a un majestuoso palacio que parecía que no ha sido afectado por las guerras por fuera. Unas escalinatas, con varios costales amontonados en forma de muros para cubrirse y bloques de cemento que asemejaban esa función y una fuente seca en medio de ella, llevaban a una entrada en forma de arco que poseía 4 enormes puertas, la cual adquiría algo de sombra por una gran cornisa que lo rodeaban, siendo sostenidas por varias columnas. Desde donde ella estaba, solo podía ver las dos puertas que estaban a los lados, la cuales se hallaban cerradas. Estaba contemplando "La Casa de los Soberanos" de Johto, anterior sede de los altos mandos de la CGO de la región, y de los generales de más alto rango de Johto durante las Guerras del Péndulo.

Al ver que no había enemigos cerca, hace una indicación para que Ketchum y Stone salieran del edificio y se reunieran con ella. Avanzaron con paso lento los tres hasta la caseta de entrada, donde vieron el cuerpo de un Gear con munición y un par de granadas. M-1 tomo las granadas y los otros dos se repartieron la munición. Terminado eso continuaron con su marcha hasta llegar a la mitad de la calle. Estando ahí empiezan a oír unos extraños ruidos a su izquierda. Al voltear, ven como en la otra calle aparecen velozmente unas extrañas criaturas grandes semejantes a insectos con patas muy largas y delgadas, en comparación al cuerpo. Al verlas, Ash los apunta con su lancer, a pesar de que ellas parecían no a verlo visto y continuando con su camino. Ya a punto de tirar del gatillo, M-1 agarra el cañón del rifle y lo desvía de su trayectoria.

M-1: No dispare, sargento. Solo son una unidad de patrullaje. Además, estamos en una misión de rescate, no de combate. – ordena mientras lo miraba, aparentemente con seriedad.

ASH: recibido, jefe. – responde a la vez que bajaba la lancer.

Con eso aclarado, los tres continuaron con la marcha, y una vez que cruzaron la calle, la teniente coronel volvió a encender su comunicador, pero esta vez, conectándose con la otra mitad de sus hombres.

M-1: Zona despejada. Salgan.

No tardan mucho para que Kim con los demás salieran de su escondite, caminando con paso veloz hasta llegar con sus compañeros. Ya reunidos todos, continúan su avance por las escalinatas, saltando de vez en cuando sobre las pilas de costales y los bloques para no rodearlos. Una vez que llegaron a la fuente, vieron que las dos puertas que estaban en el centro de la entraba estaban abiertas, y el que estaba a su izquierda se encontraba otra troika manipulada por otro artillero.

ARTILLERO: ¡Enemigos! – grita a la vez que abre fuego contra los Gears, obligándolos a esconderse en las "fortificaciones" que tenían cerca.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el grito que dio la larva, llamara a otras más, quienes salieron de la otra puerta abierta. Una vez más ambos bandos se enfrentan en otro tiroteo constante, siendo Sigma y Delta quienes estaban en desventaja de campo nuevamente. Pero aun así, podían conseguir unas cuantas bajas en las filas de los locust.

De pronto, la puerta lateral derecha se abre de golpe, y de ella sale otro drone. Pero a diferencia de los demás, no llevaba absolutamente nada en el torso, mostrando una gran musculatura en el. Además de que portaba en vez de la ordinara hammerburst, llevaba consigo una escopeta de diseño pequeño. Este nuevo soldado al ubicar a Ash y los otros, se acerca velozmente hacia ellos, sin reparo alguno de tener cobertura.

KIM: ¡Granadero! – Alerta el teniente reconociendo el tipo de drone del que se trataba.

Al verlo acercarse a ellos, Brock y Rainer le disparan continuamente, y pese a que se veía que las balas dejaban heridas en su piel, podía seguir corriendo aunque con menos velocidad. Faltando poco para que llegara a ellos, dispara con su escopeta a sus cabezas, pero ellos se tiran al suelo, justo a tiempo para evitar el poderoso ataque. Inmediatamente vuelven a levantarse y a disparar al granadero, en específico, su cabeza. Bastaron unos cuantos disparos a ese punto para que por fin cayera muerto.

Ante esto, Ash ve que en el interior de la puerta de la que había salido el granadero se asomaba otro drone locust. Así que sin decir nada corre hacia ella, pasando a lado del cadáver del granadero para dejar su hammerburst y tomar la escopeta. M-1 vio como su sargento se dirigía al interior de la Casa, cosa que la molesto bastante.

M-1: ¡Comandante! ¡Acompañe a Ketchum mientras mantenemos la atención de la troika!

J-16: ¡Si, Coronel! – asiente mientras se lanzaba velozmente con su compañero, mientras los otros cuatro disparaban a la torreta enemiga, para que ella hiciera lo mismo con ellos, ignorando por completo a los dos únicos que no se cubrían.

Lógicamente, Ash fue el primero en entrar al edificio, siendo recibido por la larva que había visto con varios disparos de su rifle. El sargento salta hacia un lado, evadiendo las balas enemiga y cubriéndose detrás de una columna de las varias que había a lo largo de aquel estrecho, pero largo vestíbulo que conectaba a todas las puertas. Apenas se levanta Ketchum dispara al drone con su nueva escopeta. Este al recibir el daño pierde el equilibrio, estando a punto de caer. Aprovechando eso, Ash se acerca más al drone y le dispara nuevamente, y en esta ocasión, la cercanía que tuvo fue suficiente como para literalmente volarlo en pedazos, como si un explosivo hubiera detonado frente a el.

Justo cuando eso pasó el comandante Eagle ya había llegado a su lado, preparado para acompañarlo en el combate. Sin decirse nada, continuaron avanzando por el vestíbulo, para poder llegar por detrás de la troika, y matar a su ocupante. Pero apenas habían pasado por la puerta central derecha, ven como cerca del nido de ametralladora empezaba a abrirse otro agujero de larvas, además que un drone se dirigía a ellos, y otro granadero salía de su escondite, cerca del nido de ametralladora.

El drone fue fácilmente vencido por el fuego combinado del comandante y el sargento. Pero cuando iban a apuntar al granadero, vieron que este ya había lanzado una granada que tenia colgando de la cintura, y la lanzaba hacia ellos. J-16 al verlo, sin pensarlo, toma a Ash por los hombros, y con gran fuerza, lo lanza hacia atrás, y tanto sargento como pokémon son lanzados de regreso a la primera puerta. Hecho eso, el también salta hacia atrás cuando el explosivo por fin detona. La fuerza que tuvo fue lo suficiente como para lanzarlo un poco más lejos de lo calculado.

El sargento y el pokémon pronto se levantan, y al ver que el comandante no se levantaba, se dirigen a el, a la vez que Ash disparaba al granadero hasta matarlo, cuando este se acercaba a su superior. Una vez a su lado, ven que la mayor parte de la fuerza de la explosión que logro darle fue amortiguado por la armadura del Eagle, pero aun así vio que había algunas fisuras en ella, quizás algo de la metralla de la granada logro perforarlo. Pronto ven que se levanta con bastante dificultad y algo aturdido.

ASH: oye, J ¿Estas bien? – pregunta con algo de preocupación.

J-16: No se preocupe, Ketchum. Tengo una piel muy resistente. – responde mientras volvía a disparar casi al instante con su lancer.

Esto lo hace por que ya habían salido cinco larvas del Agujero, quienes ya empezaron a abrir fuego, una vez que el comandante lo había hecho. Y mientras este respondía al ataque con otro, Ash se preparaba para lanzar una granada al agujero de emergencia. Y cuando lo hizo, ve que su explosivo término chocando contra el techo, desviándose por completo de su destino, y cayendo cerca de dos Drones cuando detona. Por desgracia no lo suficiente para matarlos, solo dañándolos un poco.

ASH: ¡Maldita sea! – maldice mientras volvía a tomar su lancer y acompañaba al comandante en el tiroteo, en vez de intentar lanzar otra granada.

Aun con la frustración de su fallo, el sargento comenzó a reclamar terreno con su compañero con forme iban muriendo enemigos. Y estando a metros del agujero cuando ya mataron a todos, y aun siendo ignorados por el artillero, fue turno de J-16 de tomar una granada y lanzarla, pero esta vez, logro atinarle, sellándolo por fin.

Pero sabían que esto aun no terminaba, y se dirigen al artillero. Este se encontraba muy ocupado intentando darle de forma letal al equipo de la coronel, pero ellos constantemente se movían por el sitio, aprovechando los intervalos en los que la troika suspendía el fuego para dejarse enfriar con el propósito de cambiar posiciones de forma más segura. Y debido a eso, Ash consigue llegarle por la espalda al artillero locust, siendo completamente ignorado por este, y le entierra su motosierra una vez encendida en su espalda, dándole un último susto antes de matarlo, y así termina esta pelea.

Ya con esta amenaza eliminada, el equipo de la teniente coronel empezó a avanzar hacia la posición de la troika, ahora en manos de la otra mitad de Sigma, pero manteniendo siempre sus cabezas agachadas. Estando frente a la torreta, todos se cubren con los bloques de concreto que se hallaban frente a ella, con intensión de que todos descansaran unos instantes antes de seguir con la búsqueda. En eso el teniente Kim ve que su soldado estaba mirando por todos lados a su lancer, y aparentemente con preocupación.

KIM: ¿estas bien, Evans? – pregunta preocupado por la actitud de su subordinado.

RAINER: Estoy bien, pero tengo un problema. Esta cosa esta trabando… – dice refiriéndose a su rifle. – se esta atascando… - continua explicando mientras seguía moviéndole todo lo que podía a la lancer. – ¿lo ve? – le pregunta mientras se levantaba un poco de su posición y le mostraba su arma. Pero apenas lo hace, casi al instante cae al suelo, con un gran agujero atravesando su casco por los lados, completamente inerte, y empezando a sangrar por el nuevo orificio. El teniente rápidamente voltea a ver que fue lo que le hizo eso a Rainer, logrando ver que cerca del estacionamiento se encontraba un drone con un rifle de gran longitud, que al verlo, se hecho a correr lejos.

KIM: ¡Francotirador! – alerta a todos los demás, para evitar que se repita el incidente con su soldado.

De pronto, todos sienten una fuerte sacudida que avisa la presencia de otro agujero de emergencia. Ash toma control sobre la troika, mientras que el resto se desplegaba para poder defenderse del nuevo ataque enemigo. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que las primeras tres larvas salieran, siendo encabezados por un granadero. Pero notaron extrañados que todos llevaban una caja de tamaño considerable en sus espaldas. Cuando ellos vieron a Sigma y al líder de Delta en vez de disparar, colocan las cajas al suelo, y al golpearlos con sus armas, se abren puertas de las que salen un Ticker por caja, y estos instintivamente se dirigen a ellos.

El sargento solo se dedica a derribar a los locust con ayuda de su torreta, siendo respaldado por su mejor amigo. Mientras que el resto se encargaba de disparar a las pequeñas bestias que se les acercaban haciéndolas explotar. Y si tenían la oportunidad, las detonaban cuando estaban cerca de alguna larva para dañarla o matarla.

Pese a que con la ayuda de la troika podían repeler la constante llegada de refuerzos enemigos, la coronel buscaba una forma para pararlo. Pero con la posición en la que todos estaban y la presencia de los autos en la banqueta, imposibilitaban la vista de la ubicación del agujero para cerrarlo. Entonces al ver al pequeño Pikachu defender a su entrenador de uno de los Tickers que burlo al resto y había llegado a el, se le ocurrió una idea.

M-1: ¡Sargento! ¡Dígale a su Pikachu que suba a mi lomo! – Grita mientras colgaba su lancer en su espalda. Esta petición extraño al sargento, pero la constante llegada de más larvas no le permitió tener con que objetar.

ASH: ¡Ya oíste, Pikachu! ¡Ve con el Jefe!

El pokémon simplemente se dirige a la superior de su entrenador, y hace lo que le pidió que hiciera. Ya en su espalda el roedor, M-1 aprovecha la primera oportunidad, y corre rápidamente hacia la Casa de los Soberanos, en específico a la pared, y teniéndolo frente a ella, empieza a correr por ella. Y al casi toparse con la cornisa de concreto, da un "salto" del muro, y con ambas manos sujeta el borde, lo que le ayudo a impulsarse y así subir al tejado. Estando ahí voltea a su pasajero, quien se mantuvo bien sujeto en su armadura en todo momento.

M-1: ¿Pikachu? ¿Sabes usar bola voltio? – el pokémon eléctrico asiente a la pregunte. – Úsalo para disparar al agujero, ¿entendido? – ordena mientras señalaba al hoyo locust, que era ahora visible con su nueva posición.

Pikachu se baja de ella, para poder empezar a despedir una gran cantidad de electricidad en todo su cuerpo. Pronto concentra toda esa energía en su cola, convirtiéndola en una esfera eléctrica, y dando un gran salto da unas cuantas vueltas en el aire para finalmente lanzar aquel ataque a su objetivo. Apenas consiguieron salir otro granadero y un drone cuando vieron pasa la bola casi rozando sobre sus cabezas, y colisionando con el Agujero de Emergencia, bloqueándolo. Cumplido su objetivo, Pikachu se mantuvo en el tejado junto a M-1 flanqueando a los locust restantes, facilitándole el deber de eliminarlos de sus compañeros.

Cuando el último drone y Ticker fueron vencidos, la ultima puerta que se mantenía cerrada, se abre precipitosamente saliendo otro granadero, disparando al grupo de Kim a distancia. Ellos rápidamente se apartaron del camino de los disparos enemigos, y con un fuego combinado lo derrotan en segundos. Pero al ver al interior del portal recién abierto, notan que aun quedaban algunas larvas en la sección del vestíbulo

KIM: ¡Señora! ¡Aun quedan dos Drones en el interior de la entrada! – informa a través de su comunicador a su superior.

M-1: ¡Vaya con Ketchum y J-16! ¡Que Stone se quede afuera y los ayude a distancia! ¡Voy para haya! – indica desde se posición antes de que el pokémon eléctrico subiera otra vez en ella. Hecho eso, tomo algo de impulso, y de un salto se lanza de regreso al suelo, aterrizando de pie sin problemas. Y de inmediato se dirige hacia el cabo y lo apoya con el fuego a distancia.

Mientras ella hacia todo eso, el equipo asignado por ella se interna al vestíbulo, manteniendo fuego continuo hacia el enemigo. Esto ayudo a que los Drones no los atacaran mientras ellos avanzaban sin protección alguna, salvo la poca que les brindaba sus armaduras. Pese a eso, no tomo mucho tiempo para que ambos locust fueran finalmente asesinados. Tan pronto como ocurre, todos se reúnen frente a la ultima puerta abierta por lo locust por simple instinto. Ya reagrupados todos, y el pokémon ratón de regreso al lomo de su entrenador, M-1 vuelve a encender su comunicador, el resto hace lo mismo conectándose en el mismo canal que su superior.

M-1: Control, aquí Sigma. Responda. – solicita ya enlazada con el control. Pero al esperar respuesta, solo recibe estática, señal que indicaba que en el momento su radio se hallaba muerto.

ASH: genial. – suelta con completo sarcasmo, al ver que perdieron comunicación con su amiga. Esta actitud también fue imitada por su compañero cabo.

BROCK: equipamiento militar. Siempre funciona. ¿No es así Ra…? – y de inmediato recordó algo importante, al igual que el resto de ellos.

Pronto todos con paso lento se acercan al sitio donde descansaba el cuerpo de su difunto compañero de armas, Rainer Evans. Ya se hallaba sobre un enorme charco de sangre proveniente de su cráneo. Al verlo, todos, incluso un poco en Ketchum y M-1, sintieron un terrible pesar por esta desgracia. Brock y Ash no llevaban mucho de haberse rencontrado con el, cuando se acababa de enlistar en la CGO, pero aun lo recordaban de sus viajes. Y Kim sintió impotencia al ver a su último subordinado muerto mientras recogía su identificación y su pokébola, sabiendo que ya no los necesitaría. La coronel por su parte tomo la lancer y sus municiones, tanto las que aun llevaba dentro como las de respaldo, del cuerpo del difunto soldado aparentemente sin problema alguno.

M-1: tomen. – dice mientras les enseñaba los parques a los sobrevivientes del enfrentamiento, quienes los tomaron tratando de que fuera equitativo los que les tocara. Ya repartido eso, ella vuelve a dejar a un lado del cadáver de Evans el rifle con cuidado, como si se fuera a romper si hacia algo mal. Hecho eso se vuelve a dirigir a sus hombres en pie. – Andando… - ordena con suavidad mientras encabezaba el avance de regreso a la cuarta puerta de la Casa de los Soberanos, siendo seguida por Kim y Ash. Teniendo a lado al teniente, le dice con voz normal. – supongo que se integrara en mi equipo ahora, teniente.

KIM: eso parece, señora. – le contesta aun con tristeza en su voz. Los dos restantes aun se mantenían viendo el cuerpo de su compañero, aun sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

BROCK: Rainer… hermano… - dice con notable tristeza en su voz. Pronto siente la mano del comandante en su hombro, por lo que voltea a verlo.

J-16: lo se. – le dice de forma que parecía que quería reconfortarlo, cosa que increíblemente funciono, reanimando un poco a Stone.

Hecho eso, ellos dos se dan prisa para alcanzar a sus compañeros, quienes ya estaban de regreso en el interior del vestíbulo, frente a una enorme puerta de acero, que al igual que en los museos, era electrónica, y su panel de control se hallaba a un lado suyo. El teniente Kim al comprobar que el panel aun funcionaba, inserta la Clave Maestra que poseía, y la puerta se abre, aunque en un momento parecía que se iba a atorar a la mitad. Cuando la puerta por fin se abre, empiezan a escuchar unos gritos llenos de emoción, a la vez que se oían varios disparos.

¿?: ¡SI! ¡YUJUUUUU! ¡ADELANTE! ¡NO PUEDO DETENERME!– Fue lo primero que escucharon de aquella eufórica voz.

ASH: creo que encontramos a Alfa. – dice con algo de gracia por su propio comentario.

M-1: Andando. – indica a la vez que señalaba la escalera, a la que todos pronto empezaron a subir.

¿?: ¡AH, SI! ¡TENGO DE SOBRA PARA TODOS! – Vuelve a exclamar conservando aquella intensidad.

BROCK: parece que alguien se esta divirtiendo. – expreso lo que pensaba sobre el dueño de aquellos gritos.

¿?: ¡ESO QUISIERAS! – Volvió a exclamar, haciendo reír un poco al sargento y al cabo porque les parecía que había respondido al comentario de este ultimo. Con forme Sigma iba ascendiendo por las escaleras, los gritos continuaban, cada vez con más fuerza, señal que indicaba que se acercaban. - ¡FALLASTE!... ¡PONTE ANTEOJOS, IMBECIL!… ¡MALDICION!... ¡¿Qué? ¡¿NO VES BIEN? ¡DEJA QUE TE AYUDE CON ESTO!

En cuanto llegaron al final de esas escaleras, se toparon con un pasillo en el que solo había una puerta eléctrica se hallaba abierta, de la cual aparentemente provenían aquellos ruidos. Así que no dudan en ir ahí, llegando a lo que parecía ser un gran balcón con una puerta eléctrica a cada lado. Al mirar debajo de donde estaban veían que en medio de una sala con escombros, y siendo rodeado por varias larvas a los lados y detrás de otra puerta que daba a otro pasillo, se encontraba alguien quien parecía ser un Gear robusto, ya que llevaba el uniforme correspondiente, pero sin las mangas, por lo que exhibía unos brazos musculosos. Y debido a que tampoco llevaba casco, veían que era alguien de piel oscura, cabello negro corto y unos pendientes en las orejas. En la mano izquierda llevaba una pistola de cañón corto, y en la derecha el rifle lancer.

Algo extraño que notaron, es que ese tipo a pesar de tener varios lugares para ponerse a cubierto al alcance, prefería estar en el centro de toda esa balacera, sin preocupación alguna de su seguridad. También notaron que varios de los Drones que hay habían se hallaban furiosos, nerviosos y desesperados. Al instante supieron que el era el dueño de aquella escandalosa voz.

BROCK: ¡Carajo! ¡Es solo uno! – dijo con bastante frustración por el numero de individuos que había.

¿?: ¡No te muevas! – le ordena a uno de sus oponentes a la vez que le daba directo en el pecho. Aparentemente aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kim y Sigma.

De pronto ellos ven que un Drone se lanza hacia el soldado por la espalda, pero aun así no hicieron el intento de advertirle. Sin embargo, el Gear se dio cuenta de eso, así que cuando la larva casi estaba lista para golpearlo con su hammerburst, el soldado cuelga su rifle en su espalda y su pistola en la cintura, tomo rápidamente una de sus granadas, y llevo su mano libre al estomago de su atacante, y con la velocidad que llevaba este, lo levanta de suelo. Y al empezar a pasar al drone sobre el, leva su otra mano a su cabeza, por lo que la granada que llevaba en esa se adhiere en su frente. Y finalmente lo lanza como estuviera hecho de trapo hacia donde se hallaban juntos otros dos locust, por lo que cuando el explosivo detona, se llevo consigo a los tres locust.

ASH: vaya… es bueno. – felicita a distancia a la maniobra del Gear.

¿?: ¡Eso fue memorable! – exclama satisfecho por su increíble "Jugada". Sin embargo, por haberse descuidado ese segundo, no vio al granadero que se asomo por la puerta, y que este le lanzo una granada. La pequeña bomba no estuvo demasiado cerca del Gear, pero fue lo suficiente como para lanzarlo unos metros, con varias heridas. –Adiós a mis testículos. – se dice a si mismo, a pesar, y por su condición. Esto alarmo al pelotón que lo observaba, y su oficial al mando sabía que tenían que actuar.

M-1: ese Gear necesita ayuda. – menciona mientras observa como las larvas, al ver al humano que los fastidio por un buen tiempo herido, se dirigen a el con algunas sonrisas macabras. Pero el Gear aun con bastante esfuerzo vuelve a tomar su pistola, e intenta mantenerlos a raya.

¿?: ¡No hay suficientes fenómenos para detenerme! – advierte a la vez que consigue derribar a uno con un tiro en la cabeza. Mientras arriba de el, la coronel al verlo parecía que empezó a admirar a aquel individuo que no se rendía tan fácilmente, pero aun sabía que necesitaba asistencia.

M-1: ¡Teniente! ¡Busque una forma de bajar! – el aludido asiente mientras se dirige a una de las puertas a comprobar el estado de su controlador. – ¡Ketchum, Comandante! ¡Protejan a ese Gear! – los dos no discuten y desde su posición empezaron a franquear a las larvas que se acercaran al herido, siendo apoyados por el pokémon amarillo con impactruenos, pese que ella no se lo ordeno. – ¡Stone! ¡Deme un PRE!

El cabo tan pronto recibe la orden se quita su mochila y le entrega a su superior la muñequera, la inyección, y los artículos de desinfección necesarios. Ya en sus manos, sin decir nada, a gran velocidad se dirige al borde del balcón y de un salto empieza a caer hiendo cerca de donde sangraba el soldado a rescatar. Ya a su lado, deja el PRE en el suelo, y teniendo libre esa mano, toma su pistola y lo apoya en su defensa.

¿?: ¿Eres mi ángel guardián con armas? – pregunta a la recién llegada.

M-1: lo de las armas es correcto… – contesta después de matar a otro drone. El Gear se sorprendió al oír la voz femenina distorsionada de su rescatista, cosa que ella ignoro por completo.

Y sin perder tiempo empieza a prepara el área del hombro del herido para poder aplicarle el aparato medico. Por otra parte, el teniente ya había abierto la puerta, viendo que lo llevaba a otras escaleras que los llevaban a un nivel abajo, justo donde estaba el Gear y la coronel. Con una orden con la mano, él y él Cabo Stone empezaron a bajar por ellas, mientras el pokémon, el Sargento y el Comandante mantenían el fuego contra los locust. Estos al percatarse de que el humano, con el que se habían enfrentado, recibió refuerzos, la mayor parte se enfoco en los Gears del nivel superior y el resto en el soldado lisiado. Esta estrategia se mantuvo aun cuando la líder Eagle llego a su lado.

Mientras con Kim y Brock, al llegar al final de las escaleras, vieron un corredor con algunas puertas normales y otras mecánicas al frente, y otra puerta eléctrica cerrada a su izquierda. El teniente pronto vuelva a ingresar el código maestro en el panel de control, y una vez más por suerte la puerta se abre. Y debido a esta aparición repentina tomaron por sorpresa a las tropas enemigas, y consiguieron derribar a varios de ellos. Pronto empiezan a adentrarse más a la sala mientras continuaban disparando a las larvas que se opusieran a ellos.

En un instante el granadero locust, quien aun se mantenía en pie, siendo protegido por el fuego de varios Drones se fue acercando hacia ellos. Ketchum y J-16 vieron eso, pero el contrafuego que lanzaba varias larvas hacia ellos no les permitió poder intervenir sin el riesgo de ser heridos de gravedad por el enemigo. El granadero pronto llego hasta el teniente, quien intento repelerlo a disparos, pero debido a la poca distancia que los separaba, y el que este tipo de soldado locust era más resistente que los demás Drones, este pudo golpearlo pese a las balas que recibió, tirándolo al suelo. Ya a su merced, la larva apunto directamente a la calva cabeza de Kim, decidido a dar el tiro de gracia. Pero tan pronto estaba listo para ello, alguien por la espalda empezó a rebanarlo por la mitad con la potente motosierra de su rifle lancer. Ese "alguien" se trataba del Gear a quien estaban salvando, y que ahora estaba completamente recuperado, gracias a la intervención de M-1 y el PRE, ahora poseyendo uno.

¿?: Oh si, he vuelto al juego. – dice el salvador del teniente, orgulloso de haber cobrado venganza.

Kim asintiéndole en forma de gratitud por su ayuda, se levanta y continúa con el tiroteo, recibiendo una mejor ayuda del Gear rescatado y de la Coronel. Con esto, no tardaron para que el último Drone cayera completamente muerto, dando fin a este enfrentamiento. Conseguido eso, instintivamente Ash y J-16 bajan por las escaleras descubiertas por Kim, para poder reunirse con su equipo y el nuevo soldado. Ya todos juntos, el Gear volvió a dar un vistazo por todo alrededor, mirando todos los enemigos caídos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

¿?: ¡Si! Eso fue precioso. – se dice a si mismo, satisfecho por todo. Pero no tarda mucho para que la oficial de Sigma le hiciera frente a aclarar algunas dudas.

M-1: ¿Cómo te llamas, soldado? – el aludido le da un vistazo completo a ella, viendo la letra y numero de su peto, reconociéndola al instante y sabiendo que era superior a el por mucho.

COLE: Soldado Augustus Cole. Pelotón Gris Alfa, señora. – Le responde firme y respetuosamente. El cabo Stone se sorprendió bastante al oír eso.

BROCK: ¡¿Cole? ¡¿"El Tren Cole"? – pregunta con sorpresa y emoción a la vez.

COLE: si, es verdad. – contesta esta vez con más suavidad y orgullo.

KIM: ¿Dónde esta el resto de su pelotón? – ahora fue su turno de interrogar.

COLE: Nos esperan… sentados en la Tumba de los Desconocidos. Al otro lado de la Casa. – contesta con simpleza.

M-1: Somos el pelotón Sigma, vinimos a recuperar el dispositivo sónico.

ASH: …Y a sacarlos de aquí. – completa la explicación de "El Jefe".

COLE: Bueno, estábamos esperándolos, pero nuestros radios no funcionan… Señora – Esto último lo dice con fuerza, pues lo anterior lo dijo más relajado.

J-16: Nos dimos cuenta de eso, Soldado.

COLE: Son los sembradores. Arruinan las comunicaciones. – responde para regresar el comentario.

ASH: entonces esos sembradores son nuestro siguiente objetivo, Jefe. – le menciona con cierta malicia.

M-1: Cierto, Sargento. Tenemos que recuperar contacto con el Control, de inmediato. – todos asienten lo dicho, aceptándolo.

Ya decidido, todos regresaron a las escaleras por donde Sigma había llegado a ese espacio, pero en esta ocasión, tomaron el pasillo que estaba frente de las escaleras que usaron para bajar.

BROCK: el numero 83, ¡Genial! – dice en voz alta mientras hacían todo lo anterior a paso lento.

COLE: el que viste y calza. – responde el comentario el cabo satisfecho por eso.

BROCK: ¿Recuerdan a este tipo? Jugaba con los Krookodiles. Estaba en la línea defensiva. – les dice a todos recibiendo señales de "si" con la cabeza de Ash, J-16 y de Kim. – Ash y yo te vimos jugar. –su comentario fue recibido con unas risas y otro comentario de el.

COLE: je, je. Es verdad. Todo el mundo quiere ver al tren.

BROCK: Oye, Ash. ¿Recuerdas las finales de división? ¿La línea de 40 yardas? – le pregunta a su amigo con ilusión y emoción.

ASH: Recuerdo que aun me debes 20 billetes. – le reprocha una vez más su deuda con el.

BROCK: pídemelos cuando termine la guerra. – le dice ahora molesto con sigo mismo por recordarle aquella apuesta.

ASH: dime de una vez que me no me quieres pagar, para que te pueda golpear de una vez. – suplica el sargento de forma burlona.

Ya al final del pasillo se topan con otra puerta eléctrica cerrada, el teniente Kim ingresa la clave que poseía en el panel de control, y tras unos momentos de espera la puerta fue abriéndose lentamente. Apenas empezaba a hacerlo, todos vieron una pequeña sombra pasar justo al otro lado de la puerta a la izquierda, desde su punto de vista. Cuando esta por fin se abre, todos la atraviesan apresuradamente encontrándose ahora en otro pasillo perpendicular al anterior, y miran a la dirección en la que vieron irse a la sombra, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada.

ASH: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – se pregunto en un susurro. Pronto mira al suelo, y logra visualizar una serie de pisadas en el. Se notaba a simple vista que quien las haya dejado no estaba solo, y las reconoció al instante.

M-1: Ni se le ocurra investigarlo, Sargento. – advierte recordando su actitud "anti-locust", e igualmente identificando las huellas cuando también las encontró. – Jack, aparece. – al recibir la orden, el pequeño robot mencionado vuelve a aparecer frente a todos, sorprendiendo a Cole.

COLE: Whoa. ¿Ustedes tienen uno de esos? A mi amigo de Alfa le encantaría. – comenta cuando la maquina se posicionaba frente a la coronel.

M-1: Jack, ¿posees los planos de la casa? – espera unos segundos antes de recibir un asentimiento de el. – Enséñamelo. – el robot pronto vuelve a desplegar su pantalla retráctil, y después de ver estática unos momentos, se revela la información que sollocito. Y mientras ella los analizaba, en búsqueda de alguna ruta que los lleve al otro lado del edificio, a través del mismo, los tres soldados de menor rango continuaron platicando.

COLE: Oye, Ash. Por pura casualidad… ¿Te apellidas Ketchum?

ASH: Si, ¿Por qué? – pregunta extrañado un poco de que el parezca conocerlo.

COLE: ¿Recuerdas que mencione a mi amigo? El me ha hablado unas veces de ti.

ASH: ¿en serio? – esto sorprendió un poco el sargento.

COLE: Te odia. – La declaración del soldado en vez de volverlo a sorprender, le hizo pensar en las posible razones de aquel sentimiento hacia el.

ASH: ¿Por qué? ¿Primo? ¿Amigo? ¿Hermano?

COLE: Hermana, de hecho.

ASH: mmm… hay unos cuantos… - hace memoria de aquellos que juraron matarlo apenas pudieran por compañeras caídas. - ¿Cómo se llama?

COLE: se llama… – su respuesta es abruptamente interrumpida por la oficial al mando de todos.

M-1: Atención, todos. He encontrado 3 posibles lugares donde pudiera estar el, o los sembradores. Síganme. – ordena a la vez que se encamina dirección opuesta a la que vieron moverse la sombra antes.

Sin dudar al momento, la siguen creyendo que caminarían por todo el corredor, pero en esta ocasión, Jack no desapareció de la vista de todos, quizás por que no se lo ordenaron. Pero pronto ven una enorme abertura en el suelo, les parecía demasiado grande para saltarla, y no lograban ver que tan profundo era. Además vieron que cerca de ese abismo se encontraba el cuerpo de otro Gear, pero lo que notaron en el que les preocupo bastante, era que no llevaba la mayor parte de su armadura, como si alguien se la hubiera quitado. Aparte de que la posición en la que estaba parecía que se hallaba luchando contra algo cuando murió, era casi puro hueso, aun teniendo manchas de sangre seca en ellos, y en el suelo alrededor. Todo eso, sumando a que las huellas que vieron parecían empezar en aquella grieta, supieron quien, o más bien dicho, quienes fueron los responsables.

Sin embargo, esto no pereció molestarle en lo absoluto a M-1, quien en todo ese tiempo que usaron sus compañeros Falcons y soldado Gear a analizar el cuerpo, se dedico a analizar el panel eléctrico de la puerta eléctrica que se hallaba cerca de la "Escena del crimen". No tardo mucho en averiguar que se encontraba completamente averiada. Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, volteo a ver a la maquina flotante.

M-1: Jack, abre esta puerta. – tan pronto la oye, el robot aludido transforma su delgado brazo derecho en una especie de cortadora laser.

Jack se dirige hasta la parte más alta de la puerta, y dirigiendo su herramienta a la hendidura que dividía las dos placas que componían la puerta, empieza su labor de desbloquearla. Efectuaba el corte de forma muy lenta, pero efectiva, dejando claro que eso iba a tardar.

Pero de pronto, el comandante y la coronel voltean al otro lado del pasillo, algo que extraño a los demás Gears. Pero al cabo de pocos segundos, comienzan a escuchar unos pasos rápidos del punto al que voltearon sus superiores. Y pronto, logran ver a una extraña criatura que parecía medir lo mismo que una persona promedio, tenía el mismo color pálido de los locust en su piel, caminaba con las cuatro extremidades, y llevaba puesto un arnés negro en el cuello y unos brazaletes grandes en las muñecas del mismo color. Cuando esta criatura los mira, inmediatamente se levanta levemente mientras estira sus brazos a los lados, y suelta un poderoso chillido extremadamente agudo, que fue capaz de romper todos los vidrios que se encontraban, tales como botellas viejas, espejos de muro que colgaban en las paredes, y hasta la ventana que se encontraba detrás de el. Y mientras lo hacia, Sigma vio que en el conducto de ventilación que se encontraba encima de ellos, en una abertura del mismo ubicado encima de la ruidosa criatura, se asomaban más seres idénticos a el.

BROCK: ¡Desgraciados! – grita refiriéndose a los nuevos enemigos, no insultándolos, sino más bien llamándolos por su nombre.

Tan pronto como el primero de ellos dejo de chillar, los otros salieron del ducto cayendo de pie al suelo y corren tan rápido como pueden hacia el pelotón humano. Ellos inmediatamente intentan frenarlos abriendo fuego contra ellos. A diferencia de la mayoría de los otros tipos de locust a los que se enfrentaron ese día, bastaban unos cuantos disparos para poder matarlos. Pero el enorme numero de ellos hacía que aunque mentaran uno cado quien, otros más lograban acercarse un poco a ellos.

M-1: ¡Continúen disparando! ¡No dejen que se acerquen a Jack! – indica a su equipo, decidido a proteger al robot, quien continuaba con su labor.

La lucha seguía siendo difícil para los Gears, quienes aun continuaban matando en serie a los desgraciados, y algunos de ellos daban enormes salto para esquivar los ataques, y se adherían a los pisos para trepar por ellos, y seguir acercándoseles. Pero aun así eran derribados por ellos cuando tenían la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, debido a que todos estaban muy concentrados no vieron que detrás de ellos, de la enorme fisura del suelo empezaron a salir más de los desgraciados. El primero de ellos se fijo primero en J-16, y al ver que el era el más alto de todos se relamió los labios justo antes de correr hacia el. En cuanto esta lo suficientemente cerca, da un salto directo a su espalda, pensando que lo tomaría por sorpresa. Sin embargo, faltando poco para sujetar su cuello por detrás, el comandante voltea rápidamente hacia el, y le da un poderoso puñetazo en la cabeza, haciéndola crujir fuerte, tirándolo al suelo con fuerza. Tan pronto ve como su enemigo murió por solo ese golpe, comienza a disparar a los demás que seguían saliendo por la fisura.

J-16: ¡Aparecen por detrás! – alerta a sus otros compañeros, siendo solo Cole y Brock quienes voltean y le ayudan a defender la retaguardia.

Debido a que la fuerza de fuego se vio reducida a la mitad, el equipo de Ash se vio en más dificultades para repeler a las hordas de desgraciados que seguían apareciendo por su lado, mientras que el grupo de Brock continuaba defendiéndolos por la espalda, empezando a sentir desesperación por la enorme cantidad de enemigos que llegaban.

BROCK: ¡Están por todos lados! – expresa su desesperación.

En un momento algunos consiguieron llegar hasta ellos, decididos a ejecutarlos literalmente con sus propias manos. Y a estos que se les acercaron los golpeaban con sus armas, pero no decidieron usar sus motosierras, para no exponerse a que más desgraciados los ataquen mientras rebanan a solo uno. Para suerte de todos, pronto el numero de desgraciados que llegaban empezó a reducirse gradualmente, hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos, siendo estos ya mucho más fáciles de matar. Ya cuando el último de ellos callo de golpe al suelo, después de recibir unas balas en su cabeza, todos por fin respiran tranquilos.

ASH: vaya… no recuerdo la última vez que mate tantos Desgraciados tan seguidos. – se dice mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, esperando a que el robot termine con su labor, acompañado del resto que lo imitaron. No tardo mucho para que Jack por fin concluyera, para luego guardar la cortadora y volverse a esconder. Sin embargo, las placas de la puerta aun no se movían de su lugar.

M-1: Bien. Hay que seguir. – dice mientras se levantaba de su posición de descanso. – comandante. Abra la puerta. – el aludido solo asiente antes de incorporarse.

Pronto se dirige a la puerta, verificando que el calor producido se disipara. Al ver que así fue, introdujo sus dedos en la delgada hendidura que Jack había hecho, y con algo de esfuerzo empezó a abrir la puerta en contra a su "voluntad". Cuando abrió la puerta completamente, Kim, Ash, Brock y Cole tuvieron que cubrir sus bocas y narices al recibir el golpe un asqueroso olor.

Mientras tanto, en las escalinatas de la entrada de la Casa de los Soberanos, se empezaron a escuchar unas pisadas lentas y pesadas, al igual que un escalofriante respiro, siendo acompañado por otras pisadas de menor intensidad. Los dueños de esos ruidos son un pequeño grupo de individuos vestidos de armaduras negras y rojas con ornamentas y unos cascos que cubrían la mayor parte de sus rostros de piel pálida. Excepto uno de ellos, el más alto que parecía medir 3 metros, quien iba en medio de ellos.

Este grupo fue avanzando hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo del difunto Rainer Evans. El enorme ser al verlo noto algo extraño en la sangre en la que se "revolcaba" el cadáver, siendo el que parecía tener finas líneas plateadas en ella, así que se arrodillo para verlo mejor. Además noto que el cuerpo poseía una extraña maquina en su muñeca derecha. Después de analizarlo un poco a simple vista, voltea a ver al enorme edificio de la CGO, con un semblante pensativo.

* * *

><p><em>ACCESO A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS.<em>

_…_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "UNIDADES"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "GEARS"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

_ACCEDIENDO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"._

_…_

_INTRODUZCA SI ID_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_..._

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

_INTRODUZCA EL ID DEL SUJETO_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_…_

_ACCESO A REGISTROS DE "AUGUSTUS COLE"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

_Augustus Cole, actualmente ejerce el rango de Soldado Razo en las filas de la CGO como Gear. Se enlisto el 4 de enero del 2020 en las oficinas de reclutamiento de la CGO de ciudad Porcelana a voluntad propia._

_Aunque su carrera militar comenzó oficialmente durante el comienzo de la Guerra locust, el tuvo una gran participación en las Guerras del Péndulo a favor de Teselia, en especial para su ciudad natal, ciudad Porcelana, gracias a su carrera como jugador del equipo de Futbol "Los Krookodiles de ciudad Porcelana"._

_…_

_ACCESO A "GUERRAS DEL PENDULO/FUTBOL"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

Pese a que el mundo se hallaba en guerra, los torneos deportivos continuaron celebrándose en todas la regiones, a diferencia de los campeonatos de la Liga pokémon, que si fueron cancelados por obvias razones. Siendo principalmente el Futbol el más apoyado por los ejércitos de las regiones, debido a que varios lideres principales compartían el gusto por el deporte. Esto llevo a los tratados de Oasis del 17 de septiembre del 2014, realizado en la ciudad Oasis, de la región Aura, única que se mantuvo neutral durante toda la Guerra. Esos tratados dictaban que las 3 ciudades con los principales estadios de cada región serian zonas de "Bandera Blanca", donde no podría haber fuerza militar de ningún origen. Estos tratados fueron causa de gran alivio para las ciudades elegidas, y de gran incertidumbre en la población mundial.

Fue hasta el 17 de diciembre de 2017 cuando empezaron a hacerse los torneos a nivel interregional, siendo la región Aura donde se celebraban esos partidos. Esto es gracias a que el deporte gano bastante popularidad gracias principalmente a un solo jugador, Augustus Cole alias "El Tren Cole".

_…_

_SALIENDO DE "GUERRAS DEL PENDULO/FUTBOL"._

_…_

_¿QUIERE CONTINUAR LEYENDO "REGISTROS DE AGUSTUS COLE"?_

_SI_

_…_

_CONCEDIDO._

_…_

Esta ciudad, aunque no sufrió ningún ataque durante las Guerras del Péndulo, se vio seriamente afectada económicamente, principalmente por que no pudo ayudar de manera importante en la guerra. Pero fue hasta que Augustus Cole ingreso al equipo en el 2016, mostrando un gran talento nato para el deporte. Su habilidad fue lo que enfoco la atención de todo el mundo en el Futbol, haciendo que pronto turistas empezaran a llegar a la ciudad solo para verlo jugar, lo que fue una gran ayuda a la economía de la ciudad, siendo ahora su principal actividad económica el turismo, consiguiendo recuperarse Porcelana de su crisis.

Cole fue elegido como "Jugador del año" 3 años seguidos, comenzando al año siguiente del comienzo de su carrera deportiva.

Hubiera podido conseguir el cuarto año, de no ser por que ciudad Porcelana fue una de las tantas ciudades que fueron atacadas al 2º día de la guerra contra los locust. Durante el ataque toda su familia fue asesinada por las larvas, solo sobreviviendo él de la ofensiva enemiga. Se mantuvo 2 días encerrado en su casa, hasta que por fin sale para enlistarse a la CGO. Al día siguiente informo de su enlistamiento a las prensas durante una junta, pidiendo también la participación de sus admiradores en la guerra. Al día siguiente las oficinas de reclutamiento informaron un aumento del 350% en el numero de voluntarios, siendo esto, literalmente, lo mejor que le ha ocurrido a la CGO hasta hoy en la Guerra.

Augustus Cole mostro un gran talento como soldado y como líder de equipo, recibiendo un gran numero de ofertas de ascenso de incluso a Sargento Mayor Blue Falcón. Pero siempre los rechazó argumentando "Ningún ascenso afectara mi número de larvas muertas", manteniéndose como Soldado Gear. Siempre se ha caracterizado por una actitud alegre e infantil, simpatizando rápidamente con cualquier soldado. Siempre prefiere la acción antes de esperar. Todas las personas que lo han conocido la describe con una sola palabra: "Imparable".

Actualmente es miembro del pelotón Alfa, equipo a cargo del transporte del Resonador para el segundo paso de la operación "La gran Bomba".

...

_SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS._


	9. CENIZAS: MARTILLO

La unica Guerra que se le puede permitir a la Raza humana, es la guerra por su supervivencia.

**¿?**

* * *

><p><em>CENIZAS<em>

_MARTILLO_

* * *

><p><em>13 DE JULIO DE 2029, Casa de los Soberanos. Ciudad Milenio. Región Johto.<em>

_15:26 horas._

* * *

><p>Apenas aquella puerta fue abierta forzosamente por J-16, tanto Kim, Ash, Brock, Pikachu y Cole se vieron obligados a cubrirse la nariz y boca con sus manos, al recibir la esencia de un repulsivo olor. Los Red Eagles no se vieron afectados gracias al filtro que llevaban incorporados sus cascos. Ahora todos se hallaban en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, habiendo varios estantes para los libros a sus lados, algunos de ellos aun se mantenían en su lugar. Otros, estaban regados por el piso, casi intactos, deshojados o dañados de seriedad. Al frente de ellos, además de haber otra puerta eléctrica, había varias ventanas grandes que daban vista al exterior. Sin mencionas que se escuchaban unos extraños ruidos escalofriantes provenir de afuera, pero eran completamente ignorados por todos, en especial por los Gears sin casco, quienes se concentraban en la peste.<p>

BROCK: ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué es ese olor? – pregunta aun asqueado por el aroma que parecía predominar el lugar.

ASH: ¡En serio! Aquí hay algo que huele fatal. – secunda a su amigo moreno.

COLE: Son esos sembradores. Son asquerosos, hombre. ¡Asquerosos! – les avisa a todos mientras se quitaba la mano de su rostro, al parecer ya acostumbrándose al olor.

KIM: ¡Vuelvan al trabajo, soldados! ¡Concéntrense! – llama la atención a los soldados quienes al parecer iban perdiendo la atención al objetivo. – No sabemos donde esta el Centro de Mando de la Casa, ni siquiera si aun esta en línea. Si el sembrador esta cerca, debemos encontrar la forma de matarlo.

J-16: Podemos usar eso. – comunica mientras señalaba un punto con el dedo índice.

El lugar donde señalaba era cerca de uno de los libreros, donde se hallaban descansando dos cadáveres de dos Gears, los cuales poseían armaduras color ónix aragonito muy diferentes a las de los demás. Estos tenían la apariencia de que eran mucho más resistentes que las de ellos, pese a que llevaban unos pocos agujeros de balas en ellos. El diseño del casco también era muy diferente al estándar de los Gears. Los dos cadáveres llevaban aun en sus manos unos aparatos con mango y gatillo de armas en ellos, además de un cañón muy delgado. Era el mismo que había usa el sargento Ketchum para salvar a su compañero en su misión anterior en Azulona.

M-1: Son señaladores portátiles del martillo… - reconoce las maquinas apenas los ve. - ¡Ketchum! ¡Stone! ¡Tómenlos y retrocedan! ¡Teniente! ¡Abra la puerta a mi orden!

Los mencionados asienten antes de acatar las órdenes de su superior. Cuando Ash y Brock se acercaron a los cuerpos para "arrebatarles" los señaladores, dejan su escopeta y hammerburst, respectivamente, para luego regresar con su superior. Mientras que Kim se pega a las placas de la puerta como si estuviera bajo fuego. Cumplido los objetivos, todos quedaron en completo silencio, en espera de la orden de la coronela.

ASH: cuando quieras, jefe. – comenta con sarcasmo debido a la desesperación, siendo callado por un ademan con la mano de la aludida.

M-1: Ahora. – ordena casi en un susurro.

Apenas oye la orden, Kim se separa de la puerta y rápidamente ingresa el código en su panel de control, abriéndose casi al instante. Pronto todo el equipo pasa por ella, saliendo de la instalación abandonada, situándose ahora en una pequeña plataforma con la que se mantenían fuera del alcance de la pequeña parte del Gran Canal de la ciudad que se adentraba a los límites de la casa como si fuera una laguna. Al frente de ellos había otra plataforma de mayor longitud adyacente a más estructuras de la casa, haciéndolo tener una forma de "J". Tanto la punta de esta plataforma como en la que se encontraba Sigma estaban separadas, siendo la única conexión entre ellos dos un pequeño puente levadizo cuyo controlador era una gran válvula oxidada.

Sin embargo, lo único que tuvo la suficiente relevancia como para notarlos fue la presencia de varias criaturas negras que flotaban libremente en el cielo gris. Estos seres poseían dos tentáculos que parecían colgar de sus cuerpos pequeños, los cuales parecían despedir una sustancia oscura en forma de gas que se expandía hasta desaparecer aparentemente. Pronto desvían la vista hasta la el fondo, viendo que en la esquina izquierda, surgiendo de un enorme hoyo en el suelo, se encontraba la mitad de un enorme monstruo que se asemejaba a una hormiga gigante de color negra con algunas partes blancas, lo que parecía ser su cabeza tenia la forma de un enorme pico, y no se le podía ver donde se hallaban sus ojos. El pelotón Gear vio que esa monstruosidad parecía estarse atragantando con algo en su garganta, emitiendo los sonidos característicos de este tipo de situación. Todo esto mientras seguía con su "mirada" fija al cielo. Pronto, por fin logra escupir lo que le imposibilitaba la respiración, y eso era otra de esas "medusas voladoras" que no tardo mucho para irse a reunir con sus semejantes a una velocidad algo lenta.

ASH: ya encontramos a nuestro sembrador. – avisa a sus camaradas mientras señalaba al enorme insecto.

M-1: Sargento, Cabo. ¡Usen el Martillo! ¡El resto los protegeremos de los Nemacyst! – esta orden fue seguida por una ráfaga del lancer que se dirigió a uno de los seres flotantes, haciéndolo explotar en una bola del gas que estaba despidiendo.

Cuando vieron que uno de ellos fue asesinado, el resto de los llamados dieron una vuelta sobre si justo antes de dirigirse a una gran velocidad a los Gears, decididos a estrellarse de "cabeza" contra ellos. Pronto los soldados designados abren fuego contra ellos, tratando de matarlos antes de que consiguieran colisionar con alguno de ellos, siendo también apoyados por el pokémon ratón quien los destruía con solo una corta descarga de impactruenos. Teniendo apoyo de sus compañeros, Ash y Brock ponen en su mira al sembrador y presionan el gatillo de sus apuntadores, los cuales solo lanzaron una pequeña luz al enemigo objetivo además de emitir un sonido intermitente. Pero pronto, como sucedió el día anterior, unos finos haces de luz surgen del cielo y empiezan a reunirse en los puntos donde ambos Blue Falcons señalaban. Y cuando lo hacen, casi de inmediato, unos poderosos rayos surgen de lo alto dando directamente al Sembrador, inmovilizándolo por la potencia del fuego.

Ambos Gears no soltaron ni en un momento el gatillo, con la esperanza de que con este primer ataque fuera suficiente para vencerlo. Al cabo de unos instantes, sin importar que aun los mantuvieran presionados, ambos láseres cesaron repentinamente, pero la bestia aun se mantenía con vida, volviendo a prepararse a lanzar otro Nemacyst de su interior, ya que los que había se redujeron drásticamente. Esto da a entender a ambos soldados que necesitarían otro disparo de ese laser para terminar el trabajo.

Sin embargo pronto todo sienten una pequeña sacudida del suelo, para luego ver que al otro lado del puente se habría otro agujero E. M-1 estaba lista para lanzar una granada al hoyo recién abierto, pero pronto nota que una de medusas voladoras se dirigía hacia ella, obligándola a dispararle primero al Nemacyst, y luego lanzar el explosivo tan pronto como puede dando en el blanco. Por desgracia cuando lo hace y esta granada explota, ya habían salido otros tres Drones que se desplegaron por el lugar. Tan pronto como el agujero fue sellado, el sargento y el cabo volvieron a señalar al Sembrador con sus apuntadores a la vez que sus compañeros los protegían del fuego enemigo, y los impactos de los Nemacyst restantes.

El segundo ataque de Martillo llega pronto, volviendo a dar impacto directo contra la cabeza del gigante en dos puntos diferentes, pero muy cercanos. Y en esta ocasión, vieron como los rayos lograron atravesarle el cráneo, al verlo pasar dentro de su quijada, por lo que después de disfrutarlo un poco, cesa el fuego aéreo. Tan pronto como lo hacen, el sembrador luego de soltar lo que parecía ser un suspiro suave, empieza a caer dentro del agujero de donde se encontraba.

Con ese enemigo eliminado, los dos deciden ayudar a sus compañeros contra las larvas, puesto que el último Nemacyst fue eliminado. Sin embargo, en vez de dejar los apuntadores y tomar sus lancer, ven donde se hallaban escondidos los tres Drones quienes aun se mantenían en pies, y luego verifican que no haiga un techo o una cornisa sobre ellos. Esperaron hasta que todos ellos dejaran de disparar, ya sea para recargar o descansar unos segundos, para salir apuntar en la ubicación de dos de ellos con sus señaladores. Los locust que eran sus objetivos notaron unas pequeñas luces dando hacia ellos. Tardaron en recordar lo que eso significaba, cuando lo hicieron, lo que les provoco pavor, fue demasiado tarde, pues los poderosos rayos del martillo dieron justo sobre ellos, haciéndolos volar en pedazos.

El drone sobreviviente se aterro al ver que aun podían atacar con esa devastadora arma, pero en vez de intentar escapar, salió de su escondite e intento dar a alguno de ellos. Para su mala suerte, ese fue Brock, quien apenas pudo hacerse a un lado esquivando los disparos. Y debido a la maniobra que hizo el drone, lo dejo expuesto al fuego de los demás Gears fusileros. Ya con este ultimo muerto, la mayoría tomaron una postura más relajada al ya haber finalizado este asalto. Mientras que la oficial de todos volvió a activar su comunicador, en otro intento de enlazarse con la teniente Dean.

M-1: Control, Aquí Sigma, ¿me recibe? – al esperar respuesta por el otro lado, solo volvió a escuchar estática, frustrándola nuevamente. – Nada. Debe haber más sembradores cerca. Comandante, baje el puente.

J-16: En seguida. – inmediatamente se dirige a la válvula, haciéndola rotar con dificultad por el oxido acumulado por el tiempo. Conforme lo hacia, ambos extremos del puente empezaron a descender, hasta que los dos se unen completándolo. Conseguido eso, Sigma lo cruza sin demoras, llegando al otro corredor pasando por las larvas freídas por el martillo. Al verlos, Cole sonríe satisfecho por lo que hicieron sus compañeros.

COLE: je, je. Idiotas debiluchos. – los insulta al pasar cerca de ellos.

BROCK: Si, ojala pudiéramos usar el martillo del Alba todo el tiempo. – comenta satisfecho por lo que aquella arma era capaz.

KIM: Pero solo funciona en el exterior. Aun así, solo cuando los satélites están alineados… básicamente, tuvimos suerte. – Le recuerda fríamente la razón por la que no podía cumplir con aquel sueño.

Después de ello, todo fue silencio para ellos mientras caminaban por todo el pasillo exterior por decisión de la coronela. Aparentemente ella sabía donde más buscar al posible otro Sembrador que quedaba. Ya casi llegando al final de este, se detuvo frente a otra puerta eléctrica que, juzgando por lo que veían a través de las ventanas rotas con barrotes oxidados que se encontraban a los lados del portal, llevaba a una cámara muy similar a la ultima, solo que con menos estantes y libros en consecuencia. No fue necesario que la líder de pelotón le digiera para que el teniente se acercara al panel de control e ingresara la clave, abriendo la puerta poco después.

COLE: Deprisa. Alfa nos esta esperando. – apresura a todos tomando la delantera en el avance.

Al instante hacen caso de la indicación del soldado continuando con la marcha hacia una puerta abierta que había al otro lado de la sala, y siendo pronto encabezado por M-1 y Kim. Al llegar se adentran a otro pasillo desolado, donde empezaban a volver a sentir aquel pestoso hedor que olieron hace poco. Además de unos extraños ruidos similares a alguien intentando sacar algo de su garganta. Simultáneamente sentían unas sacudidas del suelo, muy diferentes a la que predicen la aparición de agujeros de Emergencia, pues estas parecían ser de algo pesado y muy fuerte que chocaba con el suelo.

BROCK: ¿Qué es eso? – cuestiona al no reconocer al instante ese raro sonido.

M-1: ¡Sargento, Cabo! ¡Al frente con los martillos! ¡El resto recargue sus armas! – nadie vacila al acatar sus ordenes, ejecutándolas sin retraso.

Ya estando al frente Ash y Brock, ven que un tanto a la derecha, frente de ellos habían otras escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso, siendo el siguiente destino de ellos dos, y por consiguiente el de los demás. Conforme ascendían por él, el olor repulsivo y el ruido aumentaban su intensidad, al igual que los "temblores". Ya alcanzado la cima, cruzan otro pasillo que los llevo a un corredor que rodeaba todo un gran salón, en el se veían varios bloques de concreto que bloqueaban parcial, o totalmente el paso. Debajo de ellos, en le centro del lugar se encontraba el enorme Sembrador que buscaban. Cuando este apenas expulso otro Nemacyst de su interior, Ash y su mejor amigo Gear prepararon el disparo del Matillo con sus apuntadores, y mientras lo hacían sus compañeros los protegían de los Nemacyst que habían, quienes intentaban defender a su "Progenitor". Para su desgracia su sacrificio fue en vano ya que a los pocos segundos el poderoso laser satelital cae sobre el insecto gigante, paralizándolo al instante mientras su piel era quemada por el disparo.

Luego de unos instantes de dolor para el sembrador, el Martillo dejo de disparar, como se esperaba, así que ambos deciden esperar unos instantes para que los satélites estén listos para otro disparo.

¿?: ¡Ataquen! – escucharon todos mientras sus dos compañeros se preparaban para el segundo ataque, acompañados de unos gruñidos agudos terriblemente familiares.

Tan pronto lo oyen, ven que a ambos lados salen dos Drones con sus rifles listos para el fuego, mientras que encima de ellos aparecen dos Desgraciados por cada lado, trepados en el techo dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Las larvas no esperan mucho para disparar sus ráfagas mortales hacia sus adversaros. Ellos solo pueden tirarse al suelo para esquivarlos, y que estos siguieran su camino pasando a lado de los Drones. Y tan pronto como pudieron Kim y J-16 dispararon sus lancer contra los soldados locust, matándolos antes de que estos redirigieran la siguiente oleada hacia ellos nuevamente.

Ya vencidos, los Gears fusileros se levantan a la vez que volvían a abrir fuego hacia los Desgraciados que aun intentaban casarlos pese a su desventaja numérica y de poder. No fue necesario que su líder les ordenara para que Ash y Brock volvieran a preparar el disparo del Martillo, el cual llego pronto dando en el blanco. Ambos soldados sintieron un deja vu al ver que el ataque laser atravesó en esta ocasión en lo que parecía ser la nuca de la bestia. Visto eso ambos Gears suspenden el ataque espacial, contemplando como la bestia soltaba unos últimos alaridos antes de caer al suelo muerto, esta vez sin hundirse en su agujero, para luego ir a ayudar a sus demás camaradas.

Había aparecido otro cuarteto de Desgraciados cuando el resto de sigma fue a cazar a los que había. Pero como el número era mucho menor al de su primer enfrentamiento con esas bestias, y el hecho de que ellos son relativamente frágiles, más la ayuda de los recién integrados Falcons no tardaron mucho para acabar con todos.

Con esta batalla ganada, todos se reagruparon frente a una puerta eléctrica, el cual tenía a un lado suyo la imagen de unas escaleras que descendían. Eso fue suficiente para que el teniente Kim ingresara el código maestro en el algo dañado panel de control. Apenas la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, el sargento Ketchum pareció ver una pequeña sombra desplazarse rápido al otro lado.

ASH: vi algo… – el comunica a sus compañeros.

M-1: Confórmese de que no nos haya visto. – le dice para intentar suprimir cualquier idea de indagar sobre ello.

Ya abierto el portal el pelotón observa que frente a ellos había un tipo de balcón que daba a lo que parecía ser un tribunal pequeño, completamente desolado, con un enorme agujero en la pared detrás del estrado. Desde ahí se podía apreciar que los asientos y el estrado se encontraban bastante maltratados y gastados, consecuencia de tiempo sin cuidados. Además de manchas de sangre ya seca en las paredes y en el suelo, y señales de fuego en las paredes y en los muebles, sin lugar a duda se había librado un corto asalto en ese lugar. Supusieron que en este lugar se hacían los juicios marciales de importancia menor cuando la instalación estaba bajo el control de la CGO.

Pero pronto recuerdan lo que en verdad importaba en el momento, desplazándose ahora por un corto pasillo entre el mirador y la puerta. Este corredor los llevo pronto a las escaleras que vieron anunciado antes, la cuales usaron para estar nuevamente en la planta baja. Pero conforme lo hacían, escuchaban unos extraños ruidos similares a la de alguien o algo engullendo alimento con fuerza, además de fuertes bocanadas bastante escandalosas. Todos ellos ya habían escuchado esos ruidos al menos 20 o 30 veces como mínimo, así que ya sabían quien, o quienes eran los que estaban comiendo, y que era lo que consumían.

Así que con paso lento terminaron de descender por los últimos escalones, dejando que la coronela encabezara el descenso. Ya abajo, ven que el pasillo en el que estaban ahora doblaba a la izquierda, donde parecía ser el origen de esos perturbadores ruidos. Así que ella lentamente se asoma para confirmar sus sospechas, las cuales estaban en lo correcto: se trataban de dos Desgraciados que estaban degustando con ferocidad lo que quedaba de un hombre adulto, y juzgando por la ropa que usaba, la cual era desgarrada por los cazadores para consumir lo que ocultaba, supo que era un civil que había muerto durante la caída de la ciudad, llevando meses pudriéndose, en consecuencia.

Tal parecía que los carroñeros aun no se daban cuenta de su presencia. Aprovechando ese descuido suyo disparo velozmente hacia uno de ellos, dando en el blanco, alertando al otro que se lanzo hacia ella para vengar a su compañero caído. Pero fue fácilmente diezmado con unos pocos disparos de la lancer.

Con una señal de su mano indica a los otros que ya era seguro salir, continuando todos con su marcha. Continuaron por el corredor, pasando por largo el cadáver del difunto ciudadano, hasta llegar a otro cambio de dirección, volviendo a doblar por la izquierda. Este rumbo nuevo los llevo de regreso al salón donde se encontraba el Sembrador recién asesinado. Ya ahí, la oficial de Sigma decidió que era momento de otro intento con el comunicador.

M-1: Control, aquí Sigma. Adelante, Control. – casi suplica internamente de que esta ocasión lo consiguieran.

_DAWN: Enterada, Sigma, los recibo. Pero la señal es muy débil._ – contesta desde el otro lado de la llamada, aun escuchándose algo de estática en su voz.

KIM: No estamos ocupando del problema. Nos dirigimos a la posición de Alfa. – participa en la comunicación, pero tan pronto lo hacen vuelven a perder la comunicación con Dawn. Pero cuando iban a apagar los comunicadores recibieron otra llamada.

_KR-24: ¿Sigma? Aquí KR-24. Repitan, por favor. ¿Están con Alfa? ¿Esta despejado el punto de escape? Nos quedamos sin combustible. Cambio._ – informa sin pausar en ningún momento. Tal parecía que el no los podía escuchar bien, pero esperaba que ellos si a el.

KIM: Negativo, 24. Negativo. Espera. – desgraciadamente la comunicación con el Raven se corta.

J-16: Lo perdimos como a Control. Debe de haber un último Sembrador aquí cerca. – reflexiona en voz alta para que su superior lo escuchara.

M-1: Hay que encontrarlo y neutralizarlo. ¡Andando, Soldados!

Con esta orden la marcha continua, pasando muy cerca del cuerpo semi quemado del Sembrador, ignorando el hedor del que ya se estaban volviendo a acostumbrar, yendo ahora a otro portal que había al otro lado del sitio. Ya cruzado este, caminan por un pequeño corredor en donde se hallaban colgando varios recuadros con los retratos de varios generales que habían dirigido las tropas de Johto durante las guerras del Péndulo. Algunos de ellos estaban casi intactos, teniendo solo polvo como rastro de descuido. Y los demás tenían al menos un agujero de disparo o una rasgadura en ellos.

Ese corredor pronto los llevo al tribunal que habían visto hace poco, teniendo como única evidencia necesaria el agujero detrás del estrado. Y cuando la líder de pelotón puso el primer pie ahí, de la abertura empezaron a salir una pareja de Drones, acompañados por seis Desgraciados, todos dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

COLE: ¡Todos muéranse para recibir al honorable Tren Cole! – grita emocionado de tener otro enfrentamiento contra la horda, aprovechando el lugar para soltar ese comentario.

No tarda mucho para que los disparos aparezcan entre ambos bandos mientras que la manada de salvajes se dirigía a la tropa Gear. Al principio fallaron, pero pronto una combinación de fuego de Cole y Kim, consiguieron derribar un Drone que se expuso demasiado a ellos, cosa que dio a entender al restante que debía refugiarse tras el estrado, mientras que los Desgraciados continuaban su marcha hacia el pelotón, saltando sobre los asientos de madera, usándolos también como cobertura entre saltos. Cuatro de ellos fueron asesinados en los cortos intervalos de tiempo que quedaban suspendidos en el aire, los dos faltantes consiguieron acercarse peligrosamente a Brock.

Cuando uno de ellos salto hacia el, en un intento de derribarlo y degustar su ser, el cabo dispara directo a su cabeza, derribándolo de golpe. Pero eso lo dejo expuesto al otro Desgraciado que consiguió lo que su igual no pudo, tirándolo al suelo consigo encima. El cabo logro poner frente de él su rifle lo que lo ayudaba a mantener a distancia de su rostro del monstruo. Este lo sujetaba con sus garras en un intento de apartarlo de su camino. El resto de los compañeros de Stone no podían disparar a la abominación ya que podrían darle a su camarada, sin mencionar que el Drone sobreviviente aun seguía atacándolos, captando la atención de la mayoría.

Excepto la del sargento, quien pensaba en una forma de ayudar a su mejor amigo. Pronto se le ocurrió patearlo, y pensando que no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo decidió intentar ese plan. Pero tan pronto iba a hacerlo ve que Brock consiguió aprovechar un pequeño descuido del Desgraciado, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su rifle, tirándolo de espalda. Y tan pronto como el moreno se levanta, arranca el motor de su motosierra y se la entierra en el vientre del monstruo hasta sentir que empezaba a tocar el suelo sobre el cual lo estaba matándolo.

BROCK: Que gran amigo eres, Ash. – comenta con mucho sarcasmo a quien prácticamente no hacia nada, luego de retirar su arma de lo que fue un Desgraciado.

ASH: Ya iba a patearlo. – contrarresta con mal humor.

BROCK: Si, si, claro. – dice no tan convencido volviendo al fuego contra la larva restante, siendo seguido por Ash.

El Drone se mantuvo bien protegido del ataque humano, pero la ventaja numérica que éste tenia sobre él, mas un avance lento pero constante, hizo que terminara con varios agujeros por varios lados, además de estar obviamente muerto.

COLE: Andando chicos. Tenemos que ir por alfa. – los vuelve a apresurar, aun preocupado por su pelotón.

Al no ver otra ruta posible, deciden atravesar el agujero cercano a donde se mantuvo el último drone, llegando a otro corredor sucio y descuidado, estando a unos escasos metro de ellos otra puerta con otro panel de control que parecía haber sido dañado por varios tiros. Pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue el cadáver de un Gear que parecía descansar recargado en una esquina.

Su armadura llevaba varios agujeros, en especial en el peto, y su cuello estaba destrozado, supieron que eso fue debido al uso de una motosierra. Parecía que se encontraba sentado en un charco de su propia sangre, no mostraba que creciera, siendo probable que ya se derramo todo lo que su postura le permitía. A un lado suyo se estaba marinando con aquel líquido vital una identificación con su correa rota. No emanaba ninguna pestilencia, o aun no lo detectaban, supieron que no llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, y eso les preocupo.

BROCK: ¿Quién era eso? – se cuestiona en voz alta. Cole solamente se acerca al cuerpo del soldado y levanta con lentitud la identificación. Luego de limpiarlo un poco con sus manos la lee para luego mostrar un rostro de frustración.

COLE: ¡Maldición! Es Reyes… – fue inevitable para el Cabo sentir tristeza por la familia por la que aquel colega difunto luchaba.

BROCK: a veces pienso que no te hice ningún favor sacándote de prisión. – le confiesa a su amigo sargento con algo de culpa.

M-1: ¿Usted sabe por que estaba aquí, soldado? – pregunta decidida a sacarse esa duda.

COLE: Bueno… cuando nos reagrupamos en la Tumba, el sargento Rojas y yo venimos aquí si así podíamos recuperar las comunicaciones. – comienza con su explicación. – cuando encontramos a los sembradores me dijo que continuara buscando un lugar donde podría llamarlos mientras el buscaba el Centro de Mando. Pero creo que hasta aquí llego… – finaliza con un suspiro de pesar.

M-1: Así que Alfa no tiene oficial ahora… – reflexiona un poco antes de decir algo. – Teniente Kim, usted será suplente del oficial de Alfa cuando los encontremos. – ordena haciendo uso de su alto rango.

KIM: Si señora. No le fallare. – acepta con dicha al tener otra oportunidad de liderar un equipo.

M-1: Espero que no. El resonador es muy importante. Es nuestro último recurso para terminar con esta guerra. Jack, abre la puerta – se dirige al robot, haciendo referencia a la entrada cerrada.

El mencionado no tarda en volverse visible y a empezar su labor. Y mientras esperaban, el sargento al oír la palabra "Resonador" recordó que Hoffman lo había mencionado durante su platica con Kim y su "jefe" en el primer tiroteo que tuvo al pisar la ciudad, por lo que la curiosidad termino ganando y decide sacar esa duda.

ASH: ¿Alguien me quiere decir en que consiste el plan de Hoffman y su resonador? – tan pronto como pregunto sintió las miradas de sorpresa de todos sus colegas Gears.

M-1: ¿Acaso no escucho nada de cuando el coronel lo explico? – lo pregunta con sorpresa y enojo. El sargento espero unos segundos antes de esperar.

ASH: … no. – esa afirmación solo hace que la teniente coronel estrelle su mano contra su casco y el pokémon del sargento meneaba la cabeza con vergüenza. Para su suerte, el mejor amigo del sargento decide explicarle a su amigo de asunto.

BROCK: Servirá para escanear la red subterránea de la Hondonada. Así podremos localizar el corazón de los Locust… y arrancarlo. – lo ultimo lo acompaña con gestos con la mano de sujetar con fuerza algo, y luego jalarlo con mayor fuerza.

ASH: me parece una misión muy importante para unos simples Gears… sin ofender, Cole. – el soldado solo hace un gesto de que le restaba importancia, acompañado por una sonrisa.

KIM: No crea que esta sea la primera vez que se intento este plan, Sargento. – recrimina al mencionado. – cuando se puso en practica por primera vez, se envió al mismo pelotón Omega de los Black Crows, liderados por el mismísimo general. Pero desde el principio supieron que para hacerles frente tenían que enviarle un regimiento entero apenas ellos pisaran la Hondonada, ¿Y adivine quien estaba al frente? – juzgando por el semblante que puso el teniente cuando dice lo ultimo, supo a quien se refería, y eso lo enojo.

J-16: los Locust han desarrollado un sistema con el que deciden que enviar en caso de cada una de nuestras unidades. No enviaran lo mismo a un pelotón Gear, que a uno Red Eagle. – aporta también a la platica.

M-1: por eso se decidió que se enviaría a un escuadrón de Gears, en un intento de engañarlos. Pero nos aseguramos de que estuviera formado por un equipo calificado– concluye con la explicación personal.

COLE: Por eso enviaron a mi Alfa, ¿no? ¡Por que somos lo mejores jugadores! – deduce con orgullo.

M-1: Así es… Pero… – parece adquirir una pose pensativa. - … cuatro manadas de desgraciados, de las cuales tres fue lo que nos encontramos al principio, Tickers, los Drones que nos enfrentamos, y hasta ahora 2 sembradores… Eso parece ser una formación de defensa básica 15 para los Blue Falcons. – a todos, exceptuando su mano derecha, les pareció un poco sorprendente que ella identificara esa estrategia de batalla, locust.

KIM: ¿Se refiere a que ellos sabían que no enviamos a cualquiera a esta misión, señora? – intenta entender a su superior, justo entonces el robot termina con su labor.

M-1: aun no estoy segura, teniente. Creo que lo estaré con la marcha. Comandante, ya sabe que hacer.

El aludido asiente antes de meter sus manos en la hendidura recién hecha por el cortador laser de Jack y a forzar la puerta a que se abriera. En cuanto lo hace el robot flotante vuelve a hacer su acto de desaparición, además de escuchar los mismos sonidos que anticiparon la aproximación que tenían con los últimos sembradores. Así que todos comienzan con su avance por las escaleras recién descubiertas por la puerta, llegando a la cima pronto.

Primero se encontraron con una pequeña cámara con una estatua de alguna figura famosa, no les importo saber cual, así que la rodearon y entraron a lo que parecía ser una pequeña estancia, dos sillones y un sofá eran lo que había y rodeaba una viga de soporte hecha con concreto. A la derecha de eso había otra puerta, pero esta no era como las anteriores, pues era una normal de doble hoja hecha de hierro, pero estaba "entablada" con láminas de metal. Y al otro lado de donde estaban se encontraba una salida al exterior, de la cual surgieron otros Drones que gritaron "Homínidos" apenas los vieron.

M-1: ¡Ataquen! – Ordena a la vez que abría fuego, en un intento de detener la aproximación enemiga.

Los dos recibieron algunos disparos, pero los resisten y se apartan del paso de estos ocultándose tras un sillón y la columna cada uno. El pelotón se acerca lentamente hacia ellos, en espera de que ellos salieran para atacarlos. En cuanto lo hacen disparan a los dos simultáneamente impidiendo que ellos lo hicieran.

Con este asunto resuelto continúan con el avance saliendo por el portal antes visto. Como notaron entonces, ahora estaban fuera del edificio, parados sobre una parte de un puente destruido que conectaba a otro edifico que conformaba el complejo de la casa, de donde se asomaba levemente otro Drone. A su derecha en el mismo nivel se encontraba otro puente pero completo, pese a su estado desgastado en donde se hallaban otro grupo de Drones conformado por 4 casi listos para el combate. El cielo estaba siendo poblado por un pequeño conjunto de Nemacyst que no parecían exceder los 20. LA ubicación del Pelotón les daba una vista de un patio contaminado por basura de variable tipo, algunos cadáveres de civiles, y un enorme agujero de donde surgía el Sembrador que tanto buscaban.

M-1: ¡Ketchum! ¡Stone! ¡Acaben con el sembrador! ¡Si es lo que pienso será el último! – indica antes de responder al fuego enemigo recién iniciado.

Los subordinados mencionados preparan sus Señaladores mientras sus colegas disparaban a los enemigos del puente. Pero de pronto uno de los Nemacyst empieza a descender a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Cuando escucharon el sonido de moverse rápidamente en el aire supieron que uno de los flotantes se dirigía a su ubicación. Todos retrocedieron de regreso a la seguridad de la Casa, excepto el teniente quien se movió hacia el frente lo más que pudo.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el Nemacyst chocara contra la edificación, atravesándolo sin ningún problema, y chocando contra la casa haciéndolo explotar luego de dejar una gran marca de su impacto. Pero el daño que hizo con el puente fue lo suficiente como para que la sección donde se encontraba Kim empezara a caer. El solo alcanza a intentar regresar hacia sus compañeros con un salto, pero no fue lo suficiente. Ya casi cuando pensó que estaba perdido, siente una mano sujetándolo del antebrazo con fuerza: esa mano era de Cole quien parecía mostrar facciones de esfuerzo por su ayuda. Pronto su salvador comienza a subirlo mientras defendía a ambos junto al resto del pelotón del ataque locust, quienes aprovechaban la situación de ambos Gears para intentar derribarlos. Pronto una de las ráfagas de los hammerburst dio directo al hombro del teniente, justo antes de que por fin Cole terminara de levantarlo. Ya asegurado su superior, el soldado procesa a aplicar el PRE con el que contaba en el cuello, recuperándolo al instante de su herida.

COLE: ¡El tren esta para servir! – le dice a Kim ya sano mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse para que regresara a la batalla.

Estos dos se encargaban de combatir contra los Drones del puente y del otro balcón, mientras los Red Eagles pasaron a contrarrestar a los demás Nemacyst. Teniendo ahora algo de seguridad, Ketchum y Stone proceden a preparar el siguiente disparo de martillo, el cual llego en esta ocasión sin interrupciones. No solo dando al Sembrador, sino también a dos Nemacyst que estaban justo sobre el cuando el laser llego. Como sucedió en las veces anteriores, la primera ronda del disparo solo dejo al monstruo con graves quemaduras y heridas sangrantes, pero aun no lo vencían, así que tan pronto los Satélites les permitieron, lanzaron el segundo par de rayos a costa de las larvas controladas por sus compañeros. En esta ocasión consiguieron atravesar el tórax de la bestia en los primeros segundos, cosa que lo hizo rugir con mucho dolor, y con uso de todas sus fuerzas restantes se quito del punto donde se dirigía el Martillo.

Aunque esta maniobra solo le dejo una línea de quemaduras, el enorme agujero del que ahora era dueño empezó a arrebatarle todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo bambolearse fuera de control directo al puente donde se hallaba el escuadrón enemigo. Pronto choca con dos de los pilares de soporte de la construcción haciéndolo colapsarse, llevando consigo a todas las larvas que llevaba, semi sepultando al ahora sembrador muerto.

ASH: Y con este ya son tres de tres. – comenta satisfecho al ver a la bestia derrotada.

Pero pronto recuerda que aun quedaba el Drone que tenía en el edificio de frente, además de unos cuantos Nemacyst más. Tanto el como Brock cuelgan los Señaladores en sus espaldas y vuelven a hacer uso de sus lancers. Para suerte de los Gears la batalla no se prolongo mucho gracias a la gran perdida que sufrió el enemigo, consiguiendo la victoria en menos de un minuto.

Tan pronto como lo hacen regresan al interior de la Casa, satisfechos por el resultado de la batalla, pero también esperanzados de que con la caída del último sembrador haya sido suficiente para conseguir la extracción. Llegada la hora de la verdad, la Coronela vuelve a encender su comunicador, lista para ver el resultado.

M-1: Control, aquí Sigma… responda. – todos sintieron una ligera sensación de suspenso, que fue disuelta con la casi inmediata respuesta de una voz femenina.

_DAWN: Te escucho, Sigma. Alto y Claro._ – el solo hecho de que la teniente digiera esas palabras fue causa de dicha en todos los presentes.

M-1: Todos los sembradores fueron neutralizados, ahora nos dirigimos a la ubicación de Alfa.

_DAWN: ¡Que buenas noticias! Ahora mismo recibo una señal de Alfa, los enlazare._

El pelotón tuvo que esperar unos instantes mientras la mujer de Control cumplía con lo dicho. El apodado "Tren Cole" sintió alegría al oír que podría saber si su amigo antes mencionado aun seguía de pie. Tras unos segundos de espera escuchan ahora una voz enojada y estresada, además de algunos disparos de rifles.

_¿?: ¡Aquí Alfa! ¡¿Dónde diablos están?_ – les exige saber aquel individuo que respondió al llamado. Su voz pareció ser familiar para el sargento y el cabo, y ya apunto de intentar saber quien era, Cole les resolvió la duda.

COLE: ¡MAXI! ¡Carajo, hombre! ¡¿Donde andabas? – el oír ese nombre genero sorpresa para Brock, y frustración e irritación para Ash.

KIM: El pelotón Sigma esta en el interior de la Casa de los Soberanos, cambio. – responde la primera pregunta que hizo el Gear.

_MAX: ¡Eso es genial!_ –devuelve palabras con un toque de sarcasmo. - ¡Unos troikas y una OneShot nos tienen acorralados en TU tejado! ¡Cambio! – sin duda alguna aquella falta de respeto a un superior pareció molestar a la oficial de Sigma.

M-1: Recibido. Esperen ahí. Acabaremos con ellos.

_MAX: ¡No iremos a ninguna parte señora!_ – con esta frase muy sarcástica se finalizo la conversación.

M-1: Bien, caballeros. – habla refiriéndose a sus hombres. – hay que encontrar la forma de subir y encontrar esos Troikas. Primero debemos… - el repentino sonido de un soplete cortando metal interrumpe a la Coronela.

Tanto ella como los demás miembros de su equipo voltean a la puerta entablada, y ven como en medio de esta se asomaba una pequeña luz roja que parecía cortar de arriba abajo con velocidad lenta a la puerta: sin duda alguna había enemigos al otro lado.

Todos buscan lugar donde refugiarse del futuro fuego enemigo, excepto J-16, quien frente a la puerta, tomo una de sus granadas y empezó a hacerla girar de su cadena. Cuando la luz llego al final de su trayecto, se hoyo una maliciosa risa, seguido de un fuerte golpe que fue lo que termino de abrir la puerta. Tan pronto sucede, el comandante ve que la puerta llevaba a un corredor con varias ventanas que daban vista al exterior. En ella había un gran bloque de concreto donde se hallaban cubiertos dos Drones, y por ultimo un granadero que empezó a abrir fuego de su escopeta Gnasher apenas la puerta fue abierta.

El primer disparo no dio a nadie por lo repentino que fue, pero ya en el segundo logro darle al Red Eagle expuesto, pero por la distancia que los separaba fue completamente protegido por su armadura. Sus colegas no permitieron que estelo volviera a atacar, así que con un fuego concentrado lo derribaron casi al instante. Con esta larva vencida, J-16 lanza finalmente su explosivo hacia los Drones escondidos, dando directo a la frente de uno. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para escapar cuando esta arma detono frente a ellos, dejando solo pedazos de ellos.

BROCK: ¡Bien! – Expresa su alegría mientras Kim decidía tomar la escopeta del Granadero caído como un arma de respaldo.

Pronto, todos se adentran al corredor recién descubierto, y tras unos breves segundos de pensar, deciden irse por la derecha. Pero aun con la marcha a paso veloz que daban, el sargento aun no podía dejar de pensar si el sujeto con el que hablaron hace poco es el mismo Max que el conocía.

ASH: oye, Cole. ¿Ese sujeto se llama Max, cierto? – el aludido pronto comprende a quien se refería su nuevo amigo.

COLE: Así es. Cabo Máximo Balance, de hecho. Aunque todos le decimos Max. ¿Lo conoces, verdad? – le pregunta, curioso por la razón del interés que tenía Ash.

ASH: ¡Genial! ¡Ahora resulta que tendré que cuidar su trasero mientras el me grita! – se queja ignorando la pregunta de Cole.

El soldado decide no continuar preguntando y sigue con la marcha en silencio al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Todos consiguen llegar hasta el final del corredor sin problemas, donde tuvieron que doblar a la derecha, y luego de caminar un poco, se topan con un pequeño derrumbe de fragmentos de la pared que estorbaba el paso, y en la abertura de esta, se contemplaba un equipo de 4 Gears básicos frente a un amplio edificio con zonas verdes que incluían pasto seco y algunos arboles en iguales condiciones a lados del camino que conducía a su entrada, siendo victimas de una fuerte ofensiva locust, recibiendo varios disparos por casi todos lados.

El sargento Ketchum logro divisar a uno en especial, quien a diferencia de sus compañeros que portaban la armadura reglamentaria, no llevaba puesto el caso, revelando su cabello oscuro azulado medio verdoso corto en donde descansaba unas gafas de soldador de vidrio verde. Piel clara, una mirada marrón, difícil de notar por unos lentes verdes de aspecto futurista frente a ella, llena de estrés y furia dirigida a sus amenazadores.

COLE: ¡Ahí están, hombre! ¡SI! – exclama eufórico por ver a sus compañeros de pelotón. En el caso de Kim, el teniente enciende su comunicador y llama a los Gears localizado.

KIM: Alfa, tenemos a la vista su ubicación. – les dice en un intento de tranquilizarlos de su situación. Pronto ven que el hombre en el que Ash se enfoco dejo de disparar con su lancer y se escondió detrás de uno de los arboles para poder responderles.

_MAX: ¡Nos gustaría tener sus municiones AQUÍ y YA!_ – exige antes de cortar nuevamente.

M-1: Ya oyeron. Hay que encontrar una forma de subir. – Todo el equipo asiente a su líder, y pronto todos saltan sobre los escombros para continuar con el rumbo.

Luego de volver a virar en una esquina se topan con la entrada a otro tribunal, similar al anterior. En donde había más enemigos: un granadero, un Drone, y otro similar al último, pero con un casco alargado que cubría hasta su boca, teniendo como único armamento un revolver idéntico al que el comandante había tomado hace tiempo. El uso de fuego letal entre los dos bandos no se da esperar, siendo el drone el primero en caer. El granadero y el otro locust se refugian detrás de los asientos y empiezan a disparar a ciegas: asomando solo sus armas sobre ellos para intentar darles, aun sin ver.

Para suerte de Sigma, los primeros disparos no les dieron, pero se agachan justo antes de que las balas fueran hacia ellos, cubriéndose en el otro extremo de la fila de asientos. El escopetero al no oír ningún gemido de dolor supo que ninguno de los dos lograron darle a alguno. Así que espero la oportunidad, y empezó a saltar sobre las bancas con dirección a sus enemigos mientras seguía disparando, buscando la distancia suficiente para que solo un gatillazo fuera letal para cualquiera de ellos, mientras su colega continuaba disparando, apuntando de vez en cuanto para cubrirlo.

Los Red Eagles comprendieron las intenciones de la larva apenas se asomaron un poco, y luego de mirarse y asentir entre si, esperaron a que el Granadero estuviera a una banca de ellos, y cuando la saltaba mientras dispara la potente bala expansiva de su arma, durante el corto periodo de tiempo que tuvieron entre disparos, J-16 salto sobre el asiento, dando una patada a la larva tirándola al suelo, simultáneamente su compañera disparo hacia donde estaba el otro locust solo para obligarlo a ocultarse. Aun teniendo al granadero aturdido por el ataque, arranca el motor de su lancer y procede a cortar a su enemigo sin compasión.

El grito que soltó al sentir su carne siendo cortada sádicamente llamo la atención de su camarada sobreviviente, quien simplemente no pudo evitar asomar la cabeza por la curiosidad. Cosa que provoco su muerte tras recibir varios disparos de la lancer provenientes de Sigma.

Con esta batalla terminada, comienzan a cruzar por la habitación en busca de otra ruta para continuar. En lo que lo hacían la coronela toma el revolver del más reciente muerto, mientras que el teniente toma la escopeta y la cuelga en su espalda.

No tardan mucho en encontrarla, pero apenas ponen todos ellos un pie en el pasillo, en el que había dos desprendimientos del techo y un sofá de tres asientos más delante de estos, son recibidos por otro trio hostil conformado por un granadero y dos Drones. Luego de haber gritado "Homínidos" con desprecio, los Drones abrieron fuego mientras el Granadero se acercaba velozmente a ellos. Sigma avanza rápido hacia los escombros para cubrirse con ellos del ataque enemigo a la vez que respondían con un ataque similar.

El sargento Ketchum ve que el granadero locust estaba muy cerca de ellos, así que tan pronto el enemigo disparo la ultima bala de su cartucho, Ash sale de su escondite y lo derriba por medio de varios disparos a sus piernas. A pesar de lograr su primer objetivo, ve que a pesar de quedar invalido, la larva seguía recargando su arma. Entonces antes de que cometiera tal cometido le dispara a ambos brazos, obligándolo a soltar su Gnasher. Ya completamente imposibilitado de darle alguna pelea, Ketchum procede a levantarlo de la barbilla frente a el.

ASH: espero que seas aprueba de balas. – comenta a su enemigo una vez que lo mantuvo frente a el, como si fuera un asaltante amenazando a su rehén.

Hecho esto, empieza a avanzar lo más rápido que su carga le permitía, siendo esto lo que lo protegía de los disparos de los Drones, quienes se resguardaban en el asiento de tres. Ya lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, luego de un camino lleno de gritos de dolor de su "escudo", empieza a disparar su lancer hacia ellos, sin que pudieran siquiera quitarse de su mira.

Terminada la confrontación, el sargento suelta el ahora cadáver del granadero mientras sus compañeros se reunían con el. Sin decirse nada entre ellos continúan con la marcha por el corredor sin problema alguno. Así fue hasta que al doblar en una esquina se topan con otro corredor muy largo, habiendo al otro extremo otro nido de ametralladoras. Tan pronto los ve el artillero, descarga el poder de su Troika sobre ellos. Eso los obliga a retroceder para no sufrir alguna herida de seriedad, pero eso no les ayudaría a continuar con su marcha.

ASH: ¡Jefe! ¡¿Alguna idea? – espera la respuesta de su superior cuando esta tomo una postura pensativa.

M-1: ¡Vi una entrada que daba a unas oficinas! ¡Hay que ver si podemos franquearlo por ahí! ¡Cole, Ketchum, Comandante! ¡Vayan ahí! ¡El resto mantendremos su atención en nosotros!

Con la idea difundida, el equipo seleccionado espera a que el artillero locust cesara el continuo fuego de su armamento. Llegado el momento, los tres se lanzan tan rápido como pueden hacia la entrada ya dicha por su líder, cruzándolo justo antes de que el enemigo reprendiera fuego.

Una vez dentro, confirman que estaban en una larga sala donde se encontraban varios cubículos muy empolvados, algunos con sus muros derribados, de los cuales empezaron a aparecer Desgraciados, Tickers, y un Drone. No tenían tiempo para "jugar" con ellos. Así que conforme avanzaban disparaban a las bestias locust, aprovechando de vez en cuando la capacidad volátil de los Tickers para dañar o matar a los Desgraciados. Esa estrategia también fue aplicada con el Drone, quien salió seriamente herido por la explosión resultante de solo uno de ellos. Su dolor fue terminado con unos cuantos tiros de la lancer de Ketchum.

Pronto acabaron con todos los enemigos y llegaron al final de la hilera de cubículos. Pese a que no encontraron otra ruta desde ahí, alcanzaban a oír los fuertes disparos de la Troika enemiga, cosa que los hizo saber que esa pared era lo que los separaba de su objetivo.

COLE: ¡No hay tiempo para sutilezas! ¡Krookodile! ¡SAL! – grita a la vez que sacaba su identificación de su armadura, de donde colgaba una pokébola encogida. Al expandirla la lanza al aire, con lo que pronto se libero un enorme cocodrilo rojo de barriga blanca que se sostenía sobre sus patas traseras, rayado y con una mancha negra en los ojos que simulaba un antifaz. - ¡Krookodile! ¡Derriba ese muro! – ordena a la vez que señalaba la pared a demoler. – El pokémon simplemente sonríe con malicia por la petición de su entrenador, y luego de levantar su puño cerrado, lo libera en un poderoso golpe que produjo la caída de aquel muro. - ¡Ja! ¡Ya saben lo que dicen! ¡Si la vida te cierra una puerta…! ¡Has un hoyo en la pared!

El estruendo causado por el ataque del pokémon llamo la atención del artillero, quien no pudo evitar voltear y ver que de un recién hecho agujero empezaron a salir un grupo de humanos que apenas lo vieron empezaron a dispararle sin misericordia. Con este ya muerto, el equipo se reúne nuevamente en el nido de ametralladoras, a la vez que el apodado "Tren Cole" regresaba a su compañero en su pokebola. Dispuestos a irse, escuchan el repentino grito agudo que escucharon cuando tuvieron su primer contacto con ellos en el día.

Al volverse hacia el otro extremo del pasillo ven como empiezan a llegar varios de estas criaturas, tanto corriendo en el pasillo, como trepando por el trecho. Instintivamente Ash tomo control sobre la artillería y empieza a desatar su poder contra las bestias locust. Pronto sus compañeros y pokémon ayudan en su labor de exterminio. Gracias al uso de la torreta el combate duro muy poco a pesar del gran numero de desgraciados que aparecieron, por lo que pudieron continuar con su trayecto por otro corredor.

Luego de doblar en algunas esquinas porque paredes los obligaban, llegan a lo que parecía ser un vestíbulo no demasiado amplio, tres puertas en el otro extremo: la de en medio daba a otro corredor, y a los lados a escaleras que daban a otro nivel arriba. Con una estatua de mármol en el centro, unos cuantos sillones detrás de la obra, en donde estaban recargados una pareja de Drones con un granadero, aparentemente charlando e ignorantes de la presencia de ellos. Sin decir palabra alguna Sigma, preparan sus armas y disparan hacia el enemigo. Este se sorprende y muere por el repentino ataque humano, siendo ellos los que agradecen que el combate no se alargo.

Sin decir nada más el equipo Sigma se dirige al portal central, atravesando su corredor sin complicaciones, hasta llegar a un enorme sitio que asemejaba al interior de un pequeño coliseo con una altura de dos pisos. Varios pilares alrededor, los asientos deteriorados empolvados y con sangre, en el centro una plataforma donde descansaba una mesa de metal oxidada con una silla de mismo material en condiciones similares. Y al otro extremo otra puerta que daba a más escaleras que conducían hacia arriba: Estaban entrando al Tribunal principal de la Casa de los Soberanos, donde se realizaban los juicios marciales de máxima importancia.

KIM: estos sitios solían ser preciosos… Cada Casa esta lleno de historia. – comenta mientras hacia memoria de como lucían estos edificios antes de que fueran asediados. Sin embargo, para el Sargento solo vinieron crudos recuerdos.

ASH: También están repletos de mentiras y estupideces. – suelta agriamente, incapaz de seguirse conteniendo.

KIM: Hay que tener valor, Sargento. Se lo de tu juicio. – intenta consolarlo, sin embargo el comentario también molesto al Cabo presente.

BROCK: ¡Su juicio fue una mi…! – y repentinamente recuerda que estaba presente una alto mando de la CGO, por lo que pronto recupera la compostura. – disculpe por lo que iba a decir, señora.

La coronela pareció haber ignorado tanto el atentado de obstinación como la disculpa, pues estaba muy pensativa sobre lo que dijo el anterior oficial de su unidad, cosa que J-16 noto. Sin decirse nada más entre ellos se dirigen a las escaleras, ascendiendo un piso más que lo que media el recién visitado tribunal, y conforme lo hacían comenzaban a oír los siempre reconocibles sonidos estridentes de una Troika multiplicado por tres, más el fuerte sonido de una bala siendo disparada.

Ya casi llegados a la cima, ven las tres troikas dichas por el Cabo de Alfa con sus respectivos operadores en un amplio balcón, siendo este y la calle a la que daba sobrevolados por un gran numero de Nemacyst. Además había otro Drone que poseía unos lentes rojos, además de una especie de rifle francotirador pesado de un cañón muy largo y delgado con una especie de manivela a lado del gatillo, el cual parecía solo portar una bala, ya que luego de haber disparado una bala la vuelve a recargar, sin mencionar un rifle Hammerburst en la espalda. Así que con mucho sigilo se acercaron lo más que pudieron a los Drones para que su siguiente ronda de disparos fuera lo más preciso posible. En un momento el Drone con el rifle gigante al recargar se da cuenta de la presencia de Sigma, por lo que aun sin reabastecer su arma la deja en el suelo y toma su hammerburst para intentar confrontarlos por el mismo. Sin embargo el gatillo de los Gears fue más rápido que el suyo, siendo fácilmente derribado por ellos.

El sonido de uno de los suyos siendo fusilado fue imposible de ignorar para los artilleros, pero apenas voltearon para ver al responsable de esa perdida, estos rápidamente los ejecutan con el filo de sus motosierras. Ya con las cuatro larvas neutralizadas, se asoman por el borde para confirmar que aun en el pavimento había varios Drones combatiendo contra Alfa.

M-1: ¡Muy bien todos! ¡Esta calle será nuestro punto de extracción! ¡Hay que despejarla! – ordena mientras tomaba control sobre el rifle pesado y lo recargaba sobre el barandal del balcón.

KIM: ¡Eso significa que no debe haber locust en tierra! ¡Y Nemacyst en el aire!

Tras esta indicación todos comienzan a hacer lo que su instinto les decía: Cole, Kim y J-16 fueron a las troikas para atacar a los Nemacyst del cielo, excepto el segundo, cuyo fuego se dirigía a las unidades terrestres del enemigo. Ash y Brock usaron el poder del Martillo del Alba para erradicar a los Drones del pavimento deshaciéndolos con el potente rayo satelital, apoyando a Kim en su labor, al igual que M-1 con su gran arma cuyo único disparo era tan poderoso que podía matar a cualquiera de los enemigos de un solo disparo, deshaciendo gran parte de el. Y el pokémon ratón también apoyaba al Soldado Razo y al Comandante en el exterminio de las criaturas flotantes con descargas de su famoso impactrueno.

Alfa noto la presencia de Sigma en lo alto de la casa apenas los disparos dejaban de ir a ellos para impactar contra sus atacantes, factor que no solo los relajo un poco, sino también los motivo a terminar con esta batalla lo más pronto posible. Siendo ahora más eficaces a la hora de disparar y dar en el blanco.

Pronto, el último Drone fue aniquilado por el Martillo operado por Ash, dando fin a este asalto. Sigma no tarda en escuchar los gritos de festejo de Alfa, debido a que consiguieron sobrevivir este día. No tarda mucho para que Cole se uniera también.

COLE: ¡WHOOOO! ¡SI! ¡Otro partido ganado! – exclama enérgico, siendo observado con nerviosismo por sus compañeros. Apenas se recupera de la impresión, la coronela vuelve a encender su comunicador para hacer otra llamada a la amiga de Ash y Brock.

M-1: Control, hemos asegurado el punto de extracción y a Alfa.

_DAWN: ¡Buen trabajo, Sigma! ¡Le informare a 24 de inmediato!_ – pronto la comunicación es cortada por ambas partes, para que la líder del equipo se vuelva a dirigir a sus hombres nuevamente.

M-1: De acuerdo, soldados. Hay que dar una última revisión a la Casa, y luego nos reagruparemos con Alfa. Andando.

Sin objeción presente en nadie, siguen a la oficial cuando ella se marcha hacia las escaleras para volver a bajar, listos y preparados para luchar contra cualquier larva que se hayan saltado durante su recorrido en la instalación.

* * *

><p><em>ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS.<em>

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "UNIDADES"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "RED EAGLE"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_ACCEDIENDO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"._

…

_INTRODUZCA SU IN_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_INTRODUZCA EL ID DEL SUJETO_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

…

_ACCESO A REGISTROS DE "J-16"… CONCEDIDO._

…

J-16, actualmente ejerce el rango de Comandante Red Eagle en las filas de la CGO. Fue reclutado después de enterarse de que su líder de campamento, la actual Teniente Coronela M-1, fue enlistada, uniéndose simultáneamente con sus compañeros al ejercito en el 30 de agosto de 2027.

Al igual que sus demás compañeros de unidad, se desconoce su pasado civil, siempre negándose a decir algo al respecto, diciendo solamente que se llamaba "J-16". La ropa civil gastada que llevaba solamente indica que era un ciudadano promedio cuando sucedieron los ataques de los locust. Además apoyo junto a los suyos la insubordinación de su líder de nunca quitarse su casco delante de nadie que no fuera uno de ellos.

El, junto a su comunidad sobreviviente, en lugar de ser rescatados, fueron quienes rescataron al pelotón Omega Black Crow, durante el primer intento de la operación "La gran bomba" en el 16 de abril de 2027, faltando poco para detonar el primer resonador, siendo algo aun sorprendente. Cuando salieron a la superficie, se les dio refugio mientras se estudiaba la razón de sus capacidades.

Cuando se le hizo sus exámenes médicos, los doctores descubrieron que al igual que el resto de los ahora Eagles, comparte "La Perturbación"…

_/_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "LA PERTURBACION"…_

…

_INTRODUZCA SU ID._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "LA PERTURBACION"… DENEGADO._

_¿QUIERE CONTINUAR LEYENDO "REGISTROS DE J-16"?_

… _SI_

…

_CONCEDIDO._

_/_

Cuando se finalizo su revisión psiquiátrica, se encontraron varios síntomas de traumas por pérdidas emocionales, maltratos tanto físicos como psicológicos, paranoia, siendo algunos de estos que tenían un tiempo aun antes de las guerras contra los locust. Sin embargo, también se encontró que en varios de esos problemas que tenía ya estaba en la fase de "Aceptación", mostrándose aun más animado que la mayoría de sus colegas por ese avance. Sin mencionar que aparenta tener una relación muy fuerte con su líder, estando dispuesto a apoyarla en cualquier problema en la que se pueda involucrar, al igual que los otros Eagles, siendo esto fundamentado por el hecho de su enlistamiento tan pronto como M-1 lo hizo.

El es uno de los Red Eagle más grandes con respecto a altura, midiendo 1 metro 93 centímetros, además de ser de los más fuertes físicamente. Se especializa en armas pesadas como la ametralladora de cadena Mulcher, teniendo una ligeramente modificada que le permite recargar munición, y el lanzagranadas Triple, teniendo el mal habito de gritar "BOOM" cada vez que esta a punto de disparar, al igual que el mismo grupo en el que esta catalogado.

El posee lo que muchos denominan como un "Pokeborg": un pokémon Cyborg. El cual es un Charizard cuyas únicas prótesis mecánicas son unas alas que asemejan a las de un Jet de combate con capacidad de portar y lanzar cuatro misiles rastreadores. Su comportamiento es muy tranquilo en su mayor parte, siempre y cuando no sea molestado en ninguna forma.

Su arma personal es una Katana corta de un excelente filo y balance entre hoja y empuñadura. La usa en muy pocas ocasiones, usualmente cuando la munición se le agota, la cercanía con el enemigo, o para poder ejecutarlo.

El es el mano derecha de la Teniente Coronel M-1, aparentemente aun antes de estar enlistados, por lo que siente la obligación de siempre acompañarla, tanto en combate como en las reuniones, aun en las secretas. Ambos forman actualmente parte del pelotón Rojo-Azul Sigma, estando dispuesto a ayudar a su superior en caso de algún problema con los otros integrantes.

…

SALIENDO DE REGISTROS DE "J-16".

SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS.

* * *

><p>Soy <strong>Sombra de Maldad<strong>. Antes que nada, quisiera pedir unas muy sinceras disculpas por esta gran tardanza, siendo esta la más larga en este fic. Pese a que en esta ocasión no encontraba la forma de describir algunas escenas, aun siento arrepentimiento por esta demora. Pero las razones principales por las que me dirijo a ustedes ahora son los siguientes.

**1.**- Informar de que mundo proviene el nuevo personaje que Aparicio en esta ocasión para aquellos que no lo conozcan por "X" razón. Lo pongo hasta ahora porque pienso que si lo pongo al principio arruinaría la sorpresa.

**Pokémon:**

-Máximo "Max" Balance (Max)

**2.-** -Darle un agradecimiento especial a aquellas personas que son especiales para mi por tomarse las molestias de leer este fic, y soportar el fastidio que es el esperar a que suba algo.

**JimmyXCindy**: En serio, no se como agradecerte por seguir de principio a fin esta humilde creación mía. Te doy muchas, muchas gracias por leer este fic, y eres tu a quien más le pido disculpas por mi demora.

**Rafael Alejandro (R Alejandro):** pese a que no comentaste mi último capitulo, te agradezco que al menos hayas leído 7 si es el caso. Y te responderé a tus dos dudas de tu último Review:

**I.** Si era Sigma, pero fue luego de los sucesos del primer "Gears of War" cuando los asignaron a ese pelotón, además, en ese instante eran de Alfa.

**II.** El hecho de que me base en el juego para hacer el fic no significa que copiare perfectamente el dialogo. El hecho de que hiciera que Ash y Brock formaran parte de Sigma es para que no sea tan copiado del juego.

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0:** te agradezco que consideres mi fic digno de que lo leas, y espero leer más reviews tuyos para mejorar mi forma de escribir.

**Satoshi Vampire A:** Me alegra que no te moleste que haya podido ingresar esta idea en Fanfiction antes que tú. Además de que te guste como lo estoy llevando.

**Kightday:** En serio siento un gran respeto por ti, pese a que no hayamos tenido mucho contacto entre nosotros. Eres de las pocas personas que comentan plenamente sobre mi fic, aun siendo mensajes privados, eres de los pocos que dicen algo más que solo ponen como review "Muy bien sigue asi XD", sin ofender claro a quienes les gusta comentar así. Espero con ansias tu siguiente review.

Muy bien, sin nada más que decir aparte de disculpas, me despido y…

**Espero con ansias sus reviews.**


	10. CENIZAS: IRA

La unica Guerra que se le puede permitir a la Raza humana, es la guerra por su supervivencia.

**¿?**

* * *

><p><em>CENIZAS<em>

_IRA_

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029, Detrás de la Casa de los Soberanos, Frente a la Tumba de los Desconocidos. Ciudad Milenio. Región Johto.<em>

_16:13 horas._

* * *

><p>M-1: Recibido, 24. Estamos en el punto de extracción. ¿Nos tienes ubicados?<p>

Cuestiona la Teniente Coronel por el comunicador al responsable del viaje de salida de la ciudad, ya estando ella y su grupo en el nivel de la calle, teniendo que cruzar esta para poder reunirse totalmente con el pelotón Alfa. Como era de esperarse, la carretera que estaban atravesando estaba muy contaminada de basura de todo tipo, además de los cadáveres de los Drones eliminados y civiles que ya llevan tiempo. Muchos autos de diferente tipo estaban estacionados a mitad de la calle, algunos tenían rastro de haber recibido alguna bala perdida en su carrocería, otros tenían piezas faltantes como asientos, neumáticos y volantes. El suelo estaba agrietado, tanto por la erosión, los constantes agujeros E, y el reciente uso del martillo del alba.

KR-24: Los… veo. –le confirma prologando la "O" del articulo.

El resto del equipo Sigma mantuvo sus comunicadores encendidos para estar al tanto de la situación de su medio de transporte. El hecho de que este pronto llegaría por ellos fue causa de dicha en la mayoría. Excepto para Cole, quien cambio su habitual semblante alegre por uno enfermizo. Eso no paso por alto por Ash y Brock, cuando el soldado sintió sus miradas de extrañezas, supo que tenía explicarles algo.

COLE: ¡Hombres! Cuando me subo en uno de esos… Vomito. – confiesa mientras recordaba todas las veces en las que las nauseas que le provocaba el volar en un Raven.

BROCK: creo que te sientas junto a Ash… ¡Pikachu! ¡Ven conmigo! – el aludido entendió al instante la razón de esa frase, por lo que de un salto pasa del lomo de su entrenador al del cabo, provocando que Ash se sienta ligeramente traicionado, mirándolos con rencor.

El pelotón Alfa nota que el equipo que llego a rescatarlos les faltaba poco para reunírseles, así que les quisieron ahorrar un pocos las molestias y fueron también hacia ellos, siendo encabezados por el único de ellos que no llevaba su casco. Este Gear llevaba en sus manos una maquina de buen tamaño, con varios lentes en el, al igual que un pequeño tablero en la parte baja. Además tenia dos correas unidas a el como si fuera una mochila, de las cuales era donde su portador lo sujetaba.

Fue cuestión de pocos segundos para que ambos grupos se tuvieran de frente, siendo los primeros en tenerse cara a cara Cole y Max Balance, el que transportaba la maquina, siendo el primero quien recibe al otro con una sonrisa.

COLE: ¡¿Quién te quiere, hombre? – le dice amigablemente a su amigo mientras mantenía los brazos abiertos.

MAX: Si, si, claro. Mucho amor, si. – devuelve con un ligero tono de molestia, pero acompañado por una media sonrisa. Luego empieza a analizar a todos los que acompañaban a Cole, pasando por alto la presencia del sargento Blue Falcón, dándose cuenta que alguien faltaba. - ¿Dónde esta Reyes? – el hecho de que su amigo cambiara a un gesto de tristeza mientras meneaba la mirada a los lados le dio a entender que fue de su oficial. Tan pronto lo entendió, noto que un Red Eagle con un "M-1" en su peto se acercaba a ellos.

M-1: ¿Es usted el cabo Máximo Balance, cierto?

MAX: ¿Y usted la "Manda más" de los Eagle, correcto? – ella simplemente asiente a la pregunta. No le extrañaba aquel comportamiento irrespetuoso del cabo, que dedujo que fue originado por su tardanza para llegar. Después de todo, ya había leído su expediente cuando participo en la elección de equipo para su misión.

M-1: El teniente Minh Young Kim será su oficial provisional hasta que se le asigne uno. – El mencionado se paro a lado de su superior para que lo reconociera. Se notó a primera vista que ese informe molesto al cabo Gear.

MAX: Es un Falcon, ¿Cómo puede ser el ahora el oficial? ¿Qué, yo estoy pintado? – pregunta frustrado de no ser él el ascendido.

La teniente Coronela decide ignorar este último comentario y empieza a encaminarse a la banqueta para esperar sentada el Raven, mientras que Kim se volvió hacia el resto de Sigma. A Max no le quedo de otra que ir hacia sus otros compañeros e informarles de eso siendo seguido por Cole.

Los demás no mencionados con Kim se mantuvieron en la calle, buscando con la mirada el transporte. De pronto, una extraña sensación inundo la cabeza del sargento, provocándole algo parecido a una presión en ella, sin sentir algún dolor. Era como si sintiera que ese dolor inexistente si existiría por alguna razón, en cualquier momento. Pikachu noto que a su entrenador le pasaba algo, a pesar de estar en la espalda de su otro mejor amigo.

Pronto consiguen ver el Raven sobrevolando la calle, a la altura de varios edificios por los que pasaba con dirección a ellos. Esto sin duda causo alivio para todos, haciéndoles creer que por fin saldrían de esa zona de muerte. Sin embargo el sargento aun no podía quitarse esa sensación de la cabeza, era como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar.

Los pilotos del Raven ya veían que les faltaba poco para poder aterrizar, ya teniendo fijo una zona done hacerlo. Pero fue eso exactamente lo que les impidió ver como unas sombras se movían en el interior de los edificios por los que pasaba, al igual que detrás de ellos por la calle, y doblando en las esquinas por todas direcciones.

Al igual que los Gears y los Falcons, los dos únicos Eagles veían la aproximación de la aéreo nave con alivio. Pero repentinamente voltean hacia arriba de la Tumba sin razón aparente, y tan pronto lo hacen la mujer de ellos vuelve a encender su comunicador tan rápido como le fue posible.

M-1: ¡KR-24! ¡Retroceda de inmediato! – la orden fue recibida con confusión de los pilotos.

El Sargento Ketchum escucho la orden por el alto volumen usado para darla, así que voltea hacia donde miraban sus superiores para saber la razón de la instrucción. Cuando de pronto ve como dos Nemacyst salieron detrás del edificio y con gran velocidad se dirigen al helicóptero. Todos intentaron darles con sus rifles, pero se movieron tan rápido que en pocos segundos chocaron, y atravesaron la región donde el eje de la hélice se conectaba con el transporte y la cabina del mismo cada uno.

La maquina voladora al haber recibido esos impactos con tanta fuerza termina estrellándose levemente contra un edificio, saliendo ladrillos y cemente del mismo por culpa de la hélice, pese a que empezaba a separarse de lo demás. Pronto el Raven vuelve a dirigirse a la calle conforme comenzaba a prenderse en llamas hasta que finalmente choca contra el asfalto, levantando gran parte del mismo mientras se detenía completamente frente la Tumba, separando a Kim del resto, siendo ahora una enorme bola de chatarra en llamas.

Todos vieron esta trágica escena en cámara lenta, como si la imagen se estuviera burlando del hecho de que ahora no podrían salir fácilmente de la ciudad. Y para empeorar las cosas , pronto llegan inmensos números de larvas por ambos lados, la mayoría Drones y unos cuantos Granaderos. Esta nueva oleada enemiga, la más grande hasta ahora, tan pronto abren fuego todos los Gears comienzan a moverse. El Alfa original junto con la Red Eagle comenzó a retroceder hacia las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la Tumba para tener donde cubrirse. El resto de Sigma se encamino también hacia donde el resto para imitar su acción.

Excepto Kim, quien prefirió permanecer en la calle y distraer a las larvas, dándole a sus compañeros la oportunidad de terminar de reagruparse. El sargento Ketchum al verlo se detiene súbitamente, de cierta forma extrañado por la estrategia del teniente. La teniente Coronela no tardo en darse cuenta de esa acción de su sargento. Pero cuanto estuvo a punto de ordenarle que continuara con su retirada, un repentino frio la paralizo por completo, al igual que su igual Eagle, haciendo que ambos dejaran de disparar misteriosamente.

KIM: ¡Cúbranse! – ordena más en especifico a Ash al ver que se había parado suspendiendo por un momento su fuego con la lancer.

Pero en vez de hacerle caso a su superior, vuelve a sentir aquella sensación en su cabeza, y por alguna extraña razón sentía que esa sensación quería que él volteara hacia el lado contrario de donde Kim disparaba, esta acción fue imitada por los Red Eagles aun sin haberse fijado que Ash lo había hecho. Al hacerlo, fácilmente pudieron ver a un locust que era fácilmente diferenciado de los demás que parecían seguirlo.

Esta larva medía tres metros de altura, vestía una armadura de color negro y gris oscuro, con una ornamenta alrededor del cuello. En una tela que parecía estar amarrada en su cintura, que colgaba frente a el llegando hasta sus tobillos, estaba de forma de envaine una espada de empuñadura negra y acero carmesí de diseño endientado, que por su gran tamaño la hacia parecer una cuchilla. Su mirada amarilla, tan fría y oscura, parecía que era capaz de congelarte literalmente aun si tú no la vieras.

Esta colosal criatura con un gesto de su mano pareció ordenar a todos sus semejantes que fueran por los demás Gears, mientras que con otra seña dio a entender que el Teniente era todo suyo. Pronto, M-1 sintió que su parálisis cesó, por lo que sintió la obligación de alertar a Kim de la aproximación de esa larva. Pero es repentinamente detenida nuevamente por una ligera jaqueca, acompañada por una femenina voz seria que retumbaba por su mente.

_¿?: Estoy satisfecha con nuestro progreso._ – fue exactamente lo que oyó decir esa voz que ella recordaba perfectamente. – _Tengo entendido que localizaron a otro pelotón._

Cuando dijo eso el locust llego hasta Kim, quien apenas se dio cuenta de esto fue fuertemente golpeado por él, dejándolo al borde del desmayo. Al igual que la única mujer del lugar, Ash veía con furia esa escena sin mover un musculo. No por lo que estaba pasando el teniente. Sino por quien lo estaba provocando.

ASH: Tu… – soltó con suavidad, pero con un gran odio que superaba con creses al de los locust en general.

Tanto Ash como M-1 se quedaron completamente inmóviles mientras el gran monstruo desenvainaba su espada y, mientras lo sujetaba del hombro, con una gran fuerza la entierra en el pecho de Kim su arma, levantándolo del suelo mientras los gemidos de la victima eran acompañados por la sangre que su boca comenzaba a escupir.

_¿?: Nuestra estrategia no ha cambiado. – _ volvió a decir esa fémina voz mientras el locust distinguido miraba a los ojos abiertos del humano que tenía prácticamente empalado. – _Si le cortamos la cabeza a la serpiente… el cuerpo MORIRA_. – el espadachín mantuvo su acero en el cuerpo humano, hasta que su mirada finalmente cayera, y sus miembros dejaran de estar tensos, dejando claro que finalmente fue asesinado. Tan pronto como esto sucede, desentierra su espada del cadáver con mayor lentitud que como la enterró, haciendo que la herida hecha soltara la sangre que el cuerpo ya no necesitaría. – _Ganaremos esta guerra. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. _– finalmente el dolor desapareció para M-1, al igual que esa voz.

Ya siendo solo un cuerpo carente de vida, la larva gigante arroja el cuerpo del teniente sin respeto alguno por los caídos. Esto, al igual que todo lo anterior, fue visto por Ketchum, quien frunce el seño tanto como su rostro se lo permitía. El resto de los Gears, quienes se mantuvieron ajenos a lo sucedido, se vuelven a cubrir para poder recargar sus armas. Y al hacerlo, se dan cuenta de la presencia del gran locust cerca del ahora teniente muerto. Esto les provoco un enorme escalofrió que invadió sus cuerpos, provocado por el terror de saber quien era.

MAX: e… el… el General… – articulo con dificultad el cabo, debido al miedo.

ASH: …RAAM… – termina con un gran odio en su caso.

Finalmente cualquier resistencia de enfrentársele se desvaneció por completo, permitiéndole correr hacia él. Pikachu, quien se mantuvo en el hombro de Brock todo el tiempo, se dio cuenta de la acción imprudente de su entrenador, así que sin decir nada se lanza a toda velocidad, esquivando los disparos enemigos, hasta llegar a lado de su entrenador. M-1 también se fijo que tanto entrenador como pokémon se fueron hacia el enorme enemigo, por lo que se vio obligada a imitar al roedor amarillo y unírseles.

ASH: ¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno a RAAM! – el pokémon lleva una de sus patas delanteras a la cicatriz que adornaba una de sus mejillas, para luego asentir a la orden. Pero el repentino grito de la superior de su amigo humano detuvo su preparación para el ataque.

M-1: ¡Pikachu! ¡No lo ataques mientras tenga a **Genso** en la mano! – A pesar del tono que uso para advertirle, el sargento no le dio la importancia debida.

ASH: ¡Pikachu! ¡Ataca ahora!

A pesar de las dudas, el pokémon vuelve a cargar su ataque y lo lanza hacia su objetivo. El nombrado RAAM, en vez de intentar esquivarlo, suelta una media sonrisa justo antes de poner su sable frente a el para que este recibiera el ataque eléctrico. Para sorpresa de Ash y su pokémon, cuando impacto el ataque con el arma, esta absorbió por completo el impactrueno, sin siquiera que el agredido se moviera ni un centímetro. Y en pocos segundos, la hoja de la espada se vio rodeado por una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica azul, provocando que surgieran sonidos de chispazos en el. Pronto, RAAM señala con su arma al sargento justo antes de que de esta saliera disparada toda la electricidad que poseía hacia el.

M-1: ¡Al suelo! – grito mientras empujaba a Ash fuera de la trayectoria del rayo.

Pero solo por haber esquivado el ataque, no impidió que siguiera con su rumbo. Sabiendo eso, voltearon a ver a que le iba a dar el rayo, y observaron que llego a dar por pura casualidad a uno de los Gears de Alfa que llevaba su casco puesto. Este soldado ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a sentir una poderosa y letal corriente recorrer por todo su cuerpo, causándole la necesidad de soltar un desgarrador grito, en un intento en vano de calmar ese dolor.

COLE: ¡Stroud! – grito alarmado al ver como su camarada era repentinamente electrocutado.

Pronto la descarga ceso completamente, permitiéndole ahora caer al suelo, siendo ahora un cuerpo inmóvil y tieso, con una armadura quemada que despedía humo, y de vez en cuando unas pequeñas chispas.

Ash, Pikachu y la coronela volvieron hacia el General locust, una vez que vieron que ese Gear murió, pudiendo notar que el también observo esa imagen de principio a fin, redirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a ellos. Cuando lo hace, empezó a olfatear el aire, pues percibió un aroma muy familiar para el. Ya al reconocerlo, abre sus ojos tanto como pudo, enfocándose ahora en la mujer que acompañaba a Ketchum.

RAAM: M-1… – dijo con una voz aguda, pero que a la vez parecía ser un susurro.

La aludida solo pudo sujetar su lancer con más fuerza de la necesaria, sintiendo unos nervios como muy pocas veces ha sentido. Mientras que Ash se dio cuenta que detrás de RAAM se acercaron una pareja de Drones con sus hammerburst listas para dispararles, teniendo como acto reflejo el apuntarles con su rifle. RAAM se dio cuenta del acto de Ketchum, así que repentinamente se dio la vuelta para poder derribar a sus propios soldados antes de que tiraran del gatillo. Ambas larvas miraron sorprendidos a su señor, quien decidió dejar claro algo…

RAAM: Son míos… – ellos simplemente asintieron a la afirmación y se redirigieron hacia donde estaban los otros Gears.

Ya nuevamente "Solos", el General locust metió su mano dentro de su armadura, solo para poder sacar de ella una pokébola oxidada, tomando por sorpresa a los tres. Ya teniéndola expandida la lanza al aire para que de ahí surgiera un pokémon de gran tamaño, su cuerpo, repleto de un gran numero de cicatrices, se asemejaba al de un escorpión con cierta similitud a un acordeón de colores intercalados de purpura y morado. Cuatro pequeñas patas puntiagudas eran todo lo que sostenía su gran peso. La punta de su larga cola parecía tener unas pinzas, al igual que en sus brazos. Un par de grandes colmillos daban un aspecto más escalofriante a esa mirada iracunda y violenta: era un Drapion.

Pese a que a Ash ya dejo de importarle el bienestar de la mayoría de los Gears, no significa que también sea indiferente a los pokémon. Y es por eso que se sintió afectado al ver esas cicatrices en aquel pokémon. Pero aun creyendo que ese pokémon sufrió demasiado luego de ser capturado por ese locust, sabia que no tenía otra elección más que vencerlo. Y pronto piensa que su superior tuvo el mismo pensamiento que el suyo, pues lanzo su pokébola, liberando a su Blaziken modificado. Luego de que el recién llegado pokémon soltara un potente rugido dedica una mirada a quien se enfrentaría ahora. Primero al mirar a su oponente pokémon le fue imposible sonreír maquiavélicamente mientras parecía afilar sus garras entre si. Pero al ver quien era el señor del Drapion no era otro que el General de los locust, un gran escalofrió recorrió por todo su cuerpo que seguía siendo orgánico. Su entrenadora vio que su pokémon se paralizo, lo que la preocupo bastante.

M-1: ¡Blaziken! ¡Concéntrate en Drapion!

Pese al miedo que sentía el pokémon, escucho claramente las instrucciones recién dadas. Así que al volver a enfocarse en el pokémon escorpión ogro, poco a poco empezó a "relajarse" hasta recuperar su actitud violenta. Ya todos listos, solo fue cuestión de esperar a que uno de los tres entrenadores ordenara el primer ataque. Ni siquiera los muy estridentes ruidos producto del combate a mano armada que ocurría a lado de los tres conseguía desconcentrarlos ni un poco. Pronto la impulsividad natural de Ash lo llevo a ser el primero en moverse.

ASH: ¡Pikachu! ¡Ataque rápido!

El pokémon eléctrico tan pronto lo oye, ejecuta la maniobra ordenada, acercándose con gran velocidad al pokémon enemigo. El ver eso no pareció importarle al General locust, pero cuando Pikachu estaba a escasos metros de su objetivo, RAAM asiente con la cabeza, con lo que el Drapion entendió que ya cerca de recibir el ataque, con una de sus pinzas atrapa al ratón amarillo, parándolo en seco.

RAAM: Azótalo… – el gran escorpión pokémon no demoro en acatar esa orden, y golpear al indefenso Pikachu contra el suelo, cosa que alarmo a Ash.

M-1: ¡Blaziken! ¡Lanzallamas! - ella pudo jurar que oyó unas maliciosas risas de su pokémon antes de que ejecutara ese ataque ígneo.

RAAM: Lánzalo… – su Drapion pareció entender que era lo que quería su amo, así que sin demoras lanza a Pikachu directo al lanzallamas aliado, por lo que recibe gran parte del daño, y protegiendo involuntariamente a su anterior captor.

ASH: ¡Pikachu! ¿Te encuentras bien? – pronto su angustia se disipa un poco al ver a su mejor amigo ponerse de pie con dificultad.

M-1: ¡Blaziken! ¡Mega patada! ¡Ahora! – el pokémon tipo fuego corre hacia el Drapion enemigo, para lego saltar y reunir la energía necesaria a su pierna orgánica para ejecutar el ataque.

RAAM: Tijera X…

Apenas alcanza a decir el locust, justo a tiempo para que el ataque tipo lucha de Blaziken fuera bloqueado por el movimiento tipo insecto de Drapion, lo que origino una pequeña explosión de humo. Pronto sale de la cortina generada Blaziken con notable daño en el, producto del último enfrentamiento. Pero pronto el Drapion también sale del humo con una de sus garras en alto, con dirección a Blaziken. Este solo atina a replegar su escudo de su brazo mecánico para defenderse del ataque.

M-1: ¡Usa gancho alto para librarte, Blaziken! –

Con mucha dificultad, el pokémon gallo aun manteniendo su defensa, libera su poderoso ataque tan pronto como pudo, consiguiendo librarse del pokémon siniestro. Esto lo dejo aturdido, pero no por mucho tiempo. Por lo que no tarda mucho en intentar acercarse nuevamente para atacarlo, pero el repentino golpe del ataque "Cola de Hierro" de Pikachu lo paro en seco. La dueña de Blaziken voltea su mirada directo al sargento Falcon, quien mostraba una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

ASH: No crea que Pikachu y yo vayamos a retroceder por solo un golpe. – su superior no contesta el comentario, y vuelve a concentrar su mirada en el pokémon enemigo. - ¡Pikachu, impactrueno! ¡Ahora!

M-1: ¡Blaziken! ¡Lanzallamas! – secunda seguidamente. Simultáneamente ambos pokémon liberan sus potentes ataques especiales hacia el Drapion, quien parecía no querer moverse de su sitio.

RAAM: Excava… – vuelve a ordenar repentinamente a su pokémon amaestrado.

Tan pronto oye a su entrenador, el pokémon siniestro esquiva ambos ataques con velocidad, para luego romper el duro pavimento sobre el que estaba parado, pudiendo ahora excavar bajo tierra, perdiéndose de la vista de sus dos enemigos.

ASH: ¡Pikachu! ¡Atento a cualquier señal!

M-1: ¡Igual tu, Blaziken!

Honestamente, no fue necesario que sus entrenadores ordenaran el aumentar su atención al entorno, pues lo hicieron a los pocos segundos de perder a su enemigo. Ambos pokémon miraban por todos lados, en busca de alguna señal del Drapion, y el solo hecho de no encontrar nada los ponían más nerviosos. De pronto, justo debajo de ellos surge de la tierra tal cual zombi el Drapion, y al haberlos tomado desprevenidos consigue darles unos muy fuertes golpes en sus respectivos mentones. Ya al haberles propinado esos ataques vuelve a enterrarse en el suelo, volviendo a escapara de sus adversarios que apenas se iban recuperando.

El Drapion de RAAM repitió esta estrategia varias veces, y el tiempo en el que se mantenía bajo tierra variable, siendo casi al instante o luego de varios segundos. Luego de dejar varios moretones a los pokémon ratón y gallo cibernético, el siniestro escorpión vuelve a salir del suelo, pero esta vez frente a su entrenador locust, se veía la sádica satisfacción de haber herido a sus oponentes en su aterradora mirada. Y a pesar de que aun mantenía su gélida mirada, RAAM se mostro satisfecho de lo que consiguió su pokémon.

ASH: lo reconozco… ese imbécil es bueno… – admite con claro enojo su opinión sobre la habilidad de su oponente. Y el repentino sonar de los comunicadores de ambos los desconcentran. Ambos lo encienden, aun manteniendo la mirada fija en sus oponentes, para oír a un exaltado Max.

_MAX: ¡Oigan! ¡La guerra aun no ha terminado! ¡Estas larvas nos están jodiendo la existencia, y se nos esta acabando la munición! _

M-1: Resista, Cabo Balance. Enseguida nos reunimos con ustedes. – le dice en forma para tranquilizarlo antes de apagar su comunicador, y voltear a su sargento. – Ya oyó, Ketchum. Terminemos con esto pronto.

RAAM: Doble equipo… – ordena antes de que los dos Gears especiales pudieran pensar en alguna otra maniobra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Drapion aparento que se había multiplicado en un enorme grupo de Drapions, los cuales conforme aparecían crearon un gran circulo que rodeaba a Pikachu y Blaziken.

ASH: maldición… como odio cuando me hacen esto. – se queja por lo bajo al ver nuevamente esa técnica. – ¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno a todos!

M-1: ¡Igual ataca con lanzallamas, Blaziken!

Dejando de lado su nerviosismo, ambos pokémon proceden a eliminar a cada "clon" que los rodeaba por medio de las técnicas solicitadas por sus amos. Cada vez que alguno de sus ataques daba hacia uno de las ilusiones, estas se desvanecían rápidamente. Con la rapidez con la que lanzaban sus ataques, pronto todos los "Drapions" que los rodearon desaparecieron, cosa que los sorprendió.

ASH: ¡Donde demonios se metió! – cuestiona preocupado.

Nuevamente Pikachu y Blaziken buscan con la mirada a su enemigo, preparados para algún ataque que les pudiera lanzar. Pero a pesar de estar alertas, no pudieron hacer nada cuando alguien salió de la tierra y los tomó del cuello desde atrás, ese alguien era Drapion. En ese instante nadie lo sabia, pero cuando el pokémon siniestro uso su técnica tipo normal, aprovecho la confusión causada para meterse en el ultimo agujero que uso para salir a la superficie, para así no causar ningún ruido. Y espero a que sus contrincantes deshicieran su Doble Equipo para así tomarlos por sorpresa y atraparlos por la retaguardia.

Ya con ambos pokémon en su poder, procede a aumentar la presión en sus garras, y así comenzar a estrangular a sus victimas. Ambos apresados intentan soltarse usando sus brazos y patas del agarre hostil, pero debido a la dificultad creciente para respirar las fuerzas comenzaron a acabarse. Sin duda alguna el ver a sus pokémon en esa situación puso a sus entrenadores al borde de la desesperación, causándoles problemas para pensar en alguna forma de ayudar a sus amigos, hasta que a la teniente Coronela se le ocurrió algo.

M-1: ¡Blaziken, usa tu motosierra!

El pokémon tipo fuego alcanzo a oír la orden de su entrenadora, y luego de unos segundos de desesperación, consigue mentalmente encender el motor de su sierra. Y gracias a la flexibilidad que posee, en forma de patada dirige su arma hacia el brazo que lo estaba asfixiando. El impacto del arma contra el miembro del pokémon siniestro fue inevitable, y cuando este comenzó a sentir su piel siendo cortado por su enemigo, se ve obligado a soltarlo, en espera de que se apartara de el. Y efectivamente Blaziken se aleja de Drapion al sentir su garganta libre. Pero la ira que obtuvo por casi ser ahorcado le niega el recuperar el aliento, y haciendo uso de las garras de su brazo mecánico da un zarpazo, que además de dejar una profunda herida en el brazo, obligo al pokémon opresor a liberar al Pikachu que tenía sujeto.

Ya estando ambos libres de las pinzas del enemigo, se alejan de el para evitar que los vuelva a atrapar, y aprovechan para regularizar sus respiraciones entrecortadas por el largo tiempo siendo estrangulados.

ASH: Maldición… estuvo cerca. – se dice aliviado de que su mejor amigo pokémon consiguiera librarse de esa situación.

M-1: Sargento, hay que retirarse. No podemos continuar con esta lucha. – advierte a su subordinado, con esperanzas de que le haga caso. Pero antes de que el aludido pudiera decir algo, oyen como el General RAAM vuelve a hablar a su pokémon. Y lo que oyeron los inquieto.

RAAM: Híper rayo…

Tan pronto oye la orden de su maestro, el pokémon siniestro abre sus enormes fauces, para que frente a ellas empezara a acumular una gran cantidad de energía. En muy pocos segundos la energía reunida se convierte en un muy poderoso rayo que lanzo hacia sus enemigos. La impresión del ataque y la velocidad con la que lo hizo no les dio el tiempo suficiente para siquiera el intentar evadir el ataque, recibiéndolo por completo. El impacto del Híper Rayo contra los dos pokémon produjo una pequeña explosión que oculto a ambas victimas por unos breves instantes, antes de que los dos salieran disparados hacia sus entrenadores. Ash y M-1 vieron impotentes como sus compañeros pokémon quedaron tirados frente a ellos, incapaces de volverse a levantar.

ASH: ¡Pikachu! – grita preocupado mientras se acercaba a su amigo para poder recogerlo. - ¿me escuchas amigo? – la preocupación que uso para hacer esta pregunta se disipa luego de ver que aun estaba consiente. - ¿Qué malo que tengas que ser tu el primero en ver si esto funciona con pokémon? – recrimina al destino a la vez que observaba al PRE que llevaba en el brazo.

Sin perder tiempo hace uso del aparato en su pequeño colega, y pronto ve que las más serias heridas que tenia este empezaron a desvanecerse. Pronto Pikachu se recupero casi totalmente, para sorpresa de ambos. En el caso de la Teniente Coronel, ella simplemente devolvió a Blaziken en su respectiva pokébola. Esto sin quitar la mirada en RAAM, quien imito la acción con su Drapion y observo la acción del sargento Ketchum, intrigándolo. Hecho esto, el General Locust comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los restos del Raven en llamas, al parecer tenia algo en mente.

Al verlo aproximarse a la aeronave derribada, M-1 guarda su pokébola y sin decir nada empieza a correr aparentemente hacia RAAM. Este al verla acercarse no se inmuta en lo absoluto, y ya estando frente a su objetivo, acerca la hoja de su espada al fuego que envolvía al vehículo neutralizado. Pronto el arma empezó a verse envuelta del mismo fuego al que se estaba exponiendo. RAAM ve que la Red Eagle estaba a unos metros de el, así que apunta rápidamente su espada a ella, y dispara una potente ráfaga de fuego hacia su objetivo. Ella no hizo nada más que seguir corriendo mientras cubría su rostro con sus brazos. El fuego dio directamente a ella, pero aun así ella no paro de correr ni por un instante. La llamarada que disparo el gran locust se acabo, pero su espada aun estaba en llamas, y quien quiso quemar viva aun lo estaba, y su armadura no mostro ninguna señal de quemadura.

M-1 ya estaba casi frente al temible General, y ve como este intenta en esta ocasión darle un tajo con su sable llameante. Para esquivarlo, la Coronela simplemente se barre en el suelo consiguiendo que el acero enemigo casi rosara su armadura. Una vez burlado a RAAM, continúa corriendo a su verdadero objetivo: el cuerpo de Kim.

Ya a lado del cadáver del teniente, con mucha prisa toma de el su identificación y la pokébola de su Houndoom, además de las municiones que aun tenía. Teniendo lo que quería, procede con volver hacia el sargento, pero para ello era necesario que volviera a pasar por el General.

En esta ocasión RAAM lanzo todo el fuego que su arma tenía hacia el suelo, creando esta vez una muralla de fuego que los separara. Nuevamente la mujer Gear no reduce su velocidad, y ya cerca del muro incendiario lo salta. Parte de las llamas llegan a darle, pero su armadura no presento nuevamente señal de daño.

Al momento de tocar suelo luego de su brinco ve que su adversario se dirigía a ella con su arma carmesí en alto. Cuando RAAM lanza un ataque de su espada, M-1 arranca el motor de la motosierra de su lancer y la usa para bloquear e ataque enemigo. Aunque al principio ambos no cedieron a los primeros segundos, pronto RAAM comienza a ganar aquel duelo de espada contra sierra. Y al ver la coronela que el intentar ganarle era una sentencia de muerte, aprovecha la fuerza de su enemigo para poder separarse de el, y una vez hecho esto rodea al General para escapar de el, mientras que este lo ve todo y no intenta hacer nada al respecto esta vez.

El sargento Ketchum vio todo eso, pero no se movió en lo absoluto, ni aun cuando su superior se vio en peligro. Cuando la ve acercarse a el, comienza a pensar que podría intentar, no, enfrentar a RAAM directamente y así conseguir su anhelada venganza. Pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso para cumplir este cometido, siente una mano sujetándole el hombro con firmeza. Al voltear para descubrir quien era el dueño de la mano, descubre que se trataba de su mejor amigo, Brock.

BROCK: ¡Ahora no es el momento, Ash! ¡Vinimos por Alfa y el Resonador! ¡Corre! – en vez de ordenar, parece que le suplicaba a su amigo que no intentara hacer alguna locura como las que siempre hacia.

El sargento casi al instante cede a la petición de su compañero de armas, y ya cuando M-1 llego a donde estaban los dos, todos juntos, siendo Ash quien cargaba al recién recuperado Pikachu, corren hacia donde se hallaba el otro integrante de Sigma y el resto de alfa. Ya reunidos con estos pensaron que iban a mantener su posición ahí e intentar repeler a todos los enemigos. Pero apenas se dan la vuelta, ven que el número de locust a los que tendrían que enfrentarse era demasiado grande, incluso para todos juntos.

M-1: ¡Olviden a los Locust! ¡Hay que irnos! – avisa a la vez que señala a la Tumba.

MAX: ¡RETIRADA!

Y con este último grito todos comienzan a dirigirse al edificio marcado por la Coronela, mientras continuaban disparando al enemigo para poder escapar. La horda al ver que los humanos comenzaron a retroceder, inmediatamente ellos emprenden una persecución para atraparlos, como si de animales se trataran.

Los Gears no tardan en llegar a la puerta del edificio para que Cole y J-16 comiencen a abrir la oxidada puerta de hierro del edificio. Mientras lo hacen, una larva consiguió dar un tiro directo a otro de los miembros de Alfa, colega de Max y Cole, matándolo al instante. Nadie tuvo tiempo para lamentar esta perdida porque casi seguido los Gears más fuertes consiguieron abrir la puerta, siendo ellos dos los primeros en entrar, siendo seguidos por el resto de sus compañeros. Al final entran Ash y M-1, quienes por elección propia se encargaron de volver a cerrar la entrada, así impidiendo que las larvas lograran ingresar.

Al ver aquel portal cerrado comenzaron a embestirlo, en un intento de derribarlo, pero aun así no consiguieron nada, aparte de un dolor de hombro. El General RAAM vio que sus adversarios consiguieron huir de sus hombres, lo que lo hizo fruncir ligeramente el seño. Los Drones al ver que intentar tirar la puerta era solo una perdida de tiempo, voltean a su superior en espera de alguna orden. Su espera duro muy poco pues su líder militar pronto dice algo.

RAAM: Suelten a Mayka... y fortalezcan los puntos de control…

Pese a que al principio se miraron entre si, nerviosos, pronto asienten a la orden de su señor. En seguida uno de ellos tomo algo de su pantalón, muy parecido a una radio, y comenzó a hablar por el mientras sus iguales empiezan a separarse, yéndose a diferentes lados.

Mientras que RAAM se dirigió al cuerpo de su primera victima, el teniente Kim. Ya frente a el, aprecia que el charco de sangre en donde parecía revolcarse el cadáver había varios hilos finos color plata en el, cosa que le parece ser muy familiar. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que el ex teniente también llevaba en su muñeca un artefacto semejante a una macana eléctrica. Luego de hacer memoria, recordando como Ash había usado esa maquina para restaurar parcialmente a su pokémon, decide hacer algo. Se inca a lado del cuerpo del teniente caído, y una vez que sujeto con firmeza el antebrazo en donde estaba el PRE, toma su espada y acerca el filo de esta a la mitad del miembro…

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029, Tumba de los Desconocidos. Ciudad Milenio. Región Johto.<em>

_16:31 horas._

* * *

><p>La tumba de los desconocidos, este edificio es un tributo a todos los soldados y personas que cayeron durante las Guerras del Péndulo, nombrado así por aquellos cuyos nombres aun no han sido descubiertos, siendo desconocidos para la mayoría. Tanto el exterior como el interior lucían como un museo de historia, algunos de los varios retratos, tanto de fotografías como de pinturas, se mantenían colgando en las empolvadas paredes. Estas imágenes mostraban diferentes emociones relacionadas con la guerra. Como la gloria y esperanza de haber cumplido una misión que parecía ser imposible de lograr, y como la tristeza y la tragedia de los desolados edificios repletos de muerte y soledad que eran en lo que se convertían las ciudades, cede de estos brutales enfrentamientos.<p>

Todo el pelotón Sigma, junto a lo que quedaba de Alfa, comenzaron a poner varios objetos que tuvieran al alcance frente a la puerta recién cerrada, de forma que así fuera, al menos, muy difícil que los locust entraran por ahí. Muy cerca de ellos había el cadáver de un Gear, se notaba que llevaba un tiempo ahí. Parecía que sostenía algo, pero a nadie le importo saber que. Al confirmar que la barricada era lo suficientemente firme como para cumplir su propósito, la de mayor rango de todos encendió su comunicador y se enlazo con la amiga de él Sargento y él cabo, mientras el resto prefirió reforzar el bloqueo con más objetos.

M-1: Control, aquí el pelotón Sigma. El teniente Kim murió, y estamos atrapados en la Tumba de los Desconocidos. Necesitamos una forma de salir, hay un gran número de locust en la entrada principal, así que necesitaremos de otra salida. – le explica un breve resumen de la situación a la teniente de comunicaciones, en espera de alguna respuesta.

_DAWN: repita, Sigma. ¿Kim esta muerto?_

ASH: afirmativo, Dawn. Murió en combate. – se une a la conversación inevitablemente a la vez que su pokémon se sube en su lomo.

_DAWN: entendido. Eh… veo que el Jardín de los Caídos tiene suficiente espacio para otro King Raven. Es su única opción, por lo que veo._

M-1: Recibido, Control. Sigma, fuera. – finalmente ambos cortan la comunicación, volteando hacia el resto de sus compañeros, quienes por fin cesaron en su labor.

MAX: bien. Es obvio que no saldremos por aquí. – dice en voz alta, luego de haber colocado el ultimo bloque de escombro en el bloqueo. Pero al sentir la mirada del sargento Ketchum en el se voltea, mirándolo con rencor.

ASH: Max, ¿eres tú? – cuestiona, aun sin creer que se trataba de aquel que solía ser su amigo.

MAX: Pues claro, imbécil. La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué diablos haces TÚ aquí? – devuelve con tono de enojo, causando que Ash cambie a una actitud similar, sintiéndose provocado. La Coronela al ver que había un riesgo de un pleito entre sus hombres piensa en intervenir. Pero el estruendoso rugido agudo que se empezó a oír de repente llama la atención de todos, infundiéndoles temor. – Maldición, silencio. ¡Que nadie se mueva! – alerta nervioso por medio de un bajo susurro.

ASH: ¿Acaso eso es…? – empieza a preguntar, pero su preocupación no le permitió terminar.

MAX: una Berserker… la hembra de los locust… – le contesta, olvidándose de su rencor hacia el, manteniendo su volumen lo más bajo posible. –…Silencio, puede oírnos… y puede olernos…

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban los pelotones, una pareja de Drones tenían sujetando con fuerza unas cadenas, las cuales mantenían bajo control a una colosal bestia que media más de dos metros, completamente desnuda, con unos gigantes músculos en todo su cuerpo. Aparentemente no quería problemas con sus opresores, por lo que iba por donde estos decidían donde llevarla.

De pronto, un familiar aroma es percibido por la enorme bestia, tardo unos instantes en reconocer que ese olor pertenecía a un grupo de humanos, y estaban muy cerca de ella. Pronto una gran ira se apodera de ella, obligándola a tirar de las cadenas que las mantenían sujetas. Pero al ver que sus opresores no la iban a dejar ir a donde sus instintos la mandaban, se voltea hacia ellos y los golpea repentinamente, dejándolos noqueados. Ya sin quien la detenga, rompe las cadenas que la subyugaban con sus propias manos, y se lanza a gran velocidad al origen del olor, soltando un fuerte grito semejante a un chirrido.

Ambos pelotones oyeron nuevamente el grito aterrador, pero supieron que se estaba acercando por la fuerza que iba adquiriendo el alarido, causándoles pavor a todos. En especial al ultimo Gear de Alfa que llevaba su casco puesto, quien comenzaba a temblar literalmente del horror. Cole no pudo ignorar el estado de su compañero de pelotón, y siente la obligación de ayudarlo.

COLE: tranquilízate, Gules. Vamos a salir de aquí. – le dice en forma de consuelo, seguido de colocar gentilmente su mano en el hombro del aterrado. Pero apenas sintió la amistosa mano de Cole, la quita de donde estaba descansando para luego encararlo.

GULES: ¡NO VAMOS A SALIR DE AQUÍ! – le grita dejando nuevamente evidente el miedo que lo invadía, y poco a poco fue empezando a separarse del resto. - ¡oh, Maldición!

Finalmente el pánico lo levo a alejarse corriendo de los demás, con dirección a su izquierda, a un pasillo que doblaba por el otro lado, en donde parecía ser levemente iluminado por alguna flama. Fue la luz que despedía ese fuego lo que les permitió ver como su camarada se detenía abruptamente al toparse con la enorme abominación a la que todos temían en esos momentos. Nadie se movió ni dijo nada al ver por las sombras que la Berserker tiro al aterrado Gear al suelo de un golpe, y seguidamente comenzó a seguir aporreándolo con sus enormes puños, haciéndolo gritar y gemir al mismo tiempo. La proyección les permitió saber que la hembra logro hacer volar pedazos de la armadura de Gules, al igual que su sangre, por medio de exclusivamente sus golpes. No paro en su brutal ataque hasta que el desgraciado soldado dejo de "hacer ruido", fue entonces cuando dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse caminando del cuerpo del Gear asesinado, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos se escucho como un fuerte golpe en la pared pareció provocar un pequeño derrumbe. Pronto, los pesados pasos del monstruo dejaron de escucharse.

Pese que la retirada de la Berserker fue causa de un poco de alivio a todos, el haber "visto" a uno de los suyos haber sido golpeado hasta la muerte incremento la preocupación por la situación en la que estaban todos los Gears que aun quedaban.

Ash sabía que tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar de ese sitio si quería seguir vivo. La opción de derrumbar los muros hasta salir quedo automáticamente descartada, pues el ruido que se produciría al demoler el interior del edificio seria el equivalente a gritarle a la Berserker donde estaban. Usar a Pikachu tampoco le parecía ser una opción fiable, pues puede que el pokémon consiga paralizarla con sus ataques eléctricos, pero solo por unos segundos, y supuso que los corredores serian demasiado angostos para que su amigo pudiera moverse libremente. El fuego era de lo poco que era eficaz en ese monstruo, pero dos de los pokémon tipo fuego con los que contaba eran muy grandes para los corredores, y el Houndoom del caído Kim quizás no los obedecería. Así que solo le quedo encender su comunicador lentamente, y esperar que su amiga de Control le pudiera ayudar.

ASH: Control, tenemos una Berserker demasiado cerca. Necesitamos consejo. – pide en un susurro, esperando ansioso a que la teniente tenga algo.

_DAWN: Que nadie se mueva, Gears. Recuerden que las armas normales no sirven en lo absoluto. ¿Tienen señaladores del Martillo?_ – Ante la pregunta, el sargento lleva su mano a la espalda, donde colgaba el artefacto mencionado, y luego voltea a su camarada cabo, para ver que el también llevaba el suyo.

ASH: Afirmativo control. – finalmente le responde.

_DAWN: Solo cuentan con unos minutos de cobertura del satélite. Llévenla al Jardín y usen el martillo. Es lo único que funcionara._

ASH: Recibido, Sigma fuera. – vuelve a cortar la comunicación y se gira a sus colegas, quienes esperaban de que tuviera algo. – Control dijo que la saquemos de aquí, y usemos los martillos. – ya dada esa información todos se sintieron un poco más tranquilos.

M-1: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para que los Satélites estén fuera de rango? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

ASH: unos minutos, no dijo cuantos.

M-1: De acuerdo… si vamos a matar a la Berserker, será rápido. – luego de declarar esto se dirige al cuerpo del Gear ignorado, y al agacharse a él toma lo que parecía estar cuidando: Otro Señalador de Martillo. Todos se sorprendieron de el haber ignorado la presencia del "arma". – Utilizaremos el "Mega Martillo".

BROCK: ¿Segura de eso, señora? – al parecer no estaba muy convencido de esa decisión.

M-1: Claro que lo estoy, Stone. Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes que anochezca. Acabamos de toparnos con el General, y seguimos vivos. Seguramente esta noche habrá Tormenta de Kril. – luego de argumentar su decisión a su subordinado, se volea a los dos últimos miembros de Alfa. – Soldados, vinimos a sacarlos de aquí, y es lo que haremos. Comandante, quédese para darle soporte a Alfa en caso de que la Berserker vuelva. Ketchum, Stone, andando. – por la situación, ni Ash quiso contradecirla esta vez, por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo con la estrategia. Pero antes de irse a alguno lado, Ash bajo a Pikachu de su espalda.

ASH: Pikachu, quédate con ellos, y protege al Resonador en caso de que la desgraciada vuelva, ¿entendido? – el pokémon asiente a instante a la petición de su amigo. Luego de esto, el sargento se reúne con su grupo ahora llamado "Sigma 1".

Ya todos juntos comienzan con su andar, y lo primero que hacen los tres fue asomarse levemente por el pasillo que se había convertido en la tumba de Gules. Al hacerlo lo primero que ven es el cadáver del soldado, ensangrentado y hecho pedazos, como era de esperarse. Y luego ven que no muy lejos de el estaba el derrumbe que habían oído, bloqueando completamente la ruta donde se había retirado la hembra locust.

Al comprobar eso, toman la identificación de Gules, al igual que la pokébola con la que contaba, y vuelven a donde se encontraban los otros. Y luego de entregarles la identificación se marchan para el otro pasillo más cercano que había. Vuelven a asomarse levemente por el, comprobando que no había nada ni nadie que los amenace. Con paso lento fueron caminando por aquel corredor, atentos a cualquier sonido fuerte.

Al final de ese pasillo llegaron a una recamara donde se presenciaban exclusivamente pinturas de diferentes campos de batalla luego de estas. El sargento Ketchum se enfoco en un en especial, uno que tenía la vista del Monte Plateado desde la base. Los recuerdos de esa belleza natural, convertida en el cementerio para miles de soldados, no se hicieron a esperar. Le era muy difícil saber si debía alegrarse de ya no vivir en las guerras del Péndulo, o desear volver a vivirlos.

Pronto es vuelto a la realidad por M-1 cuando esta le golpeo levemente el hombro, para que fijara su mirada en dos Drones que estaban tirados en el suelo. Se veía que aun respiraban, haciendo obvio el hecho de que solo estaban inconscientes. Por esto, La coronela y el cabo sacan unos pequeños cuchillos militare que tenían escondidos en sus armaduras, y pasan las hojas de las armas blancas por donde debería estar la yugular para los humanos, con esto, matan a las larvas silenciosamente.

Ya sin la amenaza Drone, los tres continúan su camino por otra puerta abierta cercana, una que los llevo a otro corredor estrecho con algunos de los azulejos, que adornaban el suelo, levantados. Aun no querían enfrentarse a la bestia, por lo que continuaron con su andar lento, teniendo mucho cuidado de no producir ni un pequeño ruido. Ya faltando poco para que llegaran a la 3ª parte del corredor, Ash inconscientemente pisa una de las baldosas, rompiéndola y provocando un sonido similar al del vidrio quebrándose. Todos se paralizaron al oírlo, y aumentaron la agudeza de sus sentidos, esperando a que la temida Berserker hiciera acto de presencia. Esperaron por varios segundos a que esto ocurriera, pero todo se mantenía tranquilo como el sitio muerto que era, por lo que poco a poco pensaron que no los oyó.

Desgraciadamente pronto descubrieron que eso no era verdad. Pues de pronto una pared que había frente a ellos se desploma repentinamente, y al disiparse el humo producido por esa destrucción se revela la enorme Berserker a la que tanto temían. Esta comenzó a oler el aire frente a ella, pronto percibiendo el olor de los tres Gears. Al hacerlo suelta un muy agudo grito, señal que avisa a los Gears especiales que estaba a punto de correr hacia ellos. Faltando fracciones para que comenzara con su carga, Ash vio que muy cerca de ella había otra puerta que adentraba más a la instalación histórica.

ASH: ¡Jefe, Brock! ¡Vayamos por haya! – le dice a sus colegas señalando la posible ruta de escape.

Finalmente la hembra locust comienza su carrera hacia ellos, en espera de que al colisionar con alguno de ellos lo despedace de una vez. El equipo se mantuvo quieto en su sitio, hasta que la Berserker ya a punto de embestirlos la evaden por los pelos, y tan pronto ella los pasa por largo, Sigma 1 corre lejos de la furiosa Berserker, directo a la puerta que había señalado Ash. Una vez cruzado el lumbral, ven que ahora estaban en una recamara con varias fotografías de oficiales importantes de la guerra pasada, y en la cual su única salida era una puerta electrónica de acero cerrada. Al acercarse corriendo a ella, ven que el panel de control se hallaba completamente destruido, y les seria imposible abrirla para continuar su camino.

BROCK: ¡Genial! ¡¿Y ahora que? – cuestiona furioso por su suerte.

M-1: Es muy peligroso llamar a Jack. El sonido de su soplete alertaría a la Berserker, y lo derrumbaría de un golpe. – reflexiona rápidamente la superior de los dos.

Pronto la locust aludida llega hacia ellos abriendo otro hoyo en la pared, siendo guiada por las voces de los Gears. El sargento al ver como derrumbo ese muro, se le ilumino un foco, señal de tener una idea.

ASH: Quizás podamos usar eso a nuestro favor. – y sin decir nada comienza a abrir fuego contra la bestia.

Esta al sentir las balas golpear su piel blindada, no siente dolor alguno, pero pronto haya la dirección por donde provenían los proyectiles. Los dos colegas de Ketchum, al principio se alarmaron por la imprudente acción de Ash, pero al ver que el estaba parado frente a la puerta obstáculo, pronto comprenden las verdaderas intenciones de Ash, por lo que pronto lo acompañan en su labor.

La Berserker luego de acercarse unos pasos a los dueños del fuego de lancer, suelta su característico grito, y se lanza hacia ellos con su poderosa carga. Sus tres objetivos esperaron hasta el ultimo momento para quitarse del camino de la enorme hembra, haciendo que inevitablemente impactara contra la puerta y lo derrumbara sin problema alguno, aunque el golpe contra ella la freno repentinamente.

Los Gears especiales al ver al monstruo cerca de su ruta de escape, se apartan de ella y vuelven a dispararle. La Berserker pronto se recupera del golpe, y al volver a sentir las balas en ella, vuelve a lanzarse a los responsables de ellas. Nuevamente eluden la embestida locust, y tan pronto lo hacen corren lo más rápido que sus armaduras les permitían hacia la entrada recién abierta.

Una vez cruzada, se hallaban en esta ocasión en una especie de antesala con dos únicos portales frente a ellos. Se separan para cruzarlos: Ash y M-1 en uno, y Brock en otro. Cuando ambos los cruzan casi al mismo tiempo, ingresaron a la misma habitación, muy similar al anterior, pero era un poco más pequeño, y había varias columnas de soporte a los lados. Y al igual que en la pasada, había otra puerta automática averiada. Estando a medio camino de llegar a ella, reciben otra llamada de control, y al responderla, oyen la preocupada voz de la teniente Dean hablándoles.

_DAWN: Se les acaba el tiempo._ – sin duda alguna eso no fue de ayuda para la poca calma que aun tenían.

Esperaron unos segundos a que la Berserker llegara a ellos. Pero al ver que parecía que perdió su rastro, comenzaron a golpear con fuerza la puerta obstáculo con sus rifles, haciendo el mayor ruido que les fuera posible. No tardaron en ver que sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos, pues pronto oyeron los gruñidos de la Berserker haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. Luego de unos pocos segundos, la hembra locust cruza la puerta por donde Brock había entrado, y continúa olfateando su entorno en busca de las personas que prácticamente la estaban llamando. A Ash le parecía que la bestia miope estaba teniendo problemas para hallarlos, y la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

ASH: ¡Oye, "Estúpida topo albina súper desarrollada"! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ven por mí!

Era difícil saber si comprendió el insulto o no, pero tan pronto termino de lanzarle injurias, la Berserker voltea hacia ellos y vuelve a correr hacia ellos para embestirlos. Una vez más la agilidad de Sigma se vio a relucir al volver a esquivarla, obligándola a colisionar, y derribar la puerta atascada, parándola por el impacto.

Nuevamente la mitad de Sigma se aparta de su enemiga y vuelven a dispararle ráfagas cortas y controladas para que fuera por ellos nuevamente, cosa que ocurrió casi al instante. Una vez que vuelven a evitar ser derribados por su enemiga, corren hacia la entrada recién abierta. Ya cruzado el portal, ven que ahora se encontraban en un muy largo corredor con varias puertas a los lados, algunos bloqueados parcial o totalmente, y otra hasta el final del mismo, de la cual parecía que entraba luz del exterior.

Al darse la vuelta ven como la Berserker fijo su vista en ellos nuevamente, y se preparaba para volver a intentar arrollarlos con ella misma. Sin ver otra alternativa, los tres empezaron a correr lo más rápido que les era posible por ese extenso corredor, mientras que la hembra locust los perseguía, y poco a poco comenzaba a alcanzarlos. Ya faltando poco para llegar al final del corredor, ellos podían jurar que su perseguidora había estirado sus brazos para intentar atrapar a alguno de ellos.

Finalmente los cuatro cruzan la puerta objetivo, encontrándose ahora en un espacio muy amplio. Varios obeliscos rodeaban una construcción situada en el centro, muy semejante a un mausoleo. Se notaba que en lo que ahora era una tierra seca y estéril, una vez fue un muy vivo jardín, que mejoraba la estética del sitio en donde se hallaban: "El jardín de los caídos".

Ya estando todos fuera, a la vez que seguían corriendo voltearon hacia atrás, y ven que la Berserker ya casi los tenía a su merced. No viendo otra opción, M-1 repentinamente golpea a sus hombres, sacándolos del camino de la bestia. Finalmente la Berserker se acerco lo suficiente a la Coronela como para poder darle un muy buen golpe, el cual la lanzo hacia uno de los obeliscos, siendo su brazo izquierdo el que recibió gran parte del impacto, el cual produjo el natural sonido de roca chocando contra un objeto contundente. Con ese ruido la hembra locust volvió a tener ubicada a su victima, pero aun así volvió a olfatear para estar segura que estaba ahí. Sin embargo, se ve interrumpida al sentir varios disparos dándole en la espalda. Esto es debido a que el Cabo había empezado a dispararle, tratando de llamar su atención y así salvar a su superior.

BROCK: ¡Ven, perra, perra, perra! – le grita tratando de incitarla a que fuera por el.

No tardo mucho en lograr su objetivo, ya que luego de unos segundos la abominación giro quedando frente a frente de Brock, quien al aliviarse por haber sacado de peligro a su oficial, se preocupo que ahora él lo estaba. La Coronela al ver que la Berserker ya no la estaba amenazando se levanta del suelo lentamente, sintiendo un punzante olor en su brazo izquierdo, posiblemente se lo había fracturado por el ataque. Pero aun así consigue ponerse de pie, y con su brazo sano toma el Señalador de Martillo que aun tenía en su poder.

Mientras ella hacia eso, la Berserker se acerco unos pasos hacia el Gear que se había atrevido a dispararle, causándole al mismo algo de miedo, y finalmente suelta otro agudo grito que le anticipaba que ya iba a ir por el. Pero antes de que diera el primer paso un poderoso rayo, naciente del cielo, cayo directamente sobre ella, haciendo que su piel tomara un color rojo debido a las quemaduras. Brock voltea hacia un lado, logrando ver como su mejor amigo, Ash, mantenía presionando con fuerza el gatillo de su señalador. Y al girar hacia su superior ver que ella con una sola mano estaba haciendo lo mismo que el sargento, y en pocos segundos otro rayo semejante al anterior golpea a la Berserker.

Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, el cabo Stone toma su propio señalador y apunta con el a la bestia salvaje. No hubo ninguna demora a la hora de que el tercer laser satelital llegara igualmente sobre la Berserker, y ya teniendo los tres rayos cercas entre si, con aparente esfuerzo los Gears especiales tratan de llevarlos a un mismo punto. Y ya conseguido eso, todos esos rayos se unen, convirtiéndose en uno mucho más grande y poderoso que oculto completamente a la Berserker en el. Luego de varios segundos la enorme columna laser reduce su grosor drásticamente y se divide en dos mas angostas, esto debido a que el martillo de Ash dejo de disparar.

Pronto esos dos rayos también desaparecen, y en cuanto pasa los tres ven a una Berserker con la piel completamente quemada, despidiendo humo de lo carbonizada que estaba, y completamente tiesa, siendo unos muy cortos temblores la única señal de movimiento que daba. Después de unos instantes la bestia por fin cae de espaldas al suelo, quemada y muerta. Finalmente los tres pudieron respirar tranquilamente, lo que le permitió a M-1 encender su comunicador y conectarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

M-1: Sigma 2, aquí Sigma 1. Enemiga neutralizada, pueden venir.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna termina con la llamada, y se dirige a uno de los obeliscos para recargarse ahí y descansar un poco. Brock pronto se da cuenta que la coronela estaba sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo la mano derecha, cosa que lo preocupo, así que se dirige a ella decidido a al menos saber su condición. Mientras que Ash se quedo observando a la hembra recién asesinada.

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029, Tumba de los Desconocidos, Jardín de los caídos. Ciudad Milenio. Región Johto.<em>

_16:44 horas._

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos de espera, el pelotón Sigma se reúne en el llamado Jardín de los caídos. En cuanto J-16 ve a su compañera sentada frente a Brock, quien continuaba revisando su brazo, se dirige a ella velozmente con aparente preocupación, mientras que Cole y Max observaban a la Berserker caída, quien aun lucia las quemaduras ardiendo, y Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash, quien miraba por los alrededores.<p>

J-16: Coronela, ¿se halla bien? – pregunta una vez estando a su lado.

BROCK: Tranquilo, comandante. No corre peligro. – contesta en lugar de la interrogada. – es una fractura, nada más. Por lo que me dijo la Coronela, puedo restaurar sus huesos si los acomodo primero y luego uso el PRE. Pero ella lo estaba esperando para que usted lo hiciera.

J-16: Entiendo. Señora, la llevare adentro y ahí lo hare. – dice mientras se preparaba para cargarla, pero estando a punto de hacerlo lo detiene.

M-1: Espere, comandante. Primero lo primero. – y seguido de eso, vuelve a encender su comunicador, llamando la atención de todos. - Control, aquí Sigma, adelante. – al verla llamando a Control, todos los demás se conectan para estar al tanto de la conversación.

_DAWN: la recibimos, Coronela. Espere un momento, el Coronel Hoffman quiere hablarle._ – luego de eso, M-1 se vio obligada a esperar a que llamara el líder Blue Falcon, mientras que Ash adopto una mirada de frustración en su rostro.

_HOFFMAN: Informe._ – solicita secamente apenas tuvo el micrófono a la mano.

M-1: Tenemos a Alfa, y también aseguramos el Resonador.

_HOFFMAN: Ah, muy bien, teniente Coronela, no podía esperar menos de usted. Espere nuevas órdenes._ – nuevamente guarda silencio en espera de más indicaciones.

BROCK: ¿Están bien, chicos? – pregunta a Alfa para aprovechar el tiempo de espera.

MAX: Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Pronto será de noche… y seguramente habrá Tormenta de Kril hoy, en cuanto RAAM se entere que aun estamos vivos. – menciona en vez de contestar la pregunta del Cabo Falcon.

ASH: ¿Y que crees que vamos a hacer, genio? – le responde justo antes de volver a oír al coronel.

_HOFFMAN: Sigma, ahora tienen un nuevo objetivo. Utilicen el resonador en las minas de la fábrica de Imulsión Anderson, al oeste de su posición actual, en las afueras de la ciudad._ – esa nueva orden causo gran malestar en los Gears y Falcons, y solo Ash estuvo decidido a expresarlo.

ASH: Disculpe, señor. ¿Pero como carajo quiere que hagamos eso? Acabamos de toparnos con el bastardo de RAAM, y pronto será de noche. – enlista algunos de los inconvenientes que el veía.

_HOFFMAN: ¡¿Cómo que el General RAAM esta en la ciudad?_ – la noticia lo tomo por sorpresa.

ASH: oyó bien. Y tanto usted como yo sabemos lo que es seguro que hay Tormenta si a el se le escapa alguien. Además, a Alfa solo le quedan dos Gears, el cabo Balance y el Soldado Cole, y ninguno de ellos es oficial. Seremos un blanco más fácil siendo seis. – termina de decir con enojo hacia su superior.

_HOFFMAN: pero ninguno de ustedes son novatos, sargento. Se que podrán hacerlo. Y va a haber algunos cambios. Primero, Alfa se integrara a Sigma, siendo ahora el pelotón "Tridente Sigma", y usted ahora estará a cargo, sargento Ketchum. Ahora la teniente Coronela solo liderara el equipo si lo cree conveniente._ – esto ultimo fue sin duda lo que más sorprendió a todos, y creo mucha furia en Max.

MAX: ¡¿Sargento? ¡¿A cargo? – repite aun sin poder creerlo.

ASH: eh… recibido, coronel. ¿Tendremos algún Raven? – pregunta aun sorprendido de que ahora podría tener poder sobre alguien del rango de M-1, aunque sea limitado.

_HOFFMAN: Negativo, la zona es muy peligrosa para los Ravens, busquen otra forma. Hoffman, fuera._ – ya finalizada la conversación, todos se miran entre si pensativos, excepto Brock que saco de su cinturón un par de barras, que al separarlas entre si se formo una especie de mapa holográfico, el cual empezó a revisar.

MAX: Típico. Nunca ascienden al más listo. NO. Siempre trepa el imbécil. – expresa su opinión sobre lo que le pareció ser lo más importante.

M-1: ¿Ahora que, sargento? – pregunta aceptando su posición de subordinada.

COLE: solo llevamos esta cosa a la fábrica, ¿Verdad? – dice señalando la maquina que llevaba en su espalda, y no muy seguro de eso. Su preocupación fue percibida por Brock.

BROCK: Tranquilos, tengo un plan. – les dice a todos guardando su mapa de regreso a su lugar.

MAX: ¿A sí? ¿Cuál? – cuestiona escéptico.

ASH: ¡Basta! Acabo de volver a estar a cargo y no quiero que me arruinen el momento con peleas. – tranquiliza a todos mostrando que aun tenía el carácter para dirigir. – primero que nada, J, cura el brazo del Jefe. Luego nos iremos de aquí.

J-16: entendido, sargento. – también mostrando que acepto la decisión de Hoffman, el comandante carga de brazos a su compañera, y la lleva de regreso al interior de la Tumba.

BROCK: Que extraño que un sargento le diga que hacer a un comandante, ¿no? – recibió una leve risilla de su amigo como respuesta, pero pronto el cabo Blue Falcon se puso serio. – dejando las bromas, es muy extraño que con un golpe de Berserker solo se le fracturara el brazo. – comenta expresando su extrañez.

ASH: je, quizás sea un humano muy resistente. – responde sin tomar en serio la observación de su amigo, cosa que lo molesto un poco.

* * *

><p>En el interior de la Tumba de los Desconocidos, M-1 se encontraba sentada, recargada en una pared, mientras que su comandante estaba moviendo lo que parecían ser unos seguros de la armadura de su colega, para poder retirarle la protección del brazo, cosa que le estaba tomando un poco de trabajo. El silencio que se creo entre los dos fue interrumpido cuando la coronela presiono algo de su casco, lo que activo la video cámara y la grabadora que tenía.<p>

M-1: Bitácora de la teniente Coronela M-1, la misión se ha visto extendida con el nuevo objetivo de ser nosotros quienes activen el resonador. Todo el pelotón Alfa fue eliminado, y gran parte de Alfa también. Pese a que no estaba a mi cargo, se que debí haberlos salvado. Y ahora me encuentro en proceso de recuperación por un golpe de una Berserker. – comenzó a narrar sus más recientes experiencias a costa de la presencia del otro Eagle.

J-16: ya empezó. – dice tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible.

M-1: ¿Qué dijo comandante? – le pregunta, mostrando que al menos oyó que dijo algo.

J-16: digo… que por que el Coronel la relevo de su cargo. – dice lo más pronto que pudo, completamente nervioso.

M-1: la respuesta es bastante simple, comandante… el es el anzuelo. – contesta a la duda que "tenia su subordinado". – usted sabe que los objetivos de él General son las mujeres fuertes, y los lideres. Si ve que yo dirijo a Sigma, sin duda ira por mí.

J-16: y como usted es la líder de la unidad… – concluye mientras aflojaba el penúltimo seguro. – si no fuera por eso, de seguro no le habría importado su vida. – comenta ahora con enojo.

M-1: no piense en eso, y dese prisa. Que debo curar a Blaziken, y si me tardo, nuevamente tendré que alegrarme que mi armadura sea a prueba de fuego.

J-16: de acuerdo, hermana. Perdón.

Y luego de su disculpa, libera el último seguro de la sección de armadura a quitar. Y poco a poco empezó a quitárselo, intentando que ella sintiera el menor dolor posible. Y conforme iba retirando el brazo de la armadura, se fue revelando una piel de color blanco, uno tan pálido que parecía ser gris.

Y una vez que retiro esa parte de la armadura, se mostro que en su mano había una marca de quemadura, producto de alguna herramienta similar a las que usualmente se usan para marcar ganado, con la forma de una cruz pequeña que terminaban con puntas de flechas en sus extremos: era prácticamente igual al escudo que los locust siempre portan en varias de sus armas y uniformes. Y en el interior de este emblema, dos extraños caracteres que parecían ser de alguna civilización perdida u olvidada.

Ambos le dedicaron una corta mirada a esa "cicatriz", pero luego se enfocaron en lo que vinieron a hacer: arreglar el brazo de M-1. Aunque para ellos esa marca era fácil de ignorar, cualquiera que la viera sentiría una extraña sensación que les daría desconfianza hacia la dueña, algo que sacaría el orden del más disciplinado grupo tan pronto lo vieran, algo que hasta podría paralizar la mente del observador al preguntarse como es que ella tenía algo como eso. En pocas palabras, esa marca creaba una "Perturbación"…

* * *

><p><em>ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS.<em>

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "LOCUST"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "DRONES"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_ACCEDIENDO A DATOS DE "RAAM"._

…

_INTRODUZCA SU ID._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

…

_VUELVA A INTRODUCIR SU ID._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "RAAM"… CONCEDIDO._

…

RAAM, El General RAAM, es el líder supremo militar de los Locust, siendo también el único locust al que se tiene registros de nombre, y el más temido de todos, tanto por humanos como pokémon. Su vestimenta consiste únicamente en la armadura Theron, de color negro y gris, pero sin su casco.

Pese a que se tiene conocimiento de él desde el Día E, se creía que simplemente era el más fuerte soldado de la horda por el hecho de encabezar los principales ataques de los locust. Fue hasta el 14 de febrero del 2021 cuando se supo que el comandaba todas las fuerzas militares del enemigo cuando el ahora Sargento Ketchum confirmo que varios Drones se referían a el como "General", cosa que da a conocer que los locust también siguen la jerarquía militar.

Aparentemente el ha ideado la mayoría de las estrategias de los locust, y basándose en la complejidad y hasta la simpleza de ellos, dan la teoría de que su IQ puede llegar hasta los 250. Esta inteligencia solo puede ser comparada con su gran fuerza física, siendo capaz de derrumbar paredes hechas de concreto reforzados, que difícilmente las explosiones pueden hacer, de un solo golpe.

Sus principales características, además de su fuerza e inteligencia, son el hecho de que muy raras veces se le ha visto usar un arma de fuego. Además del hecho de que siendo General, a diferencia de la mayoría de generales humanos, el lucha personalmente contra pelotones enteros y los arrasa sin dejar sobreviviente alguno, al menos que sea lo que el quiere, o siendo ellos muy, pero muy afortunados. También destaca la frialdad con la que el lucha, siendo prácticamente imposible que un Gear lo desconcentre por medio de insultos.

También destaca por ser, aparentemente, el único locust capaz de entrenar a los pokémon, habiendo algunos avistamientos de el usándolos. Muchos de los pokémon que usa son del tipo tierra, acero y siniestro, y todos ellos han presentado muchas evidencias de maltrato, haciendo aun sorprendente que ellos aun lo obedezcan. Siempre se ha deseado analizar la psicología de estos pokémon, pero siempre se ve imposibilitada esa meta debido a que, o el Gear se ve forzado a matarlo, o RAAM lo mata por no haber ganado.

Otra característica suya es su espada endientada de hoja carmesí, la cual los Red Eagles afirman que la llama "Genso". Esta arma tiene la capacidad de absorber las energías elementales, tanto de la naturaleza como de los pokémon, y usarlas con una mayor potencia en contra de sus enemigos, hiriendo incluso a los pokémon del mismo tipo del ataque. El poder que adquiere esa espada depende del elemento que absorbió, siendo capaz de lanzar fuego, controlar la tierra, e incluso de otorgarle poderes psíquicos. El tiempo en el que puede usar esos poderes depende de la potencia con la que los usa. Esto vuelve al General completamente inmune a los pokémon. Aun no se ha encontrado la razón científica de la capacidad de esa arma.

RAAM encabezo la defensa locust contra los ataques de los legendarios, siempre consiguiendo vencer a todos ellos, para luego arrancarles el corazón como trofeo. Pocos son los casos en los que los legendarios escaparon de el, siendo siempre aquellos que pueden viajar entre dimensiones como Palkia y Giratina. Hasta el mismo Arceus se enfrento a el directamente al ver que solo quedaban Lugia y Ho-oh. Sin embargo, RAAM consiguió que el dios pokémon cayera en más de una trampa suya. Y no solo consiguió vencerlo, sino también arrebatarle las tablas Acero, Fuerte, Mental, Terrax, Oscura, Terror, Pétrea, Toxica, Llama y Trueno, obligando a Arceus escapar sin intenciones de regresar, ni siquiera por sus tablas. Con ellas puede usar los poderes elementales correspondientes sin necesidad de que un pokémon le ataque. Esta victoria no solo desmoralizo a los pokémon, sino a toda la raza humana, habiendo algunos que juran que los locust ganaran la guerra.

Además de comandar las tropas de los locust, también parece ser que es el encargado de vigilar que ningún humano o pokémon se adentre a los territorios de la Hondonada, debido a que siempre se le ha visto en todas las incursiones de la CGO para intentar recuperar minas de Imulsión, cuando estas se han prolongado demasiado. También es reconocido como uno de los muy pocos locust que el Kril no ataca, y el único que los puede controlar a voluntad.

Para cualquier humano el sobrevivir a él es un gran logro, y aun más el haber arruinado sus planes al hacerlo. Esto se debe a que el numero de victorias de la CGO en un combate locust en la que el esté al frente son muy contados.

Una estrategia muy usada de él es la de ubicar a los principales dirigentes, ya sean de pelotones pequeños o regimientos enteros, y matarlos. Esto provoca tanto la desmoralización de las tropas, como la privatización de liderazgo.

Su ultimo avistamiento fue en la zona industrial de ciudad Azulona...

/

_ACTUALIZANDO DATOS..._

_..._

_ACTUALIZACION... COMPLETA._

/

Su último avistamiento fue en las cercanías de la Tumba de los Soberanos, en un enfrentamiento con el pelotón Rojo-Azul Sigma y Gris Alfa.

…

_SALIENDO DE DATOS DE "RAAM"._

_SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS._

* * *

><p>Soy <strong>Sombra de Maldad<strong>, nuevamente me veo en la vergonzosa necesidad de pedir disculpas por mi muy exagerada tardanza. No les hare perder su tiempo dando explicacones, pero si me siento un poco descepcionado de mi mismo, pues el ultimo capitulo practicamente no tuvo ni un solo review, cosa que me hace pensar que a nadie le gusto lo suficiente como para que comentaran sobre el. Pero a lo que vine, decir de donde viene el nuevo personaje que acaba de aparecer, quien por cierto es mi personaje favorito de toda la saga de **Gears of War**, seguido de Cole y Jack.

**Gears of War:**

-RAAM (RAAM)

Alguna duda, sugerencia, observacion, siempre sera bien recibida, siempre y cuando se haga correctamente. Me despido sin nada más que decir que...

**Espero con ansias sus Revies.**


	11. ANOCHECER: TIC TIC BUM

La unica Guerra que se le puede permitir a la Raza humana, es la guerra por su supervivencia.

**¿?**

* * *

><p><em>ANOCHECER:<em>

_TIC, TIC, BUM_

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029, zona industrial. Ciudad Milenio. Región Johto.<em>

_19:32 horas._

* * *

><p>Ciudad Milenio, lo que una vez fue una gran metrópolis de la región Johto, ahora eran ruinas y muerte por donde sea que se viera. Los efectos de a guerra mundial hace que la luz del atardecer próximo tiñera todo de un ligero rojo. Muy cerca de lo que solía ser una fábrica deambulaba un grupo de Soldados, quienes seguían a aquel que respondía a Cabo Brock Stone, por indicación de su líder asignado, Ash Ketchum. Llevan caminando por las deterioradas calles de la ciudad sin toparse con algún locust, y por consiguiente, sin luchar desde que partieron de la Tumba. El silencio entre todos estuvo presente por más de media hora, cosa que daba más estrés a la situación en la que estaban, en especial para Max, quien aun tenía una duda con respecto al moreno.<p>

MAX: ¿un plan? ¿Cuál plan? No tienes ningún plan. Estar tanto tiempo con Ketchum ha hecho que digas estupideces. ¡Ja! Un plan. – se queja abiertamente con el que lideraba la formación, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes tecnológicos.

BROCK: ¡Maxi! ¡¿Cariño? – llama su atención usando un inusual tono amoroso.

MAX: ¿Si…? – pregunta extrañado.

BROCK: ¡CALLATE! – grita cambiando a un tono furioso, asustando al cabo Gear. – Espera y veras.

Ya sin ganas de decir algo, continúan con su marcha volviendo al silencio original, e ignorando la sensación de ser observados que han sentido, creyendo de que solo es paranoia suya. Hasta que Ash y M-1 recibieron una llamada de su comunicador, y cuando la responden oyen la voz de la teniente Dean.

_DAWN: Ash, el martillo del Alba esta desconectado._ – informa rápidamente.

ASH: fantástico… - y luego de su sarcástico comentario, el, Brock y la coronela tiran los señaladores que aun llevaban consigo, pensando que ahora serian un estorbo más que una ayuda. – Control, estamos como a cuatro horas de la Tumba, ¿algo que debamos saber?

_DAWN: Los satélites indican movimiento de unidades enemigas hacia su posición actual. Esta bastante claro que saben donde están. _

ASH: Recibido. Sigma, fuera. – corta sintiendo que escucho algo que no quería oír.

MAX: Genial. – dice con frustración, pues alcanzo a conectarse en la comunicación para poder oír lo ultimo que dijo la teniente.

Pronto todos vuelven con su avance por la calle, llegando hasta lo que parecía ser una fabrica láctea, debido a que aun había tráileres descompuestos y sus remolques con imágenes de leche y quesos. El sargento vio que en la bahía de cargamento había una puerta aun abierta, y que debido a un bloqueo, si continuaban por la calle tendrían que rodear la industria. Sabiendo del posible enfrentamiento que tendría, y presintiendo que la nombrada "Jefe" no dejaría que el anduviera solo, opto por la idea de separación equitativa.

ASH: Brock, tú, Gus y "J" irán dentro de la fábrica. Jefe, Max, iremos por la calle. – indica a su equipo con voz autoritaria.

Sin objeción alguna por los integrantes, se separan en los grupos ya seleccionados por Ash y avanzan hacia las rutas que también les indico cual tomar. El grupo de Ketchum ya comenzaba a rodear la instalación, y el grupo de Brock estaba andando entre los vehículos destrozados. Al igual que su amigo, Cole le daba curiosidad en saber si en verdad Brock sabía lo que estaba haciendo, teniendo la necesidad de averiguarlo.

COLE: Voy a buscar a unos locust, para arruinarles el día. ¿Sabes a que me refiero? ¡Que sufran! – le comenta emocionado a sus compañeros de grupo.

BROCK: Hey, Cole, ¿nunca te cansas de esto? – pregunta extrañado por su aparente eterno buen humor.

COLE: ¡Claro que no! – devuelve con la misma energía.

_M-1: ¡Silencio! Estamos en territorio enemigo_. – los reprende a través del comunicador.

De regreso al silencio, vuelven a enfocarse en el camino de cada quien. Cuando el grupo de Ketchum doblo a la esquina, se topan con otro bloqueo que les obstruía el paso por la calle, pero muy cerca había una puerta que los llevaba al interior de la fabrica.

ASH: Tal parece que entraremos a la fábrica también. – informa al otro grupo por su comunicador.

Seguidamente se dirigen a aquella entrada, topándose con unas escaleras de servicio a las cuales tuvieron que subir. En el caso de Sigma dos, ya habían conseguido todos entrar a la instalación por la única entrada disponible, pero un repentino temblor diferente a los de los agujeros E provoca que la ya muy débil estructura se desplome, bloqueando su salida más cercana. Vieron a su alrededor en búsqueda de alguna ruta que pudieran tomar, pero sin éxito.

BROCK: Ash, estamos atrapados. – informa a su amigo.

_ASH: de acuerdo, busquen alguna salida. _

Obedeciendo la indicación del Gear con gorra, los tres vuelven a mirar por todos lados en busca de alguna ruta alternativa, incluso golpeteaban las paredes para ver si en alguna sección se podría demoler. De regreso con el equipo de Ash, llegaron a una parte donde podían ver la planta baja, y aunque al principio se iban a retirar de ahí, empezaron a oír unos pesados y lentos pasos acercándose desde la planta baja. Instintivamente se ocultan donde pueden, esperando ver quienes son los dueños de las pisadas.

En poco tiempo ven como debajo de ellos iba pasando dos criaturas semejantes a los Drones, pero más grandes y de complexión más robusta. Vestían con armaduras negras que cubrían sus piernas y torso. También llevaban protectores en los brazos, y en sus manos un arma de cañón de grandes dimensiones para el tamaño del mango y el gatillo. Su forma de andar consistía de bambolear su cuerpo por cada paso que daban, y debido al gran peso que seguramente tenían, estos eran los que ellos habían oído. Sigma uno vio que esas criaturas se estaban dirigiendo a un callejón sin salida alguna.

ASH: Brock, silencio. Boomers. – informa a su amigo de los recién llegados.

MAX: ¿Dónde? – pregunta al alcanzar a oír el aviso del sargento.

Sigma 1 vio que estando frente al callejón los llamados Boomers se detuvieron, y luego de gritar "BOOOM", disparan unas balas que al impactar contra el muro produjeron una muy fuerte explosión, seguido por otras dos más pequeñas, derribándolo con facilidad. La pared que fue destruida creo una entrada directa hacia la recamara donde estaba desamparado Sigma 2, tomándolos por sorpresa.

Una vez disipado el humo de escombro, el equipo de Brock vio a los responsables del derrumbe, y se separan en búsqueda de donde protegerse del fuego del nuevo combate. Tan pronto lo hacen, junto con la otra mitad del pelotón comenzaron con la balacera en contra de los Boomers, quienes en vez de buscar donde protegerse de los disparos humanos, recargaron lentamente sus armas. Pese a que el fuego que recibían estos era grande, apenas se notaba que las heridas empezaban a abrirse por el fuego. Aunque tardados, por fin consiguen terminar de recargar sus armas, y apuntando cada uno a uno de los flancos por donde les estaban disparando, los Boomers vuelven a disparar los explosivos.

Apenas los Gears consiguieron quitarse a tiempo para evitar sufrir daño del poderoso ataque. Y apenas ven como las enormes larvas volvían a su tarea de recarga, Sigma volvió a desatar su fuego combinado en ellos. Luego de varios tiros las balas ya por fin podían atravesar la dura piel que poseía, y luego de unos segundos más de fuego, por fin caen vencidos casi al mismo tiempo. Conseguido eso, todos respiran tranquilos por su reciente victoria sobre los Boomers. Sigma 2, el grupo de Brock, se fue acercando lentamente a los cuerpos de los Boomers muertos, y los patean levemente a estando frente a ellos para comprobar su defunción, además de voltear hacia arriba de ellos, localizando al resto del pelotón un nivel arriba de ellos.

MAX: Maldición. Esos monstruos son casi tan grandes como tu, Cole. – le comenta desde su sitio.

COLES: Si, "Casi". – asiente la afirmación de su amigo con algo de presunción.

Dejando de lado el ultimo asunto terminado, Sigma 2 se da cuenta que en la recamara de donde provinieron los Boomers, ahí se encontraba su ruta de escape, por lo que no dudan en seguirla, pero antes de imitar a sus compañeros, J-16 mira por unos momentos las armas.

J-16: oigan, tomare un lanzagranadas. – avisa antes de agacharse y tomar una de las armas de los Boomers, y luego tomar las municiones que ambos tenían.

Ahora el poseía su lancer, la ametralladoras pesada que aun colgaba en su espalda, y recientemente el Lanzagranadas Triple que también se colgó por detrás. Ya ampliado su arsenal se reúne con Sigma 2 por el rumbo previamente visto. Mientras que el resto al ver la dirección en la que fueron sus colegas, van a darles seguimiento desde su nivel, y apoyo si era necesario.

Pronto ambos grupos llegan hasta una amplia sala donde se encontraba una enorme bestia de cuerpo parecido al de una oruga gigante, con 3 pares de patas delanteras de araña y una especie de casco que cubría su cabeza. Este enorme monstruo con uso de sus enormes patas atrapo las cintas transportadoras, en donde solían transportar los diversos productos que se terminaban de empaquetar en esa fábrica, hundiéndose con ellos en la tierra. Aparentemente ignoro la reciente presencia de los Gears, cosa que los alivio al ver como desapareció.

MAX: un Corpser. – reconoce fácilmente a la bestia recién retirada.

ASH: tranquilos todos, ya se retiro.

MAX: Si, va a esperar. Nos deja para después… como bocadillo. – responde al intento de tranquilizar a todos del sargento.

ASH: por supuesto. – dice mostrando que no estaba tan convencido con esa idea.

MAX: ¿Piensas que bromeo? – pregunta ofendido.

ASH: Eres como una cabra loca bocona. Eso e lo que pienso. – al ver como se llevaban los dos, Cole y Brock deciden que es momento de molestarlos.

COLE: Ahhh, ¿no es lindo? – suspira con tono de enternecimiento.

BROCK: Como dos esposos en su 10º aniversario. – le sigue la corriente, pero con cansancio por presenciar otra pelea de ellos.

Los dos agredidos deciden dejar de discutir y continuar con el avance por la instalación en silencio, para agrado de los demás. Ya superado la sala de las bandas, llegan a una repleta de varios contenedores gigantes, que seguramente eran para contener los galones de leche con los que trabajaba, pero ahora estaban oxidados, y despedían un repulsivo olor a queso añejado, pero que era ignorado por ellos. En ambos pisos la única aparente salida de ese lugar eran dos puertas cerradas, pues el resto de ellas estaban bloqueadas con derrumbes o chatarra.

Pero estando a escasos pasos de llegar a ellas, se escuchan unos fuertes alaridos detrás de ellas, seguidamente se abren rápidamente y salen de ellas un Drone en la planta baja, y un Granadero en el primer piso. Ambos grupos solamente atinan a apartarse de los disparos enemigos recién iniciados, y tan pronto logran apuntarlos responden al fuego. Como ambos locust salieron sin conocimiento de con cuantos se enfrentarían, y no teniendo cerca un buen sitio para esconderse del ataque, rápidamente fueron eliminados. Concluido ese asunto, ingresan a las puertas de sus respectivos pisos, hallándose ahora en una recamara llena de varios estantes de metal sin nada en ellos, y por fortuna ningún enemigo.

El grupo de J-16 tenía en su planta una pequeña abertura en la pared que daba al exterior, así que decidieron tomarla. En el caso de Sigma 1, ellos contaron con una salida de emergencia que también los saco de la fábrica, y al salir por ella, tuvieron que bajar por unas escaleras de emergencia para poder estar nuevamente al nivel de la calle.

No fue cuestión de mucho tiempo para que ambas mitades del pelotón se rencontraran en la misma calle, siendo una reja oxidada puesto a la mitad de ella, que llegaba de la fabrica lechera hasta lo que parecía ser un negocio de mensajería de dos pisos, lo único que los separaba. Pero antes de que si quiera intentaran reunirse en esa barda, algo bajo tierra paso justo frente del lado donde estaba Ash y su grupo, dejando como evidencia de eso que el pavimento se levantara notablemente en línea recta. Seguidamente ven salir a varios locust por varias partes: del lado de Ketchum tres Drones y un granadero por la calle, y de Brock dos Drone y otro granadero de una puerta del negocio de mensajería.

ASH: ¡Todos cúbranse! – ordena viendo que el enemigo en ambos casos tenían mejores posiciones defensivas, obligándolos a retroceder y tomar las suyas.

Ya conseguidas, por fin pueden responder el ataque a matar con otro similar apropiadamente: Ash y su equipo se refugiaron tras una vagoneta oxidada sin neumáticos y vidrios rotos, mientras que la división de Stone detrás de muros de contención de concreto para evadir el ataque hostil.

ASH: ¡Ataquen! – ordena a todos luego de unos segundos a salvo.

Tan pronto oyen resonar la orden, todos salen de sus refugios, y visualizando rápidamente donde estaban sus enemigos emprenden la tarea de neutralizarlos. La primera ronda de fuego venció a la dos Drones con Ash, y solo uno con Brock, pero a la siguiente se logro derrotar a los faltantes. Pero apenas Sigma 1 sale de su escondite, casi rosando la mejilla de Ash pasa una bala a gran velocidad, dejando una fina línea de humo en su paso.

MAX: ¡Francotirador! ¡Primer piso! – alerta el cabo Gear, volándose a esconder con sus colegas apenas alcanzando a ver quien y donde estaba el que por poco mataba al sargento.

Con ese dato, el grupo de Brock dirigió las mirillas de sus armas hacia el nivel indicando de la agencia, en espera de que el locust se asomara. Cuando este lo hace por una ventana, para intentar lograr darle a alguien con su fusil de cañón largo y delgado con mira telescópica, recibe brutalmente los disparos de Sigma 2 antes de que pusiera su dedo en el gatillo.

Luego de esperar unos segundos en espera de que llegaran más refuerzos de las larvas, ambos grupos se dirigen al establecimiento de mensajería para continuar con su camino, atravesándolo. La mitad de Brock se interno por medio del agujero por donde habían llegado sus últimos oponentes, pero al hacerlo se topan con un pasillo poblado por tres Drones, que al verlos les disparan casi al instante, obligándolos a retroceder y responderles el ataque. Con Ash y los suyos, ellos se habían topado con una cortina de meta, siendo esto su único obstáculo para entrar, y al volver a oír los disparos de varias Hammerburst supieron que tenían que darse prisa.

ASH: Muy bien. Hay que levantar esa cortina. – pero antes de que los tres llevaran sus manos a la base de la cortina metálica para cumplir ese cometido, esta se levanta automáticamente, mostrando un vestíbulo completamente sucio y con algunas manchas de sangre, y frente del recibidor se hallaba justo frente a ellos una Troika operada por un artillero locust respaldado por dos Drones, que al terminar de levantase la cortina, abre fuego contra Sigma 1. Por suerte ellos consiguen apartarse del fuego pesado de la torreta volviendo a salir de la agencia.

MAX: "Hay que abrir las cortinas" ¿no? – se queja con el sargento tratando de imitar su voz.

ASH: ¡Cállate y dispara! – reclama asomándose un poco al interior del edificio tratando vanamente de dar al artillero.

Sigma 2, luego de huir de aquel "recibimiento" pudieron organizarse para volver a entrar al negocio, derribando fácilmente a los Drones que los atacaron. En seguida comienzan a adentrarse más al lugar, teniendo cuidado de no toparse con más larvas sin que pudieran matarlos de inmediato conforme lo hacían, el sonido de una ametralladora se hacia cada vez más y más fuerte. Al llegar al final del pasillo, se dan cuenta al doblar a su izquierda que en la recepción de este establecimiento había un nido de ametralladoras troika, la misma que dificultaba la entrada a sus demás colegas. Sin pensarlo 2 veces abren fuego contra el operador de la artillería, dándole en la pierna.

Pese a recibir aquel daño, el artillero aun era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Así que con el apoyo de sus escoltas, desvía el fuego pesado hacia aquellos que se atrevieron a herirlo, obligándolos a tirarse al suelo, lejos del fuego letal. Pero debido a que los tres cambiaron la dirección de su fuego a otro punto, la mitad líder de Sigma aprovecho ese terrible descuido por parte del enemigo para terminar el trabajo de sus compañeros, matando finalmente al artillero.

La caída de un compañero larva tomo desprevenido a los Drones, y debido a que desviaron sus miradas hacia el cadáver "Recién hecho", Sigma 2 obtuvo la oportunidad que necesitaban para acabarlos a tiros letales.

Con el artillero neutralizado y sus protectores eliminados, Sigma 1 y Sigma 2 por fin pudo adentrarse a la instalación con menos temor, pero aun sin bajar la guardia. Pronto se alegran de hacerlo, pues repentinamente llega un cuarteto de Drones liderado por un Granadero y un grupo de 6 desgraciados, así pudieron responder rápidamente la llegada enemiga, consiguiendo derribar a uno de los Drone desgraciados. La otra mitad restante de las criaturas carroñeras fue tras Sigma 2, Cole consiguió matar a uno a distancia con el uso de su lancer, mientras que Brock y J-16 esperaron a que los desgraciados les saltaran en cima, como habitualmente hacen para atrapar a sus presas, para así poner frente a ellos las motosierras de sus lancer, y cortarlos en el aire.

Sigma 1 tuvo que hacerle frente a las demás larvas que aun quedaban por derrotar. A los Drones no les dio el suficiente tiempo para cubrirse de los disparos que recibieron por cada miembro del equipo. Pero el granadero tuvo la suficiente suerte como para poder cubrirse detrás de una pared mientras mataban a sus iguales. Resentido por eso, comienza a disparar sin apuntar hacia los responsables de sus muertes tan pronto haya oportunidad. Hubiera continuado así hasta que se le acabara el cartucho, de no ser porque el soldado Cole aprovecho la situación para llegar por atrás del escopetero, y así arrancar su sierra y cortarle a la mitad.

COLE: ¡Hasta mi abuela podría matarte, debilucho! – insulta a la difunta larva, una vez terminada con su sádica labor, dando fin a esta batalla.

ASH: ¡Todos! ¡Reagrúpense! – grita para ser oído por todos.

Nadie hace esperar al Sargento, pues en cuestión de escasos segundos el pelotón vuelve a completarse al unirse las dos mitades. Faltando poco para que continuaran con su camino a través de la construcción, se fijaron que tras la recepción había un gran surtido de munición de diferente tipo, seguramente propiedad de los locust. Así que sin culpa entran a ese lugar, y toman la mención que comenzaba a escaseárseles. Cuando Ash iba a tomar un cartucho para su lancer, una mano veloz la sujeta primero, arrebatándosela. Al voltear al responsable, da un soplido molesto al ver que era Max.

MAX: ¡UKA, UKA! El que se lo encuentra, se lo emboruca. – dice burlón el Cabo, volviendo a su labor de seguir abasteciéndose, recibiendo solo un gruñido molesto del sargento.

Ya con toda la munición que necesitaban, el pelotón Sigma continúa con su marcha por el sitio en ruina. Por indicación de Ketchum, todos se dirigen hasta llegar a una puerta, que en teoría debería llevarlos al almacén del negocio. Viendo que estaba cerrada, Ash intenta abrirla con una patada, sin conseguir nada a cambio. Pronto se da cuenta de la presencia de un pequeño panel de control como cerradura de esa puerta aun funcionando.

ASH: Jefe, ¿tiene el código de Kim? – pregunta esperanzado.

M-1: lo lamento, sargento. El teniente nunca me lo dijo. – la respuesta decepciona al sargento.

ASH: Jack, necesito ayuda aquí. – dice al aire, viendo que no tenia otro remedio. Pronto de la nada aparece el robot Jack, quien a pesar de no parecerlo, como siempre estuvo presente en todo momento. A completamente visible, se dirige a la cerradura electrónica, y luego de verla por unos segundos, saca su soplete y comienza con su trabajo.

COLE: Tenemos que salir de aquí, Brock. Si tienes algún plan, compártelo. – dice repentinamente, cansado del suspenso que les producía el cabo Falcon.

BROCK: Conozco a un tipo que no hace mucho que llego a aquí, y tiene un vehículo. Es un Junker hecho polvo, pero aun se mueve. – termina de explicar su tan famoso plan.

MAX: ¡¿Qué? ¿Conoces a uno de esos sobrevivientes? – no daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir su compañero.

ASH: No a uno cualquiera. Es un rey sobreviviente. – contesta por su amigo.

BROCK: Así es. Su campamento no esta muy lejos de aquí.

MAX: Entonces… tú… ¿te codeas con los sobrevivientes? – le pregunta, tratando de entender que tipo de relación tenia con los sobrevivientes.

BROCK: ¡No me acobardo, bocón! Busco a alguien, ¿lo olvidas? – responde enojado por la acusación de Balance. Y este al recordar a lo que se refería, sintió la culpa debida, guardando silencio.

ASH: Adelante, Max. No te detengas. – dice luego de ver que ya no decía nada.

MAX: ¿Qué? No se que decir. Supongo que hay sobrevivientes muy lindos… y puede que no. – comenta no muy seguro de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Finalmente el robot flotante termina su labor de cerrajero, abriendo la puerta de un pequeño empujón luego de forzar la cerradura. Tan pronto lo hace vuelve a desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Con la puerta ya abierta, todos continúan con su andar por el edificio, caminando por varios pasillos y habitaciones, siempre tratando de ir en línea recta. Finalmente llegan a un depósito repleto de varias cajas de diferentes tamaños con diferentes contenidos. Tuvieron que moverse a través de esos contenedores de cartón, para llegar hasta el otro extremo de este depósito. Nuevamente vieron la necesidad de abrir una puerta semejante a la anterior, pero el panel se hallaba averiado. Antes de volver a pedir la asistencia de Jack, Ash patea primeramente la compuerta, no abriéndola al principio, pero se noto que cedió algo, así que volvió a golpearla consiguiendo esta vez abrirla.

Conforme iban saliendo, se dieron cuenta que ahora estaban frente a un pequeño parque rodeado de varios edificios y lo que parecía ser una purificadora de agua, con pasto y unos arboles secos y muertos. Un par de autos destartalados se hallaban estacionados en frente y en medio del sitio. Apenas el último de ellos salía de la agencia repartidora, ven nuevamente como algo pasaba por debajo de ellos, levantando la tierra por donde pasaba. Pero de pronto una enorme garra sale de la tierra, alzándose lo más alto que le fue posible, para luego volverse a enterrar.

BROCK: Esto me da mala espina…

* * *

><p><em>ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS.<em>

_…_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "UNIDADES"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "GEARS"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

_ACCEDIENDO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"._

_…_

_INTRODUZCA SU ID_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_…_

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "REGISTROS"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

_INTRODUZCA EL ID DEL SUJETO._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_…_

_ACCESO A REGISTROS DE "MÁXIMO BALANCE"… CONCEDIDO._

_…_

Máximo Balance, actualmente ejerce el rango de cabo Gear en las filas de la CGO, además de ser miembro del Equipo de desarrollo de Equipamiento "Gear-Pokémon", y miembro distinguido del departamento de estudios Locustológicos, como agente de campo. Se enlisto el 4 de Enero de 2020 en las oficinas de reclutamiento de la CGO de Ciudad Petalburg por "voluntad propia".

Debido a las Guerras del Péndulo, nunca pudo cumplir su meta de ser entrenador pokémon al cumplir la edad requisito de 10 años. Y mientras el, junto con su familia, se mantenían resguardados en los diferentes bunkers y fuertes de la Región Hoenn, empezó a estudiar los funcionamientos de motores de vehículos ligeros militares como pasatiempo. En menos de 1 año, ya podía armar por su cuenta los motores de un tanque, y 8 meses después, programar los sistemas operativos de estos. Una vez finalizada la guerra, dejo su sueño de viajar por las regiones como entrenador, para dedicarse al desarrollo tecnológico.

Cuando comenzó la incursión locust durante el 2020, decidió enfocar sus estudios en la ingeniera militar, pero debido a unos errores en los trámites, termino enlistándose como Gear. Durante el tiempo en el que intento hacer su traslado a la ingeniera, tuvo que pasar por el entrenamiento básico. Y durante ello, demostró grandes aptitudes como soldado, por lo que cuando se realizaría su cambio, se le denegó. Por ellos, Máximo no tuvo de otra más que intentar escalar tanto en la jerarquía militar, lo suficiente como para no estar en el campo de batalla.

Estando en el, sus métodos para cumplir sus objetivos planteados son cuestionables, y muy pocos ortodoxos, pero siempre cumplen con el fin. Sin embargo, son estos medios lo que le han impedido ascender más halla del rango de cabo, algo que contrasta con su compañero Augustus Cole, quien fue su compañero de compañía, y de pelotón hoy en día. Hasta ha estado en más de una corte marcial por lo reprobable que son sus planes.

Tiene serias disputas con el sargento Ash Ketchum, debido a que lo culpa principalmente por la muerte de su hermana, May Balance, por no haber podido rescatarla durante el asedio en Monte Coronet. Desde el encarcelamiento de Ketchum no se han vuelto a ver, hasta que se han visto obligados a trabajar juntos en la operación "Gran Bomba".

Sus capacidades de observación con los pokémon son de gran ayuda a la hora de estudiar el comportamiento de los locust, ayudando a comprender sus formas de pensar, y la investigación de sus conductas xenofóbicas. Fue de mucha ayuda en el proyecto "Espalda Plateada", y durante el diseño y la implantación de miembros cibernéticos para los Pokeborgs, Pero su más grande obsesión es el estudio de la espada del General RAAM, Genso.

Actualmente es miembro del pelotón Tridente Sigma, equipo a cargo del transporte e implementación del resonador en la fábrica de Imulsión Anderson. Además de probar el prototipo de comunicador XM-27.

_…_

_SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS._


	12. ANOCHECER: EXCAVADORES

La unica Guerra que se le puede permitir a la Raza humana, es la guerra por su supervivencia.

**¿?**

* * *

><p><em>ANOCHECER<em>

_EXCAVADORES_

* * *

><p><em>13 de julio de 2029, limites de la zona industrial. Ciudad Milenio. Región Johto.<em>

_19:45 horas._

* * *

><p>Apenas el último de ellos salía de la agencia repartidora, ven nuevamente como algo pasaba por debajo de ellos, levantando la tierra por donde pasaba. Pero de pronto una enorme garra sale de la tierra, alzándose lo más alto que le fue posible, para luego volverse a enterrar.<p>

BROCK: Esto me da mala espina…

En seguida salen de sus escondites un total de 5 Drones, dos granaderos, y un Boomer. Apenas son vistos por el enemigo, el Boomer abre fuego con su devastadora arma, cuya granada disparada paso muy cerca de la cabeza de Max. Viendo otro enfrentamiento comenzado, todos se repliegan por la calle que tenían frente, cubriéndose detrás de las chatarras y algunos muros de contención.

MAX: ¡¿Ves?! ¡Corpser! ¡Te dije que nos seguía! – le reclama al sargento con el que compartió una vagoneta para protegerse.

ASH: ¡Si! ¡Ya te escuche! – reconoce molesto por tan inoportuno comentario.

Luego de eso, los Gears pronto responden al fuego de las larvas con el suyo propio. Brock y Max se encargaban de darle cobertura a sus compañeros, quienes centraban sus tiros en el tanque viviente que parecía ser el Boomer. Y como había ocurrido la ocasión pasada, la larva robusta resistía los disparos de los lancers. Fue entonces cuando al comandante Eagle se le ocurrió hacer uso de su arma recién adquirida. Así que sustituyéndola por la lancer en su espalda, toma el lanzagranadas, y luego de que el Boomer disparara el suyo, procede a fijar el objetivo.

J-16: ¡BUUUM! – grita segundo antes de tirar el gatillo.

Tan pronto sucede eso, el proyectil sale disparado del cañón del arma, e impacta contra el Boomer, produciendo una gran explosión, de la cual salieron trozos del torso destrozado del enemigo, causando una sádica satisfacción al Eagle, a la vez que este volvía con su lancer. Con ese problema menos, ya todos pudieron enfocar sus tiros en los demás locust que aun seguían combatiendo en el sitio. Pronto uno de los granaderos logro acercarse peligrosamente a Cole, pero en vez de causarle nerviosismo, muestra una sonrisa desafiante a la larva.

COLE: ¡Dame tu escopeta, y tus granadas! – exige desde el muro de contención que lo protegía.

Pero en vez de tener lo pedido, el granadero comenzó a abrir fuego sobre el ex jugador, deseando a que alguno de sus perdigones dañara letalmente al humano. Este se vuelve a esconder de los disparos locust, a la vez que el granadero se acercaba rápidamente hacia su demandante, aun manteniendo el fuego.

GRANADERO: ¡Muere, homínido! – exclama estando a la mitad del camino.

No tarda mucho para llegar al muro donde se resguardaba aquel que se atrevió a demandarle algo. Estando ahí, salta sobre esa barda de concreto, en espera de hacerlo también sobre Cole. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando paso al otro lado del muro al ver que el Gear ya no estaba ahí. Repentinamente una ráfaga de disparos le dio en la espalda, haciendo que soltara su escopeta Gnasher, y callera al suelo. Y aparentemente de la nada salió Cole, quien luego de soltar su lancer cerca del muro, toma la escopeta soltada, y dirige su cañón a la cabeza de la indefensa larva.

COLE: ¡El tren Cole consigue lo que quiere! – le informa como si fuera algo importante, justo antes de tirar del gatillo, y destrozarle la cabeza con el disparo. Ya muerto, procede a tomar las granadas que llevaba la larva, y vuelve a su anterior resguardo a continuar en el combate.

Con la caída de este granadero, y otro Drone por parte de Brock, Sigma comenzó a reclamar terreno, comenzando a marchar hacia el parque seco. Pese a ver que los humanos comenzaban a tomar posesión sobre el campo de batalla, se mantuvieron en su posición con valor, es más, también se dirigían al enemigo, tocando la tierra estéril de ese antiguo recinto infantil. Teniendo solo pocos metros separándolos el pelotón Gear ven como dos de los Drones restantes salen de sus escondrijos, pero lo extraño es que lo hicieron lentamente, y con las manos y sus hammerburst arriba, como si se estuvieran rindiendo. Mientras que el resto de sus compañeros dejaron de disparar. Al ver Sigma aquella escena, que lucia como un milagro, dejaron de disparar, y vieron perplejos a los Drones.

BROCK: ¿Qué están haciendo esas larvas? ¿Se están rindiendo? – se cuestiona esta actitud locust.

ASH: ¡Yo digo que los matemos! – sugiere, manteniéndose escéptico antes tal imagen.

Pero antes de que volvieran a llevar sus dedos al gatillo, esos Drones sonrieron maliciosamente, justo antes de hundirse velozmente en la tierra, dejando solo una pequeña cortina de polvo como evidencia de su anterior presencia.

MAX: ¡Maldición! ¡Son Drones Diggers! – alerta a todos preocupado.

Seguido de este reconocimiento, los demás locust que aun estaban en la superficie volvieron al tiroteo sobre los Gears. Cuando estos volvieron a responder el ataque, no lo hacían bien, debido a que estaban preocupados por donde iban a salir aquellos que literalmente la tierra había tragado. En poco tiempo estos salen en un enorme salto de hasta 6 metros detrás de los Red Eagles, aterrizando perfectamente de pie. Con la cercanía que tenían con ellos, ambos optaron por golpearlos con sus armas de asalto.

Sin embargo, ambos Gears rojos los sintieron venir al primer instante, y cada uno reacciono de diferente manera: J-16 soltó su rifle y con velocidad endiablada tomo su Katana, y apenas la larva levanta su arma para tomar fuerza para el golpe, le entierra el acero de la suya, paralizándolo al instantes por la sorpresa causada. Pronto el comandante tuerce ligeramente su sable, causándole más dolor y garantizando la letalidad para la larva. Cuando la extrae de ella, esta simplemente cae muerta.

Mientras que M-1 al voltear hacia su atacante, arranca el motor de su lancer, y lo choca contra el hammerburst interceptando el golpe que le iba a lanzar la larva. Debido al filo de su motosierra, poco a poco iba cortando aquel fusil, acercándolo más al Drone, causándole más pánico. No viendo otro remedio, la larva decide soltar su arma y alejarse lo más que pudo de la Gears. Ella de un tiro separa la hammerburst de los dientes de su lancer, y dispara al Drone por la espalda, antes de que consiguiera escapar.

Con estos Drones Diggers muerto, ambos Eagles volvieron su atención a las otras larvas que aun estaban en enfrentamiento contra el resto de Sigma. Y debido a la perdida de estos locust especiales, las larvas habían perdido mucha moral, facilitando a los Gears el acabar con ellos rápidamente.

MAX: Ja, estos idiotas no andan con juegos. Están decididos a matarnos. – comenta el Cabo Gear mientras recargaba su rifle.

ASH: Bien Brock, ¿ahora a donde? – pregunta a su amigo, ignorando el ultimo comentario.

BROCK: hay que atravesar la purificadora. Será la forma más rápida de avanzar. – indica el Cabo Falcon señalando la instalación mencionada.

No viendo algún problema con ello, todo el pelotón se dirige a la purificadora para poder seguir con su trayecto. Pero ya faltando unos metros de llegar a la entrada principal, se escucha un grito al otro lado de esta. Seguidamente, la puerta sale volando en pedazos, producto de una explosión, y del agujero creado sale una oleada de Tickers dirigiéndose a ellos, siendo protegidos por un granadero desde atrás.

Debido a que este acto de aparición los tomo por sorpresa, los Tickers pudieron acercárseles demasiado a ellos antes de que llevaran sus dedos de regreso al gatillo. Pero aun así, ellos pudieron reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para comenzar a patear a las pequeñas bestias lejos del radio de explosión de ellas. Alejados a esa distancia los Tickers, los Gears proceden a hacerlos detonar a base de disparos directos a sus tanques de Imulsión, aprovechando dos de ellos para eliminar al granadero cuando este estuvo cerca de ellos. En resumen, este asalto fue muy corto y bastante fácil en comparación a los anteriores.

En poco tiempo el pelotón Sigma se interna a la purificadora por medio del agujero anteriormente creado por los Tickers. Una vez dentro, se hallan en la recepción del edificio, el equipo no le dio importancia el analizar el estado del sitio y continuaron avanzando a través de la instalación, siendo encabezados por Brock. No tardaron en llegar a la sección de la planta donde gigantes contenedores se llenaban con el líquido vital para comenzar con el proceso de limpieza para el consumo humano. Debido a que la ruta directa a la salida del lugar se hallaba obstaculizado por varias maquinas tiradas, optaron por subir por unas escaleras de servicio, que los llevo a una pasarela arriba de toda maquinaria del lugar, conectada a algunas escaleras, de las cuales una daba a lado de su salida.

Estando a medio camino de llegar a su destino, otro temblor hace acto de presencia. Y al mirar abajo todos, ven como algo parecía estar a punto de salir del suelo, muy cerca de una de las pocas maquinarias que llegaban a sobrepasar la pasarela donde el pelotón estaba. La cosa no salió del suelo, como aparentaba que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, al haber debilitado parte del suelo por su finta, la maquinaria empezó a derrumbarse, golpeando con fuerza algunos de los soportes de la pasarela, causando que esta se colapsara justo frente a Sigma.

MAX: ¡Ese estúpido Corpser se esta burlando de nosotros! – se queja el cabo, reconociendo fácilmente al responsable de esta ultima desgracia. - ¿Y ahora que, Brock?

BROCK: Veo una salida de emergencia. Parece ser la única forma de continuar. – comunica a todos al ver su única opción.

ASH: Muy bien, ya oyeron a Brock. Andando. – Ordena el sargento, señalando la ruta previamente marcada. Pero de pronto, unos agudos gritos, que provocaron la destrucción de las ventanas de la planta, hacen acto de presencia, alertando a los Gears al reconocerlos.

COLE: ¡Pero primero pateemos desgraciados traseros de Desgraciados! – Indica el soldado mientras recargaba su lancer.

En cuestión de pocos segundos aparecen los ya esperados Desgraciados: cuatro detrás de ellos, y otros cuatro justo en la salida de emergencia destino de Sigma. Para poder defenderse, Ash, M-1 y Cole se colocaron al frente de todos para recibir a las bestias del frente, mientras el resto del equipo les dieron la espalda para proteger a sus colegas por la retaguardia. Debido a la desesperación que sentían por el ansia de comer la carne de los Gears, literalmente los grupos de desgraciados no hicieron nada para evitar los disparos de Sigma, una vez que estos comenzaron.

Con otra amenaza menos, Sigma continúa con paso firme por la ruta previamente señalado por Brock. Una vez que todos cruzaron la salida de Emergencia, tuvieron que bajar por unas escaleras de servicio para estar al nivel del callejón sin salida en el que ahora estaban. No teniendo otro remedio, el pelotón de la CGO va hacia la única ruta visible para continuar su camino, viéndose obligados a serpentear uno poco, debido al diseño del callejón.

Finalmente su trayectoria los lleva a una calle, habitada únicamente por basura y vehículos destartalados, y justo frente a ellos les encaraba una amplia avenida en situación semejante a la de la calle. El cabo Blue Falcon dirige su vista hacia un poste de luz situado en una de las esquinas cercanas, logrando visualizar los nombres de la calle y la avenida. Al verlos, esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

BROCK: Estamos cerca del campamento. Esta a unas cuantas calles de aquí. – Informa al equipo, causándoles alivio por lo dicho.- Solo doblamos a la derecha, cruzamos el puente, y… – El moreno se ve obligado callar en cuanto todos sintieron otro temblor repentino.

COLE: ¡Saben que pienso cuando tiembla! – En cuanto formulo esta pregunta esta pregunta, todos ven como pavimento de la avenida comenzaba a levantarse, y del suelo surgió bruscamente el Corpser que les ha seguido el paso, y del agujero del que salió, también ascienden más Drones. Con una nueva batalla a punto de estallar, Sigma mueve un contenedor de basura de forma de que los proteja de los tiros recién comenzados.

MAX: ¡Que esto apesta! – grita en forma de respuesta por la última pregunta hecha por su compañero.

COLE: ¡Oh, vamos! Si te encanta. – Contesta a su camarada,

MAX: A decir verdad… No. Lo detesto. – devuelve, también uniéndose al combate.

A pesar de que Sigma tenia una buena `posición defensiva, consiguiendo muchas bajas gracias a ella, seguían saliendo más y más locust del agujero del Corpser, y pronto Tickers comenzaron a salir del hoyo gigante. Con la llegada de las minas móviles de los locust, los Gears se vieron más presionados al obligarse a dividir los disparos, e impactruenos del Pikachu, entre los Drones y Tickers. Y la presencia del Corpser no ayudaba con su moral.

ASH: ¡Maldición! ¡No dejaran de venir más larvas hasta que nos deshagamos de su mascota! – Analiza el sargento, haciendo referencia al Corpser.

MAX: ¡Claro! ¡Después de todo, matar a un Corpser con solo lancers y mal humor es TAN fácil! – le grita al ultimo en hablar, haciendo uso de todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

M-1: ¡No necesitamos matarlo! ¡Solo ahuyentarlo! ¡Comandante! ¡Ya sabe que hacer!

J-16: ¡Enseguida, señora! – Asiente mientras volvía a tomar su lanzagranadas.

Con el arma en mano, el Red Eagle procede a apuntar el arma, y en seguida tira del datillo, disparando el proyectil. Cuando todos siguieron con la mirada al explosivo disparado con la mirada, ven que este paso por alto al Corpser.

MAX: ¡Fallaste! – le reprocha, al ver que el Corpser no había recibido el disparo.

J-16: ¿eso cree, Cabo?

Extrañado por estas palabras, Max vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia donde se había dirigido el proyectil. Y vio que este impacto hasta en lo alto de uno de los edificios que estaban a lado del Corpser. De pronto, parte de la estructura comenzó a caer sobre el insecto gigante, al principio unos trozos pequeños, y luego buenas porciones de los últimos pisos. El susto que sufrió la bestia gigante por la repentina avalancha fue suficiente para obligarlo a irse del campo de batalla, sellando el agujero cuando termino de hundirse.

Gracias a esto, el número de enemigos en vez de incrementar, comenzó a reducirse exponencialmente, hasta ser 0. Con la batalla ganada, el pelotón Sigma sale de sus escondites, satisfechos por el logro. Una vez que todos estuvieron en la calle, frente a las decenas de cuerpos de Drones y Tickers, voltean hacia un lado, visualizando que la carretera daba hacia un puente, que pasaba por encima del gran Canal de la ciudad.

BROCK: Ahí tenemos que ir. – indica a sus colegas. Y al no haber objeciones, todos avanzan con dirección al puente.

MAX: je, les pateé el trasero. – se dice a si mismo mientras pasaba por los varios cadáveres que el mismo había hecho.

ASH: Esto aun no termina, Max. Será mejor que recargues. – para cuando le dijo eso, ya estaban todos a unos metros de la estructura objetivo.

MAX: ¿Por qué lo…? – No logro completar su pregunta, pues una repentina ráfaga de fuego de ametralladora pasó frente a ellos.

BROCK: ¡Nos atacan! – Alerta a los otros, quienes al igual que él buscan un lugar donde protegerse de los disparos.

Cuando Max consigue esconderse detrás de un viejo auto, espera a que el fuego enemigo cesaran para asomarse. Al hacerlo, presiona un pequeño botón a un lado de sus lentes, lo que provoca que el lente derecho haga un acercamiento de binocular, permitiéndole ver que al otro lado del puente había una troika con artillero locust.

MAX: ¡Artillería al otro lado del canal! – Informa al resto del pelotón de la nueva amenaza.

ASH: ¡Hay tienes tu "porque! – le grita desde su cobertura, un bloque de concreto, en respuesta a lo anterior dicho antes del tiroteo.

En seguida, el sargento comienza a ojear su entorno, en búsqueda de algo que pudiera ayudarle con su problema con la larva. Pronto ve que en uno de los carriles que se dirigían al puente se hallaba casi despejado, a excepción por un casi destartalado auto que parecía que se dirigía ahí. Y pese a ya no tener neumáticos, parecía que aun podría moverse. Con un gesto de la mano llama a Brock, para luego enseñarle el despojo de vehículo, a lo que el asiente de entender su plan. Luego, Ash baja a su Pikachu de su espalda, y con una seña le dijo que se quedara ahí, cosa que el pokémon comprendió.

Ambos Blue Falcons esperaron a que el enemigo cesara el ataque para poder dirigirse a la carcacha, y teniéndola frente, proceden a empujar el vehículo con la espalda, procurando de que su cabeza no se asomara por las ventana. El operador de la troika nota el destartalado auto cuando este comienza a moverse, y tan pronto su ametralladora se enfría abre fuego contra la chatarra. A pesar de su estado, la cobertura móvil de los Gears resistió el calibre pesado de la Troika con gran eficacia.

El resto notó como el artillero había dirigido toda su intención hacia sus compañeros. Así que aprovecharon esa distracción de sus compañeros, apenas salen de sus escondrijos corren con todo lo que pueden con dirección al puente, parando en cualquier cosa que los protegiera de la Troika en caso de que su operador notara su avance.

Volviendo con Ash y Brock, estos lograron avanzar un gran tramo del puente. Pero, ya casi llegando al otro extremo, el parachoques del frente choca contra un bloque de contención, impidiendo mover un centímetro más a su escudo oxidado. Fue entonces cuando el artillero locust creyó que por fin acabaría con aquel par que se había burlado de el con aquella fortaleza oxidada. Pero cuando iba a comenzar a esperar a que alguno de ellos descuidara su cabeza, ve como a lado de la maquina oxidada fueron pasando el resto del equipo Gear.

Al final ve como el más grande de ellos lo estaba apuntando con un lanzagranadas, obviamente tomado por algún Boomer vencido por este, y luego lo siguiente que vio fue como disparo la granada proyectil hacia el. Pese a que este explosivo no choco directo a el, si dio contra el suelo, detrás y muy cerca de él, casi a 2 centímetros de sus talones. Por lo que en los daños colaterales que hubo por la explosión estuvo incluida la larva. Cuando oyeron la explosión, los Blue Falcons de Sigma voltearon a ver a su atacante, vieron que este ya no estaba, al menos entero. Dejando atrás al vejo auto, se reúnen con su equipo ya al otro lado del puente.

ASH: Esto fue demasiado fácil… – se dice el sargento Falcon, pero no sonó nada satisfecho por este triunfo. Mientras junto al resto continuaban caminando entre los varios autos abandonados que había por aquella calle.

MAX: Si, uno pensaría que pondrían a algo más que una simple Troika para vigilar un puente. – concuerda el Cabo Gear. Pero repentinamente la superior de todos se detiene.

ASH: ¿Sucede algo, jefe? – pregunta extrañado por el alto repentino de la Eagle.

M-1: Silencio. – solicita en un susurro al resto del equipo, cosa que todos obedecen.

Se mantuvieron callados por unos instantes, en espera de que lo que haya oído la coronela también puedan escuchar. Pasados otros segundos, el Comandante Eagle empuje repentinamente a Max, tirándolo al suelo lejos, justo antes de que una enorme garra de acero salida repentinamente del suelo lo partiera a la mitad.

COLE: ¡Que demonios fue eso! – pregunta sorprendido mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse del suelo. Apenas pregunta, la coronela por poco y no consigue escapar de otro repentino ataque de otra garra, también proveniente del suelo.

MAX: ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! ¡Son Maulers Diggers! – alerta al resto, al identificar a los dueños de aquellas garras.

ASH: ¡Vuelvan al puente! – ordena a la vez que conseguía escapar de otro tajo repentino.

Sin perder tiempo todos echan carrera para volver a la construcción apenas pasada, procurando que otro ataque del subsuelo no lograra darles. Poco a poco todos fueron llegando al puente, volviendo a estar sobre el agua del canal. Pero apenas Max iba a llegar a su destino, nuevamente una de las garras metálicas surge bajo él. Pese a que consigue hacerse a un lado, aun así el acero enemigo consiguió darle una cortada profunda en el brazo izquierdo. Aun así consiguió llegar al puente a tiempo para que no le dieran otro corte, o algo peor.

Viendo su notable herida, Cole rápidamente se le acerca para curarlo con una descarga del PRE. Este al recibirla, ve como su herida rápidamente se iba cerrando, sin dejar rastro de haber estado ahí, aparte de la sangre derramada. Una vez libre de su herida, observa la zona en donde se hallaba, mirándolo con orgullo.

MAX: je, hice un buen trabajo con esta cosa. – se dice con un ligero toque de arrogancia.

COLE: ¿Quieres que le de un besito a tu bracito para que te sientas mejor, nene? – pregunta con burla a su camarada recién repuesto.

MAX: Vete al diablo, Cole. – responde con molestia. Pese a este pequeño momento les causo gracia a ellos dos, el resto de sus compañeros se hallaban preocupados por la situación.

BROCK: Estos bastardos no nos dejaran pasar. – se queja maldiciendo a los responsables de su más reciente problema.

ASH: ¿A caso no hay alguna otra forma de llegar? – pregunta esperanzado.

BROCK: Como a dos kilómetros de aquí. – sin duda esa no era la respuesta que quería oír.

M-1: Y para colmo, faltan solo minutos para que el sol se oculte. Tenemos que llegar a ese campamento, si queremos tener al menos una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

MAX: Si. Pero para eso necesitamos deshacernos de esos idiotas. Y juzgando con la facilidad que tuvieron para moverse, yo diría que hay puro suelo bajo el pavimento. – analiza el Cabo antes de voltearse hacia su colega de Alfa. – Cole, sacúdelos, ¿Quieres?

COLE: jejeje. Con gusto amigo. – acepta sonando malvado. Pronto lleva su mano a la pokébola donde se hallaba su pokémon, y lo lanza al aire, liberando a su compañero. – Muy bien Krookodile. ¡Usa Terremoto!

Tan pronto capta la orden, el pokémon siniestro dio unos pasos al frente, para después liberar un potente rugido. Al hacerlo, la tierra empezó a sacudirse con violencia, como si temiera al grito del Krookodile. Tan pronto como el pavimento de la calle comenzó a abrirse, de esta comenzaron a salir dos enormes masas. Ambas, iguales prácticamente, parecían ser Boomers, pero sus rostros eran ocultados por unas mascaras metálicas, semejantes a las de jugadores de jockey. Y lo más llamativo, enormes placas metálicas en sus brazos de un tamaño un poco mayor que ellos que terminan en dos picos filosos en forma de garras.

Al ya tenerlos visibles, Krookodile deja de sacudir el suelo con su técnica, para que el resto pudiera apuntar al enemigo y disparar. Apenas sintieron los primeros impactos en su piel, ambos locust grandes juntan las placas frente a ellos, creando un escudo que los protegía del fuego enemigo. Viendo eso, Ash, M-1, Brock y Max tratan de rodear a los llamados Maulers Diggers, mientras que Cole y J-16 continúan disparándoles estando aun en el puente, tratando de que mantuvieran su defensa hacia ellos. Cuando consiguieron estar a ambos lados de la pareja, emprendieron su fuego contra ellos. Cuando sintieron los disparos nuevamente golpear contra su piel, los bloquean con sus garras-escudos, pero eso los expuso al ataque de Stone y Cole. Viendo que cada vez que descuidaban a alguien este les disparaba, ambas larvas gigantes empiezan a excavar en la calle, volviéndose a ocultar bajo suelo, para desesperación de los Gears.

ASH: ah, no otra vez… - maldice por lo bajo el sargento Falcon. – ¡Cole! ¡J! ¡Manténganse en el puente! ¡El resto suba a los coches! – nadie se tarda en acatar las ordenes dadas por el líder de pelotón.

Con algo de dificultad los cuatro Gears de la calle subieron a algún vehículo de los que tenían cerca, lo que los podría proteger de algún otro ataque subterráneo de los locust Diggers. Estando sus colegas parcialmente a salvos, Cole con una señal de su mano le ordena a su pokémon que vuelva a crear otro terremoto, cosa que el pokémon no tarda en hacer.

Como ocurrió anteriormente, la fuerte sacudida del suelo fue insoportable para los Maulers Diggers, viéndose ellos obligados a salir de nuevo. Estando nuevamente libres de la protección del suelo, vuelven a ser victimas de los disparos de Sigma.

Hartos de estar a la defensiva, los Diggers cargan hacia los Gears más cercanos, protegiéndose ocasionalmente de algunos tiros con sus escudos. Max fue el objetivo de uno de ellos, estando él encima de una camioneta. El enorme locust ataca con un tajo en vertical, que el Cabo logra esquivar con eficacia, para luego contra atacar con varios disparos de su lancer hacia su rostro.

Los impactos fueron directos y potentes. Lo suficiente como para aturdirlo, y así evitas que respondiera a la agresión. Viendo eso, continua disparando al mismo punto hasta que consiguió atravesar su mascara, y luego de algunos segundos su cráneo. Continua así hasta que la abominación cae muerto.

El igual del recién caído se mantenía lanzando varios cortes en forma de barrida a M-1, quien saltaba sobre una vagoneta para evitarlos. Luego de dar otro corte horizontal, ve que la Gear desapareció de su vista. Pronto siente que el brazo que dio el último ataque era más pesado, y al voltear a verlo observa como la coronela se mantenía hincada sobre su garra-escudo, mientras ella sostenía una granada ya activada.

Antes de que el Mauler Diggers hiciera algún movimiento, la Red Eagle corre sobre la sección de escudo, y justo cuando pisa la cabeza de la robusta larva, se agacha para colocar la granada en su nuca. Hecho esto, usando el cráneo de su enemigo como apoyo, M-1 salta lejos de él, justo a tiempo para que la inminente explosión no le afectara, a diferencia de la cabeza y parte del cuerpo del Digger. La coronela llega toca tierra simultáneamente cuando el cuerpo del último vencido lo hace, a tiempo para ser recibida por el resto de su pelotón recién reagrupado.

ASH: Ja, ¿Así o más genial pudo haberlo hecho, jefe? – comenta el sargento, reconociendo su asombro por la maniobra usada.

MAX: Opino que es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí. No quiero más sorpresas por ahora. – sugiere Balance, harto de loas consecutivas batallas que libro.

ASH: estoy de acuerdo. Brock, encabeza. – Sin deseos de esperar a más enemigos, continúan su marcha constante a su destino, dejando atrás a los cadáveres de sus oponentes derrotados.

Continuaron su andar hasta toparse con un enorme muro hecho de chatarra de diversos orígenes, obviamente hecho por alguien. No tuvieron tiempo para preguntarse por quien debido a que el Cabo Falcon les indico que su marcha continuaba por un callejón entre dos edificios aparentemente departamentales, cosa que nadie objeto y lo siguieron.

Luego de caminar por aquel callejón, vuelven a llegar a otra calle, pero lo que lo hacia diferente a las demás, es que en esta había un enorme muro hecha de laminas metálicas, carcasas de autos, y demás basura. Encima estaba sentado un tipo sucio con vestimentas semejantes a las de un vago, con un rifle hammerburst en una mano, y un cigarro hecho con periódico en la otra. Esto indicaba que el estaba vigilando aquella muralla. A los lados de este tipo estaban situadas ametralladoras Troika, como las que Sigma ha visto usar a los Locust. Detrás del muro, solo se podía divisar que había un puente vial deteriorado. Aquel sujeto vio como el pelotón se dirigía a ellos, siendo encabezados por Brock, reconociendo a este al instante. Estando cara a cara, el Cabo Falcon comenzó a hablar.

BROCK: Hola Joshua, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – saluda amable, y seriamente, dejando claro que lo conocía.

JOSHUA: La misma porquería de siempre. – devuelve no tan gentil el aparente vigía.

BROCK: ¿Franklin esta aquí? – pregunta nuevamente.

JOSHUA: Si. Esta en… el lugar de siempre.

Entendiendo que Brock quería entrar, se levanta de su sitio, y se dirige a un bate de beisbol que estaba incrustado, y tira de el como si fuera una palanca. Al hacerlo, pronto desde el centro del muro comenzó a abrirse, revelando que esa sección era una entrada. Todos supieron que debían entrar.

BROCK: Guarden sus armas, chicos. Que nos vean con ellas no ayudara en nada. – les indica a todos, en seguida cuelga su lancer en su espalda antes de entrar.

ASH: Ya oyeron a Brock, háganlo. – e imita la acción de su amigo al comenzar a seguirlo.

Todos se vieron dudosos, pero finalmente seden y cuelgan sus armas para poder ingresar al campamento superviviente. En el caso de J-16, este le lanza su lancer a Max, para que este la guardara por el. Una vez que todos pusieron un pie en el lugar, sintieron las miradas de las personas que sobrevivían en ese campamento debajo del puente: todos vestían con ropas viejas y sucias, todas al menos remendada y parchada al menos una vez con tela de diferente tipo. Sus rostros totalmente sucios con mugre y grasa, y algunos con alguna cicatriz visible. Varias de las "vivienda" consistían en pequeñas chozas hechas de láminas oxidadas, algunas con colchones o más láminas como bardas, y como única fuente de iluminación, barriles encendidos con periódico y cualquier cosa inflamable.

Todos tenían ciertas cantidades pequeñas de tanques pequeños de propano, posiblemente otra fuente de combustible suya. Todo esto estaba situado en las banquetas de la calle que se hallaba debajo del puente vial, como si lo usaran como una especie de "refugio natural".

Algunos de estos sobrevivientes los miraban con curiosidad, otros con miedo, preocupados de que les hicieran algo, como obligarlos a luchar como Gears. Y muchos más con odio y resentimiento. A nadie le importaba en lo absoluto sus formas de verlos, más que nada por ya estar acostumbrados a ello.

¿?: ¡Tu maldita CGO no te va a ayudar ahora! – le grita uno de ellos con voz rasposa.

A ninguno le importo ello, y tomándolo como loco, continúan su andar por el campamento. Pronto, al tener que doblar en un lado, ven a un grupo de sujetos alrededor de una fogata detrás de una muralla de colchones volteándolos a ver con odio.

¿?: ¡Oye, cerdo! ¡Te estoy llamando a ti, cerdito! – intenta llamar la atención a cualquiera que respondiera al insulto.

MAX: Yo creo que no. – dice aun caminando, sin dignarse a mirarle.

BROCK: Ya déjalo, Max. – le habla tratando de calmarlo.

MAX: ¡¿Quien eres?! ¿Su mama? – le contesta, molesto por lo que dijo.

Pese a su queja, obedece al cabo y continúan su marcha, ignorando a ese sobreviviente. Conforme iban andando por aquel refugio, los demás sobrevivientes reaccionaban de diferentes maneras cuando pasaban frente a ellos. Un viejo embriagado por bebidas alcohólicas caseras, entorpecido por estas, pregunta que ocurría. Una niña se asomaba a verlos, llena de curiosidad. Pero pronto su madre la sujeta del brazo y la obliga a volver a su "casa", cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Otro tipo apenas los ve, levanta el dedo medio de su mano en forma provocativa.

Luego de pasar por otras chozas de lamina más, ven que en una esquina se hallaba un sillón muy bien conservado, casi nuevo, y sentado en el, estaba un sujeto de tez oscura, con una camiseta marrón por la suciedad, una chaqueta beige toda maltratada, pantalones de mezclilla rotos negros, botas marrón, guantes del mismo color sin dedos, y un pañuelo beige en la cabeza, de la cual apenas salían unas rastras negras, y colocadas en la frente unos binoculares de visión nocturna. A ambos lados de este tipo, había otros dos sobreviviente de pie, uno con un revolver, y otro con una Gnasher. Esto evidenciaba que el sobreviviente sentado era el líder del campamento, y el contacto que Brock había presumido.

No tardo mucho el sobreviviente del sillón en notar la aproximación de los Gears, y cuando vio quien estaba al frente de ellos, se levanta y extiende sus brazos a los lados de forma amistosa, listo para recibirlo.

¿?: ¡Hola, Stone! ¿Como has estado? – saluda amigablemente el sobreviviente. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Discúlpame, hermano. Aun no hay noticias sobre la señora, amigo. Si hubiera algo, mandaría un pokémon a decírtelo. – continua hablándole al mismo, ignorando al resto. Pero pronto se acerca al oído de Brock, esta vez hablándole en susurro. – No quiero que nos vean juntos, ¿entiendes? No es bueno para los negocios. – esto lo ultimo lo dijo de forma seria y preocupada.

BROCK: ¿Aun tienes tu Junker, Franklin? Quiero que me lo des. – le pide secamente, al parecer ignorando lo que le había dicho.

FRANKLIN: ¿Qué? No estarás hablando en serio. – responde, creyendo que la petición era una broma.

BROCK: Lo digo en serio. Lo necesitamos.

FRANKLIN: Bueno, siento oír que tienes problemas, pero no voy a darte mi carro. – Brock comenzó a perder la paciencia, producto del estrés post batalla y la presión del tiempo. Así que se acerco al llamado Franklin, mirándolo seriamente.

BROCK: Me conoces. Sabes que no soy de los que les gusta cobrar favores. ¡Pero me debes una! ¡Devuélveme el favor! ¡AHORA! – acentúa la orden golpeándole ligeramente el pecho con el dedo índice.

Al ver esto, los dos escoltas de Franklin se mueven de la posición de vigía que siempre mantuvieron, y levantan sus armas, listas para abrir fuego si es necesario. Los dos Red Eagles reaccionaron de forma similar, llevando sus manos a los mangos de sus armas. Pero cuando el líder del campamento levanta sus manos, sus "guardias" bajan las armas, y poco después los Eagles las manos.

FRANKLIN: De acuerdo, lo hare. Pero tienes que darme algo a cambio. Sabes bien que es muy difícil encontrar algo que se mueva hoy en día. – al cabo Falcon no le extraño que aquel sujeto le dijera eso.

BROCK: ¿Que te parece una advertencia? Los Kril llegaran esta noche. – Franklin se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de comenzar a reír fuertemente, causando extrañez en los Gears.

FRANKLIN: ¡JAJAJAJA! Debes estar bromeando. ¡No ha habido tormenta de Kril en más de 2 años en esta ciudad! Es por eso que vinimos aquí.

BROCK: ¿Y cuando vinieron aquí supieron que RAAM haría una parada aquí? – al oír ese nombre, el líder del campamento borro su sonrisa, y sus guardaespaldas abrieron las bocas de la impresión.

FRANKLIN: Debes… Debes de estar bromeando. Solo me quieres joder… Ese monstruo no puede estar aquí. – radicalmente su actitud cambio, a una más nerviosa.

BROCK: Créeme. Lo vimos hace unas horas. Esta asegurado que haiga tormenta esta noche. Y quizás las larvas vengan. Nos topamos con muchas ahora que vinimos aquí.

FRANKLIN: Maldición. – murmura con frustración y preocupación. – De acuerdo, te daré las llaves. Pero que unos de tus chicos se queden aquí, como refuerzos. Así podremos usar las pistolas extras. – Brock se quedo callado unos segundos, pensando en el trato, antes de responder.

BROCK: Hecho. – Inmediatamente después de aceptar el trato, el moreno se voltea hacia sus colegas, quienes lo miraban fijamente.

MAX: Bien, ¿Quién se queda con los vagos? – no resiste preguntar el cabo Gear.

ASH: Cole, Max, ustedes se quedaran. Nosotros cuatro iremos por el Junker. – decide el sargento luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

MAX: ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con estos malvivientes? – se queja en voz alta, siéndole indiferente el hecho de que estaba en el corazón del campamento superviviente.

COLE: Vamos, amigo. Además aun tienes que hacer tu reporte diario a tus "ñoño-amigos" – trata de convérselo con cierta picardía.

MAX: ¿Y con que exactamente? ¿Señales de humo?

COLE: ¿Eso una vez te ha detenido? Ya se te ocurrirá algo.

BROCK: Esta decidido. Ustedes dos se quedaran, volveremos cuando tengamos el Junker. – con esto dicho, todo el pelotón vuelve a voltear hacia Franklin, quien esperaba saber la elección de los Gears. – Muy bien, ellos dos serán quienes se quedaran. – le dice al líder sobreviviente, señalándole a los escogidos. Luego de uno de los bolsillos del cinturón de su armadura saca un pequeño audífono que lanza a Franklin, quien lo atrapa en el aire.

FRANKLIN: Bien. – en seguida, extiende su brazo hacia Stone, teniendo en la mano unas llaves que el Cabo Blue Falcon toma. – Esta en la estación de servicio Plateado, ¿Por qué no vas por el? Ja, Ja, Ja. – finaliza con unas risas burlonas, que el moreno ignora. Pero antes de que comenzaran a marcharse los que tenían que hacerlo, la Eagle de mayor rango se acerca a Franklin. Viendo eso, sus guardaespaldas vuelven a levantar sus armas.

M-1: Antes de Marcharnos, quisiera saber si no se han topado con algún anciano. – Franklin no esperaba esa pregunta, lo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

FRANKLIN: ¿Cómo es ese anciano? Hay muchos aquí. – pregunta con cierta intriga.

M-1: Caucásico, calvo, barba blanca, ojos entrecerrados, encorvado, apariencia acabada, ropa muy limpia para ser un sobreviviente. – al oír lo ultimo, su mirada se ilumino al instante.

FRANKLIN: Ahhh, ya se quien es. Lo encontramos por aquí cuando llegamos, su refugio se encuentra frente de una vinatería cerca, hay guardamos las armas. Resulto ser muy útil el viejo. – sabiendo eso, se voltea hacia Ash, quien al igual que el resto, presto atención a lo que dijo.

M-1: Sargento, no le importa si el comandante se queda. Necesito que haga algo por mí. – Ash pensó por unos momentos, por no decir que saboreaba el momento de que ella le pidiera permiso para algo, antes que contestar.

ASH: Ok, y aparte será refuerzo para Cole y Max. – con su petición aceptada, la coronela se quita las barras metálicas que siempre llevaba en la cintura y se las entrega al más grande de ellos.

M-1: Ya oyó, comandante. Búsquelo y pídale que le revise, y además que afile un poco su espada. – el aludido simplemente asintió a la orden de su superior.

Con esta última orden, Ash, Brock, y M-1 comienzan a caminar hacia otra puerta que se alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaban. Cuando los tres Gears les habían dado la espalda a los demás, el Rey Sobreviviente da unos pasos hacia donde iban ellos, seguido de alzar la voz.

FRANKLIN: ¡Hey, oye! ¡Oye, Stone! – al oír el apellido del cabo, los tres voltean a verlo nuevamente. - ¡Ahora estamos en paz! ¡Se acabaron los favores, Idiota! –

Ya escuchado eso, vuelven con su marcha a la salida del campamento. No fue cuestión de mucho tiempo para que llegaran hasta el gran portón de chatarra, el cual se abrió conforme se iban acercando, cosa que les permitió seguir marchando sin detenerse. Ya que todos cruzaron la puerta, esta se abre a la misma velocidad con la que se abrió. Al oír el sonido de las placas de fierro chocando, se detienen a contemplar el cielo, siendo iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol que quedaban. Y al volver hacia la puerta, inmediatamente saben que a partir de ese momento… estarían solos.

* * *

><p><em>ACCEDIENDO A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS.<em>

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "SOCIEDAD"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "NIVELES SOCIALES"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "SOBREVIVIENTES"… CONCEDIDO._

…

Sobreviviente es el termino que se utiliza para denominar a los civiles que no se encuentran bajo la protección de la CGO, siendo la mayoría de los casos sobrevivientes del ataque de los martillos del 7 de septiembre del 2020, principal razón de su nombre.

Los sobrevivientes habitan en cualquier lugar en el que haya al menos alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a los ataques locust y los proteja de la vista de los Kril cuando hay tormenta, como interiores de fabricas abandonadas o bajo puentes. Su dieta consiste de cualquier cosa que puedan conseguir y digerir, sin importar si se encuentra en condiciones higiénicas aceptables. Para facilitar su supervivencia, recolectan cualquier cosa que les pueda servir: desde partes de autos, tanques de gas, hasta armas de Gears y locust caídos.

Otro método que tienen para conseguir los muy valiosos recursos es por medio del comercio entre campamentos, siendo los productos más comunes las municiones y bebidas alcohólicas caseras.

Su "estructura social" consiste en la cabeza los lideres de campamento, o "Reyes sobrevivientes" por Gears, siendo estos anteriormente empresarios, ex soldados, o lideres criminales menores, encargados de mantener el orden en todo momento, y ocasionalmente participar en las negociaciones de trueque. Después están los comerciantes, quienes al estar obligados a viajar de un campamento a otro cuentan con la protección de sus propios "Guardias", el numero de estos siempre será menor al del líder. Luego siguen los Guardias, los mejores de ellos en el combate, estando la mayoría bajo el control de su respectivo líder. Siendo seguidos por los trabajadores, encargados de recolectar, cazar, y cultivar lo que puedan. Y finalmente los que son incapaces de colaborar en alguna de las anteriores tareas, como niños, ancianos débiles, o enfermos.

Las principales razones por la que los sobrevivientes rechazan la protección de la CGO son el costo de ella, el reclutamiento como Gear, y el no querer saber nada de un Gobierno que sacrificaba civiles, producto del Ataque de los Martillos. Se tiene ordenado a todo pelotón Gear que en caso de salvar a un grupo de sobrevivientes de los locust, de ser posible los transporten a la base más cercana para su seguridad, y la adquisición de otro soldado en las filas.

…

_SALIENDO DE DATOS DE "SOBREVIVIENTES"_

_SALIENDO DE DATOS DE "NIVELES SOCIALES"_

_SALIENDO DE DATOS DE "SOCIEDAD"._

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "LOCUST"… CONCEDIDO._

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "DIGGERS"… CONCEDIDO._

…

La variante "Digger" de las fuerzas de los locust son aquellos que poseen la capacidad de hundirse y moverse bajo tierra sin necesidad de agujeros de Emergencia, o de túneles subterráneos. La mayoría al hacerlo, lo hacen sin dejar un agujero, a diferencia de los pokémon tipo tierra al usar la habilidad "Excavar", lo que imposibilita maniobras como inundar el túnel con agua o fuego.

Los Diggers son algo raros de ver en ciudades, pues es más común verlos bajo tierra o en bosques, donde la presencia de tierra fácil de excavar es mayor. Se considera que ser un Digger es requerimiento para ascender a Guardia Theron, pues siempre estos usan esa cualidad cuando pueden para infiltrarse tras trincheras y atacar por la retaguardia. También e posible ver Locust del tipo Boomer con esta habilidad, quienes son usualmente conocidos como "Maulers Diggers".

…

_ACCESO A DATOS DE "MAULERS DIGGERS"… CONCEDIDO._

…

Los Maulers Diggers son las unidades tipo Boomer de combate cercano con la capacidad de moverse bajo tierra sin necesidad de Agujeros E, o túneles subterráneos. Van armados con dos enormes escudos por cada brazo que juntos los protegen de frente de los disparos, y explosiones pequeñas y medianas. El diseño de estos escudos es parecido a las garras de los Excadrill, pokémon de Unova, lo que le permite excavar suelos más duros que los Drones Diggers no pueden, aparte de darles una forma de ataque al tener a algún enemigo cercano, pues su filo les permite atravesar las armaduras Gear con suma facilidad.

También están equipados con una mascara metálica, lo que les da una protección a corto plazo de los disparos a la cabeza. Siempre colaboran en parejas, y se vuelven más agresivos estando al borde de la muerte.

Una forma eficaz de vencerlos es en equipo: mientras uno mantiene su atención, otro puede atacarlo por otro lado con disparos de lancer, o una granada implantada. En caso de hacer esto, hacerlo con suma precaución, pues corre el riesgo de ser mutilado si el Mauler Digger se da cuenta de su aproximación.

…

_SALIENDO DE DATOS DE "DIGGERS"_

_SALIENDO DE DATOS DE "LOCUST"_

_SALIENDO DE LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA COALICION DE GOBIERNOS ORDENADOS._

* * *

><p>Soy <strong>Sombra de Maldad<strong>, aprovecho este pequeño momento para pedir disculpas por esta grave tardanza para subir este nuevo capitulo, hasta ahora la más larga que he tenido. He tenido ciertos problemas que no mencionare para evitar desperdiciar su tiempo. **Aunque también se puede deber a la muy poca cantidad de Reviews que recibo por capitulo**, no se. Pero bueno, Presentare los origenes de los personajes nuevos que aparecieron en este capitulo.

**Gears of War:**

-Franklin (Franklin Tsoko)

**Propios:**

-Mauler Digger

Esto es todo por ahora, espero no tardar tanto para la siguiente entrega, y me despido solamente diciendo.

**Espero con ansias sus Reviews.**


	13. Anuncio Importante

Estimados lectores, soy **Sombra de Maldad**. Por medio de este corto mensaje quiero dar anuncio que pienso suspender temporalmente la adición de capítulos de "**POKÉMON OF WAR: DARK DAYS**". La razón es porque últimamente mi mente ha estado pensando en otros asuntos ajenos a este fic. Principalmente de mi vida personal, y porque hace poco tuve otra idea para hacer otro fic, que ha estado tan presente en mí que no me deja enfocarme en esta historia.

Espero que esto no cree frustración en los lectores que han seguido este fic, por lo que les pido disculpas por esta decisión. Es probable que a mediados de enero decida continuar con la historia, pero no se cuando vaya a añadir el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que durante este lapso de tiempo lleguen más lectores que consideren este fic entretenido y me lleguen sus reviews. Espero que haiga bien y suerte en sus vidas.


End file.
